Dragon's Plight
by hallyu1
Summary: He always thought romance was a stupid emotion—"love" would not happen to him. It wasn't something Natsu imagined. Everyone in Fairy Tail were nakama—a family—and that's all there was to it. But when a dark mage with connections to Zeref appears, everything is thrown into chaos. With Lucy as their target, Natsu might never get the chance to admit his growing feelings. after Tenrou
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He always thought romance was a stupid emotion—"love" would not happen to him. It wasn't really something Natsu imagined would happen. He never saw anyone as more than a friend. They were nakama, and that's all there was to it. Now all of a sudden things felt so different so…strange.

His father had told him long ago how when a dragon finally matured, their body would start to change.

"_There comes a time in every young dragon's life when his body starts to change in strange ways_."

"_Yeah yeah. Like losing old scales or getting adult fangs_," Natsu ginned, pulling his cheek away from his mouth with his finger. "_Wook! I aweady hab won ob my adult hangs!_"

Ingeel threw his head back, his mouth curling back in a dragon-like grin. A rumbling growl erupted from his throat. "_Not exactly_."

With a single claw, he flipped the page of the large book on the cave floor. A picture of a dragon curled around a rocky nest was drawn on the paper. A large egg sat nestled next to it, the dragon's tail wrapped gently around it. The look on the dragon's face was so tender and loving—so different than the normal image human had of dragons. Young Natsu leaned over the book. His face brightened and he pointed excitedly to the egg.

"_Hey, it's a new dragon!_"

Igneel chuckled, a throaty rumble. "_When a young dragon matures, the body starts to change_."

"_Like how?_" Natsu looked up at his father, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"_A young dragon's body will start to feel as though you crave a fresh kill, but it is not the meat or the thrill of the hunt you crave—it is something different. You will crave a companion_."

Natsu laughed. Tears leaked from his eyes as he held his stomach. "_Is that it? As long as you have nakama, your body won't go through that right?_"

"_The type of companionship is different, Natsu. It is a special kind of bond that two dragons will share. One that can never be broken. It is a type of bond created when two halves of a whole come together for the first time. Before this happens, a young dragon will feel an insatiable hunger that cannot be satisfied no matter how much one tries_."

"_Hunger you can't cure? I never wanna go through that!_"

"_When the time comes, Natsu, you'll understand_."

"Natsu!" The smiling face of a blue cat hovered above him.

"Oh! Happy!" Natsu grinned. "What's up?"

"You were sleeping so long I thought you'd never get up." Happy, the cat, hopped off of Natsu's stomach and sat down on the bed. "Natsuuuuu, you were mumbling in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Natsu sat up, stretching his muscled arms above his head. He ran his fingers through his pink, bed-head hair and yawned. "Ah, nothin' much. Just something Igneel told me a long time ago."

"Like what?"

"Mmm…." Natsu scratched his head. "What was it?"

Happy sighed. "Natsu…. Same as always."

A loud, gurgling rumble emanated from Natsu's stomach. He clutched his abdomen. "Ah…I'm so huuuuuuungry…."

Happy hopped off the bed. Natsu threw off the blanket and threw open the door. Thrusting his fists into the air, he breathed a small plume of fire.

"Yooooosh!" he shouted. "Let's get to the guild! We need to find a job to get some food money. C'mon, Happy, let's go!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

Natsu and Happy raced to the guild._ Fairy Tail_ was a bit far from their house in the woods, but it didn't take them long to get to Magnolia. Full of energy, Natsu ran top speed to the guild and slammed open the doors.

"Natsuuuuu, wait up!"

"Oi, Mira! I'm hungry, what'cha got today?" He shouted, his voice overflowing with enthusiasm

A couple of heads turned to look when the doors burst open. The guild was just as lively as when he first joined _Fairy Tail_. Many of his nakama were out on jobs, but the usual familiar faces were there. Cana sat at one of the wooden tables, her legs spread wide with a barrel of her usual morning ale between them.

"Geez, Natsu, can't you ever have a quiet morning?" Cana scowled, picking up her barrel. "I can never drink my booze in peace with you around."

The big, burly man with spiky white that sat the table behind her laughed loudly. "That's a real man's entrance! You don't have any right to talk about noise, Cana." He grinned.

"You wanna say that again, Elfman?" Cana stood up quickly, glowering at him. She leaned her face close to his.

"A real man doesn't start a fight with women. Not unless a challenge is offered."

"That can be arranged."

"Cana, don't start a fight so early in the morning," Levy, the young girl with blue hair interjected. "Is a quiet morning too much to ask?"

He strode to the bar at the back of the room, a stool flying across the room. The stool hit a group of other guild members playing cards.

"Who threw that?"

"I didn't even start this fight!" Cana yelled.

"If it's a fight you want, then I accept your challenge!" Elfman's voice bellowed. "A real man never turns down a challenge."

The room erupted in shouts. Objects that normally should have been stationary quickly became projectiles in the all-out brawl. Colliding magic exploded everywhere, breaking tables and sending people flying.

"Does this guild even know what a quiet morning is like?" The young blonde at the bar sighed.

A weird sensation rose in Natsu's chest when he spotted her. It felt as if a small puff of smoke were rising from his stomach up to his chest, like when he breathed fire. But he ignored it and approached her. He draped an arm over the girl's shoulder, leaning against her. She jumped in surprise.

"Yo! Morning Lucy!" He grinned.

Happy flew straight for her. "Lucyyyyy!"

She shoved Natsu away, annoyed. "Natsu, Happy! You scared me!"

Natsu laughed, a big grin on his face. He plopped down on one of the stools at the bar. "Miraaaa, what's for breakfast?"

"Natsu, did you have to start a brawl so early in the morning?" Mira, the white-haired barmaid and poster girl of _Fairy Tail_ smiled sweetly.

"What'cha talkin' about?"

She sighed. "I suppose, there's nothing better than a loud morning. If the day started quiet, I think I'd be a bit worried. It wouldn't quite be_ Fairy Tail_ would it?"

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy giggled.

"Morning, Mira!" Happy shouted, hopping onto the counter.

"Good morning, Happy," she said with a smile.

"So Mira, what'cha got for breakfast? I'm starving?" Natsu pounded his fists excitedly on the bartop.

"Natsu, you know we don't give out free breakfast."

"Aw, c'mon…."

"But lucky for you, someone brought back some fresh meat, so just this once it'll be on the house."

Mira turned and pulled a large pot off the stove. Setting a big bowl in front of him, she poured out a heaping portion of dark brown stew. Calling it "stew" would be putting it lightly. It was more like heaping chunks of reddish meat with a slight gravy, a few vegetables wedged in here and there. Mira lit a match and dropped it into the mix, lighting the whole thing on fire. Natu's eyes widened.

"Woah! Thanks, Mira!" He grabbed a spoon. "_Ittadakimaaaaaasu!_" Natsu shoved a big spoonful in his mouth. "Oo bawt dis ba'?" he asked through mouthfuls of meat.

A look of disgust crossed Lucy's face. "Gross…don't talk with your mouth full."

"We got a lot this morning," she said with a cheerful grin. Mira pointed to the two large sacks on the floor behind the bar. "All thanks to—"

"The monster I defeated on my way back from my job." The female voice that came from behind him was steely.

Natsu stiffened at the sound of the voice. He turned hesitantly. The female armored mage stood behind him. Her scarlet hair gave the stern look of hers an even scarier appearance. She stared down at him.

"Er-chan, we were just talking about you!" Mira set a plate of strawberry shortcake on the counter next to Natsu.

"Were you?"

"Ha ha…long time no see, Erza. You just get back from a job?"

"Yes. I just returned this morning."

"What kind of monster did you fight this time?" Happy asked.

"Oh. Hello, Happy." Erza sat down next to Natsu and took a bite of the cake. "It's nothing exciting. It was such a weak monster. Not even worth telling a story about."

"So beating that monster wasn't even part of your job?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"He just happened to be blocking my way."

"Lu-chan! You haven't been on any jobs recently have you?" Mira asked, settin a glass down in front of her.

Lucy sighed. "I'm actually running a little low on money."

"You'd better check for some good ones before they're all taken," Mira said, pouring her some tea.

"There should be some new ones up." Erza took another bite of her cake.

"What kind of job are you gonna take, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure." Lucy leaned forward so she could see Natsu's face. "Hey, Natsu! Wanna go on a job together?"

"Hm?" He glanced up as he took another bite. "Yeah sure. You can pick this time."

Lucy stood up and hurried over to the job-listing board. Countless fliers with job requests and rewards were pasted to the board every day. She read them all carefully before taking one down. Bringing it back over to the bar, she held the flier up.

"How about this one?"

The paper was a wanted poster for someone to catch a group of thieves running wild in the forest. Now that Lucy had been in the guild a while, she was starting to choose harder jobs—ones with more rewards.

"Sounds good I guess."

But for some reason in the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. His instincts told him that this one was more dangerous than it appeared. He grinned, swallowing his last mouthful of stew. The lingering sense of danger only made the job more appealing.

"Sounds like fun." A trail of smoke leaked out of his mouth. "I'm getting all fired up!"

"Oi, oi!" an annoyed voice called from across the room. "Do you really need to yell so loud? But I guess I can't expect much from somebody who was raised away from civilization."

Natsu glared at the Ice Mage sitting across the hall. Gray's spiky ebony hair reminded him of a sea urchin.

"Yeah?" Natsu shot back. "At least I have more decency. What happened to your clothes this time, ya pervy stripper?"

Gray looked down, his eyes wide with shock. "What happened to my pants?" Gray coughed, averting his attention. "That aside, I hate hearing that childishly loud voice of yours so early in the morning."

As usual, Gray had come to the guild clad in only his boxers. And once again, it had to take someone else to point out his lack of clothes before he noticed. Natsu stalked over to him.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned close to the Ice Mage. His body temperature rose and steam poured from his mouth. "Don't think I heard you right, Sea Urchin. Your annoying face was too distracting."

"Want me to say it again, Flamehead?"

"You're getting me fired up." Natsu conjured a fist-full of flames, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't tell me you want me to beat you up this early in the morning."

"Like you can! Maybe I should cool you down."

"Natsu, hold on a second—" but Lucy's words hit deaf ears.

"Bring it! I'll burn that smug look of your pervy face!"

"Try it!"

"You're on!"

The air around them both crackled and hissed as Natsu heated the air around him, while Gray's rapidly cooled.

"Ice Make:" Gray pounded his fist against his palm, "Hammer!" Ice crystallized as he moved his hands apart, a hammer of ice forming in midair.

"Fire Dragon's," Natsu crouched low, fire engulfing his fist, "Iron Fist!"

The two charged at each other, but before either could land a blow, Erza appeared beside them.

"You…" she growled, "IDIOTS!"

With one clean swipe she punched them both, knocking them clean off their feet. Natsu and Gray both fell backward, breaking furniture with the force of her attack.

"I told you both to try and get along! Damn it, you're nakama and need to act like it. Got it?"

"Yup!" Natsu said quickly. "M-my bad. We were just, um—"

"Sparring!" Gray interrupted. "Yeah, that's it. We weren't fighting, were we, Natsu?" Gray's voice shook with the same fear Natsu was feeling.

"Yeah! We best friends. You bet!" He forced a fearful smile.

"Oh geez…" Lucy muttered, shaking her head.

Erza shot them a skeptical death glare. Finally she folded her arms in a huff. "Fine. But I want you to prove it." She turned her attention to Gray.

"Eep!" He stiffened. "Uh, yeah…sure. Whatever you want, Erza."

"Gray."

"Yes?"

"Go with Natsu and Lucy on this next job. Prove to me that you're really_ best friends_."

A look of speechless horror crossed Natsu and Gray's faces. But out of fear of Erza's wrath, neither of them said a word. Lucy sighed, wiping her hand tiredly down her face. Happy laughed.

"This job is going to be a lot fun, huh, Lucy?" the blue cat said with a grin.

"There'll never be a dull moment, that's for sure." Massaging her shoulder, Lucy sighed again. "Why do I get the feeling that this is just going to get worse?"

"I'm glad you don't have any objections either, Lucy." Erza's stern smile sent chills down Natsu's spine. And he could tell by the stiff look on Lucy's face that she felt it too.

"Of course, Erza. No trouble at all." Lucy quickly hopped off her stool. "U-uh, hey Natsu, Gray! How about we head out tomorrow morning? Meet in front of the guild, kay?"

"Sure," Gray replied, casting a fearful glance in Erza's direction.

"Yeah…fine." Natsu frowned.

"Great! I'll see you both tomorrow morning." Lucy headed for the door.

Gray pulled himself to his feet and rushed off the dirt. "Hey Lucy, where you off to?"

"I'm going to go get us some supplies."

"I'll come with you. Better than staying here with Erza…."

"What was that, Gray?" Erza's steely voice asked.

"N-nothing! Let's go, Lucy!" He raced toward the guild doors, wanting to be as far away from Erza as possible.

"Gray! At least put some pants on first!" Lucy hollered as she chased after him.

Natsu plopped down on an empty bench and slumped down on the table. He watched Lucy's retreating figure as she chased after Gray. Laying his head on the table, he sighed. Happy jumped up on the table.

"Hey, Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Mm…I dunno. Nothing, I guess." He sighed. "Why?"

Happy sat down on the table. "I don't know. You just seem kind of out it today."

"I think that dream I had is still kinda botherin' me."

"You said you couldn't remember what it was about."

"I can't! But I know it was important…." He ruffled his pink hair in frustration. "It was something Igneel said, but what was it…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm updating quickly just so there's two chapters online. But after this, I'm planning on updating about once a week. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you continue to enjoy_  
**

**Chapter 2**

Natsu yawned loudly. He and Happy had only just arrived at the guild a few minutes earlier. But thanks to another odd dream, Natsu hadn't been able to get much sleep. They were waiting for Lucy and the stupid Ice Mage. Natsu growled at the thought of Gray joining them. Happy flew up beside him.

"In a bad mood this morning, Natsu?"

"Just kinda tired," he replied with a yawn. He stretched his arms, taking in a deep breath. He exhaled a plume of fire. "Where are they? I'm ready to go!" he shouted.

Gray slowly approached the guild. "Being loud again so early in the morning?"

His blue Hawaiian shirt hung open, revealing his muscled abs and the blue guild crest on his chest. His shoulder bag was slung across his back, hands in his jeans. Natsu frowned.

"The last thing I wanted to do was go on a job with you, stupid Icicle."

"I'm not too excited about it either, Flamehead."

"Guys, you're both already here?"

Natsu looked up, grinning broadly. "Lucy!" He waved his hand enthusiastically.

She jogged toward them, dragging her large pink wheeled suitcase behind her. Today she was wearing her usual white collared tanktop. Her celestial keys jingled together as she ran. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Happy flew up to her. "Lucy's late!"

"Can it, stupid cat!"

"Waaah…Lucy's so mean…. But we also just got here."

"Then don't make a big deal about it!" she shouted, annoyed.

"It's no biggie, Lucy." Gray grinned. "I just got here myself. Looks like you packed a lot of stuff."

Natsu growled. For some reason just watching Gray talk so casually to Lucy irritated him. It was like two stones grinding against each other.

"Yeah. I didn't know how long we'd be on this job so…." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I'll help you carry—"

"YOOOOOOSH!" Natsu shouldered roughly past Gray. "Work! Work! Let's go!" He adjusted his pack and rushed off down the road. "I'm fired up!"

"Watch it, you idiot!" Gray shouted, grabbing Lucy's bag.

"Natsu, wait up!"

Happy flew after him. "Natsuuuuu!"

"Natsu," Lucy jogged up to him. "Where are you going? The train station is the other way."

His face instantly drained of color. Sweat rolled down his neck at the thought of riding the train. He grinned hesitantly.

"Nah, we're gonna walk! It's not that far."

"Afraid of the train?" Gray mocked. "The tough Dragon Slayer afraid to ride the train?"

"Yeah right, porcupine head!" Natsu rounded on him, locking his heated glare with Gray's icy one. "Just you watch."

"Great. Can't wait to see it."

Lucy sighed. "Come on, guys. Cut it out."

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Natsu shouted angrily, storming off in the direction of the train station.

The four of them joked casually as they made their way to the train station, Gray and Natsu arguing as usual. But every time Gray stopped to talk to Lucy, irritation welled up inside Natsu's chest. And irritation quickly turned to anger, especially when he didn't know why he was irritated. It had never bothered him so much before. But for some reason it just kept getting on his nerves. Only until they actually boarded the train did he realize he had actually agreed to ride the train to their job. As soon as it lurched forward the first time, Natsu's face turned pale. Sweat rolled down his face and neck in torrents. He covered his mouth.

"I don't feel so good…."

Lucy sighed. "You can't go anywhere without getting sick can you?"

"How embarrassing. I'm surprised Lucy puts up with you."

Natsu shot to his feet. "What did you—" His stomach gurgled and his anger quickly shifted to nausea. "Uuuuh…I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't get sick on me!" Happy teased.

"Come on, Natsu." Lucy patted the seat next to her, where he had been sitting earlier. "Just sit down. We'll be there in no time."

Natsu plopped down onto the seat beside her, clutching his abdomen as it churned and twisted in knots. He swayed and slumped to the side, leaning against Lucy's shoulder. When he realized what he had done, a warm airy feeling rose in his stomach. His face turned red.

"S-sorry…" he muttered.

"That's okay, Natsu." She smiled. "I know you're weak when it comes to transportation. You should just lie down. Your stomach will feel better."

"Yeah, Natsu," gray said sarcastically, arching an eyebrow. "Lay down on Lucy's lap."

"Sh-shut up!"

But finally he complied, hesitantly laying his head down on Lucy's lap. Happy snickered, shooting a mischievous grin at him.

"Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree~"

"Can it, Happy," Natsu muttered through gritted teeth.

Lucy pulled a romance novel out of her bag. "Oh, calm down." She opened it up and started reading. "His teasing is nothing new."

She rested her arm on his shoulder as she read. If it hadn't have been for the train's movement making him sick, Natsu might have noticed it sooner. His stomach churned more now that he was lying down. His heart was also beating strangely fast. It thumped against his ribs as he lay there watching Happy make faces at him. If only they hadn't boarded the train in the first place.

"So what exactly is this job we're doing?" Gray asked.

Lucy closed her book and tugged the wanted add out of her bag. She unfolded it and handed it to Gray. "It didn't say much. But it's a job to catch a group of bandits two towns over. They hide out in the forest, so not many of the victims or townsfolk know all that much."

Gray took the flier and read over it. His eyes widened. "Woah! 200,000 Jewels? No way!"

"Isn't it great? Just to catch a couple of thieves!"

"But to be that high just for thieves…there's gotta be a catch."

"Who cares?" Natsu grumbled. "Makes it…more exciting…."

"Yeah. But there's gotta be something more going on. Smells like something a Dark Guild might have planted."

"Maybe you're right." Lucy sighed. "I was hoping it would just be a simple, high paying job. But I guess it was just too good to be true."

Gray handed the flier back to her. "We'll just have to watch our backs."

Natsu grinned, despite the nausea. "Worry about your _own_ back…and I'll worry about mine."

After a few hours, the train pulled into the station and, once it finally stopped moving, Natsu shot out of his seat. He raced excitedly off the train. He stretched his tense muscles and took a deep breath.

"C'mon, guys, let's go!" he shouted.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

Gray followed close behind. "We don't know that much about our job. We shouldn't be reckless."

"I thought it would be obvious." Natsu looked at them as if they were they had just asked the dumbest question ever. "The thieves are in the forest, right? So let's go to the forest and burn it."

"You can't just burn down the forest, Idiot!" Lucy shouted.

"Seriously, do you even think before you speak?"

Natsu glowered at Gray "Like you've got a better idea?"

"Maybe I do," he stalked over to Natsu. "You should listen to other people's ideas once in a while."

"Okay, you two." Lucy grabbed them both by the ear and tugged. "We're doing this the right way."

"OW OW OW OW!" they shouted in unison.

Happy snickered. "Lucy's so harsh."

When she finally let go, Natsu rubbed his sore ear, trailing after her. "So then where are we going?"

"Well first we're going to meet with the mayor. He's the one who posted the job in the first place. Maybe he'll be able to give us more details."

"Hn…it would just be easier to burn down the forest," Natsu muttered.

As they approached the mayor's mansion, Natsu stopped abruptly. A chill ran down his spine, and it wasn't Gray's doing. It was the feeling of being watched. He sniffed the air, but couldn't catch any unusual smells. He slowly scanned the area, but nothing seemed out of place.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"I don't know…but it feels like someone's watching us." He didn't move, waiting and watching. Whoever they were, they certainly knew how to conceal themselves. "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I will be updating _Dragon's Plight _every Friday. But because a typhoon has hit my area, my classes were cancelled so I had a whole day to write. And as a treat I'm able to get an extra update out this week. Thanks for the positive reviews so far! I hope you continue to enjoy reading! Please comment and review so I can keep providing you with more!_  
**

**_(and yes, there will be a regular update this Friday as well.)_**

**Chapter 3**

"The old man didn't know much." Natsu walked down the busy market street, Lucy, Gray, and Happy beside him. His hands were clasped behind his head. "So what now, Lucy?"

"I guess we'll just search the woods and see if we come up with anything."

Gray scratched his head. "The old man did say that the robberies all happened at night. And all the places that were broken into were antique shops."

"And they only stole old magic books."

Natsu groaned. "That's so boring…."

"Why'd they steal books?" Happy asked. "It would've been better to steal delicious fish!"

"There must be something in those old magic books that they're after," Lucy said.

They headed for the forest that surrounded the town. Lucy stopped a few times to ask the townsfolk a few questions about the robberies. But there was nothing Natsu wanted to do more than to make it into the woods. He liked it because it reminded him of when he was still with Igneel. As they entered the forest, a heavy feeling weighed down on them. The air felt heavy—heavy with magic. They walked in silence a ways, keeping vigilant as they went. None of the townsfolk had mentioned the forest having any magical qualities, which meant that someone had been using magic in the area. And a lot of it by the looks of things. As they walked, they came to a small clearing.

"Let's leave our stuff here," Lucy suggested. "This is as good a place as any to make camp."

Gray dropped his bag. "Sounds good."

Natsu tossed his pack on the ground and stretched. "Let's split up, search the area, and meet back here."

"Um, I think I'll stay here and set up camp…." Lucy wrapped her arms around herself. "This place gives me the creeps…. Besides, someone should keep an eye on our stuff in case those thieves come by."

"Good point."

Gray tossed off his shirt. "So we'll split up. Natsu, you go that way," he said pointing west.

"Like hell I'd listen to you, bastard," he growled.

"Fine! Then go whatever way you want."

"C'mon, Happy." Natsu jabbed his thumb to his right. "We'll go this way."

"Aye aye!"

Gray turned away in a huff. He glanced at Lucy. "If the bandits come by the camp, use one of your Stellar Spirits to come get me. Got it?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"Hey, hey!" Natsu glared at the Ice Mage. "You'd be better off sending them to get me. There's not much that pervy sea urchin could do."

"Watch it! I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Natsu growled.

He turned on his heel and gestured for Happy to follow. Happy flew after him. The farther they walked, the deeper the forest became. The afternoon stretched on and on, and the woods started to darken. It was still a long way from sunset, but yet the shadows lengthened and everything became darker.

"You're pretty quiet, Natsu. You okay?" Happy asked.

"There's something about this place that bothers me." He folded his arms across his chest. "The air is heavy with magic, which is weird. Didn't you notice that there aren't even any animal noises?"

Happy landed on Natsu, riding on his shoulder. "Now that you mention it…where are all the birds?"

"And the squirrels and bugs. What's going on here?" A sudden chill surged up his spine. Natsu spun around, sniffing the air. An odd smell wafted his way—a stench he had never smelled before. He quickly pinched his nose shut. "Uhg! What the hell is that smell?"

"Does it smell like fish?" Happy asked excitedly.

"I don't know what it is!" The horrible stench gradually got stronger, making Natsu's eyes water. "I can't smell anything else! What the hell is going on?"

"Now I smell it!" Happy flew off of Natsu's shoulder. "It's coming from this way."

"Happy! Wait a minute…I can't go that way!" Natsu stumbled after the little Exceed. Because of his dragon nature, his sense of smell was better than the average person's and consequently more sensitive. The smell burned and was giving him a headache. "Happy! Wait!" He lost sight of the blue cat. He was falling further and further behind. Finally he had to stop. "What's up with this? I can't smell anything else."

Suddenly it felt as if a fiery arrow had shot him through the back. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground. He spun around, looking for the attacker. The smell grew stronger, making him dizzy. He swayed, putting a hand to his pounding head.

"Uhg…damn it!"

"Looks like Hughes was right."

Natsu looked around angrily for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Take out a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell and they can't do anything."

"Bastard! Come out here and fight me!"

"Wind Slicer!"

A sudden gust of wind burst from the thick trees to his right. Thrown off guard, Natsu leapt back, the razor sharp wind grazing his shoulder. Blood ran down his arm.

"So you're there!" He took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu's cheeks swelled and he breathed a long line of fire. The flames twisted together into a fireball that flew straight into the canopy, setting it ablaze.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Happy! Where are you?"

The blue cat came hurling toward him, as if someone had thrown him. His fur was scorched. Natsu caught him in midair. "Happy!"

"Sorry, Natsu…they caught me. I didn't even see them," Happy said weakly.

Grinding his teeth together, Natsu growled. "You bastard!" he screamed. "Show yourself and fight me!"

Another gust of wind burst through the trees. Natsu ducked, rolling off to the side as he shielded Happy. Suddenly an explosion erupted off to the south of the forest. He looked up. A sense of dread welled up inside him. That was the direction of their camp.

"Lucy!"

He scrambled to his feet and darted back the way he came, the cat in his arms. Natsu stumbled as he ran, the strong stench still dulling his senses and throwing off his balance. The stink lingered in his nose long after he made it out of his range. Happy stirred.

"Happy, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. What was that explosion…?

"I don't know."

"What about Lucy? Is she okay?"

Natsu broke through the bushes and skidded to a stop. Many of the trees in the clearing were broken and everything was in disarray. Lucy had been thrown to the ground with the force of the explosion. Natsu set Happy down gently and looked around frantically for the attacker. A man with short, jet black hair walked calmly out of the shadows, his face hidden beneath the hood of his cloak. Natsu charged at him.

"Bastard! So you're the one who did this!" He gathered his magic to his right hand, flames engulfing his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His fiery punch seemed to faze right through the man. "Damn it!"

Lucy pushed herself off the ground and grabbed her keys. "Open a door to the gate of the golden bull—Taurus!"

A large black-and-white spotted bull appeared out of nowhere, a giant axe strapped to his back. He flexed his muscled arms. "MOOOOO! I'm here, Lucy-san!" He turned to Lucy, steam puffing from his large nostrils. "Lucy-san, your boobs seem moo-re amazing than ever!"

"Stop it, Taurus! Now go get that man!"

"All right! I will protect Lucy-san's boobs moo-re!"

"Cut it out already!"

Hearing the bull talk to Lucy that way irritated Natsu. Growling, he glared at Taurus. The strange man sneered as the bull charged at him, battle axe poised to strike. He chuckled.

"You'd best not get distracted, great Dragon Slayer." A twisted grin spread across the enemy's face.

"Moo?"

Suddenly Taurus came running at Natsu. The bull's eyes were wide with shock as he swung the axe.

"Taurus, what are you doing?" Lucy shrieked.

"Watch it, you stupid cow!" Natsu kicked the bull in the jaw, sending Taurus reeling backward.

"What's going on? Why did you attack Natsu?"

Taurus stood up and charged at Natsu again. "M-my body is moo-ving on its own! I can't stop it, Lucy-san!"

Fire surrounded Natsu's legs and he leapt at the stranger. The flames grew larger as they propelled him forward. He kicked the man square in the chest. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" It felt as if the hit connected, but again it just passed through him. It was like he was kicking nothing but air. "What the hell?"

Taurus swung at Natsu again, but he rolled out of the way. Flames surrounded his fist and he thrust it into the bull's back. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Gray rushed into the clearing. "What happened? I heard the explosion!"

"Gray!" Lucy shouted in relief. "I don't know, but this man attacked me out of nowhere. Natsu's attacks aren't doing anything and Taurus is attacking him for some reason…."

"What a headache you guys make." Gray pounded his fist against his palm. "Ice Make." He extended his arm and an icy spear materialized out of nowhere. "Lance!" He thrust it toward the hooded figure.

"Three against one?" The man chuckled. "I don't think I like those odds."

As the ice lance pierced him, it seemed as if his body exploded. But instead, the appearance shifted and melted into shadows.

"Wait, you bastard!" Natsu shouted. He raced into the underbrush. There was no way he was letting that creep get away.

"Forget him, Natsu!" Gray called after him.

Natsu growled, charging headfirst into the forest. "Show yourself!" he shouted. "Fight me! You son of a bitch, who the hell are you?"

Flames erupted around him as he screamed in anger. The man had disappeared and they didn't even know who he was, let alone why he attacked Lucy. And who had attacked Natsu and Happy earlier? It couldn't have been the same man. Natsu punched a tree in frustration, breaking it in half.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He ground his teeth together. "Damn it all…."


	4. Chapter 4

**_I've actually been no a roll with writing lately, so I may change my updates to twice a week. Thanks so much for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy it!_  
**

**Chapter 4**

When he returned to their makeshift camp, he didn't say a word. Everything was a mess. Debris was everywhere and all their belongings had been strewn across the ground during the fight. Lucy sat by one of the trees that was still intact, treating Happy's wounds. Gray stopped what he was doing and frowned when Natsu came back.

"You dumbass. You shouldn't have chased him."

"The hell are you scolding me for?" Natsu shouted. "Why shouldn't I chase him down? He attacked my nakama!"

Gray stalked over to him, glowering at him. "But what if he had partners? What if his nakama attacked us? What happens then?" He shoved Natsu's shoulder. "What if they had taken Lucy out? Or Happy, or any of us! Use your head, you Idiot!"

"You—"

"Knock it off!" Lucy shouted. "Happy's hurt and needs to rest, so just cut it out already."

Natsu opened his mouth to retaliate, but snapped it shut. He hated to admit it, but Gray was right. He ground his teethe together, clenching his fists tightly to keep from shouting back. His hands shook with the effort. He hurried over to Lucy and sat down.

"How you feelin' Happy?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Happy's blue fur was badly burned. Natsu wasn't sure what had happened when he lost sight of his friend. Someone could have attacked him or maybe…. He gulped, not wanting to think about it. But maybe it was Natsu's attack that had hurt him.

"Hey…Happy?"

"Aye?"

He clenched his fists, afraid to hear the answer. "How exactly did you get burned?"

"Trying to catch a fire fish," he said with a smile.

"I'm serious!"

Happy hesitated, looking away from Natsu's eyes. "I heard you shouting and headed back to where you were. But something grabbed my tail and pulled me in the fire's path."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy looked from Natsu to Happy. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Happy said nonchalantly.

"Oi! Hothead," Gray called. "Come over here and light us a fire, will ya?"

"Got it…." Natsu stood up quickly.

He obediently gathered bits of the broken trees and fixed them in a pile. Bringing flames to his hand, he lit the pile on fire. He sat staring at the flames and sulking as Lucy and Gray cleaned up their camp. Gray set up the tent and soon the sun set. The closeness of the trees and thick canopy added to the darkness. Natsu prodded the fire with his bare hands, not saying a word. Pulling a thick piece of meat out of his bag, he held it over the fire.

"I'll go to sleep first." Gray stood up. "One of us should keep watch in case that guy comes back."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "That's a good idea."

"We'll take shifts. Someone wake me when it's my turn."

Natsu said nothing, but Lucy nodded. "Sure," she said.

Gray laid out his sleeping bag next to the tent and lay down. He was out cold in no time. Lucy sighed, staring at the fire. Natsu pulled his chunk of meat out of the fire, the entire piece engulfed in flames. He munched on it, like he hadn't even realized anyone had said anything. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Natsu?" she asked hesitantly. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Is something wrong?"

"No…."

"You and Happy have to be two of the worst liars I know." She drew her knees up to her chest and stared at him. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Natsu, tell me what's bothering you. We're friends aren't we? You can tell me."

He glanced at her, trying to decide if he should or not. She smiled at him. It suddenly felt like a cloud of smoke rise from his stomach to his chest, making it light and warm. That was weird…he wasn't breathing fire, so why did his insides feel so weird. He looked away, the weird feeling quickly shifting to frustration.

"I guess so…" he muttered. He looked over at Happy. "Happy got burned because of me."

"From one of your attacks?"

"Yeah…."

"He wasn't hurt that badly, Natsu. He'll be fine in no time. Don't beat yourself up over it." She touched his shoulder gently to reassure him.

Again his chest felt strange. It was so frustrating! The frustration only fueled his anger and he glared at her. "You don't get it! I hurt one of my nakama!"

Lucy jumped at the sudden change of attitude.

"You don't know anything! You have no idea what I'm feeling!"

"Natsu, I was just—"

He shot up, fists clenched. "What do you know? Just leave me alone!" The flames suddenly exploded in a large pillar before quickly returning to the small campfire it had been. Natsu stalked off to the edge of the clearing and sat down in a huff, his back to her. He growled to himself, trying to ignore the weird feelings in his chest.

"I get it…" Lucy said softly.

Natsu's ears pricked up. He heard her get up from the ground and walk away. The gentle sound of the tent flap met his ears before everything went silent. All was quiet except for the crackling fire behind him. He growled, ruffling his hair with his hands in frustration. The soft crunch of grass under someone's feet startled him. A small blue paw rested on his knee. Natsu looked down at the little Exceed.

"Happy…."

The cat sat down next to him. "I'm okay, Natsu. So don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Happy smiled. He looked up at Natsu. "So what's _really_ the matter?"

"What do you mean?" He blinked, surprised.

"You just yelled at Lucy. That's not something you'd normally do."

"Hn…." He frowned. "I don't know. I just…feel weird."

"That's stupid." Happy smacked Natsu's knee. "That's such a dumb excuse. It's not like you." He smiled up at him. "So stop thinking so hard."

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah. You're right." He grinned. "Thanks, Happy."

"Aye, sir!"

The next morning, everything was quiet. No one attacked their camp throughout the evening, for which they were very grateful. Natsu had stayed awake all night. He hadn't bothered to wake Gray or Lucy to take over the watch. Sitting cross-legged next to the smoldering fire with arms folded over his chest, he stared into the small flames. He had been so occupied with trying to figure things out that he hadn't bothered sleeping. Who was that guy who had attacked them? The sound of footsteps brought Natsu out of his thoughts. Gray nudged him with his foot.

"Hey."

Natsu looked up. Gray was staring down at him, hands in his pockets. Natsu returned his attention to the fire. "What?"

"You didn't wake me up for watch last night."

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't think that you can go and collapse of exhaustion on us."

"No way!" Natsu smirked and stood. "Just watch. Next time I'll burn that hooded guy to a crisp."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

The tent flap opened and Lucy emerged, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you two arguing about so early in the morning?"

"Morning, Lucy," Gray said.

Natsu's stomach twisted in knots, almost the same way it did when he was riding in vehicles. Seeing Lucy reminded him of how he had yelled at her the previous night. Lucy's eyes met his for a moment before she averted her gaze. Natsu opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance.

"We should get going," Lucy said with a smile. "We need to get searching if we want to find out what's going on here."

"Yeah. We shouldn't sit around too long." Gray started to pack up the camp. "But this time let's stick together."

"I agree."

Lucy helped him out but Natsu was rooted to the spot. He could tell she was upset. She was avoiding him. Natsu grabbed his pack and pulled it on. It didn't take them long to pack up camp. Gray put out the campfire with his ice magic. Happy perched on Natsu's head, too tired to fly or walk on his own. The three of them set off into the forest, Natsu trailing a little behind. He sighed.

"Natsu," Happy whispered. "What's up?"

"Lucy's mad at me…."

"That's because you yelled at her last night!"

"I know. But that's no reason to stay mad."

Happy tapped him on the forehead, his way of reprimanding him. "Just because you don't stay mad like that doesn't mean everyone does. You should apologize."

Natsu grumbled to himself. He hated apologizing, but he knew his friend was right. Lucy laughed at something Gray said. Seeing her smile like that made him feel warm deep inside. But at the same time, seeing her laughing with Gray made him kind of annoyed. He shook his head.

"Hey, Lucy!" he called, jogging to catch up with them. "Wait sec!"

She looked back at him and her smile started to fade. Despite her hurt, she forced a smile for him. "What's up, Natsu?"

"Uh, well I…." He scratched his head and looked away, embarrassed. "I just wanted to say…well…I'm sorry."

Lucy blinked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you last night."

"Woah, woah!" Gray shook his head. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Natsu glared at him.

"The great Natsu—stuck-up Dragon Slayer Natsu—just apologized?"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I wasn't talking to you, bastard!"

"Cut it out!" Lucy stepped between them. She smiled at Natsu. "Thanks, Natsu. Let's just forget it happened, kay?"

Natsu sighed in relief. Looks like she wasn't mad anymore, and her smile was bright unlike earlier. He grinned, adjusting the weight of his pack.

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Ooooh, Natsu, you're blushing!" Happy teased.

"Am not!" He scowled up at the Exceed riding on his head. "You'd better be careful or I won't let you ride on me!"

"You're so mean…."

Gray and Lucy laughed. Natsu frowned, embarrassed that they were all laughing at him. But soon he let up and laughed with them. As they walked further into the forest, Gray stopped.

"Hey, do you guys see that too?" he asked, pointing ahead of them.

Off in the distance, just visible above the tree line, there appeared to be some kind of building. Some kind of fog seemed to surround it, but from what they could see, it looked like the ruins of an old castle. Lucy shielded her eyes with her hands and squinted, trying to get a better look.

Natsu stared up at it. "What the heck is that?"

"Hmm." Lucy pulled a small book out of her bag. "It looks like some kind of castle. But I didn't think there were any old ruins around here."

The air felt heavier. The presence of magic was a lot bigger the closer they got to the ruins. Natsu sniffed the air. He could smell that odd stench again. Whoever had attacked him before was definitely close by, and the odor seemed to come from the direction of the castle.

"They're there," he muttered.

"What?" Gray looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded. "I definitely smell something coming from that place."

"Aye. When we were attacked, we smelled the same thing. There's no doubt."

Gray folded his arms. "The magic presence around here is a lot thicker too." He glanced at Lucy. "What do you think?"

"But we're not after those guys, right?" She closed her book. "We're supposed to be looking for those thieves, not the guy who attacked us!"

"But those guys could be the bandits we were looking for," Gray pointed out.

"Who cares?" Natsu rammed his fist into his palm, sparks appearing on contact. "They hurt my nakama. There's no way I'll let them get away!"

"Calm down a second, Natsu," Lucy pleaded. "We don't know anything about the people who attacked us."

"So? We'll just charge in and beat them up! There's no way they're getting away from me this time!"

"For once, I agree with you." Gray nodded. "Whether it was part of our original job or not, we need to look into it. We can't just leave things as they are. They're too suspicious." He grinned at Natsu. "Besides, it's not like we'd be able to hold you back, right?"

"No way!" The air around him crackled as it heated up. "I owe that guy a beat-down!"

"I'm still not sure about this…."

"Well it's settled then," Gray said. "We'll go check out the castle."

"Yeah." Fire leaked from Natsu's mouth. "I'm all fired up!"

_**Check back for chapter 5, coming soon~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you guys like the next chapter! Since I've been writing a lot lately, I'll update twice a week, but once I slow down I'll just be updating on Fridays. Enjoy! Please review so I can improve my work!_  
**

**Chapter 5**

Now that they were standing at the base of the castle, it was much bigger than it had seemed before. The enormous structure was made entirely of large stone blocks. The height of it reminded Natsu of the crystal tower Jellal had made, back when the Etherion nearly destroyed everything. Lucy craned her neck as she stared up at it.

"I can't even see the top," she muttered.

"OI! You hooded bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Ssh!" Lucy smacked him across the back of his head. "Don't let them know we're here!"

No sound came from inside the ruins. Natsu could smell the awful stench leaking out from behind the doors. The oppressive weight of magic pressed down on them, making the air feel heavy. But there was no sign that anyone was inside.

"L-looks like nobody's home. Come on, you two." Lucy pulled on Natsu's shirt. "Let's get out of here and check around the forest a bit more."

"No way!"

Gray folded his arms. "If they're not going to open the doors for us, I guess we'll just have to do it for them."

Pounding his fist against his open palm, the air around Gray rapidly cooled. "Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" A large bazooka-like handheld cannon crystallized in front of him. He grabbed it and fit it snuggly against his shoulder. "Stand back a little, guys. Ice Cannon!" The bazooka fired with an earsplitting explosion. A ball of solid ice the size of a cannonball burst from the end and shattered the giant wooden doors.

Lucy covered her face with her hand. "You didn't have to blow it up…."

"Gray! Don't hog all the fun, save some for me!"

Grinning, Gray's bazooka disappeared. "My bad. Sorry, Natsu."

As the dust settled, the three of them marched through the hole in the door. Everything inside was dark. Happy jumped down and flew a bit ahead of them. Natsu lit up his hand with flames and instantly the room was filled with light. The vaulted ceiling, held up by enormous pillars, added to the overall size of the room. The place looked big enough to be the home of a giant. Their footsteps echoed in the dark room as they entered. Something shiny caught Natsu's attention and he held his hand higher.

"Woah!" he shouted, his voice bouncing off the empty walls.

Lucy jumped. "Natsu! Don't shout!"

He rushed over to the side of the giant hall. An old suit of armor stood glimmering in the firelight. The shape of it reminded Natsu of Erza's Flame Emperor Armor. The shoulders were spiked and the plates curved to perfectly conform to the wearer's body. Intricate designs had been carved into the metal. The helmet had two large spikes rising from the top that curved slightly. They looked almost like dragon horns.

"Look it this!" He lifted the helmet and pulled out over his head. He planted his fists on his hips and grinned. "I look like a dragon now, right?" He laughed.

"You look like an idiot."

Lucy sighed. "You scared me for a second."

Natsu breathed a stream of fire. "Baha ha ha! I'm the dragon king! That hooded guy better watch out."

"Idiot," Gray muttered.

"Be a little quieter, Natsu. We won't be able to sneak up on them if you're too loud."

"Hey, Happy!" Natsu called. "What do you think? I look like a dragon right?"

A giant skull covered Happy's head. "Aye!"

Lucy shrieked at the sight of him. Natsu held his stomach in laughter and hurried over to the little blue cat.

"Happy, that's great! You've got a helmet now too!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy started walking further into the castle. "Let's see those guys attack me now."

"Alright, you idiots. That's enough fooling around." Gray started ahead of them. "We've got to stay on our guard. Those guys could be anywhere, you know."

"Don't remind me…." Lucy shivered at the thought. "Just thinking about that guy creeps me out."

"Quit worrying. They won't be taking us by surprise this time." Natsu tried to take off the helmet, but it didn't budge. "Huh?" He tried again. "Damn it, it's stuck!"

Lucy sighed. "How am I not surprised?"

"Whatever!" Natsu stormed away, taking the light with him. "It makes me look cooler anyway!"

The deeper they went into the old castle, the quieter it got. They finally made it to the back of the room. A grand staircase spiraled up to the upper floors, and off to the right a narrow passage led down. The air was heavy with magic in both directions. Lucy looked at both stairways.

"What should we do? We don't know which direction they are."

"Hmm." Gray scratched his head. "Downstairs looks interesting. But if I know anything, people like them—"

"Are always at the top," Natsu and Gray said in unison. They glared at each other.

"Don't steal my words, Natsu."

"Bastard, that's my line! The tough guys are always at the top!"

"So we're going up?" Lucy stared up into the darkness at the top of the staircase. "I'm not sure about this."

"It's fine." Gray started up the stairs. "Whatever's up there, we can handle it."

Natsu raced up the stairs, Happy flying beside him. "Let's go!"

"Wait up you guys!"

As they emerged at the top of the staircase, Natsu paused. One whiff of the air and he slapped a hand over his nose and mouth.

"IT STINKS!"

Lucy slammed into him. "Ouch!" She punched him in the side of his head. "Don't stop so suddenly, you idiot!"

"What stinks, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I smell it too," Happy said, covering his nose. "It's the same as before."

"UHG! My nose, it burns!" It was undoubtedly the worst scent he'd encountered in his entire life. It was like a combination of a skunk and decayed, rotting bodies. The others couldn't smell it, but because of his sensitive nose the smell was rather strong.

Gray took a deep breath. "I don't smell anything."

"Me neither."

"They did this earlier, when we split up in the woods," Natsu muttered, his voice nasally because of his pinched nose. "They knew that my nose was sensitive."

"And you've let yourself become a weak spot for us." Gray shouldered past him. "I bet those guys are at the source of the smell." He grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him along.

"Stop it! Don't go that way, you stupid porcupine head!" There was no way he was going to get closer to that smell.

"Suck it up, Natsu. Your nose is better than ours, so you're gonna lead us to the source of the smell. Got it?"

"Let go of me!" Natsu punched him. "I got it, already. So just let me lead."

"You sure you're okay, Natsu?" Happy asked.

He grinned "You bet! I can handle it."

They pressed on. The whole place was like a giant maze. Each turn they made took them deeper into the old castle. They passed so many staircases that Natsu wasn't even sure he'd remember the way back, and there were more corridors than he could count. The only thing that kept them on the right path was the horrible smell. As they kept going even Gray and Lucy were able to smell it. Lucy walked with her hand over her nose and mouth the entire time. They had made it up to the fifth floor when Natsu finally stopped. His face was a pale green and he was breathing heavily. Leaning against the wall, he panted.

Lucy hurried to his side. "Natsu! Are you okay?"

"I can't do it…." The smell was too strong. His nose was burning and his head throbbed. His senses had become so dull, he doubted he'd even be able to sense any enemies at this point.

"Wind Slicer!" a voice echoed in the narrow hall.

A sudden gale howled through the corridor. Gray slammed his hands on the ground.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Ice burst from the ground and grew into a large spiked shield. The crystals exploded into shards of ice as the razor sharp wind sliced through it.

"KYAA!" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as the freezing gust blew past.

"Oops. It looks like I missed."

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. One was a young woman with curly brown hair. The bodice of her black dress looked like a corset, and the hem barely reached past her thighs. It almost looked like a Lolita dress. The man next to her was tall and burly with short blond hair. His right arm had magic runes tattooed all the way to his neck. His body was covered in scars.

"You underestimated them," he said in a deep voice.

"So it seems."

"Who are you?" Lucy shouted.

"You don't need to know." The woman glared at her. Wind howled through the hall, swirling around them. "Pathetic little fairies won't live long enough to tell anyone our names." The wind rushed toward the woman, encasing her in gale force winds. "Because I'm going to kill you."

"Bastards," Natsu growled.

Gray held out his arm. "I'll take care of these guys. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." He grinned at Natsu. "I won't let them past, not even over my dead body."

Natsu nodded. "C'mon, Happy, Lucy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Like I'll let you!" the woman shouted.

Gray slammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Rampart!" A massive wall of thick ice shot up from the ground all the way to the ceiling. "Hurry!"

"Okay!" Lucy snatched one of the gold keys from her key ring. "Open a door to the gate of the virgin—Virgo!"

A young woman with short purple hair and dressed as a maid appeared. She bowed, her expression never changing. "How may I help you, princess?"

"Can you dig a tunnel down and bring us out on the other side?"

Virgo nodded. "Of course, princess. Here I go." The maid dove into the ground, leaving a large hole in her wake.

"Let's go!" Natsu jumped into the hole, Lucy and Happy following close behind.

As the crawled along Virgo's tunnel, the horrible smell they had been following faded a bit. Lucy glanced over her shoulder.

"We don't know anything about those mages or what their abilities are like," she said. "Will Gray really be okay?"

"Lucy's scared," Happy teased, a big smile on his face.

"Of course I am!"

"He'll be fine. If there's one thing I know, that guy's reliable when it comes down to it." He cast her a reassuring smile. "He'll take care of those guys."

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're right."

They crawled for quite a while before they even spotted any light at the end. The tunnel emerged into a dark hallway. Natsu crawled out first. He ignited flames in his hand and held it high, casting some light in the dark room. Lucy and Happy crawled out after him. The purple haired maid bowed.

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy smiled. "Is this still the fifth floor?

"Yes. It is my pleasure, princess. Do not hesitate to call me if you should ever need my service and…please punish me if I displease you."

"There's no need for that!" she shouted, turning red with embarrassment.

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Virgo disappeared in an instant.

Lucy looked around. It was so dark they couldn't see the ceiling. The ground started to shake violently. Lucy screamed. The tremor stopped, but soon after the building started to shake again followed by a low rumble. Natsu grinned, his heart beating fast with anticipation. All the action was getting him excited, but his senses were still slightly numb from the horrible smell earlier.

"What's going on?" She glanced at the tunnel they had just crawled through. "Could it be Gray's fight?"

Natsu's eyes widened "No."

"Then what is it?"

Another powerful tremor hit. "It's something much worse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Natsu held his flaming hand out in front of him as they walked. Lucy kept close to him, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. The unsettling quiet was putting her on edge. For now the tremors had stopped. Every door they passed, Lucy insisted they check. They still had no idea who the people that attacked them were, or even if they were part of a guild. They were reaching the end of the hallway when Lucy stopped at another door.

"Do you have to check every one?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"You never know, we might find out something."

She carefully turned to rusting knob and the door opened with a loud creak. Lucy's eyes lit up immediately. She squealed in delight.

"Look at all the books!" She rushed into the room.

It was a vast library. A flight of stairs led down to the floor of the room and tall ladders stretched to the top of the shelves. The high ceilings stretched far above them, the tall shelves of books disappearing into the shadows. And the room looked as if it stretched on forever. The shelves lined the walls. Lucy raced down the stairs, staring in awe at the sheer amount of books. Natsu followed reluctantly.

"Natsu, would you mind lighting that torch by the stairs?" Lucy pointed to the torch hanging in a dusty rung by the stairs.

He touched the old kindling with his flame-covered hand. A warm glow lit up the room, but the ceiling was still out of sight. Lucy approached an old table that was stacked high with books and scrolls.

"It looks like this room was used recently," she muttered.

"How can you tell?" Natsu approached the old desk.

"Just look at the table. There's no dust on it at all." She picked up one of the old books. "In a place this old, rooms like these would be covered in dust." She pulled a pair of glasses out of her skirt pocket and slipped them on. Lucy opened the book and started to read. "Maybe I can find some kind of clue to those people's intentions."

"You're gonna read?" Natsu groaned. "That's so booooooring. We're supposed to be looking for that hooded guy to beat him up, remember?"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "If you're not going to help, then just go sit down and let me read in peace."

"Fine…."

"Lucy's scary when she's reading," Happy whispered.

Natsu plopped down on the floor in the corner by the stairs. Lucy poured over the books, the pages flipping by at an incredible rate. Her Gale-Force Reading Glasses increased her reading speed tenfold. Happy sat down on the old helmet Natsu was still wearing.

"Hey Natsu, you think you could ever grown horns like a real dragon?"

"What do you mean _like a real dragon_? I _am_ a real dragon!"

Happy snickered. "You're 'Salamander' but that doesn't make you an actual dragon."

"Shut up! Just you watch, when I find Igneel again I'll make him teach me how to grow horns!"

"You can learn how to grow horns?"

"Of course you can!"

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy got mad at us…." Happy grinned. "It's all your fault, Natsu. Now Lucy's mad."

"Is not…" he muttered.

Natsu and Happy did anything they could to keep themselves entertained. Unable to sit still, Natsu ended up practicing a few attacks. Happy on the other hand managed to find an illustrated book of Fiore's fish. He drooled as he stared at the pictures.

"What's this?" Lucy muttered.

Glancing over at the desk, Natsu watched Lucy unroll a yellowing and tattered scroll. Her eyes widened.

"That can't be!"

"What's up?" Natsu made his way over to the table. "Something the matter?"

"Look at this." Lucy pointed to a picture drawn on the scroll.

The picture was of a knobby, wooden staff. The tip twisted into the shape of a claw and dark looking gem was set inside it. Runes were carved all along the wood.

"What's that?"

"You remember back when we fought that dark guild?" She snapped her fingers, trying to remember the name. "Eisenwald, I think it was called."

"Hmm…." Natsu frowned. "I don't think I remember that name."

"How can you not remember?"

Happy hopped onto the table. "That was when you fought that tornado guy, Natsu."

"Tornado guy?" Suddenly his eyes lit up as he remembered. "Oh yeah! That weird scythe guy!"

"When they planned to kill the guild masters with the magic flute—Lullaby—it was one of the black magic objects created by Dark Wizard Zeref. He made more of those magic items, but most of them were either sealed or disappeared somewhere in history."

Natsu's head was reeling. "Zeref's lullaby and a dark magic something…wait what?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"You're hopeless, Natsu," Happy said.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," Lucy continued. "What matters is that this staff is one of the _7 Dark Treasures_. It was called the Demon Emperor's Scepter. Most of the information about what type of magic it possessed was lost somewhere in history. But I do know that in the Ancient Times—when Zeref was alive—its power was so great and dark that it brought about the 50 dark years."

"So…then it's bad, right?"

"Weren't you listening at all?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah. I was listening. But what does that have to do with the hooded guy?"

"These books were used recently," she said, gesturing to the books and scrolls littered across the table. "And all of them are about dark magic—Zeref's magic."

"Then the bad guys are after that staff thing?" Happy asked.

"I think so…. But I don't know what they intend to use it for. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Natsu slammed his fist into his hand, sparks flying. "That's fine. We just gotta beat 'em up before they get their hands on it!"

Lucy stuffed the scroll into the small bag that hung on her hip. She straightened up, hitting her head on the horn of Natsu's helmet. "Ouch! Natsuuuuuu! Can't you take that stupid thing off?"

"I told you before, it's stuck."

"Ow ow ow…that really hurt."

Suddenly the ground shook violently, like before. The room rattled and hundreds of books fell from their shelves. A loud rumbled echoed throughout the vast library.

"What is that?" Lucy's voice shook. "It's the same as before!"

Happy covered his ears with his paws. "It hurts my ears!"

Natsu ran up the stairs.

"Natsu, wait! Where are you going?" Lucy shouted.

"I know that sound."

He burst through the door and raced down the rest of the hall. Happy flew after him, Lucy running not far behind. The corridor opened into an enormous empty hall, almost like a throne room or a banquet hall. Huge pillars disappeared into the darkness above, supporting the high vaulted ceiling. The ground continued to shake. Natsu skidded to a stop. Lucy finally managed to catch up. She doubled over, panting.

"N-Natsu…what's the matter? W-what…what's going on?"

He didn't reply. He stared into the shadows as the rumbling grew louder and stronger. Faintly they could hear a screeching roar. Lucy stiffened, creeping closer to Natsu.

"N-N-Natsu? Tell me you know what that sound was?"

"Yeah. But you're not going to like it."

"Why not…?"

Large scaly feet emerged from the darkness and slammed against the ground, making the whole castle shake. The room lit up as fire erupted from above them, a bellowing roar accompanying the flash of red and orange. The black head of a dragon hovered above them. It roared again, as if declaring that the castle was its territory. They couldn't see any hind legs, only a massive black body, two leathery wings, and a barbed tail. Lucy gripped Natsu's shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white. Natsu could feel her shaking as she hid behind him. The enormous head turned in their direction. Its red eyes flashed.

"…What is that…?"

"A wyvern," he growled. "A half dragon."

_**I have a feeling that you guys are going to end up hating me for my cliff-hangers... I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be up on Monday (Japan Pacific Time)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thankfully my writing streak has been going for quite a while, so I'm happy to tell you all that you have a lot to look forward to. Thanks for all your support thus far! Please remember to review so I can make the story better and keep it enjoyable!_  
**

**Chapter 7**

The wyvern roared, the mere sound of it was earsplitting. Natsu took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his voice. It echoed off the empty walls before fading into silence. The quiet that lingered felt heavy. The wyvern merely turned its gaze to the three of them.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Lucy whispered.

"Maybe it thinks you're a real dragon, Natsu." Happy snickered. "You've got horns and the pride of a real dragon."

"I told you! I _AM_ a real dragon!"

With a mighty roar, the wyvern lashed out with its tail.

"Shit!" Natsu muttered. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy grabbed Lucy by her shirt and flew high into the air. Natsu leapt above the thick barbed tail. The spikes on the wyvern's tail tore up the floor, sending bits of rock flying.

"What do we do?" Lucy shrieked.

"Easy." Natsu landed nimbly. He slammed his fists together, fire erupting on contact. "We defeat it!"

Happy set Lucy down safely. The wyvern screeched and flapped its enormous wings angrily, stirring up a powerful gust. Lucy snatched one of the gold keys from her belt.

"Open a door the gate of the archer—Sagittarius!"

A tall man in a brown horse costume appeared. He held a bow in his left hand and saluted with the other.

"Hello, you called?" he said. "I'm here to serve!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "I'll try to give you some backup!"

He grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. "You got it!" He took a deep breath, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of fire shot out of his mouth.

"Sagittarius, try to shoot down that dragon!"

The horse-man knocked an arrow. "Of course, Lucy-san. Hello!" He released it at an incredible speed.

The arrow struck the beast in the wing as the fire hit it head on. The room lit up as the fire expanded. The wyvern screeched in pain, thrashing about. But his attack hardly left a scratch.

"Damn, this is gonna be tough."

With a burst of fire from beneath his feet, he leapt at the dragon. Fire wrapped around his legs. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" The attack slammed into the wyvern's neck. Natsu quickly gathered flames to his fist and rammed it into the dragon's thick skin. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Keep firing, Sagittarius!"

The horse-man knocked a few more arrows. "Of course! I won't miss, hello!"

The wyvern roared, a long stream of fire flowing from its mouth. Lucy screamed and ducked behind her stellar spirit. Sagittarius took the blast head on.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy!" A sharp pain shot through his chest at the thought of her getting caught in the fire.

He leapt down and dashed into the blaze. The helmet he had been wearing cracked and broke from the heat of the fire. As he ran toward her, he consumed as much of the fire as he could get his hands on. He couldn't think of anything else but making sure Lucy was alright. Finally he saw her shadow through the flames.

"Lucy! Are you okay?"

A tall man in a suit with spiky light brown hair turned to face him. Loki grinned, Lucy in his arms.

"Loki?"

"Thanks, Loki," Lucy said.

"Where's the horse guy?"

"Sagittarius was hit and hurt badly. He went back to the Spirit World to recover." She looked up at Loki. "You can put me down now.

Loki did as he was told. "You're slipping, Natsu," he said, adjusting his shades. "What would you have done if Lucy had been hurt?"

"Like I'd let that happen!"

"Okay, okay!" Lucy interrupted. "Just focus on beating that thing!"

"Remember," Loki glanced at Natsu, cracking his knuckles. "I won't forgive you if you let Lucy get hurt."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Same goes to you!"

"I would never let that happen. With the power of love, nothing stands a chance!"

"Cute couple." Happy snickered.

"WE ARE NOT!" Lucy's face turned crimson.

Natsu took a deep breath, sucking in the rest of the flames. "Thanks for the meal. Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" He dashed toward the angry wyvern.

Loki clenched his right fist and supported his arm with the other. Light swirled around him and his jacket flapped in the wake of his magic. "O Regulus, grant me your strength!"

Fire engulfed Natsu's arms as he rushed toward the dragon. He leapt up and lifted his arms above his head. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He slammed his hands together and a giant fireball shot toward the creature, slamming it straight in the chest.

Rushing at the giant monster, Loki gathered his magic to his hands. A brilliant yellow glow emanated from his hands as he slashed at it, his hands looking like claws wrapped in light. He left scratches on the beast's tough skin.

"Check it out, Lucy," he said, looking away, embarrassed. He had carved the words I Love Lucy in the skin, the letters glowing slightly. "It's the light of love."

Her face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Cut it out!"

"Loki and Lucy, sitting in a tree~" Happy sang.

"Stop it!"

"Loki!" Natsu shouted angrily. "Stop messing around!"

With a mighty roar the creature spun, catching Natsu off guard. The wyvern's barbed tail slammed into him full force, hitting Loki as well. It sent Natsu flying across the room. He crashed into the wall, the rock cracking beneath him.

"Natsu! Loki!"

"Stay back, Lucy!" Blood ran down the side of Loki's face. "You okay, Natsu?"

Pulling himself from the rubble, Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth. The barbs on the dragon's tail had torn up his side pretty bad. The wounds stung, but he ignored it and charged forward.

"Worry about yourself!"

The wyvern slashed at Loki, its claws nicking him. Loki punched the creature with all of his might, a flash of light exploding on impact. Momentarily blinded, Natsu skidded to a stop.

"Damn it, Loki! I can't see!"

Suddenly the wyvern's tail shot out toward them. It slammed into Lucy, knocking her to the floor. The barbs tore up her skin, blood flowing all down the left side of her body. She coughed, shakily pushing herself up on her arms.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Loki shouted.

"How dare you hurt my beautiful master!"

Loki slashed angrily at the beast. With a quick swipe of its giant claws, the wyvern swatted him out of the way. He slammed into the wall. Natsu charged at the animal, his anger fueling his dragon fire. Slamming his fists together, he crouched low. With a burst of fire beneath his feet, he shot toward the black dragon. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He wrapped himself in fire as he launched full speed at the dragon. It hit the creature in the chest. Roaring angrily, the wyvern slammed its foot down on Natsu, pinning him to the ground. Screaming in pain and anger, he struggled beneath the heavy foot.

"Crap!" He tried to lift it, but to no avail. "I-I can't get free!"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy managed to get to her feet. She looked at the pile of rubble by the wall. "Loki!" She scrambled toward the wall. But the wyvern lifted its tail again to strike.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted, flying toward her. "Behind you!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Look out!"

The tail slammed down on her and Happy. Happy tumbled off to the side, but Lucy was stuck underneath. She screamed, the barbs on the tail tearing into her back.

"LUCY!" Natsu continued to struggle, but the strength and weight of the beast was too much. He took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire spilled out of his mouth, but it did little to the wyvern's thick black scales. "Damn it! Loki, you bastard, hurry up and protect Lucy!"

Loki stood shakily, his entire right side drenched in blood. He darted toward the giant dragon. "Lucy! Hold on!"

As the wyvern lifted its tail, Natsu strained with all his might to see Lucy. All he could see was a big dent in the stone floor and blood. Lucy was shaking. Physically she was rather weak and that only made him worry more. The wyvern stretched its neck toward her, wisely targeting the weakest of its prey.

"Run, Lucy! Get out of here!"

Her entire body shook as she tried to move. The wyvern slammed its tail on her again. Lucy's scream was blood-curdling. Suddenly Loki's body started to glow and became slightly translucent. He looked at his hands, shocked.

"Oh no…." He darted toward Lucy.

"Damn it! Hurry up, Loki!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy's magic power is…!" Loki's body started to disappear. "Natsu, Lucy is—" He disappeared altogether.

Natsu's eyes widened. Loki was gone. He desperately looked over at the dent in the floor as the dragon lifted its tail. Lucy wasn't moving. With his extremely good hearing he could still hear her breathing. His heart throbbed painfully, feeling like something in his chest had snapped.

"**LUCY!**"

Pure rage flooded him. His body temperature rose rapidly and a gust of strong wind swirled around him as his magic grew exponentially. His scarf flapped violently as the gust picked up. He screamed in anger, fire seeping out from every inch of his body. His flames grew and grew, heating up to dangerously high temperatures. The wyvern stepped back and screeched, the bottom of its foot burned badly. Blood dripped from its claws as it inched away from the burning human beneath it. Natsu pushed himself to his feet. The flames swirled around him and exploded upward in the shape of a fiery dragon. His eyes were wide with rage as he roared with all his might, his voice echoing loudly.

"YOU STUPID HALF-DRAGON!" The fire expanded. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

He dashed toward the wyvern, the fire boosting his speed. "CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

His fists ignited and he punched the dragon with all his might. But instead of just once, he rapidly slammed his fiery fists into the beast's thick hide. Each hit exploded with a burst of fire. Blood oozed from the dragon's skin as each punch made large wounds in its body. Natsu leapt back and the wyvern toppled over, a painful cry escaping its mouth. It lifted its head shakily to strike back. Screaming in anger, fire exploded around Natsu's entire body. He crouched low and with a burst of fire beneath his feet, launched himself at the wyvern. It shot toward the beast like a javelin of pure fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"

Natsu rammed into the dragon's neck at an incredible speed. His fire crackled and exploded as his attack hit. His fire-coated body pierced through the dragon's thick hide and shot out the other side of its neck. The wyvern toppled over, its head barely even attached to its body. It hit the ground with a loud crash, shaking the entire room. Natsu landed by its head, panting heavily. In his burst of rage, he had carelessly used nearly all of his magic power. He was covered in blood, his blood and the wyvern's mixing as it dripped from his body. He stared down at the beast. Its eyes were white and vacant. It was no longer breathing. He swayed and fell to his knees, panting heavily. He looked over at the crater the dragon had made with its tail, Lucy lying motionlessly in the center.

"Lucy…."

He shakily pushed himself to his feet and started toward her. But suddenly he stopped. A cold chill washed over him. A familiar and sickening smell wafted toward him. The wyvern might be dead, but the fight wasn't over. Growling in frustration, he stared off into the darkness. Though he couldn't see anything, he knew he was there. The wyvern's master—the one pulling all the strings.

"You are truly worthy of the title Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel." The voice was cold and dark.

Out of the shadows stepped a man with short, jet black hair. His face was partially hidden beneath the hood of his cloak, it didn't matter. Natsu recognized his sickening smell, and that's all the proof he needed.

"You killed my sweet pet wyvern. All he wanted was to play with you, yet you went and killed it. So," a twisted grin spread across his face. "Whatever shall I do with you now?"

**_Chapter 8 will be up on Friday!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Because I've gotten a few questions about my story, I'm going to address them really quick: any attacks and place names I use are real (a.k.a invented by Hiro Mashima). This also takes place after the time skip from the Tenrou Island Arc. I'll mention the 7 year gap a little later, but I just wanted to put those out there so no one is confused :)_  
**

**_Please remember to review! I love reading the criticisms and comments!_**

**Chapter 8**

The nauseating smell that seemed to emanate from him made Natsu sick to his stomach. Natsu fell to his knees. His stomach wretched and he heaved up chunks of bile. The stench of death and decay was so strong. He couldn't stand it. He covered his mouth, trying to hold back the wave of nausea. The stranger slowly approached, the stench growing stronger.

"Uhg…B-bastard! Who the hell are you?"

"That's hardly something you'd need to know."

"Grr…." Natsu gathered what magic he could muster and ignited his fist. "Fire Dragon's—"

The man swatted his fist away. "Shadow Breaker."

It felt as if a Natsu's body had been slammed into a wall at Mach Speed. A shockwave surged through his body, making it feel as though all his bones were breaking. He doubled over, screaming in agony. Natsu coughed up a mouthful of blood. Yet despite the pain, he glared up at the stranger, fiery anger blazing in his eyes.

"That's a nice look you've got there." The man knelt next to him and grabbed Natsu roughly by his pink hair. "I like you. You're much more interesting than I imagined."

From his position, Natsu could finally see his face. An intricate tattoo snaked up the left side of his face, the design made up of small ancient magic runes. His shaggy black hair gave him a dark appearance. But what frightened Natsu were his eyes—yellow eyes that glowed with malice. A twisted grin spread across his face.

"I'm glad that a Dragon Slayer was able to live up to his title, however poorly he may have disposed of the dragon." He glanced at the dead wyvern. "I had hoped it would have lasted longer, though. It's a pity." He sneered. "But the beast got what was coming. A fitting end for such a dumb animal."

Natsu's eyes flashed crimson in anger. "BASTARD!"

"Pierce."

Suddenly Natsu's shadow solidified and formed a small black spear. The shadow spear pierced him through the chest. Natsu coughed up blood. The hooded stranger kicked Natsu in the chin, sending him skidding off to the side. Natsu's breathing was heavy. He shakily tried to push himself up, but the man slammed his foot down on his head. Natsu cried out in pain as the stranger ground his head into the hard stone floor.

"Don't worry, you won't die."

Natsu glared up at him. Sweat and blood rolled down his face.

"Good, that's good. I like that look in your eyes, Natsu Dragneel." He sneered. "You asked who I am, so listen carefully, _Dragon Slayer_." It seemed as if darkness swirled around the man as he smiled down at Natsu. "My name is Tynan. Don't forget it, because the next time we meet will be your last."

Tynan kicked Natsu in the head one last time. Natsu yelped. Tynan strode over to the large crater the wyvern had made with its tail and approached the unconscious Lucy. He knelt down beside her. Reaching down, he grabbed her by the chin and hoisted her up so that their faces were closer.

"Such a pretty young thing," he said, grinning darkly.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Temper temper, Natsu. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her." His smile grew wider. "Not this time anyway."

Natsu ground his teeth together, rage swelling up inside him.

"No no. I need her. I can't go damaging her now." He tossed her aside and stood. "Until next time, Natsu. I look forward to the next time we meet."

Tynan strode off into the darkness, leaving only silence and the lingering stench of death. Natsu's fists shook as he lay there. He looked up, nothing but blood and destruction as far as he could see.

"Happy…Lucy…." He gritted his teeth, frustrated at himself for being so weak. "…I'm sorry…."

Still shaking, he pushed himself to his feet. He staggered toward his two friends. Happy lay just outside the crater. Natsu picked up the little blue cat and slid down the side of the crater. Lucy was injured badly and bleeding. Her clothes were ripped and covered in blood. The sight of it made Natsu's chest tighten painfully, like something had stabbed him straight through the middle. He laid Happy across her lap and scooped her up. His body screamed in agony, every inch of him in pain. Whatever that Tynan creep had done really did a number on him. It felt like tiny needles had been stuck in every inch of his body. He stood shakily and staggered to the doorway.

"Damn it…where's that damn droopy-eyed bastard." He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain with each step. "What the hell happened to that back-up, Gray?"

Natsu managed to make it down a single story before his legs gave out beneath him. He crashed to the floor, Lucy still in his arms. He twisted to the side, managing to not fall on top of her. He was so tired…but he needed to get them out of there. Lucy needed to be treated quickly, and Happy too. His whole body was shaking.

"Damn it! I'll get you guys out of here. Damn it…damn it…."

He collapsed, half lying across Lucy. The only thing he could think about was getting everyone out. But his body refused to move. The last thing he remembered was seeing Lucy's unconscious face before his mind went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**_You're getting a treat with 2 chapters today. I thought it would be really mean to leave you hanging at the end of Chapter 8 (plus 8 was really short). So Enjoy! Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 9**

Images flashed through his mind, twisting together into one big mess. Faces faded in and out with their voices. Little Lisanna's young face swam in front of him. She was just how he remembered, short white hair and bright blue eyes. She raced up to the little hut Natsu had made out of straw when he was young. She crawled inside.

"_Thanks, Lisanna!_" Natsu took the loaf of bread from her. "_I'm starving!_"

"_You haven't been eating much because you've been watching that egg_," she said, pointing to the large egg sitting in a makeshift nest.

"_Yeah. I don't wanna leave it alone_." He grinned

"_I'm looking forward to seeing what comes out when it hatches_."

"_I hope it hatches soooon!_" he said happily, hugging the blue and white egg to himself.

"_You know, Natsu, you're usually all rough and stuff, but you can be really nice and cute sometimes too. Just like Mira-nee._" She smiled.

"_Er…really?_"

Lisanna giggled. "_Hey Natsu, how about I…be your wife when we grow up?_"

Natsu's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "_W-what…what brought that on?_"

Her smile faded away to a later memory, only a few years before Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Natsu sat under a large tree near the guild, Happy sitting next to him. Lisanna stood over them, her hands on her hips. Happy and Natsu had just had a big fight and she was scolding them for it.

"_Another fight?_"

Natsu looked up. "_Oh. Lisanna, you're back?_"

"_Natsu's so mean!_" Happy cried. "_He ate all my fish!_"

"_You should apologize, Natsu_," she scolded.

"_Tch…whatever_."

Lisanna sighed. "_Keep acting tough all the time and girls will never like you_."

"_Sh-shut up!_" His face turned bright red.

"_Hey, Lisanna!_" A younger Elfman and Mira approached them. "_We got work to do!_"

She looked up, surprised. "_Huh? But we just got back_."

Elfman grinned. Mira stood beside him, her arms crossed. "_It's an S-class one!_" He gestured to Mira. "_Nee-chan took the job so we're gonna lend her support!_"

Natsu's jaw dropped and he stood up quickly. "_Hold on, that's not fair!_"

"_What kind of job is it?_" Happy asked.

"_An emergency job to get rid of a monster called 'The Beast', the so-called beast king_," Mira said, a tough smile on her face. "_Wanna come too, Natsu? It'll be good experience for you._"

"_Are you serious?_" Elfman asked. "_I'm against it. A man should protect his family with his own hands!"_

Natsu growled, stamping his feet angrily. "_C'mon! Don't hog all the fun! Take me with you!_"

"_Fine. Have it your way, Elfman_." Mira sighed. "_Let's go. Come on, Lisanna_."

"_Okay!_" Lisanna hurried after her big brother and sister.

"_That's not fair!_" Natsu shouted.

Lisanna turned. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at him. "_Don't be jealous. You'll be able to go on S-class quests soon enough._"

"_How soon?_"

"_I don't know, but when the time comes, I'll be right there to support you! Until then, you need to keep Fairy Tail safe, okay?_"

"_Lisanna!_" Mira called. "_You're gonna get left behind!_"

"_Natsu!_" Lisanna said cheerfully. She held her right arm high and pointed straight at the sky—a symbol everyone in Fairy Tail knew well. She winked. "_I'll be home soon!_"

He sighed. She could be so silly and childish. But he knew she was still trying to cheer him up. Despite the fact that she was going on an S-class mission sooner than him, he couldn't stay mad at her. He grinned, returning the gesture and pointed at the sky. Lisanna's voice rang in his mind as the scenery melted into an entirely different place. Natsu was standing in front of a gravestone, Lisanna's name etched into it.

"_Take care…_" he whispered. Those words he hadn't said back then, he wished many times over he had said them to her. It had been the last time he saw her. The last time he had seen her cheerful smile.

_I never want to lose someone again…_he thought. _I'll never get close to someone like that again. Lisanna, I miss you._

It was the first time he had ever gotten close like that to a girl. She had even cheerfully proclaimed that she would be his wife. Where was that promise now? Promises like that were just empty words once you're gone. Then another voice rang in his mind.

"_I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you! Believe it or not, I'm a wizard myself. The guild I want to join is filled with incredible wizards!_" He could still hear the words she said when they first met. "_It's called Fairy Tail!_"

"_Come to our guild, then!_" His own words echoed in his head as the images faded.

_Lucy…_

An unfamiliar ceiling came swimming into view. The wood looked like it melted into the roots of a giant tree. The whole place smelled like dirt and plants. He felt so tired. Suddenly the image of Tynan's face and an unconscious Lucy flashed though his mind. He shot bolt upright, the blanket tumbling off him.

"Lucy! Happy!" he shouted.

"Be quiet!" An old lady with purple hair pulled up in a bun smacked him across the head with a thick book.

"OUCH!" Natsu blinked, surprised. "Huh? Wait…where am I?"

Sunlight streamed through the window next to his bed. The shelves on the walls were lined with books and bottles of medicine and potions. Numerous potted plants were scattered throughout the room. The old woman scowled down at him.

"You still need to rest, you ungrateful idiot," she said sternly.

"Huh?"

"You were badly injured. Frankly I'm surprised you lot didn't up and die on me."

He gasped. "That's right! Lucy and Happy are—"

"Calm down. They're right here."

She gestured to another bed on the other side of the room. Lucy was curled up on the mattress, the blankets tangled around her. She was bandaged up, all of her wounds having been treated. A thick bandag was wrapped around her head. Natsu looked down beside him to see Happy sleeping soundly, his wounds also bandaged.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"That black-haired one dragged you all back here." The woman strode to the stove and poured some tea.

"Gray?" he shouted.

"I told you to be quiet!" She threw the book at him, hitting Natsu square in the face.

"Ouch!" Natsu covered his nose, a small trickle of blood leaking from one nostril. "You damn old woman, what was that for?"

"Just lie down and recover! I don't want to deal with you lot any more than I have to."

"I'm just fine! I don't need any kind of treatment from you, you old hag!"

"Fine! Then just get out of here!" She pointed to the door. "I hate the way you humans smell, so the sooner you leave the better!"

Natsu jumped out of bed. He picked up Happy and snatched his scarf. "Fine!" He headed for the door but stopped, glancing down at Lucy. Just seeing that she was alright made a light and warm feeling rise in his chest. He could see her steady breathing. Lucy's sleeping face looked so peaceful and…pretty. Natsu smiled and sighed in relief, his face flushing slightly.

"What are you doing? Don't stare at a sleeping woman, you perverted little brat!" The old woman threw another book at him. "Get out of here!"

"Sheesh! Alright already!" he shouted, ducking another flying book. His face was flushed with embarrassment as he raced out the door. "Geez…what's her problem?"

As he walked back toward Fiore with Happy in his arms, his mind kept drifting back to what Tynan had said. He had said that he needed Lucy for something, and judging by the way he acted, it was definitely not for something good. Just the thought of it made his stomach feel heavy. His words filled him with dread. Natsu shook his head. The next time he saw that bastard, he swore to himself that he'd punch his face in. If he ever tried to do anything to Lucy, he'd kill him!

"That bastard…" he muttered. "If you ever lay a finger on Lucy, I'll turn you to ashes!"

**_Chapter 10 will be up on Monday!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying my fanfiction so far, and I hope you will continue to like it! There are plenty more chapters to come. So please remember to review! I love reading your comments and it helps me make sure I'm holding up to the expectations that have been set_  
**

**Chapter 10**

Natsu sat slumped at the bar, his head lying on the countertop. He had only been back a few days and he was already bored. Because his normal clothes had been ruined during their last job, Natsu was wearing a red T-shirt with a stylized dragon on it. He still wore the bandages the old woman had wrapped him in. His wounds weren't really that bad, but it was his insides that hurt. Thankfully Happy had woken up not long after they got back to their small house in the woods. Happy hopped up on the bar. Natsu sighed.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Mira asked. She leaned against the bar top and smiled.

He sighed again. "Nothing…."

"It can't be nothing. I've never seen you sigh so much."

"He's been like that since I woke up the other day," Happy said.

"Is that so? Was it something that happed during your job?"

Happy shook his head. "I don't know. Natsu wouldn't tell me."

"Oh my." Mira straightened up. "Would you like a fish, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Oi!" Someone hit Natsu on the head. "How long are you gonna sulk for?"

Natsu glanced up. Gray stared down at him, an annoyed look on his face. He was also bandaged up, just like Natsu. It looked like his fight with those two other mages had left him pretty beat-up as well. Natsu looked away in a huff.

"Mind your own business."

"It _is_ my business!" He punched him harder. "I saved your sorry ass! After you stumbled half-conscious to the gates, I dragged you back into town and saved your miserable life!"

Natsu shot out of his seat and rammed his head against Gray's. "Don't remind me! I don't even want to imagine being saved by a droopy-eyed freak."

"What was that, slanty-eyes?"

Mira sighed. "My goodness. At least he has the energy to fight with Gray."

"If he didn't, I'd be worried," Happy said, munching on his fish.

"If I hadn't found you, who knows where you'd be!" Gray shouted. "That goes for Lucy too. She was so beat up, I thought she was dead."

Natsu's chest tightened. Just thinking about her bloody, beaten body made his heart throb painfully. A hollow, empty feeling swelled up inside his stomach. Gray grabbed Natsu's shirt and yanked him closer.

"If she had died—"

"I get it…" Natsu muttered. He slapped Gray's hand away. "I know, okay? So just…leave me alone…."

He buried his hands in his pockets and trudged out of the guild hall. A hush fell over the guild as they watched him leave. Whenever Gray confronted him like that, the situation always exploded into a big fight. And rarely did the guild get out of it unscathed. But to see Natsu actually walk away without a fight was unheard of. Natsu leaned against the wall outside. With a sigh, he slid down the wall and sat down. Only when he heard footsteps behind him did he look up.

"Something bothering you, Natsu?"

The guild master, Makarov stood by the door, staring at him. When Natsu was sitting down, he and the old man were the same height. Natsu sighed and stared up at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess."

"About the last job, isn't it?"

Natsu blinked, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"That's easy to tell." He sat down next to Natsu. "The town sent the 200,000 Jewel reward."

"Why?" He was confused. They never even caught the bandits they had been sent after. "We didn't even finish the job!"

"It seems that those mages you fought were the thieves. As soon as they disappeared, the robberies ceased."

"Oh…."

Master Makarov didn't say anything. He stared at Natsu thoughtfully a long while before folding his arms. "Natsu. Tell me what happened."

He sighed. "When we got there some weird guys attacked us and then we found this old castle place." He scratched his head. "We all went inside and then those same guys attacked us again. Gray stayed and fought two of them so Lucy, Happy, and I went ahead. And then we found this giant library and Lucy started reading these weird books and stuff and then there was this wyvern…." His voice trailed off.

"Natsu." Markarov stared at him pointedly. "I told you to tell me what happened. So tell me _everything_."

"Well…Lucy got beat up real bad and after I killed the wyvern, this weird guy came. He had black hair and yellow eyes and…um, this weird tattoo all along the left side of his face. It kinda looked like magic runes. And then he said something about needing Lucy for something…but I don't know what…."

"Did any of the mages have a guild crest?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Hmm. Very strange."

"He also used this strange kind of magic. Like my shadow suddenly stabbed me or something."

"Shadow Magic."

"Yeah." Natsu growled. "Tynan…I'll remember that bastard and punch his face in next time I see him."

"Tynan?" Makarov stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Hm? Uh…yeah. That's what he said his name was."

"Tynan…I never thought I'd hear that name again."

"You know him or something, Jii-chan?"

"Just his name. But whatever he's up to, it can't be good." Master Makarov stood up and headed for the door. "Oh. By the way. Porlyusica contacted me just a bit ago."

"Who? That old hag?"

He sighed. "Yes. The 'old hag'. She told me that Lucy woke up earlier today."

Natsu's face instantly brightened. "Really? That's great!"

"She'll be sending her home to get some rest. She won't be going on any jobs for a little while. So don't go and bother her, Natsu."

"Tch…fine."

Happy came flying out the door as Master Makarov left.

"Natsuuuuuu!"

"Oh, Happy. What's up?"

"Did you hear about Lucy?"

"Yeah." Natsu grinned. "Jii-chan just told me. She's gonna be back home tomorrow. You wanna go visit her?"

"Aye!" Happy jumped up and down excitedly. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Natsu."

"Huh? What d'ya mean?"

"You looked real depressed earlier. You sure you're okay now?"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I worried you." He stood up quickly. "Yoooooosh! Let's go visit Lucy!"

"Eh? But Natsu, I thought we're going to see her tomorrow?"

"So let's go see her today too!" He smiled, his cheeks slightly tinged red. "C'mon, Happy! Let's go!" He raced toward Fairy Tail's main gates.

"Wait up! Natsuuuuuuuu!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"Natsu, why are we going so early?" Happy asked.

He and Happy were walking down the street next to Magnolia's river. Natsu walked along the little wall that separated the street from the water, his hands clasped behind his head. Happy walked along the cobblestone street beside him.

"Hm? I dunno." He shrugged. "Why not? We were bored anyway."

"But Mira said Lucy wasn't home yet."

"That's okay. We've been to her house when she wasn't there plenty of times."

He hopped down off the wall when he spotted Lucy's apartment. Natsu hurried up to the front door and banged on it.

"Ooooooiiiii! Old lady!" he called.

The door opened, a hefty old woman with purple hair and glasses stood in the doorway. With her feet spread apart, she crossed her arms.

"You're that boy that Lucy-san works with." She adjusted her glasses. "She isn't home."

"That's okay. Can we come in anyway?"

"Who do you think I am? Why would I let a young man wait in a girl's apartment when she isn't home? Do you have any sense of decency at all?"

"Aw c'mon! Why not?"

"The answer is 'no'." The landlady slammed the door in his face.

"An old hag as ever…" Natsu muttered. "Hey Happy, fly me up to the window, will ya?"

"Aye sir!"

Happy sprouted his little wings and grabbed hold of Natsu's shirt. He flew up to one of the higher windows, up to Lucy's apartment. Natsu opened the window and crawled inside. Everything was dark. Happy flew in behind him. Natsu looked around and, as expected, the landlady was right. Lucy hadn't been home yet.

"Man…I was really hoping she'd be home by now."

Happy snickered. "So impatient."

"Yeah, whatever."

He strode to her desk, looking at the stuff she had laying out. There were a couple books arranged neatly on the desk shelf along with a clock. Lucy's favorite wing pen sat in the penholder cup, untouched. That's when he noticed that her writing materials were still out.

"Oh! Happy, remember this?" He picked up the thick stack of papers.

"That's the stories Lucy wrote, right?"

"Yeah!" Natsu flipped through the pages.

"Lucy'll get mad at you, Natsu."

"Don't worry! I'm just taking a quick peek." His eyes lit up as he skimmed the contents. He laughed. "There's a lot about us in here! Ha ha ha! Ah, that brings back memories!"

"What what?" Happy bounced up and down, trying to get a peek.

"Oh! It's that time we went fishing for those flying fish." He laughed hysterically. "Remember how bad those tasted?"

Happy looked suddenly depressed. "They looked so tasty…but those fish weren't tasty at all."

Natsu set the papers down. His stomach grumbled loudly. "Man…I'm hungry." He hurried into the kitchen. "I wonder what she's got to eat around here." He rummaged through her fridge and all the cupboards. He pulled out a bag of potato chips and poured himself a glass of water. Going back into the other room, he plopped down on the couch. Opening the bag, a few chips flew out with the force he used to open them.

"Oops."

"I want some too!" Happy reached into the bag, a few more chips falling on the floor.

"Get your own bag!"

"Natuuuu…you're so mean!"

"C'mon! Finders keepers! There were plenty more in the kitchen, so go get your own."

Natsu shoved a handful of potato chips in his mouth. Suddenly the lock on the door clicked. He could hear the sound of jingling keys before the lock clicked open. The door opened with a creek, Lucy standing in the doorway.

She sighed. "I'm so tired—" That's when she saw him.

"Yo!"

"My room! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Lucy!" Happy said, swiping a few more chips. "You're back."

"Welcome back."

Lucy snatched the potato chips from his hand. "Don't eat other people's food, you moocher! And look at the mess you made!"

"Oh, my bad."

"Don't just say _my bad_! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into someone else's room?" She hit him on the head. But as she hit him, she winced.

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah…just fine. I'm still sore, that's all."

He stood up quickly. "You sure? That old hag said it was okay for you to come home right?"

"Calm down, Natsu." She sighed, walking into the kitchen. "It's fine, okay? Since you're already here, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Lucy!" Happy shouted excitedly. "Do you have any fish?"

"What do I look like to you, a restaurant?"

"Lucy's so mean…."

After a few minutes she came back into the room with three teacups. She set the steaming cups of tea down on the table. Natsu got up and sat down at the table, draping his arm over the back of the chair.

"How long ya gonna rest for? I was gonna look for another job soon." Natsu picked up his teacup.

"Porlyusica-san said that I should rest for at least five more days, but I should take it easy for a week to be safe."

"Man…that's gonna take forever!"

"Just because you don't have any patience."

"Natsu was really excited to come see you," Happy said, a big grin on his face. "He's been all upset because you were hurt."

"Sh-shut up, Happy! I was not!"

Happy snickered. "Natsu's embarrassed."

Natsu's face turned red. But Lucy smiled, giggling at his embarrassment. "Thanks for worrying about me, Natsu."

"Yeah, well…you know."

She laced her fingers together and propped her elbows up on the table. "You said you were going to look for a job. What kind?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Something simple, I guess."

"Let me know when you pick one. Maybe I'll go with you."

"Sure."

"But Lucy, I thought you have to take it easy for a week?" Happy said.

"I do, but if it's a really easy job, I'm sure I can go and help out. Besides," she giggled. "Sometimes I swear you two would be hopeless without me."

Natsu laughed. "Alright. I'll let you know when I pick one. Deal?" He held out his hand with a grin.

Grinning back, they slapped hands. "Deal." Lucy gave him a thumbs-up.

Scraping his chair back, Natsu stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll go. Get better soon, Lucy!"

"Thanks, I will. Thank you for stopping in to see me, Natsu, Happy."

"Aye!"

Natsu grinned. "Let me know when you're feeling better."

"Okay."

"C'mon, Happy."

"Aye!"

Natsu leapt out the window, Happy catching hold of his shirt so he didn't fall. Lucy leaned out the window.

"At least leave through the door, you reckless idiot!"

_**Chapter 11 will be up on Friday!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_The main reason I update so frequently is because I have almost the whole fanfic written and I've only uploaded about 1/4 of it thus far. So trust me, there's a lot more to come! Thanks so much for your comments. I hope you enjoy Friday's chapter! Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 11**

Arms folded, Natsu stared up the request board. There were so many jobs pinned to the board that he didn't know which one to take. All of them sounded like so much fun! Monster exterminating, stopping a group of rebels, dark guild hunting—at all sounded exciting.

"Hmm…which one should we take?"

Happy stared up at the board as well. "What kind are you looking for?"

"Something exciting! There's nothing too hard, so I wanna go all out!"

"If you pick a hard one, Lucy can't go."

"Oh yeah…." Natsu sighed. "Man, that sucks!"

"Going on another job?" a familiar steely voice asked.

Natsu jumped, turning to see Erza standing behind him. With her arms folded, she stared at him and grinned. "What job will you be going on this time?"

"I dunno." He scratched his head. "I wanna do something exciting, but if I pick something too difficult Lucy won't be able to come."

Erza chuckled. "That's sweet of you, Natsu. I've never seen you pick a job with someone else in mind."

His cheeks flushed red. "Sh-shut up! It's just 'cause she wants to come, but she's still hurt, you know!"

Erza chuckled. "Oh, and speak of the devil," Erza said with a grin.

"Hn?" Natsu looked up.

Lucy had just entered the guild. She looked as good as new, apart from the bandage still wrapped around her head. Her tight black tank top made her chest seem bigger for some reason. The thought in itself made Natsu blush. Lucy made her way over to one of the tables in the giant guild hall. She sat down next Levy and Gray. Gray turned and said something to her, but he couldn't tell what. Just watching her talk so casually to Gray made his insides hot, as if his dragon fire were burning his stomach.

"Luuuucyyyy!" Happy called, flying up to her.

Natsu dragged his feet toward the table, not wanting to be near Gray. But he did want to talk to Lucy…which made him annoyed. Why did she have to go sit next to stupid Gray?

"Happy!" Lucy gave him a big hug. "Did you come here early?"

"Natsu and I were looking for a job."

Lucy looked up as Natsu approached the table. "Did you find something?"

"Not really." He plopped down on the bench beside her. He leaned on the table and sighed. "There aren't many good jobs up."

Erza walked up behind them and slapped a flier down on the table. Natsu and Lucy jumped.

Lucy clutched at her heart. "You scared me!"

"I think this one would be perfect for the two of you," Erza said. "With your background, Lucy, this should be just right for you."

The request was for someone to catch a high-class thief. This particular cat burglar only targeted the most precious and priceless of items and tended to steal from the wealthiest people. Many people in the upper class were getting more and more nervous about him, fearing that their precious treasures may be stolen as well. The one who sent the request was a wealthy widower and passionate historian living in Onibus Town, Julius Varia. He was afraid that his priceless family heirloom would be stolen—a rare book from the 50 Dark Years. And the reward he offered was 2,500,000 Jewels.

"2,500,000 Jewels?" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison, shocked.

"Are you serious? Just for a book!" Natsu laughed. "What's so special about a book?"

"This sounds perfect!" Lucy looked up at Erza. "But why did you say it would be perfect for me?"

"Valeria is throwing a party next week for his daughter's wedding next month. He's afraid that the thief may steal that book during the party. So you and Natsu will have to pose as high-class attendees." Erza grinned. "With your background, it should be no problem."

"Well yeah, but…." Lucy glanced over at Natsu. "I'm not so sure how well things will go…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu frowned. "It's just a party, right? Nothing to it! Let's do it!"

"Okay…but it's not that easy." Lucy sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "At these kinds of parties, there are a lot of things that are expected. For one, you need to act the part of someone in the upper class. You also need to be able to dance."

"Dance?" Natsu slumped against the table. "I don't know how to dance…man, this sucks."

She giggled. "That's okay. I can teach you."

"A party?" Mira leaned over the table to get a look at the flier. "Oh that sounds wonderful! And Natsu, I bet you'll clean up nicely! Lucy's going to teach you to dance, right?"

"Yeah…."

Mira's eyes lit up, a big smile on her face. "That's perfect! I think the two of you would make a lovely couple!"

Lucy's face turned bright red. "Mira! You know it's just for this job!"

Natsu felt his face heat up. The way Mira said it made it feel as if warm smoke were filling his chest. He shook his head, trying to ignore it.

She giggled, winking at her. "Of course, that's what I meant. I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Maybe you could use some help." Levy leaned across the table. "It sounds like fun! Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled. "The more, the merrier!"

"In that case, maybe I'll come too." Gray grinned. He had been reading the flier over her shoulder.

"No way!" Natsu shot up, glaring at him. "You _always_ come with us! Go find your own work, you lzay-ass popsicle!"

"Shut up, hot-headed idiot!"

"You're actually coming because you _want_ to?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sounds interesting."

Flames leaked out of Natsu's mouth. "Don't ignore me, asshole!" she shouted, angrily.

Mira laughed. "Natsu, you're just as childish as ever."

"Oh my, what's going on?" Wendy, the young Sky Dragon Slayer, approached the noisy table, the white Exceed, Charle, beside her.

"Fighting again, as usual?" Charle asked.

"Chaaaaaaaarle!" Happy cried joyfully, blushing.

"They were just deciding who would go with Natsu and Lucy on their next job." Mira smiled sweetly.

"Lucy-san, what job are you going on?" Wendy asked.

"We're catching a thief at Varia's mansion. There's supposed to be a party, so everyone wants to tag along."

"A party? That sounds amazing!"

"Would you like to come too?"

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Really? Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course!"

"Charle, are you coming too?" Happy asked.

Arms crossed, Charle sighed. "If Wendy's going, then I suppose I will too," she replied.

"It's settled then." Lucy laid the flier down. "Natsu, Gray, Levy, Wendy, and I will go. Thanks Erza."

Erza grinned. "My pleasure."

_**Chapter 12 will be up on Monday!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, but not as much as the next chapter ;)_ _Please remember to review!_**

**Chapter 12**

"We finally made it!" Lucy stretched her arms, feeling tired after sitting for so long.

The mansion was enormous, almost the size of a palace. It was over four stories high. The building was designed in a Greek style with large Corinthian pillars at the entrance. Statues of griffins guarded the gates. The lawn was vast, a maze of gardens decorating the front.

Hands in his pockets, Gray stared up at the building. "So that's Varia's mansion, huh?"

"It's beautiful!" Levy said excitedly.

"It's lovely! But, um…Natsu-san," Wendy said, glancing down at Natsu. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine…" he muttered. Once again, the train ride had done him in. On top of that, they had taken a carriage from the train station to the mansion. It was a double whammy.

"Don't worry, Wendy," Happy said, "It always happens. He'll be fine in a minute."

Charle crossed her arms. "How shameless."

Lucy knocked on the large doors. They opened with a creek, a young maid holding them open. She glanced at all of them before speaking. "May I help you?"

"I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail. We accepted the request that Mister Varia sent out."

"Of course." She opened the doors wider. "In that case, let me show you in. Varia-sama will be very pleased."

As they filed inside, the maid guided them through the large entrance hall. "This way please." She gestured to a room off to the right side of the house. She opened the door to a spacious waiting room. The furniture was luxurious—large intricately carved bookcases and soft, plush couches. The maid gestured to the couches. "Please have a seat and relax. Varia-sama will be here in just a moment."

"Thank you." Lucy sat down on one of the couches, Levy and Wendy sitting next to her.

They only had to wait a few minutes before a man in his early fifties entered the room. The maid bowed to him as he came in. The man's hair was starting to turn gray and he had a bushy handlebar mustache. His eyes were small with wrinkles in the corners, making him look tired. He smiled and sat down on the couch across from them.

"Thank you very much for coming," he said. "I am Count Varia. I want to thank you for accepting my request."

"Of course! It's our pleasure," Lucy said with a smile.

Levy leaned forward. "Would you mind giving us the details for this job?"

"Of course. I'll get right down to business." He folded his hands in his lap. "As you know from the request I sent, I have in my collection a very special book. One of the rare surviving records of the 50 Dark Years is among my library collection and, as you may have heard, there is a thief at large targeting those from the upper class. I'm afraid this thief may try to steal my priceless treasure."

"How did you come to this conclusion, if I may ask?" Wendy asked.

"Every time the thief has struck, the victim received a note beforehand." He pulled a small note card out of his jacket pocket and laid it on the table. "And I have received one of these notes."

Levy picked up the card and read it:

_In two weeks, I will come to steal your precious book about the 50 Dark Years. I look forward to seeing your book collection! _ _~The Night Fox_

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "The Night Fox?"

"Who could that possibly be?" Wendy wondered aloud.

"When did you receive this note?" Levy asked.

"Last Friday."

"That was five days ago…. Then whoever this 'Night Fox' is, they'll be here in two days," Lucy said.

"And that is very problematic, for you see, in two days I will be hosting a celebratory party for my daughter's engagement. There's no way I can postpone it, and that worries me…. I'm afraid the thief may attend the party, but I have no idea who they are."

Charle folded her arms. "Whoever they are, they're certainly very clever."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"This person was wise enough to choose a day in which many people will be inside the mansion. Taking advantage of the increased number of people, the thief plans to steal the book. Because of the number of guests, the number of suspects also increases." She sighed. "If you ask me, it sounds like the thief is a woman."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"There's no way a man could come up with a plan this clever."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Natsu shouted.

"Think what you will, but I still get the feeling that this is a woman's work."

"Charle's so mean…" Happy whined.

Lucy nodded. "I understand. So you want us to protect the book and catch the thief, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"If it's alright," Levy began, "would you mind if we took a look at the book?"

"Oh! That's right!" Lucy's eyes lit up. "I want to see your library collection too!"

"Here we go." Charle sighed. "The book fanatics have revealed their true intentions."

Varia laughed. "Yes, of course. I would be honored to let you use my library. Sarah, would you mind showing them to the library?"

The maid bowed. "Of course, Varia-sama. Everyone, if you'll please follow me."

"Alright! I'm so excited!" Lucy sprung up from her seat and raced after Sarah.

"Me too!" Levy wasn't far behind her.

Gray, Natsu, and Wendy followed behind, Happy and Charle flying alongside them.

"This is going to be so boring…" Natsu groaned.

Gray sighed. "Stop complaining."

"It's nice to see the two of them so excited." Wendy giggled. "I never knew they loved books that much."

When they finally caught up, Levy and Lucy had already raced into the large library. The inside was bigger than Fairy Tail's reference library, but smaller than the old one they had found in the castle ruins. The bookshelves lined the walls, reaching from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Tall ladders with wheels on the bottom were latched onto the shelves so that the higher rows could be reached. Levy already had a book open and was reading at the desk. Lucy stood on one of the ladders, looking through the books on a higher shelf. As Natsu walked in he glanced up. Because Lucy was so high up, he could see right up her skirt. His face turned a bright shade of red.

"Be careful up there, Lucy," Happy said. "You're really high up."

"Happy!" Lucy looked down. "You startled me!"

Gray stared up at her, hands in his pockets. "Your panties are showing, you know."

She blushed, grabbing her skirt quickly and pulling it to hide her underwear. "Don't stare!"

"How indecent," Charle muttered.

"Lucy-san," Wendy called. "Perhaps you should come down from there. Natsu and Gray will take advantage of the chance."

Gray and Natsu were still staring up at Lucy as she spoke.

"How long are you going to keep staring at my panties?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Why? It's interesting," Gray said.

"Pervert!" Lucy threw a book at him.

"Miss, please don't throw Varia-sama's books!" the maid cried. "He will be very upset!"

"Then tell those two to stop staring!"

Lucy waved her arm angrily, pointing down at Natsu and Gray. But all the movement caused her to lose her balance. Her foot slipped on the ladder rung and she toppled backward, screaming. Natsu and Gray both dove for her, their heads slamming into each other. Head pounding, Natsu scrambled to catch her. Lucy landed on top of him and they toppled to the floor.

"Ow ow ow…" Lucy muttered. "Natsu, are you okay?"

"That was dangerous," he mumbled.

Lucy pushed herself up, brushing off her skirt. "Sorry about that. But thanks for catching me."

"Sure…no problem."

"Um, excuse me, miss," Sarah, the maid, said hesitantly. "This is the book you requested to see."

"Oh! Thank you!" Lucy said in a sing-song voice.

Sarah held out an old, thick leather-bound book. The edges were worn and dirty and the corners of the pages were bent. Lucy carried the large book over to the desk where Levy was sitting. Setting down the book she was reading, Levy looked up. Lucy set the book down carefully, running her hand gently over the cover.

"So this is it," she whispered. "I've been wanting to read this history for so long. I wonder what secrets it holds?" Lucy carefully opened the book and started reading:

_Year X239. The second age is drawing to a close, yet the light still remains hidden from me. But I can feel it. The prophecy of the coming age looms ahead, yet many cannot see it. Prophecies the oracle foretold have thus been recorded in the sacred texts._

_Two shall arise with great power to aid the citizens of Earthland. Riding on a wind of hellfire, these two shall control the power of the heavens and of dragons. It has been ages since such magic has been seen, not since those of the Dragon Masters' Age. Yet a shadow covers these two. For what purpose they come could not be seen. The oracle could see neither good nor evil within those prophesied, thus all remains a mystery. But I know for certain that they shall bring about the dawn of a new age. The power of the heavens and of dragons._

_It has been over 300 hundred years since the age of the Dragon Masters. Even so, the beasts run wild with no conscious reason. Despite the constant fear, we make do with what we can. I have had the fortune to meet with such magnificent beasts—great creatures whom hold no contempt for lowly humans such as ourselves. Some like the black dragon of destruction—Acnologia—care nothing for humans and wreak havoc and destruction wherever they go. The great black dragon has not been seen since the end of the Dragon Masters' Age. But I have had the great fortune to meet the great fire dragon Igneel. He, only a hatchling himself, has told me he has great interest in our species. Though only a hatchling, he still reaches an age of 138. How I envy dragons and their bountiful lifespan._

_Igneel tells me that he has met with the oracle, and has told me this. He tells me that there will be a child that shall unite our races. But alas I fear I may not live to see it happen. Dragon and human friendships have since died out, now that the age of Dragon Masters has passed. It is indeed a great pity._

Lucy turned the page. A shadowy picture of two people was sketched on it. One figure had spiky hair while the other's looked longer.

_Darkness continues to stretch over the whole of Earthland. The prophecy that was foretold only ten years ago, I fear may have come true. Following my dear friend's words, two wizards have risen from the chaos our country has wrought. Igneel, my dear friend, spoke of a child who shall unite our two species. Yet I fear that his foresight and the oracle's prophecy may come to heads with each other. These two dark mages are fearsome and bring a great darkness with them. It is unlike any I have ever seen. And for two so young, I find it hard to imagine. Yet here they have risen and here I fear everything may end._

_Between these two great mages much powerful and dark magic have been created. There has been much destruction throughout Earthland, and countries have sought them out to aid in war. I fear that should their dark magic be harnessed, the entire world would be destroyed. Even the destruction Acnologia has wrought cannot compare to the chaos of these two. With their combined magic, a fearsome strength has been created—something I will call the 7 Dark Treasures. These objects are magic that should never have come to be. And I pray for the survival of our race._

_With the Demon Emperor's Staff in hand, a horde of demons were summoned from the depths of the earth and an army of celestial beings have converged upon Earthland. Nothing but carnage and death as far as my eyes can see. This horrible magic that never should be have brought upon us these Dark Years. It is something I wish I had never seen. Even my dear friend has vanished in these chaotic times. I fear for us all. I fear this awful power brought into being by Dark Wizard Zeref, and Shadow Lord Tynan._

Seeing the name on the page struck a fire of anger deep inside Natsu. His face darkened as he stared at the name. Tynan.

"Natsu…what's the matter?" Happy asked timidly. "You're making a really scary face."

"That name." Natsu pointed to the last name written on the page. "I know that name."

"Eh?" Lucy stared down at the page.

"How is that possible?" Levy asked. "This is the first time I've ever heard or seen the name. He's never been mentioned in the historical texts before…only Zeref."

Natsu frowned. If Tynan had lived way back then, why was he still around now? But now that he thought about it, Zeref was still alive too. He had been on Tenrou Island during the incident seven years ago. The whole thing bothered him. It was a puzzle he just couldn't seem to solve. And the auther had mentioned Igneel too. Seeing his name made a pang of sadness resonate in his heart. He missed his father, and for many years had hoped he would see him again. That was why he had never stopped searching, even now.

Lucy closed the old book. "At this point it doesn't matter if any of us makes sense of it or not. We just have to focus on the job at hand."

"You're right," Wendy said.

Standing up, Lucy turned to the maid. "Is there a safe somewhere that the book is usually stored?"

The maid took the book from her and nodded. "This way." She walked over to one of the shelves at the far end of the library. Pulling out a thin red book, a portion of the shelving sunk into the wall and slid back to reveal a large metal safe. "This book is usually kept in here. It's protected with infrared and pressure sensors, so anyone without the code will set off an alarm."

"Now that we know where the book is being stored, we should think of a strategy to catch the thief," Gray said.

Levy nodded. "This isn't going to be easy. With all of the guests, the thief could be anyone."

"We'll just have to make sure we don't miss anyone." Gray smirked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until the party. Until then," Lucy turned to Natsu, "shall I teach you how to dance?"

"Eh? Dance?" Natsu frowned. "No way!"

"You have to!" Lucy persisted, frustrated. "Dancing is required for events like these!"

"Well forget it! I just won't dance."

"Fine." She turned away in a huff. "Be that way, stubborn jerk."

_**Chapter 13 will be up on Friday!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_This is one of the chapters I really enjoyed writing, so I hope you all enjoy it! And thanks for bearing with Natsu's thick-headedness ;) gotta keep him in character, you know? Please remember to review and let me know what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 13**

"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid thing!"

The night of the party, they had insisted that everyone dress appropriately. Natsu had never worn anything more than his normal clothes. But apparently the upper class didn't consider it good enough. Lucy had given him and Gray a fancy new set of clothes. In one of the empty guest rooms Natsu and Gray were changing into their party clothes. Natsu stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. His black slacks and black tux jacket looked sharp on top of his white collared shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

"I look stupid in this thing," he muttered.

Gray adjusted his tie. "With your face looking like that, you could make any outfit look stupid."

Natsu growled, glaring at him through the mirror. The ice mage was wearing dark slacks and a cranberry red collared shirt. Gray smirked at him.

"Don't give me that look." He chuckled. "It's just because that annoyed look of yours makes you look like an idiot, that's all."

Wrapping his scarf around his neck, Natsu stormed toward the door. "I just wanna get this over with! This is so annoying…."

Gray followed him out into the hall. Even though the ballroom was all the way on the opposite end of the mansion, Natsu could hear the music. The orchestra had been playing for the past hour, but guests were only just starting to arrive. Dragging his feet down the hall, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. No matter how he looked at himself, the whole outfit looked ridiculous on him, especially with his spiky pink hair. Gray followed behind him, hands in his pockets. When they finally reached the ballroom, there were already about two dozen guests there and still more were on the way. Many had already started dancing to the music while some lingered at the edge of the room. They both marched straight to the buffet table. The food Varia had laid out was some of the finest cuisine. The selection was extravagant and a heavenly aroma wafted toward them.

"Everything looks so good!" Natsu's mouth was practically watering.

"Tell me about it!" Gray snatched up a shish kabob of meat and vegetables. "Itadakimasu!" He yanked off a chunk of juicy meet with his teeth.

Natsu grabbed one of his own and took a bite. "Awesome!"

He looked up as the girls walked through the doors. They were wearing extravagant ball gowns. Levy wore an empire waist gown that was a burnt orange color with white lace around the hem. She also wore a pair of white gloves that came all the way up to her upper arms. Wendy's dress came down to just below her knees. Her dress was pink with white lace that had a big white ribbon that tied around her waist. Charle had done up Wendy's hair in two ponytails with pink ribbons. Lucy came running in behind them. It felt like a cloud of warm air rose up into Natsu's chest. Her cranberry red halter dress accentuated her chest, open enough in the front to reveal her cleavage. The dress split on the right side, the slit running all the way up to her thigh. He felt his face heat up when she glanced over at them and waved.

Gray elbowed him in the ribs. "What's the matter, Natsu? Eat something a little too spicy?"

"W-what?" he sputtered through his mouthful of food.

"You're face is red."

"Shut up! Just mind your own business!"

Gray looked up. "Oh. Lucy and the others are here." He grinned. "Guess we should blend in with the other guests and dance."

"Go ahead. I'm staying right here."

He shrugged, loosening up his tie. "Suit yourself. Just don't get cold feet."

"Worry about yourself, Droopy eyes!" Natsu snapped.

Gray walked through the dance floor, his hands in his pockets as he checked out the guests. Natsu watched Levy, Wendy, and Lucy split up as well. They all headed off in different directions, covering as much area as possible. Natsu slouched against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. The orchestra music and stuffy atmosphere made him feel so out of place. Women wearing fancy dresses and men who looked to Natsu like penguins flirted with each other, danced, and laughed the night away. He sighed. What he wouldn't give to be back at the guild. A young woman wearing a low-cut purple gown approached him.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice silky. "Are you alone?"

"What?" He looked at her, surprise evident on his face. "Yeah, I guess so."

"In that case, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Naw. Sorry, lady, but I don't dance."

"I see." A look of embarrassment and sadness crossed her face. "I'm very sorry to have bothered you." She curtsied. "If you'll excuse me."

As he watched her walk away, he noticed Gray taking the hand of a rather pretty young lady. She curtsied and rested her hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. Natsu grumbled in annoyance as he watched them dance. He was so enraptured in watching them fly across the floor that he didn't even notice Lucy come up beside him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"You look so lonely and bored standing over here by yourself," she said.

"Hey, Lucy." He sighed. "Just 'cause Happy's in the library keeping an eye on that book…" he muttered.

"I saw that girl come up to you." She smirked. "I never knew you were such a playboy, Natsu. But then again," she looked him up and down, "you do clean up pretty well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled. "Are you going to stand there all night? That'll get really boring."

"So what?"

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Natsu," a male voice said sternly.

Natsu jumped and turned around. Loki was standing behind him.

"The hell? What are you doing here?" Natsu shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Loki said. "This is a party. You shouldn't be so loud."

"Loki? Why are you here? I didn't call you."

"Do I need a reason to see my lovely master Lucy?" Loki took her hand kissed it. "The separation of worlds can do nothing to stop love."

She laughed, embarrassed by his constant declarations. "Well, that's very sweet but—"

"I actually had something I needed to discuss with you." Loki stood up straight. "But I guess that can wait until later. You're working right now and it seems I've interrupted a party."

"No biggie," Natsu muttered. "It's not all that great."

"Really? Well in that case," he said, turning to Lucy. He smiled and held his hand out for her. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?"

Lucy blushed. She giggled and placed her hand in his. "Sure. One dance wouldn't hurt."

Seeing her walk onto the dance floor with Loki left a sinking feeling in his chest. He slouched against the wall. Lucy's smile him feel light, but Loki's presence made him feel kind of depressed. He frowned. The weird feelings he kept getting were bothering him, especially because he didn't know why they kept happening. Loki looked up at him once before whispering something to Lucy. She glanced back at him and giggled. Natsu felt his face heat up. When the song finally ended, Lucy curtsied to Loki and he bowed. Taking her hand again, he kissed it. Clenching his fists, Natsu stood up straight and marched toward them. He grabbed Lucy by the wrist and stormed toward the center of the dance floor.

"Come on, Lucy. Teach me how to dance," he said a bit angrily.

"I thought you said you didn't want to learn?"

His face turned bright red. "Well, now I do! So just teach me already!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." She laughed. As the music started up again, Lucy held out her hands and smiled. "Here, take my hands. We'll start with the basic steps."

Grumbling to himself, Natsu stepped closer and took Lucy's hands. He swore he wouldn't dance, yet there he was on the dance floor. He had stormed out and snatched Lucy away from Loki purely by impulse. It was weird. Natsu wasn't even sure why he had done it in the first place. Lucy moved her feet in time to the music, guiding him as she danced. He clumsily followed her lead, stumbling to keep up with her footwork. He caught Gray's eyes over Lucy's shoulder. Gray smirked and winked at him.

"That's it. You're starting to get the hang of—"

Natsu accidentally stepped on her foot, thanks to Gray's distraction.

"Ouch! Natsu, watch your feet!" she shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." His face flushed as he tried to keep up with her.

As they danced, he glanced at the others that were dancing around them. Many of the men weren't holding both of the woman's hands. Instead, one hand rested on her waist. Slowly he got the hang of the dance she was teaching him. Hesitantly Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and rested it on her waist. His heart thumped a little faster. Lucy blushed slightly and she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you're getting the hang of it," she said.

"Yeah, sorta."

"But you're not bad! A little practice and you could be really good."

He glanced away, his face red. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I'm never doing it again." He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the oddly light feeling in his chest. "You're not bad either."

"Well I should hope so. Because of my family, I had to learn from a young age."

Suddenly an odd smell wafted toward Natsu. He glanced around, searching for the source. It smelled like jasmine and lemongrass. The perfume was strong, which meant they were close.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I smell something weird…" he muttered. He stepped on her foot again by accident.

"Ow ow ow! Natsuuu, watch where's you're stepping!"

"Oh, my bad." He caught sight of a young woman in a strapless blue gown slip out through the large doors. "Come on, I think I saw that 'Night Fox' person," he whispered.

"What? Really? Where are they?"

"Follow me."

Natsu hurried to the doors and slipped out into the hall, Lucy behind him. Compared to the clamor in the ballroom, the hall was relatively quiet. Lamps had been lit so that guests could find their way, should they need to find a restroom. Natsu could hear the clack of shoes farther down the hall. He raced after the sound. Lucy picked up the hem of her dress and ran after him. As they neared the big library, he caught a glimpse of a shadow slipping through the doorway.

"Happy and Charle are in there, aren't they?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu nodded. "They'll definitely see who it is."

They crept up to the door and peeked through the small gap. Natsu could make out the shadow of someone standing by the bookcase in the far corner of the room. By the shape of the shadow, he could tell the person was wearing a dress. So it really was a woman after all! Gray leaned over Lucy's shoulder.

"Is that _The Night Fox_?" he whispered.

Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Natsu slammed the library doors open. He ignited his fist, lighting up the room. The woman jumped and spun around. She was young, probably no older than her early thirties. She had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

Gray slammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Prison!" A large cage, its bars made entirely of ice crystallized above the woman and fell down on top of her.

"Looks like we caught you." Natsu smirked.

The young woman's soft lips turned up in a smile. "Don't count your dragons before they hatch, Mister Fairy Tail Mage." She slammed her hands on the ground and a hole opened up beneath her.

"Tch. An earth mage," Gray muttered.

Flames erupted around Natsu. "Come on out you thief fox woman!" He slammed his flaming fist into the floor, making it crack.

"Natsu, be careful of the books!" Lucy snatched one of her gold keys. "Open a door to the gate of the virgin—Virgo!"

The purple haired maid appeared. "You called, Princess?"

"Quick, catch that earth mage in the blue dress!" Lucy pointed to the hole in the ground.

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo dove into the ground, a hole opening up in the floor. Suddenly the floor cracked and Vigro's head reappeared beside Gray's ice prison. She held the thief's blue dress firmly, the woman squirming in her grasp. "I've caught the woman, Princess," she said, her face never changing expression.

"Let go of me!" the woman shouted.

"That was fast," Lucy muttered.

"Aw man, that's so boring!" The flames around Natsu went out instantly. "I didn't get to have any fun!"

Gray shrugged. "That's just how it goes."

Happy and Charle flew down from their hiding place among the books. "Natsu!" Happy called. "You got here just in time!"

Wend and Levy came running into the library. Wendy looked at the scene and sighed.

"I noticed that everyone was gone and then I heard this loud commotion," she explained. "So I found Levy-san and we came as fast as we could."

Clasping his hands behind his head, Natsu sighed. "Yeah, well you didn't miss much. It wasn't any fun at all."

"I said let go of me, you weird maid!" the woman screamed.

"Is the book alright?" Levy asked quickly.

Lucy smiled. "It's fine."

Levy sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness."

Varia raced into the room. He leaned against the door, panting. "You've caught her!" He squinted, trying to get a better look at the culprit. "Miss Genevive?"

"Hmph. I can't believe some stupid kids caught me of all people!" The woman looked away in a huff.

"Genevive?" Lucy asked.

Varia nodded. "She's the mistress of the estate just north of Hargeon. But I can't believe someone of the upper class would do such a thing."

"I was bored!" Genevive shouted.

"Um," Lucy glanced at their employer. "About the reward?"

"As promised I'll pay it fully in cash."

"Alright!" Lucy leapt for joy. "Just what the doctor ordered!

"Mister Varia," Levy spoke up. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay and study that book of yours. Would it be alright?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I suppose it's alright. I never would have thought that someone your age would be interested in such old history."

"There's something about the book that I find strange. I'd just like to investigate it further."

"Well, you are most welcome to stay."

"Now that the job's done, we should head back to the guild as soon as possible," Gray said.

Natsu grinned. "Yeah! I'm ready to find a more exciting job!"

**_Chapter 14 will be up on Monday!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I may add an extra chapter this week because this one was so short, so check back later on for more! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 14**

Natsu sat at one of the tables in the guild hall, his head resting on the table. Happy sat next to him, munching on a fish. Gray sat at the table behind him. Natsu groaned. There hadn't been many high paying or interesting jobs lately. Everything on the request board was small change. He had really hoped he'd be able to go out on a job that would be more exciting. And after the quick clean-up of their last one, he had been really anxious to get moving. Lucy approached the table and laid a flier down in front of him. He glanced up.

"What's that?" he muttered.

"It's the job I picked." He folded her arms. "Since you haven't picked anything, and there aren't many good ones, I chose the one I liked best.

Natsu picked it up and read over it, Gray staring at it over his shoulder.

"Catching thugs?" Gray asked skeptically.

"Sounds like a pretty easy one," Natsu said.

Lucy shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"I guess…." Natsu sighed. He wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"That's not like you." Gray grinned, as if to say it was pathetic. "Taking such an easy job, and one with such a small reward, isn't that a little below you?"

"Shut up, droopy-eyes! What's it to you what kind of jobs I take?"

"Nothing!" Gray shot back. "I just can't believe you'd agree to take a job like that."

"Say that again, you pervy sea urchin!"

"Like I said—"

Erza walked up behind them. "If you're still fighting, maybe you two need to go on another mission together."

Both their faces drained of color. Lucy laughed. Leaning across the table, Juvia looked at the flier.

"Juvia thinks it looks interesting," she said with a smile.

Erza crossed her arms. "There's nothing wrong with taking easy jobs every now and then. Without them there's no time to relax and properly recover your strength."

"Besides," Lucy said, "I need something a little easier. Porlyusica told me not to overdo things. It'll give us a chance to relax a little"

"Glad to know at least _someone_ follows doctor's orders." Erza grinned.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Lucy said. "There's a really nice ryokan in Hargeon. Once we finish the job, maybe we can stay one night. You know, to relax a little bit."

"Ryokan?" Juvia glanced at Gray, her face instantly turning bright red. "M-maybe Juvia should join you."

"What're you getting all embarrassed for?" Natsu arched an eyebrow.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wrapped her arms around one of his muscular ones. "Doesn't an onsen sound wonderful? Juvia wants to go together with Gray-sama!"

"And who said I was going on this stupid job?"

"You should go too," Erza said.

"What?" Gray and Natsu shouted together.

"It would be a nice bonding experience for all of you." She grinned. "Maybe I'll join you on this one. It sounds like a good chance to relax. Besides, it could be fun."

Lucy's face lit up. "You're coming too, Erza?"

"I think I will."

"That's great! It'll be just like when I first started!" Slowly Lucy's face darkened. "Actually…now that I think about it, those times were pretty scary."

Gray looked the same way Natsu did whenever he rode a train. "I don't know if I like where this is going…."

"Me neither." Natsu slumped down on the bench.

He had hoped that he and Lucy could go on a job together—just the two of them. Recently they had either been doing separate jobs or someone else had tagged along with them. Though that was mostly Erza's doing. She always liked to lump him together with Gray. Natsu sighed. Happy patted him on the knee.

"Don't worry," Happy said with a grin. "Better luck next time."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered.

"Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully.

He looked up at the sound of his name. Lucy's warm smile made his chest feel light and airy.

"It sounds like fun, doesn't it?" she said. "I'm looking forward to it."

Natsu grinned. "Yeah. Me too."

"I don't know about that one, guys." Lucy turned around to see Cana looking at her tarot cards. "If you guys go on that job, something bad's gonna happen."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"I was listening to your conversation and decided to do a reading." She turned around and held up one of the cards. It was a chariot being pulled by two sphinxes, the number 7 drawn on the top. "This means danger. While that job looks pretty easy to me, there's some kind of dangerous aura around it. And this one," she held up another card. It had a man lying on his stomach with ten long swords embedded in his back. The card was dark and gloomy, with a pitch black sky and blood. "Came up upright, and it means disaster." She laid the cards on the table. "If you ask me, you guys should pass on that job."

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Natsu muttered.

"What was that?" Cana glared at him. "You think I can't interpret my own cards?"

"Yeah, well, I don't believe in stuff like fate!" he shot back. "I'm not gonna let someone else decide my future. I'm the only one who can decide what I do or what happens to me!"

"Fine!" Cana stood quickly. "Then go for all I care! Don't say I didn't warn you." She stalked off, dragging her barrel of booze with her.

"What was that for?" Lucy slapped his arm. "You didn't have to yell at her! Cana was just trying to help!"

"All that talk about fate and stuff makes me irritated…."

"I think it sounds interesting," Gray said with a grin.

Erza nodded. "I agree. But what she said makes me feel a bit uneasy."

"Oh!" Lucy stood up quickly. "All that talk of gloom and doom reminded me. I forgot that I wanted to talk to Levy."

"About what?" Natsu asked.

"About the stuff we found in the library." Lucy pulled out the scroll she had stuffed in her bag on when they fought the wyvern. "I want her opinion on what we found."

Natsu nodded. He didn't even want to think about all that dark magic stuff—it made his head hurt. He watched Lucy as she hurried across the room to where Levy was sitting, Jet and Droy sitting across from her. Levy looked up from her book when Lucy tapped her on the shoulder. He sighed. Natsu just wanted to get moving! He hated sitting around the guild doing nothing. But that would change soon enough.

_**Chapter 15 coming soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you so much, everyone! I've just received 100 reviews for **_**Dragon's Plight!**_** Thanks so much for all the support!**_

_**Because of the shortness and because I've just reached 100 reviews, an extra chapter this week! My updates are getting really close to some of my favorite chapters, so I really hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them! Thanks for all your feedback, and please keep it coming! Don't forget to review please! :)**_

**Chapter 15**

"I am never…riding a train again…."

Natsu stumbled out of the train, looking positively green. The big port town of Hargeon was just as lively as ever. Mountains and a steep cliff surrounded the town. It was like a nestled jewel of civilization. The white lighthouse stood tall out past the harbor. Hargeon was bustling with people, both travelers and residents. Erza stepped onto the train platform, her extremely large wagon of luggage in tow—everything from clothes and weapons to spa bath salts and pool toys. Juvia dragged Gray by his arm.

"Juvia can't wait to go to the onsen with Gray-sama~!"

"Why?" Gray frowned. "It's not like it's a co-ed bath."

"It's not? Juvia won't get to see Gray-sama in the bath?" Juvia's face turned dark red at the thought of seeing Gray in the bath.

Lucy stepped off the train, dragging her wheeled suitcase behind her. "Wow, we're really here!" She took a deep breath of the salty air. "The town hasn't changed a bit. How long has it been now 1, er…well we were stuck on Tenrou Island for 7 years, so that would make it 8 years, wouldn't it? How nostalgic!" Lucy glanced at Natsu and grinned. "You remember?"

Natsu pulled himself to his feet, slowly recovering from his motion sickness. "Remember what?"

"You mean you forgot?" Lucy frowned and turned away in a huff. "Never mind then."

"You really don't remember, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"What?"

"When we first met," Lucy muttered, an upset look on her face. "I thought you'd at least have remembered that. But whatever, it doesn't matter!" She stormed away.

"I didn't forget! It just took me a minute!"

"We'll be looking for the thugs' hideout tomorrow, so go ahead and enjoy the town for today," Erza said. "We'll meet back at the ryokan later."

"Gray-sama, let's go explore the town!" Juvia squeezed Gray's arm and started dragging him off.

"O-oi! Hey, wait just a sec—"

Natsu hurried after Lucy, Happy flying along beside him. "Wait up, Lucy!"

Lucy ignored him. She kept on walking without looking back.

"Lucy's mad at you." Happy snickered.

"Shut it!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulder. "C'mon, don't be mad! Geez…I'm sorry I forgot, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine. But why are you tagging along with me?"

"You've been here before, you've gotta know a good place to eat right?" Natsu's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Someplace with delicious fish!" Happy chimed in.

"Sheesh. Food is all you two can think about, isn't it?" She giggled. "Alright, we'll go get something to eat first."

"ALRIGHT!" A small puff of fire leaked out of Natsu's mouth.

"While we're here, I want to see if that small magic shop is still around."

"Magic shop?"

"Oh. I guess that was before I met you, wasn't it?"

"Lucy has to buy magic from stores?" Happy asked.

"Of course I do! Did you think Gate Keys just grow on trees?"

Natsu folded his arms. "Well now that you mention it…."

"Oh geeze…forget I mentioned it."

The town had changed very little since the time Natsu and Lucy had met. Hargeon was just as large as they remembered. Natsu followed as Lucy strolled through the shopping district, stopping every now and then to gush at something in the window. His stomach grumbled loudly. He had eaten early and even though it wasn't even noon yet, he was already hungry. Lucy stopped in front of a two-story blue building. Natsu bumped into her.

"What'd ya stop for?"

"I can't believe it's still here!"

Natsu looked up at the building. There wasn't really anything special about it. The sign above the door read "Magic Mementos" in curvy letters. Lucy pushed the door open, the little bell jingling as she entered.

"Welcome!" And elderly man said cheerfully behind the counter.

"A magic shop?" Natsu trudged in after her, hands in his pockets. "Hey, Lucy…when are we gonna eat?"

"After I'm done shopping! Give me a minute."

"Are you two mages?" The old man behind the counter was balding at the top and had a funny looking pointed hat. I looked like a stereotypical wizard hat, only smaller. He also had rather skinny neck and fat lips.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully, browsing at the merchandise. "I thought I'd stop in and see if you had anything new."

"New, you say?" He scratched his chin. "Well, we're the only magic shop in town so we don't get too many shipments."

Natsu walked around the shop. It had everything from tarot cards, to books and potions. There was a shelf full of spell books, next to it a few shelves of bottles, all varying in shape, size, and color. Then he spotted the bin of weapons. His eyes widened.

"Woah! Look at this!" He pulled out a halberd. It had been polished until it shone. The handle was red with a golden dragon carved onto it. "It's a dragon!"

"Please be careful with the weapons, sir. They're very sharp."

"Natsu, look!" Happy called.

He looked down. Happy was wearing an old samurai-style helmet that was obviously too big for him. But instead of the large crescent shaped horns, the helmet was shaped like a large fish. A large, angry looking fish. Natsu burst out laughing.

"It looks great on you!" He held his stomach in laughter.

Lucy sighed. "Cut it out you guys. Way to act mature." She turned to the old man. "Do you have any Gatekeys in by chance?"

"Gatekeys, huh? That's a rare request." He scratched his head. "No one's asked for keys in over nine years…. I haven't gotten any in since then, I'm afraid."

"Really?" She sighed. "Thanks anyway." Lucy turned to her friends. "Okay, let's go, Natsu, Happy."

"Done already?" Natsu put away the halberd.

"Yeah. Let's go."

She opened the door, the bell jingling. As they stepped outside, a woman's scream met their ears.

"Kyaa! Theif!" A woman in a long black skirt and frilly blouse screamed. "Someone stop him! That man stole my purse!"

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "A purse snatcher?"

Lucy grabbed one of her keys. "Open a door to the gate of the golden ram—Aries!"

A young woman with short pink hair that curled at the end appeared out of nowhere. Her strapless dress, boots, and arm warmers were all made of white wool and she had small rams horns protruding from her head.

"I-I'll do my best!" she said shyly.

"Aries, I need you to go stop that man!" Lucy pointed at the fleeing purse snatcher.

"Okay, Lucy-san. I'll do my best!" Aries held her hand out in front of her. "Wool Bomb!" A puff of fluffy purple wool exploded around the thief. He shouted in surprise. "Did I do it right?" Aries asked hesitantly

"What the hell was that?" That had to be one of the dumbest attacks Natsu had ever seen.

Despite its looks, the Wool Bomb was made up of incredible dense, heavy wool. It would stop any normal human in his tracks with the sheer weight. Natsu stormed over to the puffy purple mass, Lucy racing after him. He thrust his hand into the fluff and pulled the man out by the collar of his shirt.

"You…how could you get stopped by an attack as stupid as that?" He punched him hard in the jaw.

"That's what you're mad about?" Lucy's eyes were wide with shock. She snatched the purse from the thief's hand. The victim ran up to her and Lucy handed the bag over.

"Thank you so much!" she said, taking back her handbag.

"No problem."

"Um…is that man going to be okay?" the woman asked, gesturing to the thief. Natsu was currently beating the crap out of him.

"Well…probably." Lucy laughed uneasily. She glanced at Aries. "Thanks for your help, Aries."

"I-I'm glad I could help." She bowed and then disappeared, the giant ball of fluff disappearing with her.

"What do we do with him now?" Natsu stood up. The thief's face was swollen and bruised.

"Turn him over to the police, I suppose. But first," she approached the man and knelt down beside him, "Do you know anything about the Night Hawk Gang?"

"I-I-I'll neber tell bou anysing!" he said through swollen lips.

"Look." Happy pointed to a tattoo on the man's arm. It was the silhouette of a hawk, a crescent moon beside its head. "Wasn't this the symbol that was on the flier?"

Lucy pulled the paper out of her bag. She unfolded it, checking the details. "You're right. Good job, Happy."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "So now we just gotta get you to spill the location of your buddies' hideout."

The man's eyes widened, afraid Natsu would hit him some more.

"Hold on a second, Natsu." Lucy grabbed his arm. "Let's take him to Erza. She's better at interrogation."

"Are you crazy? You want her to kill him?"

"Well, you could be right about that…. But I'm afraid you might end up killing him instead. Might as well just let Erza take care of it."

"Fine…."

Natsu grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. He started walking, dragging the man behind him. "But first we're getting some food, since you promised."

"Alright, alright. We'll eat first." Lucy laughed.

"ALRIGHT!" A puff of fire escaped his mouth. "Let's goooo!"

_**Chapter 16 will be up on Friday!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_The next chapter is one of my favorites, since it's one of my favorite NaLu moments that I've written. I'm flying home, so I'll try my best to have the next chapter up on Monday, but since the flight from Japan to America is really long...we'll see how it is. Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 16**

Erza's glare was enough to turn anyone to stone. Arms crossed and armor gleaming, she stared down at the man at her feet. Lucy had tied the purse snatcher up and Natsu had dragged him all the way back to the ryokan. Close to the mountains, just on the outskirts of town, the large traditional Japanese-style ryokan towered behind her. Juvia and Gray were nowhere in sight. The thief sat trembling at Erza's feet. And though his face was so swollen that he could hardly open his eyes, the slim sight of Erza made him quake in fear.

"Good job, you two," she said, glancing up at Natsu and Lucy.

"I was there too!" Happy cried.

"It was more of a coincidence, really." Lucy hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. "We were just passing by when someone's purse was stolen."

"Either way, it makes things more convenient. But Natsu, you didn't need to beat him up this much."

"Look who's talking!" he shouted.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Erza dragged the man behind her. "You're going to talk whether you like it or not. So I suggest you don't make it hard on yourself."

Lucy and Natsu followed her inside. Because of their limited funding, she had only been able to rent out one room for the five of them. Erza led them to a room toward the back of the ryokan. She opened the door and tossed the man inside. Natsu sat on the floor by the sliding door and Lucy sat at the low table. Erza stalked over to the thief.

"Now then." She stood over the thief and glared down at him. "Where is the Night Hawk Gang's hideout."

"I'll neber tell bou beoble!"

Erza punched him hard. Natsu heard the man's nose crack. Erza could be even more ruthless than he could! That was one of the reasons she was so scary. Refuse to comply immediately and you were in a world of hurt! Blood dripped from the man's nose. He lay shaking in fear on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Erza said. "I don't think I heard you."

"I-I-I'b sowy…I'll dalk. I'll dalk."

"Go on."

"Our leader, Iban, he sed up our base in dis run-down old ware'ouse," he said. "I don' know dat much. I swear!"

"Where's the warehouse."

"Down by da port. Dock numba seben."

"We know where they are now, so let's just go beat 'em up!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"Not just yet." Erza glanced at him. "Once Juvia and Gray come back, we'll head out."

"Who needs to wait for them?"

"Otherwise they won't get part of the reward," Lucy said with a sigh. "But it won't be all that much. This job was worth only 50,000 Jewels."

"And the purpose was to get you two to work together." Erza shot him a pointed look. "Or did you forget?"

"W-we work together just great!" Natsu stuttered.

"Anyway, just drop this man off at the police station, will you Natsu?"

"Why me?"

She glared at him. "Because I told you too."

He growled, but stood up obediently. "Fine." Grabbing the man by his shirt, he dragged him toward the door. "C'mon, deadweight, let's go."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

By the time Natsu returned to the ryokan, Gray and Juvia had already returned. Juvia clung to Gray's arm. They were all standing outside waiting for him. Erza looked up as Natsu approached.

"Good, you're back," she said.

Gray smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up!" Natsu growled. "Where were you, huh? We coulda been kicking ass by now!"

"Juvia and Gray-sama went out for lunch!" Juvia cooed.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get going." Erza started off down the street.

"Wait up, Erza!" Lucy called, racing after her.

Because the port was rather far from the ryokan, it took them a while to reach the ocean. The closer they got, the saltier the air became. The warehouses that lined the wharf were enormous. Most of them were still in use, but a few of them were rather run-down looking. The warehouses were used to store all the types of boats that came in to dock at the port town. They ranged from small one-man dingies to cruise ship size boats. As they walked along the wharf, Natsu spotted the abandoned warehouse.

"There it is! Number seven!"

"Good," Gray said. "Now we can get this stupid job over with."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, charging headfirst toward the door.

"Natsu, hold on!" Lucy cried. "Wait for us!"

Running at top speed, Natsu kicked in the door. The door splintered and woodchips flew everywhere. A group of nasty looking thugs looked up as he came crashing in. Many of them had tattoos or piercings. To the average citizen they would appear very frightening.

"Who the hell're you?" one of them shouted.

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass." Natsu grinned.

"The hell?" The gang members snatched up their weapons or anything they had at hand. "What's with this guy?"

Erza walked through the door calmly. "Just don't get too carried away, Natsu."

"You got it!" Natsu took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames shot out of his mouth.

Lucy snatched her keys. "Open a door to the gate of the golden bull—Taurus!"

A black and white spotted bull appeared. "MOOOO! I'll protect Lucy-san's boobs!"

"Hey now," Gray said. "Don't hog all the fun." He slammed his fist against his open palm."Ice Make: Hammer!" A large hammer made out of ice crystallized above the heads of the gang members and slammed down on them.

Juvia sighed and blushed. "Gray-sama, you look so wonderful when you use your ice magic."

"They're all mages! Run for it!"

The men screamed in terror as wave after wave of magic came at them. Taurus rampaged through the group, swinging his giant axe as he went. Combined with Natsu's fire attacks and Gray's ice magic, there was nowhere left for the men to run. Erza strode calmly to the other room as the fight erupted around her. Debris flew everywhere. Crates shot across the room with the force of the mages' magic attacks. And soon there wasn't a single man left standing.

"Alright!" Lucy high-fived Happy. "Another job well done!"

"Aye!"

"Lucy-san!" Taurus called. "You were as sexy as ever! MOOOO!"

Natsu tossed another unconscious man onto the pile he had made. "But man, I was hoping they'd put up more of a fight." He glanced at Gray, grinning. "I got thirty-two! How many'd you get?"

"Thirty." Gray looked up, his last opponent frozen in a block of solid ice.

"Gray-sama, you were amazing!" No matter what he did, Gray was always amazing in Juvia's mind. She blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "Every time Juvia sees Gray-sama fight, Juvia would gladly die happy."

"That means I won!" Natsu shouted. "You only got thirty guys."

"No." Erza strode in through the door to the next room. "I believe it's my win."

"What?" Fire streamed from his mouth. "You didn't even do anything, did you?"

"On the contrary. I believe I took out one hundred and five men."

"There were more in the next room?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"Yes. But they shouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Natsu and Gray shivered at the thought of what she had done to them.

"Erza's a real demon…" Gray muttered.

"I knew it would be a quick and easy job, but I didn't think it would be over this fast," Erza said.

"Damn straight!" Natsu shouted. "I need a chance to be more wild!"

Lucy shook her head and chuckled. "I think you went plenty wild today."

Erza grinned. "Let's head back to the ryokan."

"No way!" Natsu frowned. "We gotta get back to the guild soon and find another job!"

"But we already paid for one night's lodging," Lucy pointed out. "We might as well enjoy ourselves and relax."

"But what about—"

"We're staying, Natsu," Erza said sternly. "That's final."

Natsu gulped. "F-fine…."

"I'm so excited!" Lucy could hardly contain her excitement. "I'm going to soak in the onsen all night!"

"M-m-maybe Juvia and G-Gray-sama c-could use the s-s-s-s-s…s-s-shared b-bath…" Juvia mumbled, her face crimson with embarrassment.

"Hm?" Gray glanced at her. "You say something?"

Her face turned even redder. "N-n-n-no! Juvia said nothing!"

"Let's go, I'm starving," Lucy said.

"YEAH!" Natsu grinned. "Let's go eat!"

_**I designed my own cover for this fanfic, so if you're interested, check it out! Took my a while to draw, but I hope you all like it. The link to my Devianart account is down below:**_

art/Dragon-s-Plight-NaLu-fanfic-cover-316831160

_**Check back for chapter 17!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_I decided instead to upload tonight so I don't have to worry about it on my way to the airport tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Admittedly it's one of my favorites ^^;; Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 17**

"Ah~" Lucy sighed. "The water feels so good!" She lowered herself into the steaming water.

Erza leaned back against the stones that surrounded the hot spring. "A hot bath after all that exercise certainly feels good."

Hargeon's only ryokan was famous for its large outdoor bath as well as its hot spring. Because it was so close to the mountains, there was foliage everywhere. The designers had certainly spared no expense when they designed the place. The large hot spring was surrounded with all types of plants and enclosed with large smooth stones. The deck leading from the entrance of the ryokan to the water was also made of stone. Juvia walked out of the changing room, a small towel wrapped around herself. Her face flushed red when she saw Lucy and Erza submerged in the water. Carefully removing her towel, Juvia stepped into the water and sighed.

"It feels so wonderful," she said with a sigh. "But Juvia wishes she could have used the shared bath with Gray-sama…."

Lucy stretched her arms. "I can totally relax here. The water feels so wonderful."

"Looks like some of your wounds haven't quite healed yet," Erza said.

"What?" Lucy turned her head and glanced down at her body. There were still cuts along the side of her body and on her back. "Oh yeah."

Juvia gasped. "Oh my! Lucy-san, how did you get hurt so badly?"

"We didn't hear too much about what happened. Care to tell us?" Erza smiled.

"Well we were fine up until we split up with Gray." Lucy leaned against the rocks, resting her arms on top. "He stayed back to fight two mages who attacked us in one of the old castle's hallways."

Clasping her hands together and resting her cheek on them, Juvia sighed. "As expected of Gray-sama. How brave!"

"Anyway, we made it past them while Gray hung back. And then while we were checking all the rooms we found the library. But after that was when things got kind of bad." She paused. "This dragon-like thing—a wyvern, I think Natsu called it—it attacked us suddenly. We were doing okay. Well, I should say Natsu was doing okay…." She sighed. "I'm totally useless."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Erza offered her a comforting smile. "Everyone was weak at one point. You just have to get stronger from here on out."

"Yeah." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Says the one who's always been crazy strong."

"But how did you get those injuries?" Juvia asked.

"That wyvern thing swung its tail at us a couple times and nearly crushed me. But its tail had these giant barbs on them. So they made some pretty deep cuts. And that's why it hasn't healed yet, I guess."

"Juvia didn't know that Lucy-san went on such a dangerous job with Gray-sama," she said with a twinge of jealousy.

Lucy laughed. "He was kind of forced to come with us."

"And a good thing he did too," Erza said.

"Yeah. I guess I owe you one for that."

"Don't mention it."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

They could hear the girls giggling on the other side of the bamboo wall. Happy splashed around in the water, swimming laps. Gray sighed.

"Watch where you're splashing the water, Happy," he said.

"Aye!"

Arms resting on top of the rocks, Natsu propped his chin up on his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was soak in a hot spring with Gray. The two of them didn't exactly get along and with just the two of them, plus Happy, things felt a little tense. The water got a little colder.

"Don't use your stupid ice magic in the onsen, stupid sea urchin!" Natsu said angrily.

"I'm hot! Gimme a break, flamehead." He frowned. "Just go sit on the other side if you don't like it."

Suddenly the giggling grew louder. Natsu looked up at the bamboo wall.

"I wonder what they're talking about," he thought aloud.

"Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself."

He didn't say anything, but kept staring at the top of the wall. Happy swam over to Natsu. "What'cha thinking about?"

"I just got a great idea." Natsu grinned mischievously.

He pulled himself out of the water and wrapped a small towel around his waist. Natsu crept up to the bamboo wall and pressed himself close to it. Gray stood up quickly.

"Natsu!" he hissed. "What're you doing?"

"Ssh!" Natsu held his finger to his lips. "Keep it down! I'm just gonna take a peek."

Gray crawled out of the water. "That's not such a good idea. But if you're going, you shouldn't go by yourself." His cheeks flushed at the thought of peeking.

Natsu and Gray inched themselves along the bamboo wall. Finally Natsu found a tiny crack between two of the bamboo reeds. He pressed himself against the wall and peered through the tiny gap. Gray pushed him, trying to get a view. He shoved Natsu down so that he could see as well.

"Can you see anything?" Gray whispered.

"Shut up! I can't see anything yet. The steam's too thick." The steam started to thin a little bit and he could barely make out the silhouette of a person. "Wait, I see something!"

The girls giggled again.

"Can you hear what they're talking about?" Gray asked.

"Kinda…it sounds like they're talking about that bandit job we took."

"As expected of Gray-sama. How brave!" Juvia's cooed, her voice lofty.

Gray smirked. "Sounds like they're talking about how brave I was. Better luck next time, Natsu."

"Ssh! I can't hear!"

The steam dissipated a bit. He could make out a woman's figure. As it thinned, he realized it was Lucy. She was turned slightly to the side. He could see the side of her face and the top swell of her breasts above the water. He felt his face heat up at the sight of her and his heart thumped wildly. It was so weird that his chest suddenly felt so light and airy just from getting a glimpse of her. That hadn't really happened before. Then Lucy stood up, but her back was to them. He felt his heart thud painfully when he saw the deep marks on her back and side. It felt like rocks had been dropped into his stomach. If he had been faster to help her that time…if he had been stronger, she wouldn't have been hurt so badly. Suddenly something sharp flew through the gap in the bamboo and hit him straight in the forehead. It hit Gray as well.

"Who's there?" Erza shouted.

"Erza!" It was Lucy's voice. "What's wrong?"

They both toppled backward. Natsu rolled on the ground, covering his bleeding forehead. "Ow ow ow ow! That hurt! She could have killed us!"

"Damn it! I shouldn't have gone with you."

"I felt something suspicious over there," Erza replied.

"You think someone was peeping?" Lucy shouted.

There was a loud splash. "Gray-sama would never do something so shameless!" Juvia cried.

Happy snickered. "You were caught peeping~"

"I'm never doing that again," Gray muttered. "She'll kill us next time!"

"Agreed…." But Natsu couldn't stop thinking about the injuries he saw on Lucy's body. Wounds and injuries were nothing new, he had seen his nakama with wounds hundreds of times. Every time he thought about someone hurting his friends, it made him mad. But why did he feel especially upset this time? He stared at his hand. Was his body changing or something? It felt weird. It was certainly something he had never felt before. He sighed. Best not to worry about things. Everything would probably work itself out.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"You guys are going down!" Natsu slammed open the sliding paper door.

They all looked up. Juvia, Lucy, and Erza were sitting on the floor around the table. Gray turned his head. He was already lying down on his futon. They were all wearing the yukatas the ryokan had provided. Because of how loosely they fit, the tops hung open slightly. The top swells of the girls' breasts exposed.

"What are you going on about now?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Gray grumbled. "Some of us were trying to sleep here, idiot. So keep it down."

"No way! We're at a ryokan so we gotta have PILLOW BRAWLS!" Natsu's eyes were ablaze with passion.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

Gray frowned. "I think you mean _pillow fights_, stupid."

"A fight, you say?" Erza stood up, her own pillow in hand. "I accept your challenge."

"All right! Now we're talking!" Natsu shouted

Erza grinned. "You fools don't stand a chance."

"Juvia will be on Gray-sama's team!" Juvia cried joyfully.

"I'll defeat you, Erza!" Natsu chucked his pillow with all of his strength.

Gray sighed. "Oh come on. I'm not gonna actually—" Erza dodged the attack and Natsu's pillow hit him square in the face.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes watered up. She grabbed the two pillows closest to her. "How mean! Juvia will never forgive you!" She threw one of her pillows at Natsu.

"Natsu, you bastard!" Pulling down the top of his yukata, Gray grabbed his pillow and leapt at him.

"He's mad at you, Natsu." Happy snickered.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's face turned instantly red at the sight of his chest.

Lucy covered her head. "Oh dear God…not again!" She had suffered through one of their pillow "fights" before—back before Loki returned to the spirit world. It was a déjà vou. Back then they had fought so hard that Gray and Natsu had actually been injured in their little "pillow fight." A shadow loomed over Lucy.

"Prepare yourself, Lucy," Erza said, a dangerous smile on her face. "You're defenseless without a weapon."

"KYAA! Erza, wait!"

Grabbing a pillow of her own, she held it in front of her. But Erza's attack still knocked the wind out of her.

Lucy coughed. "How do you call this a pillow fight?"

One of Natsu's pillows hit Erza on the head. "Alright! I got her!"

"Not bad, Natsu." Erza hurled her pillow at him. It hit him square in the chest, sending him flying a few feet. "But not good enough. You still have a long way to go."

Lucy swung her pillow at Gray, but he was too fast for her. She tripped and fell, landing on top of Natsu.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, Natsu." Looking down at him, she laughed. The top of her yukata slipped a bit from her shoulder, revealing more of her chest. The way she had landed, their faces were so close to each other.

Natsu's face flushed a light shade of red."That's—"

A pillow hit him in the face.

"Damn it!" He shot up. "Who threw that?"

"Woah!" Lucy tumbled off him.

Pillows hurled through the air like there was no tomorrow. Lucy didn't end up nearly as bruised as she thought she would. And no one had seen Juvia laugh more than she did that night. All of Natsu's anxieties about his body's weird "changes" and feelings melted away as they all whacked the crap out of each other with their pillows. When at last the final pillow was thrown and everyone was panting from all the excitement, all five of them collapsed on their futons in exhaustion. Lucy turned out the lights and soon the whole room was full of snores.

Usually Gray and Natsu were the first to sleep, but for some reason this time Natsu couldn't seem to fell asleep. He lay awake on his futon, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Gray's snoring sounded like a bear. Every now and then he heard Juvia mutter something in her sleep. Erza and Lucy were both silent sleepers, but Erza was perfectly still. She never moved or rolled over even once. Tonight Natsu just couldn't get his mind to settle down. The way Cana had talked about this job made it sound like something would go wrong, but nothing had. He was stupid to have even thought about. He really didn't believe in fate, but for some reason Cana's words left a twinge of worry. Ruffling his hair in frustration, he sat up.

Everyone was sound asleep. Gray, having slipped the top of his yukata off, lay sprawled across his futon, the blanket thrown halfway across the room. Juvia lay half on Gray's futon and half on her own, curled up facing the ice mage. Erza was sleeping next to Lucy, lying on her back. She was perfectly still, her hands folded peacefully on her stomach. Even asleep, Erza looked a little stern. Next to her, Lucy slept on her side. Her blanket only covered her halfway. Because there was five of them in one room, Natsu had been squeezed between the two rows, right in the middle of the room. The table had been pushed to the far wall, next to his head.

Natsu propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his hand. It annoyed him that he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He could see the moon outside—little more than a small sliver in the sky. Soon it would be a new moon. Lucy mumbled something in her sleep, jarring Natsu from his thoughts. He looked down as she shifted her position a bit, lying more on her back than before. Because of their sleeping arrangements, Erza had ended up by Natsu's feet and Lucy closer to his head.

Lucy's blonde hair and fair skin seemed to glow in the little bit of moonlight that was left. Natsu sat there, chin in his hand and just watched her sleep. He could see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. There was just something about the way she looked when she was sleeping. That same weird sensation from before came back. It felt as if a small puff of smoke were rising from his stomach up to his chest, like when he breathed fire. His heart thumped madly. As he stared at her, something Igneel said to him a long time ago came to mind:

"_There comes a time in every young dragon's life when his body starts to change in strange ways_."

Back then he had shaken the thought off as just an old dragon talking nonsense. But now he wasn't so sure. He had tons of nakama—everyone in _Fairy Tail_ had become his precious nakama, his family. He wasn't lonely, so was he _really_ craving a companion like Igneel had said he would? He leaned closer, getting a better look at Lucy. What was it that made him feel different? He felt himself leaning closer when suddenly a shadow appeared next to him.

"You'd better not be thinking of doing something indecent to my beautiful master." Loki stared at him.

"Loki—"

Natsu jumped and slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting. His face turned red and he glared at Loki. He was the only stellar spirit that seemed to be able to cross worlds without needing Lucy to summon him. The sound of Natsu's muffled cry of shock woke Lucy. She sat up in her futon, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She glanced up at Natsu and Loki.

"Loki?" She blinked, staring at him bleary-eyed. "What are you doing here…?"

"Oh, Lucy!" he whispered with a smile. "Sorry to wake you, but it's a bit urgent. I didn't get to say it last time, but I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Mm…." She yawned. "Okay. What is it?"

"Well actually…the Celestial Realm is in a state of crisis."

Lucy's eyes instantly widened. She sat up straight. "What? The Spirit World is? Why, what happened?"

"It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?" Natsu crossed his arms.

"You have no idea how bad it is." Loki's face was a bit pale as he spoke. He hesitated before going on. "The Stellar Spirit King's gatekey has gone missing."

"The old guy?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't even know the Stellar Spirit King had a gatekey…" Lucy whispered. "But whoever stole it…this is really really bad."

"You know what kind of destruction his 'master' could wield if he could actually control the King. Right now all of the celestial spirits are searching for it."

Lucy grabbed her key ring. "Can't Crux-jiji help locate it?"

"He's been trying for a while now. But we all decided it was best to let you know. If you guys hear anything…please, this is a really dangerous situation." Sweat rolled down Loki's neck.

Based on his reaction, the Spirit World was in an uproar. It was like Cana had said—there would be a disaster. But Natsu wasn't sure if this was the disaster she had mentioned.

Lucy nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me, Loki."

"Please call me if you hear anything." He smiled weakly.

"I will."

And with that, Loki disappeared. He left Natsu and Lucy sitting alone in silence. Lucy buried her face in her hands and sighed. Here they were, relaxing and having a good time after finishing up an easy job, and the Spirit World was in the middle of probably the biggest crisis in spirit history. Things were not looking good. And if Natsu knew any better, things would probably only get worse.

_**Chapter 18 will be up on Friday!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know it was a long wait, sinc I updated early last time, but now that I'm back in the states I'll still be updating every Monday and Friday. I hope you continue to enjoy all the upcoming chapters! Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 18**

Neither Natsu or Lucy slept well that night. After Loki's sudden appearance, Lucy had been on edge and worrying about the Spirit World all night. There was just so much that was bothering him—the whole Spirit World stuff Loki had talked about, the weird feelings he got in his chest, and Cana's words continuously nagged at the back of his mind. But he was determined not to let it bother him. Erza approached him.

"Everything's paid for. Let's go."

"What?" He looked up, startled.

"What's wrong with you?" She arched an eyebrow. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Nothing." He stood up, pulling his pack on. "Just a little distracted."

Gray and Juvia walked toward them, Juvia's arms wrapped around Gray's. "Gray-sama, last night was wonderful! Juvia thinks that maybe…Gray-sama and Juvia…."

"Hn? What?"

"N-nothing…."

As they started out the door of the ryokan, Lucy stopped. Her face was a little pale. Natsu glanced back at her, hands in his pockets.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Happy asked.

"Something feels wrong…" she whispered.

Erza spun around. Her gaze was locked on the mountains. The others stopped. Erza and Lucy's antics were putting them all on edge.

"What is this presence?" Erza looked around, trying to find the source.

"What presence?" Gray asked.

A shadow loomed over the peak of the mountain behind the ryokan. Everyone turned as the shadow grew bigger and engulfed the area. Lucy's legs were shaking as she stared up at it. Natsu could see it—the castle-like fortress on a floating island. He couldn't see it that well, but he knew it was big. Magic energy was leaking from the place. Most likely the island was only able to stay afloat due to the use of powerful magic.

"What is that?" Gray shouted.

"It's huge! Juvia has never seen such a thing!"

"A floating island," Erza muttered. "And a castle on it. That's the first time I've ever seen something like that."

Natsu smelled something strange in the air. Only when he saw a tiny speck of light that started to expend did he realize.

"Run!" he shouted.

The five of them dashed toward the center of town. Seconds later the ryokan exploded in a pillar of light. Instantaneously the light was sucked into darkness—a black sphere surrounding the building. As the darkness dissipated, the ryokan was gone completely.

"W-what was that?" Lucy shrieked.

"Who would attack an innocent town?" Light engulfed Erza's body and her armor changed form. Instead of her normal armor, this one was dazzling silver with wings made out of metal. Her long skirt flapped in the wind. "I will not stand by while innocent people are hurt!"

"Damn straight!" Gray cracked his knuckles. "You're not going alone."

"Juvia will help as well!"

"Everyone!" a young girl shouted, the voice coming from behind them.

Wendy, the young black-haired Dragon Slayer, was being carried by Charle. The white Exceed was flying straight for them at top speed. Wendy waved to everyone as she approached.

"Chaaaaaaarle!" Happy shouted, leaping for joy at the sight of her.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Charle had a premonition!" Wenday said urgently as the cat set her down. "Everyone, please listen. This is urgent!"

Natsu caught another glimpse of light heading for them. "Look out!" He shoved Lucy and Wendy out of the way as the others darted for cover. Light exploded in the center of the street, the light quickly being engulfed in blackness.

"They're aiming for us!" Gray shouted.

"Everyone, please!" Wendy cried. "Charle saw everyone fighting some dark shadow in Hargeon! And—"

"I saw Lucy." Charle stared straight at the blonde Spirit mage.

Natsu looked nervously from the white cat to Lucy. "What do you mean 'you saw Lucy'?"

"I saw Lucy crying. And I saw you, Natsu." She turned her gaze to the Dragon Slayer. "I saw you destroying everything in rage, and your flames running wild. Everything was in ruins and there was smoke and fire everywhere, so I couldn't see much."

Natsu's heart thudded in his chest. Cana's card prediction topped with Charle's eerie premonition added more to his anxiety.

"Lucy-san," Wendy said. "We should run. If everyone fights here, then things will—"

"Like I'll let something so stupid as _fate_ decide what I'll do!" Natsu shouted.

Wendy looked at him, worry written all over her face. "But Natsu-san…."

Erza approached them. "You may be right, Wendy. But I can't just run away when there are innocent people being hurt around me."

"…I understand." She took a deep breath. "Then at least let me fight with you."

"Wendy," Charle said. "That's not a good idea."

"But I can't just abandon everyone!"

The floating castle was coming closer to the ground. The island completely eclipsed the sun, casting the entire town of Hargeon into darkness.

"Then let's just take out that thing along with whoever is attacking us." Gray tossed off his shirt.

Wendy nodded. "I alerted everyone else at the guild, so they may send someone to help us."

A strange and dark feeling emanated from the island. It felt like darkness itself surrounded the castle. The magic presence felt heavy and oppressive. It felt sinister. And suddenly a faint stench wafted toward Natsu. It was a smell that he remembered well—the sickening scent that he knew he would never forget. Natsu ground his teeth together and growled.

"Tynan…."

Natsu ignited his fists. With a burst of fire, he launched himself toward the floating castle. Happy grabbed Lucy by the back of her shirt and flew after him, Wendy and Charle not far behind them.

"Ice Make: Kite!"

A giant kite made of ice materialized below Gray. Erza leapt on and it took off into the sky at an incredible speed. As they raced up toward the floating island, the castle fired more of the strange attacks. A burst of light exploded around buildings only to quickly be swallowed by shadowy blackness. A burst shot toward Natsu. Shooting a blast of fire from his hands, he avoided the blow. He glared up at the castle as he flew toward it. When he finally landed on the ground before the enormous castle gates, he could feel the dark magic leaking out. It felt oppressive and heavy. The others landed safely as well. Natsu rushed toward the castle.

"Don't be hasty, Natsu!" Gray shouted. "We don't know what our opponents are like!"

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Light shone around Erza and her winged armor disappeared. Sharp black armor replaced it, spikes covering the suit to make it look more fearsome. She charged at the doors with her enormous sword. With one clean swipe she sliced the large doors in half. "Don't be too reckless," she said, glancing at Natsu. "Whatever happens, we do it together."

The castle was black inside, as if darkness itself thrived within the walls. The long hall stretched toward a grand staircase. But everything beyond was nothing but darkness. Shrill laughter echoed off the empty walls. A young woman in a gothic black dress emerged from the shadowy stairway. A twisted grin spread across her face.

"That's that woman from before," Lucy whispered.

"I'm so glad to see you all made it safely," the woman said, her voice silky.

"You?" Gray shouted. He rammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Scythe!" He dashed toward her and leapt high into the air, an enormous ice scythe materializing in his hands. He swung the shard weapon, but the blade stopped just short of hitting her.

"Hasty as ever, Ice Mage," she scoffed.

He slammed his hands his hands on the ground. "Ice Make: Ice Wall!" The ground rapidly froze and a wall of ice shot up beneath the girl, encasing her in ice. "Go!" Gray shouted. "I'll take care of this one!"

Erza nodded, racing toward the stairs. "We'll leave her to you, Gray."

Juvia remained behind while the others raced up the staircase. "If Gray-sama is fighting, Juvia will fight too!"

"Be careful!" Lucy called over her shoulder.

They raced along the dark corridor, all the while climbing higher into the castle. Erza's armor clanked as she ran, leading the way. The sickening stench was growing stronger.

"He's close," Natsu muttered.

"Who's close?" Lucy asked.

"Back when we fought that wyvern a few weeks ago, after you passed out," he gritted his teeth. "Some weird guy appeared, using a strange magic."

Erza cast him a stern look. "Can you give us the details?"

"He did something weird to my body and it felt like my bones were breaking. And then he made my shadow attack me somehow." A flew flames leaked out of his mouth in anger. "I didn't get a good look at him, 'cause he was wearing a hood. But he had a weird tattoo that went up one side of his face that looked like magic runes. What I remember most is that he smelled like death."

Lucy shivered at the thought.

"That sounds like Shadow Magic," Wendy said.

The ground began to shake. Suddenly the floor beneath them cracked and broke from beneath them. Lucy shrieked. As they fell, a deep laugh came from below. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The area lit up with his red flames.

Natsu caught sight of the man who had been with the gothic girl the last time. He stood there beneath them, smirking. Lucy snatched one of her keys.

"Open a door to the gate of the golden lion—Leo!"

Loki appeared and caught her in midair. He landed gracefully on the ground and set Lucy down gently. Happy flew Natsu down to safety, Charle carrying Wendy. Erza landed on her feet, making a dent in the stone floor. A bright light glowed around Erza's body. A new armor with shining metal wings and a long white skirt replacing her Purgatory Armor.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Thanks, Loki," Lucy said.

Loki smiled. "Any time. You know you can call me whenever you need me."

Natsu took another deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of fire spewed from his mouth and shot at the man. Erza slashed with her large broadsword. Natsu's dragon fire left dark patches on the man's clothes. Erza's sword struck him in the stomach and sent him flying backward. He crashed into the wall, breaking the rock. The man slammed his fist against the floor. Stone pillars shot up from beneath Erza and Natsu at an incredible speed. Erza leapt nimbly out of the way, the rock barely grazing her. The pillar smacked Natsu in the chin as he leapt back.

Wendy held her hands out in front of her. "I'll increase everyone's attack, defense, and speed!" She took a deep breath and began chanting her spell.

Natsu kicked off the pillar and shot toward the enemy. Fire engulfed his arms. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Let's go, Loki!" Lucy shouted.

"Of course. O Regulus, give me strength!" Loki charged, slashing with hands surrounded by a brilliant light.

Large rocks came flying up from the ground. Erza sliced them down with her sword, keeping them from hitting her guildmates. Loki thrust his hand into the man's stomach. The strange man screamed, light emanating from him. Wendy took a deep breath.

"Sky Dragon's—"

Natsu sucked in a large breath. "Fire Dragon's—"

"ROAR!" they cried in unison.

The gust of wind from Wendy and the pillar of fire from Natsu swirled together and combined into a whirlwind of flames. Light surrounded Erza as her armor changed.

"Sword dance!"

Hundreds of swords appeared around her before flying straight for the enemy. The man was engulfed in the fiery whirlwind. The swords pierced the firestorm. Cries of pain erupted from inside. When the wind subsided, the flames dying with it, the man was pinned to the wall with Erza's swords.

"Look what you've done to my castle." The dark voice came from behind them.

A sickening smell washed over Natsu. He spun around. Walking calmly from the shadows, Tynan stood before them. Natsu could see him grinning beneath his hood.

"I can't have you doing that to my subordinates." Tynan shook his head. "I still need them."

"TYNAN!" Natsu cried, anger welling up inside him. He still hadn't forgotten what he had done back then. He charged at him.

"You really should learn to watch that temper, Natsu." He lifted his hand and brushed Natsu aside. "Shadow Breaker."

A jolt of pain shot through him. It twisted through his body, crushing him from the inside. Natsu cried out in pain. Tynan touched Natsu's chest, a wave of magic surging out through his fingertips that sent Natsu flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy raced after him.

"I can't have you doing that, miss Sky Dragon Slayer." Tynan held his hand in front of him and clenched his fist. "Bind."

Suddenly Wendy stopped, her body trembling. "My body…I can't move!"

Erza charged at him, her sword raised. Loki also rushed into action, his hands glowing. Tynan strode toward Wendy, not even bothering to look at the other two. Erza swung her broadsword, but the blade fazed right through his body. Tynan grabbed Loki's arm. The man spun and thrust his fist in Loki's stomach, opening a large gap in his abdomen. He glanced at Erza.

"Bind."

Erza froze in place, unable to move. "Tch. Shadow Magic?" she muttered.

Loki collapsed. "I'm sorry, Lucy…" he panted. "I can't do anymore…I have to go back." He vanished, back to the spirit world.

Lucy grabbed another of her keys. "Open—" Suddenly she too realized that she could no longer move.

Suddenly Tynan appeared before her. "I can't have you do that, Lucy Heartfilia."

"How…?"

"Lucy! Get away from here!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy-san!"

"I don't need you two anymore." Tynan glared at the two girls. "Crush!"

Their shadows snaked up their frozen bodies, wrapping around them. Suddenly they tightened painfully. Wendy shrieked in pain. It was like a heavy blanket smothering them. Erza coughed up blood as their shadows constricted them.

"Erza! Wendy!" Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes. "Stop! Don't hurt them!"

Natsu pulled himself from the rubble. Tired and still in pain from Tynan's attack, he charged, fire swirling around his arms.

"Lucy! Run!"

Darkness swirled around Tynan and Lucy. A wicked grin spread across Tynan's face as the shadows started to engulf them. Lucy struggled to move, but she was frozen to the spot. Natsu stretched out his hand, trying to reach her. But soon their bodies were swallowed up by the shadows. And all Natsu's hand touched was air.

"LUCY!"

"Farewell, fairies." Tynan's voice echoed from the swirl of darkness. "We won't be meeting again."

The swirling darkness exploded, engulfing the room and everyone in it. The cloud of darkness was heavy, as if it was made of a heavy metal. Shockwaves of magic surged through Natsu's body. He screamed in agony, his body wracked with pain. It felt like his bones had been turned to glass and someone had smashed them all to pieces. He collapsed in the swirling shadows, writhing in pain. But despite it all, he couldn't think of anything but saving Lucy. He had seen how frightened she was and he knew that whatever Tynan had planned for her, it couldn't be good. A heavy feeling settled deep in his chest. The last thing he thought of was Lucy's frightened face before his mind went blank.

_**Chapter 19 will be up on Monday!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Don't hate me for my cliffhangers! I apologize, since the cliffhangers I make when I'm in the middle of action chapters tend to be suspenseful...sorry :) But I hope you'll still enjoy my story, since there's plenty more to come!_  
**

**Chapter 19**

Lucy woke to find herself in some kind of glass sphere. It felt like a metal clamp was secured around her upper body, holding her arms firmly against her side. But in reality the clamp was made out of a black shadow. Tynan had used his Shadow Magic to hold her upright. She struggled against the shadow that held her.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Tynan smiled at her from the other side of the glass, a twisted wooden staff in his hands. He had taken down his hood. She could see the magic tattoo that snaked up one side of his face. But it was his glowing yellow eyes that struck her. His malicious eyes made her shiver. "I couldn't have you exhaust all your magic."

Her eyes widened. "That's The Demon Emperor's Scepter!"

"Clever girl. So you know about this do you?"

Lucy gulped. "What do you want with me?"

Tynan took a step forward, passing right through the glass. He approached her and grabbed her chin. She trembled as he held her face still. He grinned.

"I need you, my dear," he whispered. "With your celestial magic, I can finally set my plan in motion." His smile widened. "With your magic, I will use the heaven's power to bring about the second Dark Age." He let go of her roughly. "But you'll see soon enough."

He strode back through to the other side. Tynan waved his hand and a shadow in the shape of a person brought him an enormous key. The key was the same size as Tynan, but the shadow carried it as if it were nothing. This key was gold like Lucy's zodiac keys, but it had precious gems inlaid in it as well. Lucy's eyes widened.

"That's—"

A twisted grin spread across Tynan's face. "The Celestial King's gatekey." He chuckled. "Yes, I stole it. And it's been creating quite the chaos in the celestial realm, hasn't it?"

"But how…?"

"Don't worry your pretty little mind. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I need you to summon him, stellar spirit mage."

"I can't!" she protested. "There's no way!"

"You can. And you will."

It looked like jolts of electricity surged into the glass sphere. But in reality it was strong magic. The strange magic merged with Lucy and spread throughout her body. She could feel her magic being sucked away and channeled out to the large gatekey. Pain clawed at every nerve in her body, pulling her magic from every last cell. She screamed in agony. Pain wracked her body as her magic energy was slowly drained away. Her mouth moved as she formed the words for the stellar spirit contract, despite how desperately she wished she could stop. A dark vortex started to swirl in front of the gatekey, stars glittering just beyond.

"I am the person…who connects the road t-to the Stellar Spirit World," she whispered, her voice shaking with the pain and fear. "Thou shalt respond to the c-calling and…pass through the gate…." Lucy screamed, the pain ripping her body apart.

Tynan spread his arms wide and laughed triumphantly. "Come forth, Celestial King! Your master calls for you!"

_It hurts…help me! Someone help me!_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. "NATSU!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu groaned. Clenching his fist, he shakily lifted his head. There was rubble everywhere, large chunks of stone from the ceiling and wall scattered throughout the room. Erza and Wendy lay not far from him, both unconscious and bleeding. Happy and Charle were unconscious as well. He could hear them breathing—they were alright. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. His arms shaking, he pushed himself up. He winced, clutching his side. He could feel his ribs moving in a way they shouldn't. Natsu staggered down the hall, one hand on the wall. The only thing he could think of was finding Lucy. That creep had kidnapped her and he had no idea where he had taken her. The only way he could find him was by following Tynan's awful smell. He stumbled down the hall, following the stench of death that had been left behind. As he continued deeper into the castle, a blood curdling scream echoed through the building. Natsu's ears pricked up.

"LUCY!" he shouted.

He picked up his pace, running through the corridors and up staircases. With each step the scream was getting louder. The sound of it was heart wrenching. And what was worse, Natsu knew it was Lucy's voice. It sounded like she was being tortured. The further he ran, the louder it got and the stronger the smell of death became. Finally he stumbled into a large room on one of the upper floors. A large glass sphere was in the middle of the room, with Lucy inside it. Her head was leaning back and her eyes wide as she screamed. She was bleeding, injuries covering her body. The magic was tearing her apart. It looked as if currents of electricity were swirling inside the sphere. Natsu spotted Tynan standing not far from it, a giant gatekey beside him. An enormous black vortex had opened up before the key.

Tynan glance over his shoulder. "You're too late to stop me, Dragon Slayer!"

A gale blew out from the vortex and magic swirled, forming a large figure. A man the size of a giant hovered above them. He wore knight armor and a flapping cape. His helmet had two thick bull horns sticking out of the sides and feathers on top. But his most defining feature was his long busy mustache. He stood with his arms folded, staring down at them. When he appeared, Lucy fell silent.

"The old guy…" Natsu muttered.

"Why have you summoned me?" the giant's voice boomed. His attention turned to Lucy. "Old friend, how is it that you have called me? What has happened?"

Natsu darted toward the glass sphere. He had to get Lucy out of there no matter what.

Tynan laughed. "I have waited for many years for this moment." He held the Demon staff high. "I am your master, Great Celestial King! Now give me your power!"

Darkness leaked out from the stone embedded in the scepter's tip and swirled around the Celestial King. The Spirit King scowled. Natsu punched the glass sphere with all his might, his dragon fire leaving only a small crack behind. Tynan turned, scowling at him. "You shouldn't do that. If you break that giant lacryma, the magical discharge could tear your body to pieces."

"Dark Magic…magic that should have been sealed!" the king shouted as the magic slowly sucked him into the scepter's gem. "So it was you after all, Dark Lord Tynan!"

Again and again Natsu rammed his fist against the sphere. Finally the lacryma cracked and shattered, creating a large hole. The magical discharge shot out from inside, surging through Natsu's arm. He screamed in pain, the magic tearing up and bloodying his arm. But despite the pain, he charged in. He kicked the shadow clamp that held Lucy in place as hard as he could. Natsu grabbed her as the shadow disappeared. He pulled her out, landing hard on his back, Lucy falling on top of him.

Tynan laughed darkly. "Yes, you foolish old man! It was I, but there's nothing you can do now." The king disappeared, sucked into the gem on the staff.

"Lucy!" Natsu sat up, Lucy in his arms. Her head hung limp over his arm. Lucy's eyes were wide, staring up at nothing. Tears streamed down her face. Seeing her bloody and unresponsive sent a jolt through his chest. He shook her. "Lucy! Wake up!" When she didn't move, Natsu's eyes widened. "**LUCY!**"

Tynan glowered down at Natsu. "As I said, Dragon Slayer. The next time we meet will be our last." He lifted the Demon Emperor Scepter high.

It felt as if something inside him snapped. Fire erupted around him, taking the shape of a dragon. Natsu threw his head back and screamed in rage. The sound was deafening, like the mighty roar of an enraged dragon. The sudden change made Tynan take a step back. Natsu sunk to his hands and knees, hovering over Lucy's unmoving body protectively. He growled, glaring up at the dark mage. His eyes were glowing red like the flames that surrounded him. Natsu roared, a plume of fire spewing from his mouth. Tynan spun the staff in his hands to dispel the flames.

"Lost your temper have you?" he scoffed. "That will never do—"

Natsu launched toward him with a burst of fire. He rammed into Tynan at full speed, his entire body wrapped in flames. Tynan leapt back, tossing off his singed robe.

"That surprised me, but you won't get so lucky again."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LUCY!" he roared.

Gathering fire in both hands, Natsu slammed them together. An explosion of fire filled the room. In a flash Tynan was in front of him. He rammed the end of the old staff into Natsu's shoulder. As the tip pierced his skin, magic discharge surged through Natsu's body. He screamed in pain, the magic tearing up his body. Blood rolled down his arms, the magic having done quite a bit of damage. Tynan clenched his fist.

"Bind."

Natsu's shadow snaked up his body, holding him firmly in place. With one swipe of his arm, Tynan used Natsu's own shadow to throw him across the room. Natsu crashed into the wall, the rock breaking beneath him. He fell to the ground, panting.

"Give it up, Natsu. You don't even have the strength to stand, do you?"

"BASTARD!" Natsu dragged himself toward the broken sphere. "I'LL TURN YOU TO ASHES!"

He snatched a fragment of shattered lacryma and shoved it in his mouth. The crystal crunched as he chewed it and swallowed. A surge of magic power swelled up inside him. He could feel the magic swirling around him when suddenly his gut wrenched. A bluish liquid oozed from his mouth. He had forgotten how difficult and painful it was to absorb the magic from lacryma. It was the same as when he fought Jellal. He clasped his hands around his neck as he coughed. It felt as if his insides were being eaten away. He cried out in agony, coughing and hacking as his body attempted to absorb the magic.

"Foolish boy. Is your body rejecting it?" Tynan's twisted smile grew wider. "But this is getting interesting. Let's see what you've got, _Dragon Slayer_."

Natsu writhed on the ground, clutching his throat as he screamed. His body shook with pain as he tried to absorb the lacryma's magic. He hacked up mouthfuls of blue liquid, excess matter from the magic crystal. Finally it started to settle. Natsu could feel the power welling up inside him, his magic increasing tenfold.

"Seems like your body finally accepted it."

Glaring up at him, Natsu roared, fire exploding around him. In an instant he launched himself at Tynan. He grabbed the man's shirt and hurled him across the room, burning the man as he flew. Tynan righted himself in midair and shot back toward him. Darkness swirled around him. He grabbed Natsu by the throat, the dark magic oozed into Natsu's body. Crying out in pain, flames poured out of Natsu's mouth. Tynan leapt back, avoiding the worst of the blaze. Slowly Natsu rose to his feet, swaying where he stood. His eyes were wild with rage.

"I don't think you're even trying anymore," Tynan scoffed. "You don't even know what you're doing. You're blind with rage!" He laughed.

Dashing toward him, Natsu's fist blazed. But his punch fazed right through Tynan.

"Dark Destroyer."

A giant shadow formed above Natsu. It felt as if something heavy suddenly fell on him. He could feel his bones cracking as the weight increased. The shadow pressed down on him, crushing the air out of Natsu's lungs. He coughed up blood. But despite the growing pressure and lack of air, he struggled to free himself. He screamed, rage burning in his chest. A blaze erupted around him, the flames increasing to an incredible heat. The stone around him blackened with the intensity of the fire. Suddenly someone stumbled through the doorway. Wendy collapsed to her knees, panting, Erza standing behind her.

Wendy's eyes widened at the sight. "Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!"

Tynan smirked. "You're a tad bit late, fairies."

Then Wendy's eyes landed on Lucy. Because of Natsu's blinding fire, she had been hard to make out. "Lucy-san!" She raced toward her.

Erza rushed into the room. "Natsu, what happened?!"

Wendy knelt beside Lucy and started to chant, hoping she could save her with her Sky Magic.

"He's too far gone to hear you, Titania." Tynan focused on Natsu once more and clenched his fist. "Crush."

Natsu screamed as the tremendous weight ground him into the floor. His eyes glowing red with rage, his fire erupted. The blaze engulfed him along with Tynan. Erza and Wendy shielded their eyes from the blinding brilliance. When the light faded, Natsu was barely standing. He was covered in blood and wheezing. Tynan was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't have time to play with you anymore, children." Tynan's voice echoed in the dark room. "Feel grateful that you still live, Natsu Dragneel, and despair at the fate that awaits you."

When Tynan's voice finally faded, Erza hurried to Natsu's side. She reached out to touch him, but he quickly rounded on her. His eyes were wild. Natsu lashed out at her, his fist ablaze. Erza leapt back. She blocked his fiery punch with her sword.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Erza shouted.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Erza-san, you have to stop Natsu-san!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, but he—"

"No, you don't understand, he's in a dangerous state! His body is at its limit!"

He lashed out wildly, fire spewing everywhere.

"Tch. Natsu, you idiot." Light glowed around her as she requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Erza swung her sword, knocking Natsu away. She struck at him, pushing him back until his back was against the wall. She summoned her hundreds of swords and threw them at Natsu. Two blades pierced his hands, pinning him there. Natsu shrieked, struggling against the enchanted swords. Erza punched him hard in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but you need to wake up!"

Natsu stood there panting. Erza's words had sounded as if they came from some great distance. Slowly his eyes reverted back to their normal state. His whole body was wracked with pain. Erza frowned.

"Have you returned to your senses?" she asked.

"Erza…Wendy…." Natsu's eyes landed on Lucy—on her bloody, unmoving body. A hallow feeling sunk deep inside him. It felt as if a heavy weight was pulling him downward. Seeing Lucy like that, his heart throbbed painfully. Erza dispelled her enchanted swords and they disappeared. The past few minutes he remembered in blurred snippets.

Erza glanced back at Wendy. "How's Lucy?"

Wendy shook her head. "We have to get back to the guild quickly! If we don't hurry, Lucy-san won't make it!"

Natsu sunk to his knees. The world around him was spinning. The earth tilted beneath him and the floor rushed up to meet him.

"Lucy…" he muttered. "…sorry everyone…Lucy, I'm…sorry…." Everything around him dissolved into hazy darkness.

_**Chapter 20 will be up on Friday!**_

_**p.s. just a quick note, someone suggested I have Natsu use **_**Dragon Force, _but don't worry, he's going through a type of training in future chapters. so please look forward to it! :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_These next 3 chapters are pretty short, so I'll be posting an extra chapter on Wednesday. I'm glad that you all are still reading! Please remember to keep the reviews coming!_  
**

**Chapter 20**

Voices and faces faded in and out of his mind. Memories of his life flashed in front of him—growing up with Igneel, entering Fairy Tail, Happy hatching from an egg, meeting Lucy…. Lucy. He suddenly remembered Lisana's tombstone. When she had died, he felt so helpless. He had sworn to himself that he would never lose another friend. Yet he had allowed it to happen again. He could see Lucy's wide unseeing eyes in his mind. He clamped his hands to his head, trying to block out the images. They faded into blackness. Natsu ground his teeth together. His chest felt tight and a heavy weight pulled down on him. He hurt—everything hurt.

Suddenly a booming roar echoed in the darkness. The hulking shadow of a dragon with glowing eyes loomed over Natsu. Hesitantly Natsu lifted his head.

"_Natsu_," a deep voice came from the dragon. "_What's the matter with you? Succumbing to despair so easily_."

_Igneel?_

The dragon's mouth curled back revealing its sharp fangs. Igneel snarled. "_You call yourself the child of Igneel? Now stand up!"_

_But how?_ Natsu's voice echoed in his mind. _I don't know what to do. I can't even protect the people important to me._ _My precious nakama were…Lucy was…._ He clenched his fists, arms shaking.

Igneel lowered his head, his scaly muzzle close to Natsu. "_Your emotions give you strength—never forsake them. But you mustn't let your feelings get the better of you. Don't lose faith in the power you possess! Now stand up and face that silly fear of yours!_"

_Igneel…._

"_Natsu, you are a Dragon Slayer. Never forget the pride that comes with that title. Now stand up!_" Igneel roared.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

When Natsu opened his eyes, everything was dark. He recognized the old wooden ceiling of the house in the woods he shared with Happy. Moonlight streamed in through the open window, casting eerie shadows in the dark room. Happy sat up, his eyes watery.

"Natsu! You're awake!"

"…Happy?" He blinked. "What happened?"

"Erza and Wendy brought you back to our house when they left Hargeon. Everyone was beat up pretty bad…." Happy looked sad at the thought of everyone's injuries. "And you and Lucy were hurt so bad. You've been sleeping for days."

Natsu sat up quickly at the mention of Lucy's name. He winced, gasping past the crushing pain in his ribs. He hadn't realized before how badly his body hurt. He realized that he was covered in bandages.

"Lucy…how's Lucy?" he asked quickly.

"They took her to the guild. Porlyusica is watching over her, but I don't know what's going on."

He tossed off the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As he put weight on his feet, his legs shook. His body felt as if it had been ripped apart and hurriedly put back together. Happy hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Snatching his scarf from the bed, Natsu staggered toward the door. "I have to see for myself."

"But Natsu…." Happy flew beside him as he started out the door. "You're still hurt pretty bad. Porlyusica and Wendy said you need lots of rest."

"FORGET WHAT THEY SAID!"

Happy flinched at his sudden change of tone. Natsu stumbled into Magnolia. The entire town was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed a long time ago, making the night feel even lonelier. It took longer than normal for him to reach the guild. He opened the door, the unusual silence of the guildhall greeting his ears. He could hear footsteps on the second floor. Natsu glanced up to see Wendy coming out of a room upstairs. Wendy was also bandaged up, but her injuries hadn't been nearly as bad as his. With Porlyusica's help and some of her Sky Dragon magic, she was looking better than she would have.

"Eh? Natsu-san?" she asked, surprised. Her voice echoed in the empty guild hall.

Charle walked up beside her, her arms folded. Her white fur almost seemed to glow in the dark room. "And Happy too. What are you doing here so late?"

"Natsu wanted to—"

"Lucy!" Natsu said quickly. "Where's Lucy?! Is she okay?!"

"Well…Lucy-san is here," Wendy said. She averted her eyes. "But she's…."

Natsu staggered toward the stairs. Happy flew up beside him, not sure of what to do. Wendy hurried down the steps to meet him.

"Natsu-san, wait! You're still hurt and you really need to rest!" She gently touched his arm. "Please, lie down."

"Not until I see her!" he growled. "I need to know…I need to know how bad it is."

"Wendy," Charle said.

Looking up at the white Exceed, Wendy was at a loss for words. Charle nodded to her. Wendy sighed and took Natsu by the hand.

"Alright," she whispered. "Follow me."

Wendy led him up the stairs to the room she had just left. The floorboards creaked as they walked. Wendy opened the door. The room inside was dark. Natsu could make out the shape of someone sitting in a chair beside the bed. Wendy hurried to the window and pulled the curtain aside so they could see. Moonlight filtered into the room, lighting up the bed. Lucy lay motionless in the bed, Porlyusica sitting beside her. Her injuries were fewer than what he remembered, but they had been bandaged and were slowly healing. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Natsu couldn't feel her magic presence at all. He could hear her shallow breathing. It felt like something sharp stabbed him in the chest.

"Lucy…."

Porlyusica looked up at him. She sighed, looking back down at the unconscious Lucy. "You should be at home resting."

Shakily Natsu approached the bed. He couldn't tear his eyes from Lucy's sleeping face. "How is she?" he asked, though he was afraid of her answer.

"Natsu-san," Wendy whispered.

"Not well." Porlyusica didn't even look at him. She shook her head. "All of her magic power being used up instantaneously like that…it's enough to kill a person. I'm amazed she's even alive."

His legs gave out beneath him and he sank to his knees. Natsu's body trembled as he knelt at Lucy's bedside. Tears leaked from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. It was all his fault…everything was his fault. If only he hadn't insisted they search the castle ruins last time, during the wyvern incident. If they had left things as they were, Lucy wouldn't be lying there. Natsu covered his face with his hand, his face contorted with anguish.

"Natsu-san…?"

"I couldn't protect her…" he whispered. "I swore I wouldn't lose anymore of my nakama! After Lisana died…I swore I wouldn't. That I'd protect them. But I couldn't even do that…I'm so useless…."

Wendy rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Lucy…I'm sorry. It's my fault," he cried. "It's all my fault…I'm so sorry…."

Porlyusica sighed. "Go home. I don't need you making a scene here. And I don't want you collapsing from overexertion."

Happy slowly approached him. "Natsu…."

Wiping at his tears furiously, he nodded. "Let's go home, Happy. We can't do anything for Lucy…we should let her rest."

"Aye, sir."

_**Chapter 21 will be up on Monday!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all like it too! I thought I'd show a little of Natsu's cute/childish side ^^ Enjoy! Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 21**

The rest of the guild left Natsu be. Most of them had never seen him so depressed. For days he sat at the corner of the bar, staring off into space. His injuries were slowly healing, but he was still bandaged up. Lucy had been unconscious for over a week and, though her injuries had healed, nothing changed. It seemed like she would sleep forever. Porlyusica and Wendy kept a close eye on her, keeping everyone updated if anything changed. Natsu sighed, picking at the food on his plate. Happy sat on the counter, closer to the other guild members.

"Oh my," Mira said, resting her cheek in her hand with a sigh. "I don't believe I've seen Natsu so down before."

"Aye…."

Lisana sat at the bar in front of Mira, Elfman standing beside her.

"A real man wouldn't stay depressed!" Elfman said emphatically. "He should face life like a man!"

"Elf-nii," Lisana whispered. "Don't you think that's a bit insensitive?"

"It's their own damn fault," Cana fumed. She sat a table not far away, a barrel of booze next to her. "I told them that something bad was gonna happen." She held up the two cards that had predicted the fateful encounter. "And my cards don't lie! Those idiots…."

"Even so, I never thought it would be something this bad…" Lisana muttered.

"Well believe it!" Cana stood up and tossed a newspaper on the counter. "Have you even seen what's been happening all across Fiore?"

Mira picked up the paper and read the article on the front page. "Tynan attacked another village?"

Cana planted her hands on her hips. "And things are only going to get worse!"

Lisana kept her eyes fixed on Natsu. It was too strange not to see him so lively. Instead of shouting and laughing like usual, he just sat there in silence. Finally she stood up and approached him. "Natsu?" When he didn't respond, she cleared her throat and patted his shoulder. "Hey! Natsuuuuu!"

"Huh?" He looked up, still in a daze. "Oh, Lisanna…what's up?"

She sat down beside him. "You shouldn't stay depressed like this. You should laugh and smile like usual." She paused. "I'm sure Lu-chan would feel the same way."

Natsu's face darkened at the mention of her name. "Yeah…."

_Poor Natsu. He's so upset_, Lisanna thought. "Hey, Natsu! I've got an idea!" She grinned.

"For what?"

"Watch this." Lisanna grabbed a napkin and started fiddling with it. She folded the flimsy paper over and over. She stuck her tongue out in concentration. Finally she held up a small paper crane. "Here," she said handing it to him.

Natsu stared at it, unimpressed. "So…?"

"There's an old story about paper cranes. It's said that if you fold one thousand cranes and make a wish, your wish will come true." She propped her elbow up on the counter, resting her chin in her hand. "It's a really old type of talisman magic."

He sat up a little straighter. "Does it really work?"

"So I've heard. And if you're wishing for someone's health, it's supposed to be more potent if you write the person's name on the paper."

Natsu's face brightened. He leaned closer. "Show me how to make them!"

"Okay." Lisanna looked over at Mira. "Mira-nee, do you have any origami paper?"

"I think Leedus might have some."

Lisanna slid off her stool and walked over to Leedus, Fairy Tail's painter mage. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Leedus-san? Sorry to bother you, but do you have any origami paper?"

He looked up from his notepad, an unfinished sketch drawn on it. "Origami paper? Yes, I believe I do." He reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of brightly colored paper. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" She hurried back to Natsu and sat down. "Okay. Now take a piece of paper. First you fold it in half, and then fold it like this. And then you take this corner and fold it down like this. After that—"

Natsu managed to follow her instructions for only a few steps before he was totally lost. Growling in frustration he tried again. Suddenly the paper he had been holding burst into flames. "Damn it!" He tossed the smoldering paper on the counter.

Giggling, Lisanna handed him a new sheet. "Try not to light the paper on fire, Natsu."

He snatched it from her and tried again. Natsu folded the paper the way she had instructed, but in the end it looked more like a snowball than a crane. His hand heated up in frustration and the paper again burst into flames.

"This is so hard!" he shouted. "I'll never be able to do this!"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Come on, try one more time."

Grumbling, he took another piece. This time he managed to fold it the right way. By the time he was done, it was wrinkled and deformed, but it still retained the crane shape. Lisanna snickered, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It looks good, Natsu." She giggled. "If you practice you'll get a lot better."

"Yooosh! I'm gonna fold a thousand cranes! Even if it takes me all day!"

"More like all week," she muttered.

"I'm all fired up!"

Natsu snatched a pen and the stack of paper and set to work. He frowned, concentrating on folding the paper just right. Lisanna smiled and sighed. He could be so childish at times, and so passionate. But those were just a few reasons she had been attracted to Natsu in the first place. He was so dedicated and passionate about everything he did. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him work. Lisanna stood up and sat back down in her original seat.

"That was a good idea," Mira whispered. "It'll keep him busy for a while. And it looks like his spirits are up."

Lisanna smiled. "Yeah. I just couldn't stand to see him so down like that."

"How passionate!" Elfman cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Just like a real man!"

Natsu set to work, scribbling Lucy's name on the paper. More than anything, he wanted her to get better quickly. Things just weren't the same without her. They were lonely and not nearly as exciting. They were a team and without her there it felt strangely empty. For days he sat by himself folding cranes, his pile growing bigger by the day. At times, when his concentration was too intense, the crane he was folding would catch fire. Natsu would simply growl in frustration and start over. But he did little else over the next few days except fold cranes. He paid little attention to anything else. All the while, Tynan was stirring up more chaos all across Fiore. Small villages were disappearing and little by little darkness was spreading over the kingdom.

One evening as Porlyusica stepped into Lucy's room, she stopped. Bunches of multicolored cranes were hanging all around the room. Natsu hadn't just folded one thousand cranes—there were much more than that. She sighed and approached the closest bunch. Taking one of the paper birds in her hand, she turned it over. She could hardly make out the words _Get better, Lucy_ scribbled on them. She chuckled to himself and glanced over at the sleeping girl.

"You'd better wake up quick, missy. That boy's very worried about you." Porlyusica sat down next to the bed and looked out the window. "I doubt he even realizes it himself. That foolish child."

_**Chapter 22 will be up on Wednesday!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Once again, I apologize for the shortness but I hope you still enjoy it! Please remember to review! _**

**Chapter 22**

Things in Fiore were getting progressively worse. Tynan was wreaking havoc all across the country. If things didn't come under control soon, all of Earthland would be overtaken. The Magic Council tried stepping in, but any attempt they made seemed fruitless. Lucy was still unconscious. Natsu sat at one of the empty tables, folding more cranes in hopes that she would recover quickly. The guild doors opened and Levy rushed in, a large stack of papers in her arms. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar top when she came in. He looked up as she hurried toward him.

"Levy, welcome back!" he said with a grin. "You've been gone a long time. What have you been doing?"

"Master, I have something I need to talk to you about."

He arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Levy laid down her papers, sorting through them as best she could. "I've been studying an ancient historical text at the Varia mansion. Ever since Lucy and I read part of it, there was something about it that bothered me, so I stayed behind to study it." She tugged out a piece of paper from her stack. "Take a look at this."

Makarov took the paper from her and glanced at it. "What is this? An old prophecy?"

"Master, whoever wrote this text had a thorough knowledge of magic. The book was riddled with ancient spells, it took me a long time to decode them! But I think—"

The guild doors burst open. Natsu jumped, fire consuming the crane he had just made. A man wearing dark blue and gray striped pants and a flowing dark blue cloak stood at the entrance. A cloth mask covered his face except for his eyes. It was Jellal, disguised as the old guild member from Edolas—Mystogan. He strode hurriedly into the room. Erza shot out of her seat so quickly she knocked over her chair.

"Jalla—I mean, Mystogan! What are you doing here?!" she cried.

"Damn it! Bastard, look what you made me do!" Natsu shouted, holding the smoldering piece of paper.

"I'm sorry to barge in," Jellal said quickly. "But it's urgent."

Makarov grinned. "Oh, good to see you. It certainly has been a while."

"What could be so urgent for you to come here?" Erza persisted.

"Please listen to me. Fairy Tail is in danger!" he said louder. "Master Makarov, you must evacuate the guild immediately!"

"Danger?" Makarov folded his arms. "What do you mean? You don't have to worry, we're quite capable, you know."

"Yes. I know how powerful Fairy Tail's mages are, and that's precisely why everyone needs to run. Now!"

"Just what are you—"

Cana stood up quickly, knocking over her barrel of alcohol. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. She stared down at the tarot cards that lay on the table.

"Cana?" Mira asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked up, her eyes wide with fright. "Master, we should listen!" Cana's voice shook. "The guild's in danger!"

"Just what is going on?!" Makarov shouted. "Tell me what the hell is wrong!"

Jellal stepped forward. "Right now Tynan is—"

The ground violently started to quake. The entire guild shook with the force, many of the guildmates screaming and shouting in shock. Natsu's face darkened at the mention of Tynan's name. Happy hurried close to him.

"Everyone remain calm!" Makarov shouted.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Happy asked.

Natsu sniffed the air. "I don't know. But it smells like something big is approaching."

A woman with long black hair and wearing what looked like a one-piece bathing suit, cape, and thigh-high boots came running into the guild. Behind her was a younger girl with long light pink hair, her cape the same color as the black haired woman.

"Ultear, Melody!" Erza shouted. "What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry, Jellal," the black haired woman, Ultear, panted. "I held him back as long as I could."

"Shit!" Jellal cursed under his breath.

A blast of magic shot down through the ceiling. A shower of wood and debris rained down on them. Natsu whipped his head up, staring at the large hole in the roof. A sickening smell wafted toward him. Jellal lifted his arm, his palm open facing the ceiling. "Meteor!" Bursts of light shot out of his hand at an incredible speed. The attack disappeared through the gap in the ceiling. "Everyone please run! We'll hold him off as long as we can!"

Makarov stood up. "You think we could just run and leave you behind? You should know by now."

Jellal chuckled. "_For a Fairy Tail mage, the greatest sin is averting one's eyes._ Isn't that right, Natsu?" He glanced back at him.

The ground rumbled and shook. Another blast of powerful magic blew off half of the roof. Natsu could see Tynan's floating castle through the dust and debris. The rest of the Fairy Tail mages took up arms. Numerous magic circles appeared, and the room lit up as attack after attack hurled toward the floating island. Grinding his teeth together, Natsu summoned fire to his fist.

"Natsu, wait!" Jellal shouted.

He glanced over at his former enemy. "What?!"

"Tynan sees Fairy Tail as his biggest threat!" he shouted over the chaos. "When we tried to take him down, we overheard some of his plans! Where's Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "He's after Lucy?!"

Nodding, Jellal shot another burst of magic toward the floating fortress. "He's after many of Fairy Tail's top mages! He's afraid you might be able to stop him! You have to get out of here or else there'll be no hope left!"

Just knowing that Lucy was in danger made his stomach sink with fear. He raced up the stairs. Happy flew after him, not wanting to be left behind. Natsu burst through the door. Lucy was still lying peacefully in bed, bits of rubble and fragmented wood scattered across the room. The whole building shook and he heard many of his guildmates shouting. But above it all he could hear Ultear's voice.

"It's no use!" Ultear's voice was faint.

"Ultear!" Jellal shouted. "Don't!"

"**Arc of Time!**"

Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder as the building shook more violently. A blinding light filled the guild. Hurrying toward the bed, all Natsu could think about was making sure Lucy was safe. The light filled the room and he felt himself being lifted into the air. Lucy too had been lifted from the bed due to the magic, but she was drifting farther away. He stretched his hand out to grab hers but he couldn't quite reach.

"Natsu!" Happy cried in terror.

"LUCY!"

He stretched, trying with all his might to reach her. His finger tips brushed hers for a second before the magic light engulfed them completely.

"**LUCYYYY!**"

_**Chapter 23 will be up on Friday!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_I hope you all have been enjoying the recent chapters! Sorry they've been so short. But I hope you all like my upcoming chapters, which focus solely on Natsu. I hope you enjoy! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 23**

The next thing Natsu realized was that the ground beneath him wasn't a hard wood floor—it was softer. He groaned. When he finally opened his eyes, sunlight blinded him and he found himself staring up at a canopy of trees. The grass beneath him felt soft compared to a hard floor. His head was throbbing. The last thing remembered was that the guild was being attacked and that a bright light engulfed the building. And then nothing. A man leaned over him, short brown hair framing his young face. His hazel eyes were bright as he stared down at him.

"Oh. Are you awake?"

Natsu sat up quickly, wincing thanks to his broken ribs. He still hadn't completely healed since his fight against Tynan. He looked around quickly. Happy flew at him at top speed.

"Natsuuuuuu!" He hugged Natsu's head.

"Happy?!" Natsu pulled the blue Exceed off. "Where are we?"

"You must not be from around here." The man sat back on his heels. "It's certainly the first time I've stumbled upon a stranger sleeping out here in the woods."

Standing up, Natsu turned around. Trees stretched as far as the eye could see. Sunlight streamed through the branches, leaving bright specks of light on the ground. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves, making the light dance. Natsu sniffed the air, but couldn't find any familiar scents.

"What is this place?" he muttered.

"This the Aberffraw Forest," the stranger said. "Most people are too afraid to come here. So I was really surprised to see you sleeping there."

Natsu looked the man from head to toe. He was wearing a white shirt and plain tan pants. He couldn't sense any kind of hostility from him. He stared at the man's brown eyes. For some reason they looked familiar—almost like Lucy's. Natsu gasped.

"What about everyone else?!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "LUCY! ERZA! GRAY!" he shouted. "WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The man stood up. "Do you have friends around here somewhere?"

Happy flew up beside Natsu and nodded. "Aye! We were separated from everyone."

"The guild! What happened to the guild and everyone?!"

"Guild?"

"OUR GUILD!" Natsu shouted, frustration and fear welling up inside him. "Fairy Tail, our guild and everyone…what happened to them?!"

"I've never heard of a place called 'Fairy Tail.' You said it was a guild? What kind?"

"Aye!" Happy said. "It's a wizard guild."

The man stared at them as if they had sprouted three heads. Natsu growled in frustration, annoyed at the look the stranger was giving him. Suddenly the man started laughing. He held his stomach and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Did you two hit your head?!" He laughed. "A _wizard_ guild? Now that's a good one!"

"What's so funny about that?!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know what kind of crazy wagon you fell off of, but there's no such thing as a 'wizard guild.' There aren't that many magic users to even create such a thing!"

It felt as if Natsu's heart stopped. He sincerely hoped that the man was lying, but he could tell by the sound of his heartbeat that it was the truth. "What?" he breathed.

"Man, that was a good one." He wiped his eyes. "My name's Galvin. What's your names?"

"I'm Happy!" He flew up to Galvin and grinned.

"Happy? That's an interesting name." He took Happy's paw and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Happy-san. And you?"

"…Natsu."

"So, Natsu-san and Happy-san, huh?"

"Aye!"

"Where did you guys come from?"

"We came from Magnolia," Happy said.

"Magnolia?!" Galvin shook his head. "There's no way! That's the village I live in. Are you sure you've got the name right?"

"Aye!"

"Too be more specific, we live in a house just outside of Magnolia." Natsu folded his arms across his chest. "We've lived there for over seven years, there's no way we'd get the name wrong."

Galvin shrugged. "Alright, alright. I won't argue with you."

Natsu growled, clenching his fists. "You don't believe us!"

Sighing, Glavin gestured for him to follow. "Come with me. We'll take a look at those wounds for you," he said gesturing to Natsu's bandages. "I don't know what happened before you ended up here, but it'll have to wait."

As he started to walk off, Happy flew up and rested on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Happy whispered.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know where we are." He followed Galvin. "I've never even heard of the Aba-ra-fla-something forest."

Happy sighed. "I'm worried about everyone else. What happened to Lucy and the others?"

"…I don't know…."

Galvin lead them quite a distance. Compared to the forest where they had first encountered Tynan, this one was bright and peaceful. After the dark experience they had just gone through, it was a stark contrast. It made Natsu feel a bit uneasy. Finally Galvin pulled back a low hanging branch. The forest was higher up on a hillside and down below was a small village. The houses below weren't tall with tiled roofs like Natsu was used to. Instead most of them were only one story and many of the roofs were thatched.

"That's my home village. Magnolia."

"_That's_ Magnolia?!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah. Magnolia is my village—it's where I grew up," Galvin said.

Natsu's mind was reeling. "What's going? How is this possible?"

"Natsu, wait a sec! Didn't Ultear use the _Arc of Time_?" Happy asked. "So does that mean we're in the past or something?"

Galvin arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Are you sure this is just because of a head injury?"

"So then are we stuck here?!" Natsu grabbed his hair, pulling at it in frustration.

Grabbing Natsu by the arm, Galvin led them down the hill. "I don't know where you guys came from or what you're going on about, but you need to have yourselves checked out."

The village of Magnolia was nothing how Natsu remembered the city. The streets weren't paved, but were just plain dirt roads. The houses weren't quite as close together as he remembered. The buildings just looked like flimsy wooden structures with thatched roofs. There weren't nearly as many houses as there used to be. People stuck their heads out of windows and stepped outside to watch Galvin drag them through town.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Happy whispered.

"We don't get many travelers who come through here," Galvin said. "So everyone's a bit curious. Sorry about that."

He led them to a small hut near the center of town. Galvin knocked on the door. "Come in," an old woman's voice drifted out from inside. Galvin opened the door, Natsu and Happy following him inside. It smelled like fresh stew and tea. An old woman wearing a fraying old cloak sat at a table in the center of the room. She looked up as they entered. "My my, who's this, Galvin?"

"I found them sleeping in the woods, Granny Alma. Would you mind taking a look at their wounds?"

"Who's the old hag?" Natsu asked.

"Sssh!" Galvin stiffened. "Granny is our village healer. She's a witch, so watch you mouth!"

"A witch, huh?"

Granny Alma patted the chair beside her. Natsu dragged his feet toward her and plopped down in the chair. As she examined him, many of the villagers crowded around the old hut. Faces peered in through the windows and open door. Natsu grumbled, trying not to pay much attention to them. The old woman undid the bandages to get a look at his old wounds. When she prodded his side, Natsu winced.

"Ow! That hurts! What the hell'd you do that for?!"

"Broken ribs?" She clicked her tongue. "However in the world did you hurt yourself so badly."

"Fighting a wiz—"

Galvin quickly covered Natsu's mouth. "He was unconscious when I found him. I think someone might have beaten him." He laughed, leaning closer to the old woman. "I think he hit his head too."

Natsu shoved his hand away "The hell?!" Folding his arms, he slouched in his chair.

Granny Alma nodded. "Knocked a few things loose, eh?" She started rewrapping his injuries. "Your clothes are strange. You must have come from another kingdom." She turned to Happy. "And I've never seen a creature quite like you before. You have wings, so are you a fairy?"

Natsu laughed. "Can't you tell by looking? He's a cat!"

"Aye!"

"A blue cat…that talks and flies! I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, technically he's an Exceed…." Natsu scratched his head.

She shook her head and stood up. "Would you like something to eat, young man?"

At the mention of food, he held his hand over his stomach. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry. He stood up, making his way over to the fireplace at the back of the room. There was a pot hanging above the flames. He could smell the stew that was brewing inside. He had noticed the smell when he first walked in and it smelled delicious.

"Would you like some stew?" she asked.

"Yeah. It smells good." Natsu reached into the fire and pulled out a flaming piece of wood. He sucked the flames into his mouth and tossed the charred wood back into the fire. "What kinda stew is it?"

A hush fell over the people. The old woman's eyes widened. All of a sudden the people around the hut were livelier than before. They started shouting.

"He just ate fire!" one girl shrieked.

"Demon!" another screamed. "Demon! Chase him out!"

The people started throwing things at Natsu and Happy. Natsu knocked most of the objects away.

"What the hell?!"

He hurried to the window and shoved a few of the villagers aside. He leapt out and darted down the street. Happy flew after him. The villagers chased him out of the village, shouting and throwing various objects after them. Only when they had run all the way back up the hill did the people of Magnolia finally stop chasing them.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu plopped down next to a tree, his arms folded. "Haven't they seen someone eat fire before?!"

"Probably not." Happy landed on Natsu's head. "You know, even for wizards it's strange."

"But that lady's supposedly a _witch_! They shouldn't be surprised by magic!"

"I know, but didn't Galvin say that mages are rare?"

Natsu looked up to see someone running toward them. As the person drew closer, he realized it was Galvin. He frowned. When the man finally reached them, he doubled over. Resting his hands on his knees, Galvin panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Natsu grumbled.

Galvin looked up. "Y-you…You're really a wizard?" he whispered.

"That's what I told you!"

"But you…I mean there are so few mages that I never thought I'd meet…and you ate fire! How did you do that?"

Natsu shrugged. "I never really thought about it. It's just normal, I guess."

"That's because Natsu's an ability user." Happy laughed.

Galvin sat down, his eyes bright with wonder. "Ability magic? What's that? I've always dreamed of becoming a mage, but I wasn't born with the gift."

"Ability users use magic in combination with their bodies," Happy explained. "But there are other types of magic too, like holder types who use magic items."

"That's amazing," Galvin whispered. "So Natsu-san, what exactly is your magic type?"

"Fire mage." He lit his hand on fire, making Galvin jump. The man scooted back a bit in surprise. "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

Eyes wide, Galvin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "D-Dragon…Slayer?"

"Aye! That's the type of magic Natsu uses."

"Magic to slay dragons…" Galvin whispered.

"Yeah. The same magic that dragons use." The fire in his hand dissolved as Natsu clenched his fist. He grinned. "Igneel taught it to me. But I still need a lot more training…."

"Igneel?!" Galvin sat up straighter. "I know that name!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "You know Igneel?!" He grabbed Galvin by the shirt and pulled him closer. "Do you know where he is?! Where is he?!"

Galvin flinched at Natsu' sudden change. "I-I don't really know him…. Igneel, the fire dragon, right? I, um, don't really know the dragon but I…I know someone who does."

A flame of hope flared up in his chest. Natsu's eyes were bright with anticipation. Fire leaked out of his mouth with excitement. The flames made Galvin jump, but Natsu held him fast. Grinning, Natsu pulled him closer.

"Take me to him. I want to meet this friend of yours." He released him and stood up. "Maybe he can take me to Igneel." He slammed his fist against his open palm. "I'm getting all fired up!"

_**Chapter 24 will be up on Monday!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_I know the whole time travel thing was a little unexpected, but trust me, I have a plan ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters! And please remember to review! I love to hear what you think ^^_  
**

**Chapter 24**

Galvin borrowed a horse and carriage from his family and had set out for another town with Natsu and Happy. They had left Magnolia immediately and within a day the rooftops of Oak Town were in view. Galvin glanced over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

Natsu was hanging over the edge of the covered wagon, his hand over his mouth. His face was pale as he hung lifelessly over the edge. Galvin looked down at him worriedly.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Aye! He always gets like this when he rides on any kind of transportation."

"He has motion sickness?"

"Aye!"

"I'm never riding these things again…" Natsu mumbled. "They're just as bad as trains…."

Galvin laughed. "You don't see many people with motion sickness. Is it a weakness for mages?"

Happy sat down next to Galvin. "No. Just Natsu." He laughed. "But I think other Dragon Slayers suffer from it too."

"There are other Dragon Slayers aside from Natsu-san?!"

"Aye!"

Natsu crawled toward the front of the carriage. "Th-there's two more in our guild. Wendy…she's a Sky Dragon Slayer, and G-Gajeel…Metal Dragon S—" He covered his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"I never knew there were so many amazing people!" Galvin's eyes were bright as they rode into the city. "I want to meet more mages! But these days there just aren't that many with magic in their blood."

Oak Town was built on a hill surrounded by forests and mountains. It was situated around a large castle. The tall spires and wall of the castle could be seen over the top of the roofs. Compared to the little village of Magnolia, it was very large. Scattered throughout the town were military compounds, complete with turrets and battlements. Natsu sat up straighter.

"I know this place!" Natsu leaned forward. "It looks kinda different but this is the place _Phantom Lord_ set up their headquarters!"

"Phantom Lord?"

"It's another wizarding guild," Happy explained.

"Really? There certainly are a lot of wizard guilds where you're from."

"Aye!"

"So where did this 'Phantom Lord' have their headquarters?"

Natsu pointed at the castle at the top of the hill. "In that castle up there."

Galvin's eyes widened. "The Dragon Master's castle?!" He pulled up on the reins, stopping the carriage in front of a house.

Happy looked up at him. "Dragon Master?"

"What are Dragon Masters?!" Natsu's eyes shone with excitement.

"The controllers of Dragons," an unfamiliar voice replied.

Natsu leaned out of the carriage. He found himself staring at a short young woman with long, wavy blonde hair. It looked like small wings had sprouted from her head were her ears should be. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. She smiled up at them.

"It's been a long time since you last visited me, Galvin," she said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait you're—"

"It's the same person from Tenrou Island!" Happy shouted.

"Tenrou Island?" She looked up at them, confused.

Natsu leapt out of the carriage. "You're Mavis! But how come you're here?! Aren't you dead?!"

"I'm sorry for their rudeness, Mavis-san." Galvin scratched his head, not sure of what to say. "This is Natsu-san and Happy-san. You see, we came because they wanted to ask you something."

Mavis nodded. "I understand. Please, come inside." She held the door open.

Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder as he walked inside. Galvin tied the horse's reins to a nearby post before following them in. Mavis closed the door behind them. The house was relatively small, but compared to Magnolia's homes it was much larger. After all, Oak Town was a much bigger place by comparison. Natsu sat down at the table while Mavis brought over a steaming kettle of hot tea. She poured them each a cup.

"As you said before," she said, glancing at Natsu. "I am Mavis Vermillion. What can I do for you?"

"I knew it!" Natsu pounded his fist against the table. "You're the guild's first master, Mavis!"

"Guild master?"

Galvin sighed. "They seem to think that there are mage guilds and that they're members of one called _Fairy Tail_." He shook his head. "Honestly I can't make sense of it. Nothing they've said matches up."

"Mage guilds?" Mavis sat down across from them. "That sounds interesting. Would you mind telling me your story?"

"Aye!"

Folding his arms, Natsu nodded. "We live in Magnolia, but it's different than the one here. It's much bigger and our guild is located there—_Fairy Tail_. There are mage guilds a lot like ours all over Fiore—"

"Which I've told them before that there aren't," Galvin cut in.

"I don't really know what's going on," Natsu continued. "But our guild was attacked and we were separated from everyone. The next thing I knew, Galvin found us in the forest and everything we knew had changed somehow…."

"Aye!" Happy said. "But I think it was Ultear's magic. Remember, Natsu? She used the _Arc of Time_ before we got separated."

"The Arc of Time," Mavis muttered. "I know of that spell. It's a lost magic—the magic to control time."

"That's right!" Natsu laughed. "I'm glad someone else knows about magic! I think I'd go crazy if everyone was like those people in Magnolia."

Mavis sighed. "I see. Natsu, was it?"

Natsu nodded.

"Tell me, what year is it?" she asked.

"Huh? Well it's X791, isn't it?"

Galvin's jaw dropped.

"I understand now." Mavis took a deep breath. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Natsu. The current year is X278. Whatever kind of time magic you were caught up in has sent you back 513 years." She looked up at Galvin. "The reason why nothing they've said has made sense is because they have not yet happened. There may not be mage guilds now, but in the future there will be."

Natsu shot out of his seat, knocking over his chair. "513 Years?!"

"You mean we really are in the past?!" Happy cried.

"What are we gonna do?!" Natsu pulled at his hair. "I don't wanna be stuck here! We have to get back to everyone and that stupid shadow bastard!"

"Please, calm down." Mavis folded her hands. "I'll look into the Time magic and see if there's a way to send you two back. In the meantime, you said that these two had something they wanted to ask me?"

Galvin just stared at her wide-eyed. "Are they really from the future?!"

Mavis nodded. "I believe so. It would explain everything that's happened so far. Since you have no background in magic, Galvin, I can understand if you can't believe it." Folding her hands on the table, she looked up at Natsu. "How I wonder what the future is like. You said I was the first guild master of the guild you belong to?"

"Aye!" Happy said. "The first master of _Fairy Tail_."

"_Fairy Tail_," she muttered. "How intriguing. Do fairies even have tails, I wonder?"

"Wait!" Natsu slammed his hands down on the table. Galvin jumped. "I almost forgot! We came here to ask about Igneel!"

"Igneel?" Mavis thought a moment before smiling. "Ah, Igneel the fire dragon, correct?"

"You know him?!"

"We are…acquaintances, yes. How do you know of his name?"

"Igneel taught me everything I know about magic. He raised me!"

Mavis sat up straighter. "In the future you were raised by a dragon?"

"Natsu-san, are you serious?!"

"Of course! But then he disappeared and I've been looking for him ever since…well I guess the disappearance hasn't happened yet or…something." Natsu shook his head. "But I've gotta find him! Where is he?!"

"The child of a dragon," Mavis muttered. She thought silently a moment before sighing. She stood up. "I'll take you to him. I know where he's been hiding as of late."

"Seriously?!" Fire leaked out of his mouth in excitement. "Alright! Happy, we're finally gonna get to see Igneel!"

"Mavis-san, are you sure about this?" Galvin whispered.

She nodded. "There's something intriguing about this boy. And I think he can help us. The child of Igneel may be just the person we were praying for."

"I hope you're right…."

_**Chapter 25 will be up on Friday!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_I really liked writing the parts for Igneel, trying to match his dragon personality with the snippets that Mashima先生 has already written. And I'm glad you all enjoyed the little time jump plot twist-thing. But I actually had it planned since chapter 12 ;) I wonder how many of you picked up the hint? I hope you continue to enjoy it! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 25**

Mavis led them through the forest outside of Oak Town. After the four of them had eaten a brief dinner, they all set off on foot. The sun was starting to go down as they walked. Galvin trudged along behind them, while Natsu and Happy kept them all going at a quick pace. Natsu marched through the underbrush, his spirits high. They walked for quite a while, going deeper and deeper into the forest. Galvin shivered. Being so far away from the towns and so deep into the thick woods made him feel nervous.

"Mavis-san," Galvin asked hesitantly. "I know you said Igneel-sama was friendly, but are you sure it's safe out here?"

Mavis smiled. "Of course not."

Galvin's face turned pale.

"There are wild animals everywhere, so of course it's not safe. And you have to remember that Igneel is a dragon," she said as she led them through the forest. "Just because he's friendly doesn't mean he won't attack you. You just have to trust him."

"Igneel 's strong!" Natsu said, his eyes bright with excitement. "He was never tame, so just don't make him angry." He grinned at Galvin.

"Natsu-san…you're not making me feel better at all."

Natsu laughed. "My bad, my bad."

"You're really happy today, Natsu," Happy said, flying up and landing on his shoulder.

"Course I am! I haven't seen Igneel in years!" Flames engulfed his hand. "I can't wait to show him how much stronger I've gotten!"

"Just don't burn down the forest please," Mavis said with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just getting all fired up! I can't help it!"

A loud rumble shook the ground. Glavin gulped, huddling closer to the short young woman. Though he was taller than Mavis, he still felt as if he could hide behind her. A light feeling rose up in Natsu's chest and it felt like his stomach was doing flip-flops. Natsu raced ahead of Mavis. Things were starting to look familiar. The surrounding forest reminded him of the forest he and Igneel had lived in before the dragon had disappeared. Another loud rumble followed by a low growl emanated out from beyond the trees.

"Natsu-san, don't rush ahead—" Galvin pleaded.

"I know this place!" Natsu's face brightened. He pulled aside a low-hanging branch. "Igneel!"

A plume of fire filled the clearing, igniting some of the branches. The flames engulfed Natsu. Galvin's eyes widened.

"Natsu-san!"

The fire slowly started to recede. Natsu grabbed at the flames, shoving them into his mouth. Once they finally disappeared, he sighed with contentment. He could see the large opening of a cave, partially hidden by the thick underbrush and trees.

"Thanks for the meal." He wiped his hand across his mouth.

"Good day," Mavis said, stepping out from around Natsu. "It's been a long time."

A mighty roar erupted from the mouth of the cave. The inside suddenly lit up with flames and fire spewed from the entrance. Natsu took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames poured from his mouth and collided with the dragon fire. The flames swirled together to combine a large fireball. But soon it evaporated into smoke. Mavis stood beside Natsu, unharmed. She had used magic to protect herself and Galvin from the flames. Galvin cowered behind her.

"It's been a while, Igneel," she said with a smile. "You're as energetic as ever, I see."

A loud rumbled echoed from the cave. "You've brought strangers with you," Igneel's deep voice growled. A large red-scaled dragon's head snaked out from the mouth of the cave. He had a few scars on his face and a small sharp horn that stuck up from his nose. Flames leaked from the dragon's mouth, his large yellow eyes glowing like lamps. His lips curled back in a sort of dragon-like smile, revealing his long sharp fangs. "And one of them uses dragon fire."

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted happily.

Leaning his large head closer, Igneel stared down at Natsu. "You even know my name. Who are you, child?"

Natsu's eyes widened and an empty feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He had searched for so long, and now Igneel didn't even know who he was. He gulped, holding back tears of frustration. "You don't remember? It's me, Natsu! I've been looking for you for years!"

Mavis rested her hand on his shoulder. "Remember, Natsu. This is not your time. Everything you remember has not happened yet." She gazed up at the mighty dragon. "I apologize, Igneel. This child has been caught up in time magic and came to us from the future."

Galvin was shaking. "Mavis-san…."

Igneel narrowed his great yellow eyes. "That scarf you're wearing," he said, his deep voice filling the clearing. "It's made with dragon magic. Where did you get it?"

Natsu clutched the muffler that he always wore. He fist shook, trying to keep himself calm. "You did," he finally said. "Where I came from, you gave it to me. And then you disappeared." He looked him right in the eyes.

Igneel stared down at him silently, thinking over Natsu's words. The quiet that lingered felt heavy. Natsu could almost feel Galvin shaking behind Mavis. Finally Igneel pulled his head back, his lips curling back in a toothy grin. A deep rumble that almost sounded like a growl emanated from his throat, like a laugh.

"Natsu was it?" he said. "I believe you. To think that in the future I might take in a human child…but I can sense the dragon spirit in you." Igneel turned his gaze to Mavis. "I'm sure you sensed his potential as well. Is that why you brought him?"

Mavis merely smiled. "He told me how desperately he had been searching for you. I couldn't turn down the earnest desires of such an honest young man."

Igneel threw his head back with a mighty roaring laugh, fire exploding from his mouth. "I wonder how your mind works, Mavis. It has always been a mystery to me." He turned to Natsu. "Come. Let us have a talk."

Natsu could feel his spirits rising. "Igneel…."

"Until next time, then?" Mavis asked.

Grinning, Igneel chuckled. "I feel that it may be sooner than expected." He withdrew into the cave, leaving nothing but silence in his wake.

Natsu glanced back at Mavis and Galvin. "Thanks for your help." He waved as he headed into the cave. "See ya!"

The entrance of the cave was dark as Natsu walked in, Happy at his side. But the deeper he went, the brighter the cave became. Igneel's cave had been brightly lit by dragon fire, the flames glowing brightly in what appeared to be a crude hearth. The cave was just as Natsu remembered from his childhood. Igneel had old books collected in one corner of the cave, and the rocky nest covered with straw in the other. Natsu's face brightened at the sight, his eyes glowing in the firelight. A smile stretched across his face.

"It looks the same as I remember," he muttered.

"I never imagined a dragon cave would look like this," Happy whispered.

Igneel lay down on the straw covered nest. He stared at Natsu with his large unblinking eyes. "Come here, Natsu."

Obediently Natsu walked over to the great red dragon and sat down on the straw.

"Now tell me," Igneel began. "I want to know your story."

"That's a long one, right Natsu?"

Igneel shifted his gaze to the blue cat. "I almost forgot about you." He took a deep breath. "I smell magic in you. But I have never seen a creature quite like you."

"Aye! That's because I'm an Exceed! I'm not from this world originally."

Natsu laughed. "Happy's right. It is going to be a long story." He sighed. "But here goes."

Natsu told him everything he knew. He told him how Igneel had raised him since he was very small, as far back as Natsu could remember. He told him how he had taught him Dragon Slayer magic and how to read, and then how he had disappeared one day. Natsu told him about Fairy Tail and all the friends he had made and his nakama—his family. Everything he had done since Igneel had disappeared, his jobs, his adventures as a Fairy Tail mage. Natsu told him about Happy hatching from an egg, about how his good friend Lisanna had died, and about Lucy. His heart thumped faster as he told Igneel about the team they had made and all the adventures they had together. Their adventure in Edolas was a long one, and then he told him about the S-Class Exam and everything that happened on Tenrou Island. When he got to the part about Zeref and Tynan, he hesitated. Everything about the two Black Mages confused him. Natsu hung his head, ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to protect his friends.

"I don't know what I should do…" he admitted. "If only I was stronger! None of this would have happened. And that shadow guy—Tynan. He hurt my nakama…everyone at Fairy Tail." He clenched his fist angrily. "I'll never forgive him!"

"Hmm." Igneel stared at him thoughtfully, his expression softer than before. "You've gone through much. You truly have the resilience of a dragon."

Natsu grinned. It gave him a sense of pride to hear Igneel tell him he was like a dragon.

"The Shadow magic user of which you speak exists now," Igneel continued. "Here he is known as 'Dark Lord Tynan.' He and Black Mage Zeref have brought devastation and darkness to every corner of Earthland. I don't know what sort of magic he wields to bring him such power, but the Black Mages and their dark magic must be stopped." He growled.

Natsu fell silent. Everything Lucy had told him when she read those books in Tynan's library made no sense to him. But now he wished he knew what they meant. It sounded as if he was reliving the events she had talked about. And the staff Tynan had been looking for—The Demon Emperor's Scepter—it had to be a key to the mystery. Why else would it be so important?

Folding his arms, Natsu grumbled. "There's something about that staff he had. Lucy called it the Demon Emperor's Scepter, but I don't know what it does…."

"Aye!" Happy said. "She said it was one of the 7 Dark Treasures."

"The 7 Dark Treasures," Igneel thought aloud. "I have heard of such objects."

"I saw Tynan use it. He was controlling Lucy and made her summon that old guy."

"The Stellar Spirit King!" Happy chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah! That guy! And then the black stone at the end of the staff sucked him into it or something…I don't really know what happened."

"By the power of the heavens." Igneel sighed. "That is very powerful magic."

Natsu ruffled his hair in frustration. "I'm so confused! I don't know what to do!"

"Yes. But it seems that you are lost in more ways than one."

"Huh?" He looked up at the dragon. "What do you mean?"

"The way you speak tells me that you're changing." He lowered his large head. "You are confused in more ways than one. I can see it—the changes you feel deep in your chest."

Natsu held his hand over his chest, mulling over his father's words. "In my chest…. Now that you mention it, I've been feeling really strange lately. When I was little, you told me that a dragon's body changes when he matures. And that I'd want a companion or something…what did you mean?"

Igneel's lips curled back, a rumbling chuckle emanating from his throat. "So it's started, has it?"

"But I don't get it!" Natsu stood up quickly, his eyebrows drawing together in frustration. "I have tons of nakama—I've got everyone in Fairy Tail! I'm not lonely, so why does my chest feel so weird?! What's happening to me?!"

"Think, Natsu. Think back to when these feelings first began. Who were you with? What was it you were feeling then?"

He fell silent, thinking back to the first time he had the weird feelings. "I was at the guild. With Happy, Erza, and Gray and…Lucy."

Igneel reached out and gently touched Natsu's chest with a sharp red talon. "Remember those feelings, Natsu. You will know the answer if you look deep down."

"Tch." He folded his arms and looked away. "I always hated your philosophical answers."

Igneel laughed. "It is a matter that will have to wait for another time. Right now what you seek is strength—power to protect those you hold dear. Am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Natsu's eyes lit up. "Is there any new dragon magic I can learn?"

"Tell me, Natsu. Have you heard of the Dragon Masters?"

"Mavis mentioned them," Happy said.

"Yeah," Natsu muttered. "But I don't really know anything about them."

"A shame I did not teach you last time." Igneel grinned. "Dragon Slayer magic originated from the magic of Dragon Masters. But it is a hereditary magic, passed down from one generation to the next. Dragon Masters were said to have once been dragons themselves, but it was so long ago that no one remembers them now, much less their magic. Their magic was equivalent to that of dragons and thus feared by many. But their numbers slowly dwindled."

"Why?"

"For a number of reasons. To keep the 'dragon' bloodline pure, many only mated with other Dragon Masters. But for those who mated with humans, the magic bloodline slowly thinned over the generations until there was nothing left. And as such they have been forgotten by history. Very little remains to remind us of them."

Happy looked up at Natsu. "I never heard of them until we came here."

"Yeah…" he muttered. "Me too."

Lifting his head, Igneel smiled down at them. "Then let me teach you a thing or two about the magic of the Dragon Masters."

_**Chapter 26 will be up on Monday!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Time for some training with Igneel! Natu's going to go through some training before he reunites with the others, so I hope you enjoy the power-up chapters. I hope I'm still keeping you all on your toes! ;) Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 26**

"Dragon Master magic?!" Natsu slammed his fist against his palm, flames erupting around it. "Alright! I'm all fired up! When do we start?!"

Igneel stood and made his way to the mouth of the cave. "Come with me."

Natsu and Happy followed him without a word. The fire dragon led them out into the forest and headed further up the mountain. By the time they had emerged from the cave, the sun had already set. The mountains that surrounded Oak Town were rarely traveled by humans and those that ventured in rarely made it so high. The surrounding forest looked familiar. Natsu could remember taking walks like these with Igneel when he was little—back when he learned the basics of Dragon Slayer magic. He chuckled. Back then he had been so weak. He couldn't even break a boulder, but now he could smash castles. Igneel lead him far up the side of the mountain until they reached a small clearing scattered with large boulders. The dragon sat down and nodded toward one of the boulders.

"Break it," he said simply.

Cracking his knuckles, Natsu grinned. "That's easy!" Flames engulfed his hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He drove his fist into the boulder and it shattered instantly, bits of rock showering down on him.

Igneel shook his head. "You have the brute strength and confidence of a dragon, but your knowledge doesn't go far from there. What did I teach you in the future?"

"Hmm…." Natsu scratched his head.

"Typical," Happy teased. "Forgetting everything."

"Shut up!" Natsu frowned. "You taught me the basics. How to create and control fire—to bend it to my will. You taught me key Dragon Slayer attacks and how to channel my magic." He folded his arms. "I also remember you teaching me everything about dragons and stuff."

Sighing, Igneel looked up at another of the boulders. "I want you to forget everything I taught you. And this time use your dragon fire _without_ destroying the rock."

"What?!"

"Natsu not breaking something?!" Happy cried. "Is that even possible?!"

"What was that?! You don't think I can do it!"

Igneel chuckled. "You have a great deal of stubbornness in you—headstrong. You'll need it for this task. As a dragon you have to rely on that innate toughness, but you must also learn to be gentle. Fire is a destructive element and if not treated carefully, it can destroy things that you hold dear."

"Things I hold dear…" he muttered.

"Like hurting comrades, even killing them, though you may not mean to. Fire is unpredictable."

Natsu took a deep breath. "Okay." Gathering his magic to his hand, he thrust his flaming fist against the boulder. This time it cracked and split in half. "Damn it! This is harder than I thought!"

"Perhaps you lack the correct motivation."

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked up at him.

"This type of technique relies heavily on the emotion of the caster. Dragon Masters were also labeled as such because they could completely control their element—bend it to their every whim just like dragons. Dragon Slayers merely utilize the element to enhance their innate magic abilities and strength. This requires a great deal of concentration and magic control."

"Hmmm."

Happy snickered. "Concentration is Natsu's weak spot."

"HAPPY!" Natsu's face turned bright red.

"Perhaps you need a visual for this." Igneel stepped closer and lowered his head. "When you stand before the boulder, close your eyes."

Natsu turned to face the half of the boulder he had split open. He closed his eyes obediently. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now I want you to picture someone you would never want to hurt. Someone who when you see them in pain, it would be unbearable."

He opened his eyes and looked up at the red dragon. "But that would be pretty much everyone in the guild! How is this supposed to make it easier?"

"Not just anyone, foolish child!" he growled. "Look deep inside yourself. Surely there is someone you pride above the others. Someone that life would not be worth living without."

Closing his eyes again, Natsu took a deep breath. He concentrated with all his might. Sweat rolled down his neck. Images of friends and guildmates flashed through his mind. But he had to find someone that life would be unbearable without. Faces passed through his mind one by one. Wendy, Gramps, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Igneel, Happy, Lucy. _Lucy_. His heart thumped wildly. Was she okay? They had been separated when they were caught up in the time magic, and she had still been unconscious then. Had she even woken up yet? He tried to imagine never having met her, never knowing her. An empty feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It felt hollow.

"Now summon your dragon fire." Igneel's voice echoed in his mind.

He could feel his magic flowing through him with his steady breathing. Natsu could feel his body temperature rising, crawling up from his stomach to his arms and down to his hands. He clenched his fists tight and punched the rock with all his might. Eyes still closed, he felt it budge but it didn't break.

"Good. Very good, Natsu."

Natsu opened his eyes. The boulder was ablaze, yet it hadn't broken. Igneel was grinning. The dragon glanced down at the little Exceed. "Stick your paw into the blaze."

"W-what?! But I'll burn up!"

Igneel nudged him forward with his nose. Hesitantly Happy squeezed his eyes shut. He reached out and stuck his paw into the flames. But nothing happened. Happy opened his eyes and stared at the fire in shock.

"It doesn't hurt!" he cried.

"Happy's not burning! Even though his paw is on fire, he's not burning!" Natsu looked up at his father. "How come he's not hurt?!"

"Because of your feelings." Igneel lifted his head, looking down at them. "You concentrated your energy on the desire to not lose someone precious. Those feelings were transferred to your magic. It is the deep desire to not bring harm to someone you love. A Dragon Master can control his flames at will, burning his enemies while not harming his loved ones."

"Amazing," he muttered, staring at his hands.

"Who did you think of?" Happy asked.

Natsu felt his face heat up at the thought.

Igneel grinned. "Tell me her name."

He stared at the ground, embarrassed. "L-Lucy…." Natsu's face turned bright red.

Happy's eyes widened with shock. "Lucy?!"

Leaning closer, Igneel nudged him in the chest with the tip of his nose. "You understand, don't you? Those strange feelings you described."

"I think so…."

"There comes a time in every young dragon's life when his body starts to change in strange ways. The craving for companionship is insatiable."

"But what kind of companion?!" he looked up at his father in frustration.

"A mate, Natsu."

Natsu clamped his mouth shut. He stared up at Igneel, wide-eyed. A _mate_?! He had never thought of that before. The mere thought made his face flush a deep shade of red. Dating was nothing new—he saw it all the time at the guild. Al and Biska were married and had a child, Gray and Juvia were always stuck together…even if Gray didn't want to. Loki always had more girlfriends than he knew what to do with. But the thought of him with someone like that made his heart pound madly. _Is that why my chest always feels so funny?_ he thought_. Is it because of Lucy?_

"This craving you feel, the desire to fill an emptiness inside you, is because of this desire for companionship. It is a special kind of bond that two dragons will share. One that can never be broken. It is a type of bond created when two halves of a whole come together for the first time."

Happy snickered.

"Stop it!" Natsu shouted. "It's not funny!"

"Remember, Natsu," Igneel continued. "A dragon mates for life. When the two fated for each other meet, there is no one that can replace the other."

"How do I know if they're the right one?"

"You will know. If the mate you've chosen is not the one, you will know."

"A mate…" Natsu muttered.

Igneel smiled. "Let me teach you the secrets we dragons have guarded for many years."

"I thought you said Dragon Master magic was hereditary?" Natsu said.

"It is." Igneel stared down at him. "I can smell the blood of the Dragon Masters in you. You've inherited their magic, though at this moment it lies dormant."

"Wow! Natsu, you could be a Dragon Master!" Happy bounced around, excited by the idea.

"I do?!" Natsu flexed his hand, turning it over as he stared at it. "But I don't feel any different."

"The blood of the Dragon Masters has since thinned. It flows in your veins, but its power is sleeping deep inside you. I will have to teach you how to draw out that power."

Natsu grinned. "Sounds interesting."

"Have you heard of Dragon Force?" Igneel asked.

"I think you mentioned the name once before…."

"Dragon Force is known as the most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can reach. This, however, is just the beginning of a Dragon Master's abilities."

"I think I entered that Dragon force state before." He folded his arms. "When I ate the Etherion that one time…and Jellal's Flame of Rebuke when I fought that Zero guy. It felt like my magic doubled or tripled."

"I will teach you to enter that state at will. Consuming powerful magic to achieve it is very dangerous. It could potentially destroy your body."

"To be able to obtain that kind of power at will…amazing!" Natsu's hands trembled with excitement. "Teach me! I want to get stronger as fast as possible! I've gotta go find everyone quickly!"

"Don't be hasty." Igneel sighed. "It will take a lot of work and concentration." He glanced at the ground next to him. "Sit."

Natsu dragged his feet as he walked toward the dragon. He plopped down on the ground beside him, sitting cross-legged. He slouched forward. Igneel lowered his head so that his eyes and Natsu's were level.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate," he said. "Control your breathing and feel the magic energy flowing through your body."

Natsu groaned. "That's so boring…."

"Without complete concentration, you can't do it!" Igneel roared. "Now concentrate!"

He instantly sat up straighter and closed his eyes. Natsu took a deep breath. "Okay…I'm concentrating."

"Quiet your mind. Clear it of all unnecessary thoughts."

Natsu concentrated on nothing in particular. He focused on his breathing—one deep breath in, one out. In, out. Slowly his breathing evened and he could feel something warm rising up inside him. He could feel a strange heat circulating from his center, the middle of his stomach, and radiating outward. It flowed out and down to his legs, then back up and through his arms before circling back to the center. It felt warm and light. It was different than the magic flow he normally felt. It was odd. It tingled when it trickled down to his toes and fingertips.

"Now," Igneel said softly. "Feel the flow coming from your center and reach into it. Draw out the warmth from inside it."

Taking a deep breath, Natsu focused on the warm center deep in his abdomen. It felt like he was grabbing at air. It was warm and fluttering, like a bird. It made his mind hazy as he concentrated on drawing it out. The magic was stronger than he imagined, making the task harder than expected. Sweat rolled down his neck as he strained to grasp the magic. But it slipped from his grasp. He sighed.

"This is a lot harder than I thought…."

"It will take much practice. But soon enough, you will be able to do it." Igneel stood. "Stay and practice. I will be back later to check on you."

Natsu watched the dragon walk off into the forest. With a sigh, he stared up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly, glittering like white gems against the dark sky. He wondered if everyone was alright, and if anyone had been thrown into the past like he did. His thoughts drifted to Lucy. Was she okay? Had she even woken up yet? His chest tightened at the thought. Shaking his head, Natsu took a deep breath. Now was not the time to worry. He needed to concentrate in order to quickly master Dragon Force. Otherwise he'd never be able to go find them. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. He was determined not to move from his spot until he could go into the Dragon Force state at will.

**V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V***

"Is she waking up?" the voice of a little girl drifted through Lucy's mind.

"Ssh!" another voice hissed. "Let her sleep! The poor dear…."

Lucy groaned. Her body felt heavy and empty. She couldn't feel any of her magic flowing through her. Her eyes fluttered open, momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window. Shakily she lifted her hand and draped her arm across her eyes.

"Look! She's awake!" the little girl cried.

"Hush!" a female voice shushed her. "Be quiet."

Lucy blinked, looking up at the kind, wrinkled face of an old woman. The woman smiled down at her. Groaning, Lucy's head flopped to the side. She let her eyes roam around the room. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was being in excruciating pain thanks to Tynan's spell. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Images flashed through her mind. She remembered seeing Natsu smash the giant lacryma and pull her out. She winced, the memory making her head throb. At the time, she thought she had died. With all of her magic sapped away in an instant, she was sure the shock to her body would have killed her. But she had remained conscious after it all. She remembered Natsu holding her. And then he threw his head back and screamed, fire engulfing both Lucy and Natsu. At the time his scream was muffled, sounding as if it came from some great distance. And then he had crouched protectively over her and attacked Tynan. But no matter how hard he fought, the dark mage was too strong for him. His cries of pain made her heart hurt. She whimpered, the memory bringing her fresh pain.

"Are you alright, dear?" the old woman asked.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the woman. "Where am I…?" she whispered.

"You're in the kingdom of Bosco, in the town of Elsia."

"…Bosco…?" Lucy blinked. How did she get all the way to Bosco? The last thing she remembered was that she was in the kingdom of Fiore, in Hargeon. How did she end up so far away?

"You gave us quite the scare." The old woman smiled as she sat back in her chair.

Lucy rubbed her eye sleepily. Her lids were still heavy and it was taking all she had to stay awake. "What…what happened?"

"You fell out of the sky!" A little girl with brown pigtails jumped up on the bed. She grinned. "You suddenly fell out of the sky and all these little paper birdies fell down with you!" She held up a handful of brightly colored origami cranes.

Lucy picked one up and turned it over. Cranes? Why would there be origami cranes falling with her? And why was she falling out of the sky in the first place? The old woman shook her head and laughed.

"There were thousands of them!" She chuckled at the thought. "I've never seen so many of the things in my life!"

Unfolding it slightly, Lucy smiled. She could barely make out the sloppy handwriting that read _Get better, Lucy._ She giggled. She'd know that handwriting anywhere. Draping her arm over her eyes once more, she sighed. How cute. Who knew Natsu could do something so childish? She knew he acted childish quite a bit, but she never imagined he could focus long enough to do something as tedious as origami, much less make thousands of them. He had to have had some help.

"Natsu, you idiot…" she muttered to herself, a grin on her face.

_**P.S. I'll be posting an extra mini-chapter on Wed. So check back for chapter 27 on Wednesday!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_This one's kinda short so, sorry guys. But it wouldn't have sounded it right if I slapped it to the end or beginning of one of the other chapters, so instead it's a mini extra chapter this week, so YAAAAAAAAY! And I'll try to stay on top of uploading on time because college just started up again so I'm gonna be a little busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 27**

"You've made progress, I see," Mavis said.

Natsu had kept at the training for days. Day in and day out, he sat in the same spot and concentrated on nothing but drawing out the magic from deep inside him. Igneel lay beside him. Throughout his training he provided constant guidance. With his help, Natsu kept at it without stopping for anything but meals. Igneel looked up as Mavis approached. He breathed a puff of fire and scowled. Nodding to a nearby rock, he returned his gaze to Natsu. Mavis obediently followed his silent command and sat down on one of the smaller rocks. Propping her elbows up on her knees, she rested her chin in her hands and watched.

It almost looked like Natsu had fallen asleep. He took a deep breath. As he had been sitting there, his mind started to drift inward. But everything he saw was dark. It was so surreal, as if he had stumbled into a dream. His body felt light. As he walked, he couldn't see anything. But faintly, in the distance he could see a wall. He slowly approached it. It was transparent like glass, but he could see nothing on the other side. He rested his hand against it, the surface cold to the touch. Faintly he glimpsed the figure of a girl walking toward him from the other side.

The girl approached him and smiled, but he couldn't make out her face. But at the sight of her smile, a warm feeling welled up in his chest. He recognized that smile. It was the only one that had ever made his heart act strangely. Natsu slammed his fist against the glass, but the it wouldn't budge. More than anything, he wanted to break through to the other side. Again and again he punched the wall with all his might until it cracked. Again he pulled his fist back and rammed it against the glass. The wall shattered. Suddenly his arm burned. It felt like a rabid animal was tearing up his arm, and slowly the sensation spread through his body. His body felt so hot! The heat surged through his body, filling him up completely.

Igneel looked up. A gust of strong wind swirled around Natsu as his magic steadily grew. His scarf flapped violently as the gust picked up.

"He's done it," Igneel muttered, his lips curling back in a dragon-like grin.

Fire engulfed Natsu as he sat there, golden flames swirling around him. The flames exploded skyward, taking the shape of a fiery dragon. It felt like his body was changing. His skin suddenly felt rough and hard, like dragon scales. All of a sudden he felt more aware of everything going on around him—his hearing, sense of smell, and even the sixth sense. He could feel the presence of those around him. Natsu took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Everything felt so much more free, so clear. He felt calm.

"Well done, Natsu," Igneel said. "You finally managed to access the Dragon Force state at will. How do you feel?"

Natsu looked down at his hands, golden flames burning around them. "Amazing."

Mavis smiled. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It feels like my magic has tripled, or more," Natsu whispered. He looked down at his arms. Though his skin hadn't changed color, it was cracked and split in places like dragon scales. He ran his hand over the rough skin. "I feel so different."

Igneel lowered his head and gazed at Natsu. "Dragon Force is the ultimate technique Dragon Slayer magic can reach, but it is the gateway to Dragon Master magic. In the older days it was believed that in the Dragon Force state, the user's body would become that of a dragon's."

Natsu looked up at him. "You mean I can actually become a dragon?"

Chuckling, Igneel shook his head. "You are genetically not a dragon, Natsu. If the Dragon Master's were truly dragons in the elder days, then yes. But the blood has since been thinned and diluted far too much—as a human it is not possible."

"It's truly amazing," Mavis whispered, staring at Natsu in awe. "To think that I would live to see the return of the Dragon Masters."

Igneel's lips curled back in a dragonish grin. "He's far from a Dragon Master. This is just the beginning."

"What's next?" Natsu stood up, clenching his fists in excitement. "I'm ready to get started! What do I learn next?"

Igneel lay back down. "As you know, there are many types of fire. A Dragon Master has complete control over all of these."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Natsu said quickly. "I wanna hurry up and get stronger! So hurry up and show me what's next!"

"Silence, you spoiled brat!" Igneel slammed his tail down on top of Natsu, flattening him into the ground. The fiery dragon aura that had been emanating around him dissipated. "Know your place, Natsu! And you call yourself the child of Igneel?! Learn some patience!"

Mavis snickered. "I've never seen you get so angry."

Lifting his tail, Igneel scowled down at Natsu. "Now stand up!" he roared.

Natsu staggered to his feet, wiping away the blood that trickled down the side of his head. "Damn it! That hurt!"

"Of course it did!" he roared. "Why else would I have hit you?!"

Natsu glared up at him and growled. "Tch." He plopped down on the ground. "Fine! So what's next…?"

Fixing his bright yellow eyes on Natsu, Igneel continued. "As I was saying, there are many types of fire. And a Dragon Master has complete mastery of all of these forms."

"I brought an old magic book that talks about Dragon Masters and their magic," Mavis said, pulling out a thick and very old book.

"Not reading!" Natsu groaned. "I hate reading!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She smiled.

"I will teach you an old Dragon Master spell," Igneel said. "This attack is similar to the Hidden Fire form."

"You mean the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts?"

Igneel nodded. "Much like the Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, it is a piercing attack that does not rely too much on excessive damage. Instead it focuses the strength and magic to a smaller point."

Natsu grinned. "Sounds interesting."

Standing up, Igneel gestured up the mountain with his large head. "We're going to need more room for this one. Go up ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

Leaping quickly to his feet, Natsu raced up the mountain. Even as his figure faded into the tree line, Igneel and Mavis could still hear his cries of excitement.

"He has quite a lot of energy doesn't he?" Mavis snickered.

He sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with him."

"That child certainly takes everything to excess." She grinned. "Like someone else I know."

Igneel chuckled. "I get the feeling that I'll be hearing that a lot in the future."

Mavis opened the thick magic book she had brought with her. It was filled with accounts and records of many of the lost magics. She turned to the page that described dragon magic and the mages who were said to have used it. "Dragon Slayer magic has been lost to us for over a century now. To think that it would be resurrected in this day in age. And then to bring back the Dragon Masters of all things!"

"To be precise, Dragon Slayer magic won't reappear for many more years…when I meet Natsu again."

"How true." Mavis smiled. "To think that such a headstrong boy would be the one to bear the mark of the Dragon Masters. That child will blaze a path to the new age. Is he the one from the prophecy, per chance?"

Shaking his head, Igneel sighed. "I don't know. But the Dragon King's Age may be drawing closer." He grinned, his sharp fangs gleaming. He headed off in the direction Natsu had gone. "I look forward to that day—when we dragons will all meet again at the Dragon King's feast."

**_Chapter 28 will be up on Friday!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_This concludes Natsu's training chapters, so thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoyed them. There's still quite a bit of this story to come, so don't worry! Please remember to review, because I love reading your comments!_  
**

**Chapter 28**

The mountain had grown colder over the next few days, opening the path for winter. The cloudy gray sky looked as if it might snow. Happy sat on a rock by the tree line, next to the large red dragon. Natsu stood in the center of the clearing, wearing nothing but his pants and scarf. He stood with his eyes closed. Igneel watched him intently. Natsu took a deep breath, reaching for the magic that slept deep inside him. A wave of warm magic flooded through his body and golden flames engulfed him. His hair whipped his face, his scarf flapping madly due to the powerful magic swirling around him. It looked as if his skin cracked to form dragon-like scales. Natsu looked up, his eyes glowing. Crouching low, he spread him arms wide. In a sweeping motion he crossed his arms, fingers curled like dragon claws.

"Dragon Master's Secret Art," Natsu growled. With a burst of golden flames beneath his feet, he launched himself skyward. Using his dragon fire, he changed course a few times in midair, leaving streaks of fire in the sky. He darted back in forth in the air, the flames left behind looking like the Draco constellation. Natsu landed nimbly on the ground. "Draco's Flame!"

Bright flames exploded from the constellation shape in the sky above them. With a deafening boom the fire magic shot downward, burning everything on contact. The blaze was intense and as it dissipated, it left nothing but charred earth behind. Natsu exhaled deeply.

"That was amazing, Natsu!" Happy flew straight at him, hugging Natu's head.

Igneel stood and approached him. "You've managed to control your speed and movement better."

The golden flames around Natsu evaporated and he ruffled his hair in frustration. "This is so hard!" he shouted. "These flames are so much harder to control!"

"It requires a great deal of concentration and strength of will."

"But you were so cool!" Happy cried. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Natsu's hands were shaking. It took a lot out of him to control the power of Dragon Master magic. "It's still not good enough…" he muttered. "I'm still not good enough."

"You know the basic forms," Igneel said. "All that's left now is to increase your resilience and magic abilities—to train your mind and body. You know the attacks. There's nothing more I can teach you."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?! At this rate, I won't be able to search for everyone!"

Igneel scowled down at him. "Who do you think you're speaking to?!" he roared. "Did you think you could master such ancient, difficult magic in a week?! You ignorant child!"

"But everyone needs me!" Natsu shouted.

Happy looked at him. "Natsu…."

"Everyone's in danger and I don't know where they are! I need to hurry and find them…." He looked up at Igneel. "Can't you teach me to get stronger faster?!"

With a booming roar, Igneel slammed his foot down at Natsu. Pinning Natsu to the ground, Igneel lowered his head. Flames erupted from his mouth. Struggling beneath his father's foot, trapped between two large claws, Natsu glared up at him.

"Please!" he screamed. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes. "I need to get stronger faster! Igneel, please teach me!"

"SILENCE!" Igneel bellowed. "Learn your limits! Before hastily destroying your body, start from the beginning and build it up! What use will you be to the ones you want to protect if you destroy yourself in the process?!" Lifting his foot slowly, Igneel turned. "Learn to control your emotions. Dragon Master magic relies heavily on one's emotions. If you can't control them, you could very well destroy yourself and the people you care about." He started to walk away. "I'll give you a month."

Pushing himself to his hands and knees, Natsu gritted his teeth. He slammed his fist into the ground, gouging a large hole in the dirt.

"Natsu…." Happy didn't know what to do.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Natsu shouted. "I'll get stronger. I'll get as strong as I can in one month, damn it! Just you wait."

**V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V***

A month passed slowly and winter slowly settled in. Aside from meals, Natsu never left the mountain. Like he had promised, he trained himself until he couldn't move any longer. Fresh snow piled up on the forest floor. Natsu stood alone in the shin-deep snow. He had worn down his clothes until his pants were nothing more than tatters. But his training had paid off. In the course of a month he honed his magical abilities and his body to better control his new magic. He had practiced the Dragon Master attacks over and over until his body was covered in blood and bruises and he could no longer move. Taking a deep breath, the golden flames prang up around Natsu. His hair whipped his face as he stood there in the cold, nothing more than his scarf and tattered pants to keep him warm. Gathering the fire around his arms, Natsu spun around quickly. Fire expanded from his arms like wings, slicing through the surrounding trees. The trees burned up quickly, leaving nothing but ashes behind. Natsu sighed, the flames vanishing in an instant.

"Looks like you've finally gotten a hold of your magic control." Igneel stood at the edge of the tree line, Mavis beside him.

"Natsu!" Happy flew beside the large dragon. "You're all beat up!"

"Hey, Happy." Natsu grinned.

Igneel sat down at the edge of the clearing. "I see you can control the magic that was sleeping inside you."

"It's amazing," Mavis said. "I've never seen such magnificent magic." She giggled. "But it looks like you may have worked yourself too hard."

Natsu looked down at himself. He grinned, scratching his head. "Yeah. I guess I kinda did."

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah. I'm a dragon, remember?"

Igneel chuckled. "Come with me, Natsu."

Natsu followed the dragon through the forest, Happy flying beside him. Mavis followed not far behind. They trudged through knee-deep snow drifts, leaving deep trenches in the powdery whiteness. The snow melted slightly as Natsu walked. Igneel led him back to his cave. Ducking inside, Natsu watched his father lie down on the straw-covered nest. Mavis laid her thick magic book on the cave floor.

"I've been looking into the time magic you mentioned a month ago," she said, flipping through the pages.

"The Arc of Time?" Happy asked.

Mavis nodded. "Because it's a lost magic, it was very hard to find information on it, but it looks like there's a way to reverse it."

"Really?!" Natsu sat down on the straw, looking down at the book. "Great! So how do we do it?"

"I'm still trying to figure all of that out. Time magic is something I'm not capable of using, so it's very difficult."

Natsu frowned. "So now what?"

Mavis smiled. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out. But you said you wanted to go find your friends, right?"

"Yeah!" He stood up quickly. "I think they were all caught up in it too, so I've gotta go find them!"

"Hasty as ever." Igneel chuckled, shaking his head.

Laughing, Mavis nodded. "But you can't very well go into town like that," she said, gesturing to Natsu's clothes. "I'm afraid you'll give everyone a terrible fright." She reached into the bag she had been carrying. Pulling out a bundle of cloth, she held them out to Natsu. "I had some clothes fitted for you. I'm sure they'll suit you."

"Thanks." He took them from her.

She turned around while he changed. Natsu tossed off his tattered old clothes. He hadn't realized how thin and threadbare they had become. But as he pulled on the new clothes, he could feel the difference. The long pants were a dark army green and his sleeveless shirt a fiery red with gold trim. A dragon-like design had been sewn onto the back, giving it an almost tribal look. Mavis turned around, her eyes bright with wonder.

"You look as if you leapt out of the legends! A true Dragon Master."

"Don't flatter him," Igneel growled. "Praise him too much and his head will swell. He's far from a real Dragon Master."

Natsu laughed. "Wait until the guys see me!"

Igneel shook his head, smoke spiraling from his nostrils.

"Here." Mavis handed him a pair of thick boots. "It looks like your sandals are useless at this point. I thought you'd need some new shoes."

Looking down at his feet, Natsu grinned. The leather straps that held his sandals together were just tattered strings, and he had worn holes into the soles of his sandals. "I guess you're right." He tossed off his useless shoes and pulled on the new boots. "They feel kinda weird though. I'm not used to having closed shoes…."

Happy smiled. "You look good!"

"Thanks, Happy!"

"Do you have any idea where you'll start looking for your friends?" Mavis asked.

Natsu scratched his head. "I guess I'll start around Magnolia. I mean…that's where the guild was when it all happened."

"Well, I hope you manage to find you friends," Mavis said with a smile. "While you're gone, I'll keep looking for a way to reverse the Arc of Time's spell."

"Thanks!" Natsu stood up. "Let's go, Happy! I'm getting all fired up!"

"Aye!"

"Hold on, Natsu." Igneel lowered his large head and smiled. "I'll take you as far as Higashi Forest."

"Really?!" Natsu wrapped his arms around his foster father's thick neck. "Thanks, Igneel."

Igneel chuckled. "Alright. Climb on."

"Natsu, are you sure—"

"C'mon, Happy!" Natsu cut him off. Grabbing the Exceed by the tail, he climbed onto Igneel's back. He sat down in the groove where the dragon's neck and shoulders met.

"Best of luck!" Mavis said.

"Natsu—"

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

With a powerful kick of his legs, Igneel shot out of the cave. He pushed off of the ground and spread his wings. In a matter of seconds the three of them were airborne. Happy clung to Natsu, not daring to let go of his scarf. Natsu laughed as they soared high into the air. It felt so good to be up above everything. The wind and his hair whipping back felt so good—something he hadn't felt in a long time. The last time he had flown with Igneel was when he was a child. It brought back so many memories, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"WOOHOO! YOOOOOOOOSH!" he shouted. "We're coming, everyone!"

"Natsu…" Happy muttered. "I've never been this high before. We won't fall right?"

Natsu grinned. "Course not! Igneel's the best! He'd never drop us."

Even though Magnolia wasn't very far from Oak Town—only a day's ride by carriage—it felt like they were flying for quite a while. As they were just starting to fly over Higashi Forest, Igneel looked off to his right. Natsu sat up straighter, sniffing the air.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"Something's headed toward us," Igneel growled.

"I smell it too." Natsu took a deep breath. "Wait, I know that smell!"

A large dragon-like shape appeared in the sky. Because it was white, Natsu had a hard time seeing it against the clouds and blue sky. He faintly heard a voice carried on the wind.

"Natsu-saaaaaaaan!" a young female voice called.

Natsu's face brightened. He knew that voice and that scent anywhere. He waved. "Wendy!"

_**Chapter 29 will be up on Monday!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_I had fun with this chapter, throwing in some humor where I can. So I hope it sounds as funny as it sounded in my head XD_ and there seems to be some confusion about everyone and the time lapse. Everyone was sent back to the same year. It'll be explained a bit better next chapter...sorry. Enjoy! And please remember to review!**

**Chapter 29**

Igneel curved around and glided down toward the forest. As Wendy drew closer, Natsu could see that she was also riding on a dragon. Unlike Igneel, the Sky Dragon's head all the way down to her neck appeared as if it were covered in fur. And the wings looked feathery, unlike Igneel's leathery bat-like wings. Spreading his wings wide to act as a parachute, Igneel landed in a small clearing. The thick forest was lively as animals scurried out of the dragon's way. The white Sky Dragon elegantly flapped her wings, stirring up dust as she landed. Natsu leapt off Igneel's back, Happy hopping down as well.

"Grandine," Igneel growled. "I never thought I'd see you all the way out here."

"I could say the same to you." The white dragon smiled serenely. "I just happened to sense you nearby, so I thought I'd drop in."

Wendy slid off Grandine's back. She raced toward Natsu and threw her arms around his waist. "Natsu-san!" she cried. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Wendy!"

"Don't get too excited, Wendy," Charle said, walking slowly toward them. "We still don't know how to get back to our time."

"Charle!" Happy cried with joy.

"Glad to see you're okay." Natsu grinned. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Wendy shook her head. "I managed to find Grandine and she took me in again. She was teaching me new Dragon Slayer magic when she said she sensed another dragon."

"You're very sly, Grandine." Igneel chuckled. "To nonchalantly _sense_ my presence."

Grandine partially hid her face with one of her feathery wings. "Oh come now, don't be mad at me. I simply mentioned that I could sense another dragon and that he happened to have a human with great magical prowess with him."

"Don't play coy." Igneel growled.

"Grandine helped me find you," Wendy said with a smile.

Laughing, Grandine nodded. "But I see you've taken in a human child as well. Many years from now, I take it?"

"Hmph." Igneel turned away, flames escaping his mouth and smoke curling up from his nostrils. "That is hardly your concern. But yes. It seems that I will meet him sometime in the future. I never thought it possible." He chuckled. "But he truly has dragon spirit."

"I can see that." Grandine lowered her head close to Wendy and nuzzled her lovingly. "I'm so glad to see that your son and my dear Wendy have become such good friends." She glanced at Natsu. "But judging by the child's appearance, he takes things to excess. Like someone else, perhaps?" A mischievous glint leapt into her blue eyes.

"Don't toy with me, Grandine!" he roared, the ground cracking beneath his talons.

Natsu laughed. "Well thanks for your help," he said to Grandine. "It made things a lot easier!"

She smiled. "You're welcome, little one." Grandine looked up at the Fire Dragon. "I'm afraid this is where I take my leave," she said, lifting her head. "Worry as me might over our precious children, we can't do much to help you now. This is not an affair we dragons should meddle with. Isn't that right, Igneel?"

Igneel growled. "Mind your tongue! Do you mean to anger the great Igneel?!"

Natsu laughed. Wendy turned to her foster mother. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I must." She lowered her great head. Wendy wrapped her arms around Grandine's muzzle in a loving embrace. "Don't cry. We will meet again in the future."

"Okay…."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, child of Igneel."

Spreading her white feathery wings, she flew gracefully into the sky. The updraft from her wings created a swirl of dust in the tiny clearing. Igneel watched her go, a small growl emanating from his throat. He looked down at the two Dragon Slayers and Exceeds before him.

"Remember what I taught you, Natsu."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Thanks, Igneel."

Like Grandine before him, he opened his wings and took off. Natsu stood there, facing skyward as he watched his father fly off to the mountains surrounding Oak Town. He stared at the sky until he could no longer see Igneel's red form. Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yooosh!" Natsu shouted. "Let's get searching for everyone!" He started off confidently, marching through the thick underbrush.

"Natsu, do you know where we should be searching?" Happy asked.

"Just leave it to me! We can rely on my nose for something like this!"

Charle sighed. "Typical. You have no real plan, do you?"

"I'm just glad we were able to find Natsu-san and Happy-san," Wendy said with a smile.

Higashi Forest was just as Natsu remembered. He had been through the area multiple times since it was so close to Magnolia. And sometimes he and Happy had taken on jobs in the old, dense woods. But they had never ventured this deep before. Despite the onset of winter, it was warm as they trekked through the thick foliage. There was barely a trace of snow on the ground.

"Um, Natsu-san?" Wendy finally asked. "Where exactly are we headed?"

Hands behind his head, Natsu shrugged. "Who knows. For now we'll just walk and we'll get somewhere eventually, right?"

"That doesn't help anything," Happy said.

Charle shook her head. "I should have known you didn't have a plan. But I suppose it can't be helped. We don't have any other option."

"Well I know Higashi Forest is close to Magnolia. I used to train here all the time," Natsu said.

"Aye! And there's the river were we always go fishing!"

"Oh yeah!"

"So you _do_ know where we are?" Charle asked hopefully.

"Well…I've never been this deep in the forest before. So not really…."

"Natsu-san…."

"I should have known." Charle sighed.

"Well we were at the guild when Ultear used the _Arc of Time_, so everyone should be in the area, right?" Natsu said. "It should be easy enough to find everyone."

"Actually, Charle and I woke up just outside Tully Villiage."

"WHAT?!" Natsu stared at Wendy, wide-eyed. "You serious?! It takes almost two days to get there by train!"

Charle nodded. "Since we ended up far away, it's not too farfetched to think that the others could have ended up somewhere else entirely."

"How are we supposed to find everyone now?!" Happy cried.

"Everyone…what do we do now?!" Natsu pulled at his hair, growling if frustration.

"Actually, Natsu-san," Wendy said. "I've been wondering this for a while, but you look different somehow."

"Aye! That's because he got some new clothes."

Charle shook her head. "Like something that simple would be important…."

"You noticed?" Natsu grinned. "Igneel taught me some powerful new magic! Next time that Tynan bastard won't be getting away."

"Really? You did training too? What kind of magic to Igneel-san teach you?"

"Want me to show you?"

"No, Natu!" Happy shouted. "You'll burn down the forest!"

"EH?!" Wendy's eyes widened. "If that's the case, please don't Natsu-san!"

He frowned. "Fine…."

"How reckless," Charle said. "I never knew you were that big of an idiot."

As they pushed through the warmer parts of the woods, Natsu realized just how dense Higashi Forest was. He hadn't been far from the area around Magnolia and he had no idea where he was going. His only clue was his acute sense of smell. Everything smelled a little different thanks to the time lapse, but it was all relatively the same. He led them through the thick forest, hoping they would come out close to the town. As they climbed up one of the hills in the forest, Natsu scanned the surrounding area. There was a gap in the canopy and he could see Mt. Hakobe—the mountain were Macao had fought twenty mountain Vulcans and he, Happy, and Lucy had rescued him. Seeing the snow-covered mountain brought back memories. Natsu took a big whiff of the air.

"I can smell someone close by," he muttered.

Wendy looked up at him. "I wonder who it could be?"

"I dunno. I can't quite tell." He fixed his gaze on Mt. Hakobe. "But it's coming from the direction of the mountain."

"Natsu-san, are you sure we should be going to Mt. Hakobe?" Wendy asked.

After catching a whiff of someone close to the mountain, Natsu had insisted they check it out. The closer they came to the edge of the forest and the foot of the mountain, the deeper the snow became. Natsu trudged through the knee-high snow drifts, the snow melting slightly at his touch.

"It smells kinda familiar!" he said. "We've gotta check it out! It could be someone from the guild!"

"Even if you have a good nose, just going off of 'it smells kinda familiar' is not a good enough reason." Charle flew beside Wendy.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Wendy shivered. "It's getting colder too!"

"C'mon. Just a little further! The smell's getting stronger!"

"Natsu, you could at least slow down a little," Happy said.

"No way! We've gotta hurry up and find everyone!"

"He sure is stubborn isn't he?" Charle said.

"Natsu-san certainly is eager to find everyone." Wendy smiled. "It reminds me of that time when everyone was sucked into the anima into Edolas. But he almost seems more worried than he did then."

"That's because he's worried about Lucy." Happy snickered.

"AM NOT!" Natsu's face turned red.

Wendy laughed. "That's not surprising. You and Lucy-san certainly make a great pair."

"W-what's that supposed to mean…?" Natsu stuttered.

"What do you think it means?" Charle asked. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I was talking about your team, Natsu-san," Wendy said, blinking in surprise. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, well that's…."

"It's because Natsu li—"

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted, turning a brighter shade of red. "Don't—"

An enormous chunk of ice came flying through the canopy and hit Natsu in the back of the head. Staggering, Natsu spun around in time to see someone fall through the trees. A man landed on top of him, pushing Natsu deeper into the snow. Wendy shrieked, surprised. Gray had fallen out of the sky and landed on top of Natsu. His shirt was missing, but he looked fine. He sighed.

"You're annoying voice is so loud, I could hear you from the other side of the mountain." Gray stood up, brushing the snow from his pants.

"BASTARD! GET OFF ME!"

Fire erupted around Natsu and he shot to his feet, sending Gray flying backward. Gray landed in a deep snowdrift. Pulling himself to his feet, Gray dusted himself off. Folding his arms over his chest, he glared at Natsu.

"The hell is your problem, Flamehead?"

Head butting Gray, Natsu glowered at him. "You didn't have to land on me, you stupid Sea Urchin!"

"You wanna say that again, moron? I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"Fine by me! Bring it, Prince Frostbite Boxers!"

Gray slammed his fist against his open palm. "Ice Make—"

"Fire Dragon's—" Fire swirled around Natsu.

"STOP IT!" Wendy shouted at the top of her voice.

Her scream was nearly as powerful as her Sky Dragon Roar. The air shook with the force, loosening the snow hanging in the trees. A large pile of fresh snow fell from the branches and landed on Gray and Natsu. Gray brushed it off nonchalantly, while the snow that landed on Natsu instantly started melting, leaving his clothes soaking wet.

"You two shouldn't fight! We still need to find everyone else," Wendy said.

Charle folded her arms. "How childish."

Happy snickered.

"Tch." They both folded their arms and looked away in a huff.

Wendy sighed. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Gray-san."

"Yeah. Same to you. I ended up near my hometown." Gray laughed. "Who would've thought Ultear's _Arc of Time_ would blow me that far?"

"Have you seen any of the others?" Charle asked.

"I hope they're alright…" Wendy muttered.

"I haven't seen them." Gray scratched his head. "I've heard some rumors that sound like it could be someone from the guild. Like _you_!" He pointed at Natsu. "I heard about this person in Magnolia who was eating fire like a demon and I knew it had to be you, you moron!"

"WHAT?! Since when is eating fire so strange?!"

"Natsu-san…most people can't eat fire, remember? Of course it would be strange."

"What other rumors have you heard?" Charle asked.

"I heard that a knight was going through Fiore, taking out monsters as she went. People were calling her the 'Scarlet Demon Knight'."

"That's gotta be Erza…" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"It sounds like Erza-san is safe then." Wendy sighed.

Natsu laughed uneasily. "Yeah…we don't have to worry about Erza. That's for sure."

Charle looked up at Gray. "Anyone else?"

"Hmm…."

"What about Lucy?!" Natsu asked quickly. He had nearly forgotten after Gray's sudden entrance. "Do you know if she's okay?!"

"Lucy?" He frowned. "I heard that a strange girl showed up in Elsia. They were calling her an oracle or something…some weird girl who could 'commune with the heavens'."

"I bet that's Lucy!"

"Lucy's a Stellar Spirit mage, so maybe the people mistook her for a fortuneteller," Wendy said.

"But Natsu, that's all the way across the country," Happy said. "What if it's not her?"

"It's definitely her! I _know_ it!"

"It's all the way across Fiore," Charle said. "In the kingdom of Bosco."

Gray nodded. "Just inside Bosco's borders."

"Let's go!" Natsu marched toward Mt. Hakobe, heading north.

"Natsu-san, we should take a train or a carriage at least!" Wendy called after him. "It would take too long to go by foot!"

"C-carriage…?" Just the thought of riding in a horse-drawn cart again made him nauseous. "L-let's just call Igneel and Grandine again and—"

"They said they couldn't help anymore, remember?" Charle frowned at them.

Happy snickered. "Natsu just doesn't wanna ride in a vehicle."

Natsu gritted his teeth. Happy flew up beside him. "But if you ride one, the sooner you'll see Lucy," he whispered. Natsu ground his teeth together, sweat rolling down his neck.

"…O-okay…I'll r-ride in a carriage…" he muttered.

Charle sighed. "At least you have a _little_ sense."

"Happy…" Natsu mumbled. "I don't think I'll be able to survive the next few days…."

_**Chapter 30 will be up on Friday!**_

_**And Happy Labor Day! (for those in the US)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_I'm glad you all are enjoying the change in direction! And for those of you who requested it, I threw in a little more from Lucy's perspective. It wasn't there originally, but you've inspired me to write a little more from Lucy's perspective than what I had previously planned :) Enjoy chapter 30! And don't forget to keep those reviews coming!_  
**

**Chapter 30**

"Uhg…are we almost there yet…?" Natsu mumbled, his face pale. One arm draped over the edge of the carriage, he groaned. As the wheel hit a particularly big dip in the road, he covered his mouth.

"All that training and you still can't cure your motion sickness." Happy snickered.

Charle sat next to Wendy, her arms folded. "How shameful."

"Wendy…." Natsu looked up weakly. "Can't you use that Troia thing on me…?"

"If I use it on you too much, the effects will work less and less," Wendy said. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san. Sky Dragon magic isn't it a miracle cure for everything."

Gray sat next to Natsu with his arms folded. "Just suck it up. It'll only take us a few days."

Natsu sat up straight. "What'd you say, Gray?!"

"I said 'you're such a transportation-lousy dumbass.' If you're not gonna be of any use, you might as well walk."

Gritting his teeth, Natsu glared at him. As the wheel hit another bump, he slumped against the side of the carriage. "It's no good…."

"If you don't have the energy, don't bother arguing!"

"Everyone's really energetic today, aren't they?" Wendy smiled.

"Hmph." Charle looked out the window. "A little too energetic. It would be better if they were a bit quieter."

Wendy giggled.

The carriage they had managed to rent was bound for the city of Elisa, just inside Bosco's borders. But because it was a merchant's carriage, it was going much slower than they had anticipated. The couple of days it would have normally taken was slowly stretching into a much longer trip. An unearthly roar boomed outside. Suddenly the carriage lurched to a halt.

Natsu sat up instantly. "It stopped!"

"Natsu, you're better!" Happy cried.

"What the hell was that?!" Gray leaned out the window.

Charle looked up at Wendy. "You don't think it was a dragon, do you?"

Wendy shook her head. "It didn't sound like a dragon…."

Gray opened the carriage door and leapt out. Natsu stuck his head out the door. A large shadow engulfed the carriage, blocking the sun from sight. He leapt out of the carriage. The carriage driver sat on the driver's bench, shaking like a leaf. The horse was too terrified to move. Squinting, Natsu stared up at the sky. A large snake-like creature loomed above them with dark blue scales and gleaming yellow eyes. Spikes ran down its back from head to tail, making it look more like a sea-serpent than a snake. It was as tall as a mountain, its tail coiled around the base of one of the larger mountains.

"M-m-monster!" the driver shrieked.

"What is that?!" Wendy shouted, leaning out the door.

Charle's eyes widened. "It looks like a giant snake!"

"No rest time, huh?" Gray grinned.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Fine by me. I've been wanting to test out my new magic anyway."

Gray slammed his fist against his palm. "Don't fall behind!"

"As if!" A burst of fire beneath his feet and Natsu soared toward the monster.

"Ice Make: Bow!" A bow crystallized between his hands. Grabbing it, he created an arrow made of ice and aimed at the giant snake. "Don't get in the way, Natsu!"

Flames swirled around Natsu's arms, making him look like he had wings made of fire. "Fire Dragon's—"

"Wait!" Wendy shouted. "Natu-san, Gray-san!"

Natsu caught sight of something gleaming behind the snake. As he brought his hands together to attack, the snake split in two. The creature had been sliced in half all the way from head to tail. Natsu's eyes widened, the fire around his arms dissipating.

"What the?!" Losing his balance, he tumbled toward the ground. With a burst of flames he righted himself. He looked up at the snake carcass.

"What the hell was that?!" Gray shouted.

A bright, gleaming object came hurling toward them. Natsu couldn't see what it was against the sun. He squinted, but by the time he realized, it was too late. His eyes widened as an armored figure came plummeting toward him.

"Graaaaaay! Natsuuuuu!"

He scrambled to get out of the way, but the figure drove her foot into his back. A cloud of dirt and rock erupted around him. Erza stood up, her bright armor gleaming in the sunlight. Brushing off the dust, she stepped down from Natsu's back.

"E-Erza…" he muttered, the wind knocked out of them.

"Erza?!" Sweat rolled down Gray's neck.

Wendy raced toward the armor mage. "Erza-san! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Erza smiled. "Good to see that you all are unharmed as well."

Natsu coughed. "E-Erza…that's not fair…."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy hurried to his side. "Are you alright?"

Hands on her hips, Erza turned to look at him. "He'll be fine. Natsu is as resilient as ever."

Using her Sky Dragon magic, Wendy healed Natsu's injury. Coughing slightly, Natsu took a deep breath. It wasn't often that he had the wind knocked out of him, but Erza was usually the one to do it. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his new clothes. Erza grinned at him.

"Good to see you three are doing fine." Her smile faded to a steely gaze. "You three have been the hardest to track down. What the hell have you been doing?!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray hurried toward them. "I woke up outside my village only a week ago. I started looking for everyone ever since!"

"And Charle and I came to about two weeks ago in Tully Villiage."

"You serious?!" Natsu stared at them all wide-eyed. "Happy and I have been in Oak Town for the past month!"

"Hmm." Erza folded her arms. "It sounds like Ultear's magic wasn't perfect. We were all thrown back at different intervals. This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Um…excuse me?" the driver called hesitantly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get going before another monster appears."

"Of course." Erza strode toward the carriage. "My apologies. But I'll be borrowing your carriage as well.

"O-of course…."

Erza climbed into the carriage without a moment's hesitation. Gray and Wendy hurried back as well, but Natsu dragged his feet back to the cart. The last thing he wanted was to be back inside that vehicle. He climbed in reluctantly and plopped down on the bench. As soon as the wagon started moving, he could feel his stomach churning. It always made him so nauseous no matter what kind of vehicle he rode in. He slumped against the side of the carriage. The world was spinning. Arms folded, Erza looked up at them.

"I've managed to find quite a few of the guild members, but there are still some missing," she said. "And judging by what you've told me, we were all dropped in this area at different intervals. I've been here for almost a month."

"You've been here that long, Erza-san?" Wendy asked, surprised.

She nodded. "But it sounds like Natsu's been here the longest." She glanced over at Natsu.

"Probably doing nothing," Gray muttered.

Sweat pouring down his face, Natsu glared at him. "Say that again you…on second thought…." He hung his head out the window. "Uhg…my stomach…."

"Where are you headed?" Erza asked.

Charle looked up at her. "We're headed to Elsia."

"Bosco?"

"Aye!" Happy grinned. "We heard Lucy might be there, and Natsu couldn't wait to check and see—"

"Happy…" Natsu muttered. "Sh-shut it, will you?" He covered his mouth as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Lucy?" Erza frowned.

Gray nodded. "I'd heard rumors about someone in Elsia that could 'commune with the heavens' and hot-head here," he gestured to Natsu, "insisted that it's Lucy. So were heading there to check it out."

Erza nodded. "Lucy was one of the guild members I haven't located yet. So I'll come with you."

Wendy's face brightened. "Really?"

Charle smiled. "It will be nice to have another level-headed person with us. I can only deal with so much idiocy."

"Charle," Wendy whispered. "That's not very nice."

"But it's the truth."

Erza laughed. "They are quite the handful."

Gray and Natsu scowled. Happy laughed. Now that Erza had found them, it put everyone's mind a little more at ease. Knowing that most of the guild members were safe was reassuring. Natsu couldn't help but think about finding Lucy. Erza had said she hadn't located her yet either, and there was a chance the person in Elsia wasn't her. But for some reason he had a strong feeling that it was. The light airy feeling in his chest remained. And this time he knew it wasn't just because he was riding a carriage.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Stretching her arms, Lucy breathed deeply. Who knew that the outside air could smell so sweet? The woman who had been caring for was kind enough to provide her with new clothes. After all, it wasn't very practical to run around town in one's pajamas. The blue top reminded her of one of the spirit outfits Virgo had brought for her before, but the fabric was different. It was thicker, since the Kingdom of Bosco was farther north than Fiore. Lucy walked along the river that cut through the center of town. Stepping up on the wall, she held her arms out for balance and walked along it.

"Be careful, miss!" A man called from a small boat. "That's dangerous!"

She pulled out one of her silver keys and summoned the Nicola spirit. A small, white dog-like creature appeared on the street beside her, a yellow horn sticking out like a nose. The creature constantly shook no matter what it did.

"Puu~ Puuuun!"

Lucy sighed. "Plue, I'm getting kind of worried."

A few gasps and hushed whispers rose up among the people nearby.

"That lady said that it's the year X278, but it doesn't make any sense!" She ruffled her blonde hair roughly, frustrated. "And if she's right, then what the heck am I supposed to do?! How did I even get sent back over 500 years?!"

"Puu Puu!"

"And was it just me? Did anyone else get thrown into this time lapse or whatever it is?" She stared up at the sky. "It's not a dream, I know that…I've already tried to wake myself up a hundred times…."

"Puun…."

She sighed again. "I wish everyone else was here…it feels so boring and lonely without them. Happy would call you a weird dog, and Mira would probably smile and laugh like always. Erza'd control the chaos that Gray and Natsu made." Lucy smiled, feeling forlon. "I wonder if I'll even get to see them again…."

The thought of never seeing her guildmates again made her chest tighten. She could feel the tears welling up, but she refused to cry. The last thing she clearly remembered was what had happened when Tynan had drained her of her power. She remembered Natsu clinging to her still body, screaming in rage. His fire had felt so warm back then; it hadn't burned like she thought it would. What if she never got to see them again? What if that was the last she would ever see of Natsu and everyone else? An empty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, making her feel hollow. The thing she missed the most was Natsu's broad, childish grin and his overly energetic attitude and optimism to everything. She could really use that energy and optimism now. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Puun! Puu Puuuun~!" Plue jumped up and down beside her.

Lucy smiled, wiping away the light trail of tears. "Sorry…you're right, Plue. I can't get depressed. I'm sure I'll see them again, I know it!" She clenched her fist, nodding to reassure herself. "I'm sure we'll find everyone again somehow. Right?" She sighed. "If it was Natsu, he'd already be out searching like crazy. But I'm stuck here in Bosco…I'm so useless."

"Puuuuun~"

"I know. We'll start looking when I've recovered. And you'll be with me the whole way, right, Plue?"

"Puu Puun!"

She laughed. "Thanks. I needed that." _Only one more week_, she thought to herself._ I'll wait one more week and then go search for everyone._ But she had no idea where to start. That was a whole other headache that she wasn't ready to deal with just yet.

**_Chapter 31 will be up on Monday!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_About time for a reunion right? Thanks for putting up with Natsu's training chapters, haha! I was sincerely a little worried some people might stop reading since there wasn't really any NaLu moments in them :( But please look forward to those moments in the future! Remember to keep those reviews coming!_  
**

**Chapter 31**

When the carriage finally lurched to a halt, Natsu stood up quickly. "It stopped!"

"Thanks, captain obvious." Gray rolled his eyes.

Natsu glared at him. "Shut up, Gray!"

Wendy opened the carriage door. "Are we there already? That didn't take as long as I expected."

The city was enormous, much larger than what Magnolia looked like in the future. The buildings towered high above them, the height growing bigger the deeper into the city they went. The entire city was built up around the foothills of an enormous mountain. It looked as if the buildings wrapped around the base like a moat around a castle. Compared to the smaller villiages of Fiore, Elsia was fare grander. It looked more like Crocus. The streets were bustling with people, going about theur daily lives. It looked as if quite a few merchants were in the streets.

Leaping out of the carriage, Natsu stretched his stiff muscles. "Let's go! We've got a city to search!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Hold on a minute, Natsu." Erza grabbed his scarf. "Don't just charge off recklessly."

"I agree." Charle nodded. "Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into?"

"Fine fine, but can we just go already?"

"At least take Wendy with you," Erza said. "We'll meet back at the city gates an hour before dusk."

"Okay…" he muttered.

"Gray," Erza glanced over at the shirtless ice mage. "You'll be coming with me."

"C'mon, let's go!" Natsu started off into the crowd.

"Aye, sir!"

"Natsu-san, just a moment!" Wendy called, hurrying after him.

The streets were crowded as Natsu walked through town. Elsia was much larger than he had expected. Over the many years he'd spent in Fairy Tail, he'd never been outside the kingdom of Fiore. And even though Elsia was just inside the border of Bosco, it felt strange to be outside Fiore. Things smelled different. It wasn't like when he and Wendy ended up in Edolas. Everything there was so different he couldn't tell what was what. But here it was just a little strange. Interesting new smells mingled with familiar ones.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he wandered the street.

"Lucyyyyyy!" Happy shouted as well.

"Natsu-san, I'm not sure shouting for her is the best way to find her."

"Just leave theme alone." Charle sighed. "It's not like they'll listen."

Pushing through crowds of people, Natsu scanned the faces. But he couldn't see Lucy anywhere. The street opened up into a large plaza. There were booths lined along the street. The bustle of the crowd grew into a loud roar. Shop keepers shouted into the swarm of people, announcing sales and unbeatable prices. A vast array of smells wafted toward Natsu—everything from fresh bakes bread to fish.

"This must be the marketplace," Wendy said.

"OOOOIII!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy! Where are you?!"

Someone bumped into Wendy, knocking her into Natsu.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san."

"Excuse me, young sir." Someone tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

Natsu turned around. A man wearing an expensive looking tunic with a golden dragon sewn onto was standing behind him. The man looked to be in his late thirties.

"I couldn't help but notice you from my booth," he said with a smile. "You look like you're travelers. Did you come from very far?"

"What?" Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Blain. I run a small magic shop here in town."

"You sell magic?" Wendy asked, astounded.

Charle stared up at the man, a skeptical look on her face.

"Why yes! And I could see the dragon on your shirt, sir." He smiled. "You must be interested in magic, yes? Why don't you come by my shop?"

"Something smells fishy about him," Charle whispered. "We should leave."

"Fishy?" Happy perked up immediately. "You mean he has fish?"

Charle sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind…."

"No thanks," Natsu said. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Sir, please! I insist!" The man stood in his way. "Please at least come take a look. I promise it will be worth your while! We have some of the rarest items in—"

"I said No, damn it!" A burst of fire shot upward, his anger rising.

"But—"

"Get away from me!" He punched the man as hard as he could, sending the stranger flying.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Natsu-san!"

Charle sighed, wiping her paw tiredly down her face. "Always the first to resort to violence."

"Shit!" Natsu pushed deeper into the crowd, trying to get as far away from the magic salesman as possible.

"Natsu, wait up!" Happy flew after him.

Wendy squeezed past a few people. "Natsu-san! Wait!"

Someone shouted behind them. Soon the clamor of guards rushing through the market greet his ears. It was the same as always. Natsu let his emotions get the better of him and he punched a guy. And once again he was being chased by angry authorities. Wendy finally caught up to him.

"Natsu-san!" she panted. "There are guards chasing after us!"

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that."

"Natsu," Happy shook his head. "Can't control yourself can you?"

"Shut up! That guy was really annoying!"

Grabbing Wendy's wrist, he darted into a side alley. Natsu ducked behind a stack of crates, keeping his head down and out of sight. He heard the armored guards rush past. Glancing around the side, he sighed.

"That was a close one." He grinned.

"Natsu-san, you really should be more careful." Wendy was panting.

Charle sat next to her, breathing heavily. "Always the reckless one…."

"Come on! We're wasting time!" Natsu glanced down at the blue Exceed. "Hey, Happy. Why don't you fly up and see if you can see anything in the crowd?"

"Aye, sir!"

Flying up above them, Happy held his paw above his eyes. Natsu stood up, staring up at the little blue cat. "See anything?" he called.

"Aye!" Happy pointed out into the sea of people. "There's big crowd formed around someone over there!"

"Alright! Let's go check it out!"

"Natsu-san, wait for me!"

Pushing his way through the crowd, Natsu sniffed the air. There were too many scents colliding with each other. He couldn't tell if Lucy's scent was nearby. A group of girls shoved past him.

"Kyaa! Did you hear about the 'oracle' girl?" one of them said. "Heard that she can talk to heavenly spirits and stuff!"

"That's so cool!" her friend squealed. "I wish I could have met her, but I just couldn't get close!"

Natsu stopped in his tracks. He grabbed the first girl by the shoulder. "Hey you!"

She shrieked. "Wh-what?! What do you want?"

"That girl you were just talking about, where is she?!"

"Eh? Well, she here in the market just a few minutes ago." She pointed off toward the center of the marketplace. "But I think she just left."

Natsu shoved through the crowd. She was here! She was here and he was so close! He pushed his was through, shoving people aside as he plowed through the throng of people. Wendy struggled to keep up. Happy flew above him, keeping an eye out for Lucy. At the edge of the marketplace Natsu could see a small group of people forming. His heartrate sped up and he picked up his pace. He shoved people aside. He had to know if it was her!

"Lucy!" he shouted, squeezing through the crowd.

The rumble of the crowd grew louder. The group that had gathered were shoulder to shoulder. They had formed a tight ring and it was almost impossible to get through. Shouldering through the group, he pushed his way deeper.

"Lucy!"

He finally fell into the inner circle of the gathering. Stumbling, he fell on his knees. He looked up to see a pair of familiar brown eyes staring down at him. Lucy was wearing a blue top and skirt that reminded him of one of the spirit outfits she had worn before.

"Natsu?" Lucy's eyes were wide with surprise.

He pushed himself up. "Lu—"

Lucy rushed toward Natsu and threw her arms around his waist. She squeezed him, taking a deep breath. His face felt suddenly warm and he could feel his heart pounding. Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. He hugged her tightly. A warm feeling flooded through his entire body. It made him feel light and an airy sensation welled up in his chest. It never felt so good to hug someone before. Murmers rose among the group that had gathered around her.

He felt her sigh. "I knew you'd find me," she said quietly. "I knew you'd come."

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, squeezing her tighter.

"Lucyyyyyyyy!" Happy flew straight toward them.

"Natsu, I can't breathe!" Lucy pushed Natsu away, her cheeks flushed. "Happy?"

The little blue cat hugged her tightly. "Lucyyy, we missed you so much! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It's good to see you too."

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, pushing her way through the crowd. "It really is you!"

"Wendy and Charle too?" Lucy said. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to find you!" Happy cried.

She smiled, tears glistening in her brown eyes. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

Happy grinned. "Natsu was really worried about you. He was in tears!"

"You were?"

Natsu's face turned bright red. "I WAS NOT!"

Lucy laughed. "Thank you. I'm sorry I worried everyone."

"There they are!" a loud voice shouted.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder. One of the guards was pointing toward him, a group of armored guards headed toward them.

"Crap!" He grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's get outta here!"

"What did you do this time?!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu-san," Wendy cried. "Wait for us!"

Lucy stumbled after him. "Can you ever go anywhere without making trouble?!"

He grinned. "Guess not."

She snickered. "I guess it wouldn't quite be the same if you didn't."

They raced through Elsia, avoiding the guards as best they could. But no matter which way they ran, the guards stayed right on their tails. They ran all over the city, weaving through the crowded main streets and darting down narrow back alleys. Finally they neared the main gates of the city. Happy flew a little further ahead.

"I can see Erza and Gray!" he shouted, pointing at the gates.

"Erza and Gray are here too?!" Lucy panted.

Natsu grinned. "Good! Then we'll all just split together!"

As they drew closer, Erza and Gray looked up. Erza smiled. "Lucy! I'm glad they found—" They all rushed past them, a strong gust following them in their wake.

"Run!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder. "They're after us!"

"What?!" Gray turned around.

Erza scowled. "That idiot."

Gray and Erza ran after them. All the while the guards chased them, shouting for them to stop. They ran through the front gates, headed for Bosco's border. Natsu turned, his fire glowing around him. Gathering his flames in both hands, he slammed them together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" As the flames crashed into each other, an enormous explosion of fire erupted. It spread outward rapidly. Natsu could hear the guards shouting fear as he turned and ran.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "What did you do this time?!"

Erza shook her head. "To have the city army chasing us…."

"I guess it doesn't really feel like Fairy Tail unless everyone's energetic." Wendy giggled, running alongside them. "It's much more fun."

Charle shook her head with a smile. "Honestly. This guild is full of some energetic idiots."

Natsu laughed. It had been a long time since his spirits had felt so high. Having the gang all back together made him feel light and warm. It was an odd kind of warmth. It felt much different than when he used his dragon fire, but it was still a good feeling. The only thing that would make it better would be if he could see Igneel again.

**_Chapter 32 will be up on Friday!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_This one has a nice NaLu moment in it, so I hope you enjoy! It's done from both perspectives too, just to make it more interesting ;) Enjoy all the stuff that's to come! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 32**

Lucy's legs gave out beneath her and she sank to the ground. "I can't run anymore…" she panted.

It was already starting to snow as the sun was setting. Winter was settling in around them. They had run until their legs were sore and they were far from Elsia. To avoid the guards that were chasing them, they had run into the forest. With the cover of the thick trees and the snowfall, it would be hard to pursue them. Wendy sat down beside Lucy. Natsu flopped down on the ground, the fresh snow melting beneath him. He sighed.

"Nothing feels better than a good run." Natsu grinned.

"You idiot!" Gray doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. "What did you do to make them chase us?!"

"What's it matter?!" Natsu sat up straight, glaring at him. "We got away, didn't we? That's all that matters!"

"Then don't get us messed up in it next time!"

"Cut it out." Erza loomed over them, glaring down at the two of them.

They both stiffened. Sweat ran down Natsu's neck. "O-okay…" they both muttered.

Lucy snickered. "I'd almost forgotten how much I missed everyone's energy. It makes me feel better."

"That's right!" Wendy looked up at her. "How are you feeling? Has your magic returned?"

"Yeah! After a month of rest I feel almost as good as new."

Natsu sighed, relief flooding through him. "Thank goodness."

"But the whole Spirit World's been in an uproar," Lucy muttered. "Without the Spirit King, the celestial realm is in total chaos. It's been hard to summon any of my spirits."

"Speaking of spirits, one of them can search for people, right?" Erza said.

"Yeah. Crux-jiji can do those kinds of things."

"Do you think you can summon him?"

Lucy pulled out her key ring. "I'll give it a try." Standing up, she picked one of her silver keys. "Open a door to the gate of the Southern Cross—Crux!"

A small man with an enormous silver cross for a head appeared, floating cross-legged in midair.

"It's been a while, Lucy-san," he said

Erza stared at him, arms folded. "So you're the spirit who can search for people?"

"Yes. I am the spirit of the Southern Cross, Crux."

"Some of our nakama are still missing. Do you think you can find them?"

Lucy blinked, surprised. "Really? What happened?"

"It seems that not all of us ended up in this time period at the same point in time," Erza said. "Natsu and I arrived over a month ago while Gray came only a week ago. I've been able to find quite a few of the other guild members, but there are still some missing."

"Do you think you can find them, Crux-jiji?" Lucy asked.

Eyes closed, the spirit's large cross head nodded. "Hum…hum…." It sounded as though he was snoring.

Natsu stared at the spirit. "He fell asleep…how is he supposed to help us?!"

"No," Lucy said. "He's searching."

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "He's totally sleeping!"

Gray approached the stellar spirit, arms folded. He stared at the serene, seemingly sleeping face. "He looks asleep to me."

Suddenly Crux's eyes shot open. "AH-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Gray and Natsu leapt back in surprise.

"Did you find anything?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"I cannot be precise, because the situation is all very strange. But it seems as though some of the Fairy Tail mages were not thrown back into the time anima as you all have." Crux nodded. "The time magic the guild was caught up in has affected the majority of the members, but there are still some left in the present."

Erza sighed. "At least they're safe."

"As far as I know, they are all unharmed," Crux said.

"Thanks, Crux-jiji."

Crux nodded his head, eyes closed. "Hum…hum…."

"Is he checking to see if they're all safe?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No. He's sleeping."

"What?!" Gray stared at the spirit, unsure of what to think. "You serious?! He's one weird spirit…."

Looking up at the sky, Erza sighed. "It's too late to keep going. We'll camp here for the night."

Lucy shivered. "Why couldn't we have run to a nice warm hotel?" she whined. "Things are never easy with you guys, are they?"

"Don't worry, Lucy-san," Wendy said. "We'll start a fire."

Erza headed off into the woods. "I'll catch us something to eat."

Gray pounded his fist against his open palm. "Ice Make." He slammed his hands on the snowy ground. An Igloo made of fresh ice sprang from the ground. "Ice Hut!"

"Amazing, Gray-san!" Wendy said.

The four of them set to work making their camp. Natsu wandered off into the woods in search of fire wood. It was nice to know that the other guild members were safe, but Natsu couldn't help but wonder what had happened. When Tynan attacked the guild, almost everyone had been thrown back over 500 years. He didn't even know Ultear's magic was that strong. The most he had known her _Arc of Time_ to do was when he heard about how she had gone back to Jellal's childhood. But that was only 20 years at most. It must have taken a lot of magic to send them all back so far…unless something else happened. It was weird how it was all playing out. He couldn't help but wonder why they had ended up in the 50 Dark Years. His mind was still reeling as he made his way back to camp. He dumped the armful of firewood he'd gathered in the middle of their makeshift camp. Natsu lit a campfire with his flames and sat down. Lucy huddled close to the fire, shivering.

Lucy pulled out one of her silver keys. "Open a door to the gate of the clock constellation—Horologium!"

A large grandfather clock appeared in the middle of the snow. Grabbing a blanket from the pile of supplies, Lucy opened the clock's glass door. She wrapped the blanket around herself and sat down inside, closing the door behind her. Happy approached the clock. He stared at Lucy huddled inside.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

Lucy's mouth moved as she spoke, but no words came out. "_I'm staying in here_, she says," the clock said.

"Lucy always calls Horologium when it gets too cold." Happy snickered.

"_Easy for you to say, stupid feline_, she says."

Natsu looked over at the clock. From his position, he could barely see Lucy. He leaned over so he could see her, his warm breath steaming up the glass.

"You gonna stay in there until your magic runs out?" he asked.

"_Yes! It's too cold! You could have at least made the fire a little bigger_, she proclaims."

He laughed. "If I made it any bigger, you might get burned."

"_Anything is better than this freezing weather_, she says."

Natsu grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody freezes. Trust me."

As the darkness settled around them, Erza returned to camp with the carcass of a huge boar. Natsu skewered it and stuck it over the fire. After eating, everyone drifted off to sleep one by one. Gray slept in his igloo, but Wendy and Erza slept outside, huddled close to the fire. Erza slept sitting against a tree, her armor gleaming in the firelight. Suddenly the clock disappeared.

"Wait! Horologium, give me an extension!" Lucy pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Horologium's voice echoed. "The time is up. Please take care."

Lucy sneezed. "Uhg…I hate this cold weather…."

She huddled closer to the fire, the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She rubbed her hands together and held them to her lips, blowing on them to warm them up. Natsu glanced around. Everyone else was sleeping. Even Happy was curled up beside him, fast asleep. He could hear Lucy's teeth chattering. She really hadn't changed much since he had first met her. She was exactly the same as when they rescued Macao of the snowy summit of Mt. Hakobe. Lucy sneezed again. Standing up, Natsu walked over to her. Unravelling his scarf, he wrapped it around Lucy's neck. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Natsu?" She looked down at the scarf, shivering. "What are you doing? Giving me your scarf?"

He shrugged, sitting down next to her. "You're cold, so I thought…you know…." He scratched his head, glancing at the fire. "You coud use it more than me right now."

She pulled the scarf up over her nose and mouth and took a deep breath. "Oh gross! Natsu, it stinks! Don't you ever wash this thing?"

"The hell?! What kinda thanks is that?!" he said, annoyed.

Lucy shivered, wrapping it tighter around her neck. She glanced up at him. "Thanks, Natsu. I mean it."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, his face flushing slightly. "Yeah, well…you know. You're welcome, I guess…." His heart pounded against his ribs. Ever since he had admitted his feelings to Igneel, things felt so much worse. Now that he recognized what he was feeling, he felt so odd. He didn't know how to act. Glancing sideways at her, a light feeling rose up from his stomach. The only thing he could hear was the thumping of his heart and his own breathing. Glancing at the others, he hesitantly reached out and draped his arm over Lucy's shoulders. He pulled her close to his side, his face turning bright red.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy blinked, surprised. She blushed. He could feel her shivering as he held her. But slowly the trembling stopped. She sighed. "It's so warm," she whispered. "How can your body be so warm?"

"You know…because I'm a dragon, I guess."

Lucy giggled. "Just because you're a Dragon Slayer that doesn't make you a _dragon_, idiot." Her face flushing a deeper shade of red, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Natsu. It seems like you're always saving me, huh?"

"Th-that's…don't worry about it. We're a team so…you know, it's no big deal." His face flushed a deeper shade of red. "Just don't go thinking that I'm gonna do this all the time because I'm—" He glanced down at her, only to realize she had fallen asleep. He sighed, wiping a hand tiredly down his face. What was he even doing? It all made him feel so confused. Maybe Igneel was right about his feelings, but he was still confused about what he should do about them.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Her teeth chattered as she huddled inside the narrow clock. She always used Horologium when she wanted to avoid uncomfortable situations. And it always seemed that those situations happened when Natsu was around. Lucy sneezed, pulling the blanket closer. She shivered as she stared at the crackling fire on the otherside of the clock's glass door. It was just as cold as the time she had gone with Natsu to Mt. Hakobe to search for Macao, back when she first joined _Fairy Tail_. Natsu leaned over, his face blocking the fire from view.

"You gonna stay in there until your magic runs out?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled thanks to the glass. His breath fogged up the glass.

"Yes! It's too cold!" She pouted, her face flushed slightly. "You could have at least made the fire a little bigger."

Natsu laughed. His broad smile and overly optimistic attiude always lifted her spirits. It was something she had come to rely on. It was almost childish the way he laughed at everything—so carefree. "If I made it any bigger, you might get burned."

"Anything's better than this freezing weather."

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody freezes. Trust me."

It was funny. Natsu had never given much consideration to whether or not someone would get burned when he made a fire. She had often been on the receiving end of some of those accidents. His over-enthusiasm often resulted in a bigger fire than they needed. But actually seeing him show that kind of thoughtfulness made her smile. His smile and words of reassurment made her feel safe. It wasn't long before Erza returned to camp with a wild boar she had killed. Being together and laughing with everyone lifted her spirits. Despite the cold weather, she felt warm. Having her friends around made a world of difference, and she was thankful she wasn't alone. One by one the others went to sleep, leaving her alone inside Horologium and Natsu sitting by the campfire. The only sound was the crackling flames and the chattering of her teeth. Suddenly the clock disappeared into thin air, landing her in a deep, cold snowdrift by the fire.

"Wait! Horologium, give me an extension!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Horologium's voice echoed. "The time is up. Please take care."

She sneezed. "Uhg…. I hate this cold weather…."

Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she scooted close to the campfire. Rubbing her hands together, she blew on them to warm them up. It was so embarrassing to sit there silently, only to hear her teeth chattering loudly. But it was nothing new. She and Natsu had gone on quite a few jobs to colder regions, and it always produced the same result. She would huddle inside Horologium and complain about the weather, but he always seemed perfectly fine. Lucy sneezed again. Suddenly she saw Natsu stand up out of the corner of her eye, probably to go get some sleep. Sighing, she closed her eyes. But when she felt something soft wrap around her neck, she looked up. Natsu was wrapping his scarf around her! She blinked, surprised. It was his most prized possession—the scarf Igneel had given to him. She had never really seen him take it off, much less let someone else wear it.

"Natsu?" She stared at it, unsure of what to say. "What are you doing? Giving me your scarf?"

He shrugged and sat down beside her. "You're cold, so I thought…you know…." He scratched his head and glanced away. "You coud use it more than me right now."

_Aww, that's so sweet_. Pulling the scarf up over her nose and mouth, she took a deep breath. She wrinkled her nose at the stench. It smelled like sweat and campfire smoke. Now that she thought about it, he didn't take the scarf off too often. Did he ever wash it? "Oh gross! Natsu, it stinks! Don't you ever wash this thing?"

"The hell?! What kinda thanks is that?!"

Lucy shivered, wrapping it tighter around her neck. She glanced up at him. "Thanks, Natsu. I mean it." Even if it smelled like sweat and dirt, it was still a sweet gesture. It was warm, and she could tell he really cared. She took another breath. It definitely smelled like him.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, his face flushing slightly. "Yeah, well…you know. You're welcome, I guess…."

Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the fire in front of her. Even with the scarf to warm up her neck, she was still cold. She shivered and huddled into the blanket. It was going to be a long and cold night. But then she felt something heavy drape around her shoulder. Natsu's muscled arm pulled her close, holding her gently to his side. It felt like her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach did weird flip-flops, like it was doing acrobatics. Lucy could feel his muscles tighten slightly as he held her.

"N-Natsu?" She blushed. She trembled with cold as he held her. A weird heat felt as if it were emanating from him, like his entire body was a heater. She snickered. Well, he was a fire user, and a Dragon Slayer at that. She sighed. "It's so warm," she whispered. "How can your body be so warm?"

"You know…because I'm a dragon, I guess."

Lucy giggled_. Figures. Of course he'd say that_. "Just because you're a Dragon Slayer that doesn't make you a _dragon_, idiot." She rested her head on his shoulder. It made her heart flutter. He was probably just trying to be nice—they were best friends after all. But she couldn't help but think about how Mira had teased her. A long time ago she had suggested that maybe Natsu had feelings for her, but no matter how she looked at it, she didn't think that was possible. She just couldn't see Natsu as a doting lover. He was just the fun and childish Natsu she had grown so fond of. She sighed. "Thanks, Natsu. It seems like you're always saving me, huh?"

"Th-that's…don't worry about it. We're a team so…you know, it's no big deal." His voice started to sound muffled as she closed her eyes. She felt so safe and secure. Now that they were all back together, she felt like she could relax. Lucy leaned in closer into his warm embrace and in no time at all, she was fast asleep.

_**Chapter 33 will be up on Monday!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_My updates are starting to catch up to where I left off in my writing. Guess I'd better get on it and finish it so I don't fall behind schedule. lol. But there are still quite a few chapters to come! So I hope you enjoy them. Don't forget to tell me what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 33**

When Natsu woke the next morning, he found himself staring up at Happy's smiling face. He looked down. Lucy was curled up beside him, her back facing him. They were both lying on their sides. He and Lucy had fallen asleep together, Natsu's arm lazily draped over her wasit. He could feel her steady breathing, as his arm moved up and down with her every movement. Natsu yawned. He took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet smell of Lucy's shampoo. Happy snickered.

"You got cozy with Lucy last night." He grinned.

Natsu sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and glanced down at his other side. Erza lay on her side, her back pressed close to Natsu. He jumped.

"Erza too?!" Natsu slapped his hand over his mouth, praying he hadn't woken her.

"What's with all the noise out here?" Gray stuck his head out of the igloo. He sighed. "Do you have to make so much noise in the morning?"

Wendy sat up, rubbing her eyes, still drowsy. "Everyone's so lively this morning." She yawned.

Erza sat up, her armor clinking as she moved. She glanced over at Natsu. "Oh. You're awake."

Natsu's face was red. "Why did you…I mean why'd you sleep next to me?"

"You two were getting so cozy last night, I thought I might join you. It's just like old times." She grinned. Standing up, Erza dusted off the snow that had landed on her armor. "Besides, you're intense body heat is an excellent source of warmth in cold weather like this."

"Oh-ho?" Gray smirked at him. "You got cozy with Lucy last night, huh?"

"Th-that's not…shut up, Gray! It's not like that, she was just…you know, she was cold and stuff, so—"

Lucy sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?" she muttered. "What are you shouting about so early in the morning?"

Happy snickered. "Natsu's embarrassed."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because Natsu li—"

Natsu slapped his hand over Happy's mouth. "N-Nothing! Just forget about it, okay?!"

Gray chuckled. He strode over to Natsu, hands in his pockets. "You're acting weird. Got something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No way!" he shouted. "Mind your own damn business—" Natsu sat up straighter. There was an odd sound coming toward them.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy said, noticing his change. "What's the matter?"

Natsu didn't say anything. He sat there silently, listening. There was something weird going. He could smell an unfamiliar smoke flying toward them at an incredible speed. He pushed Lucy to the ground.

"Look out!" A stream of fire shot through the trees, heading straight at them. Natsu opened his mouth wide, swallowing the strange flames. He consumed as much of the fire as he could. Gulping it down, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Thanks for the meal."

"What the hell was that?!" Gray shouted, looking up at the charred canopy above them.

"You can let me up now, Natsu." Lucy shoved his hand away. She handed his scarf back to Natsu, her face red.

"Charle, can you fly me up there to have a look?" Wendy asked.

"Alright." The white Exceed sprouted her feathery wings and grabbed Wendy by the back of her dress. Charle flew her high above the trees.

Erza stared up at her. "Can you see anything?" she called.

Pointing away from the camp, Wendy looked down at them. "There's some kind of battle going on off to the north of us! I can't tell who it is, but it looks very bad!"

"A fight?" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Sounds interesting."

"A fight? Way out here?" Gray said.

Erza cursed under her breath. "I completely forgot…these are the Dark Years. There were many battles and wars between the kingdoms during this period." She turned to the others. "Let's get a move on. Our first priority is the safety of the guild and our nakama. Let's go."

Lucy stood up. "But Elsia is off in that direction! What if the townspeople were caught up in the fighting?"

Folding her arms, Erza shook her head. "That's none of our concern. We're not a part of this time, and shouldn't do anything. We could radically change the future." She started off in the opposite direction. "Besides, what happens inside Bosco's borders isn't any of our concern."

Fists shaking, Lucy turned on her heel. "Well it matters to me! They helped me!" She raced off in the direction of the fighting.

"Lucyyyy!" Happy called.

Natsu took off after her, Happy flying along beside him. He wrapped his scarf around his neck as he ran. There was no way he was letting her go to that battlefield by herself, especially after what had happened last time they fought together. His chest tightened just remembering it. Besides, he wanted to check out the fighting. It had been far too long since he'd last been in a brawl.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza shouted. "Get back here!"

They didn't have to run too far before they broke through the tree line. Lucy stood panting, staring out at the battlefield. Any trees that had been standing in the vast field had been dessimated. The plain stretched all the way to the foothills of the mountains. Two armies were at heads with one another, one from Bosco and the other from Fiore. Even though they were from separate kingdoms, the two armies were fighting very close to the borders of the three countries—Fiore, Bosco, and Seven. Natsu shielded his eyes with his hand, staring out at the bloody battlefield.

"That's a lot of fighting," Happy muttered.

"And it doesn't look like there are many wizards out there," Natsu said.

Lucy snatched her key ring. "We've got to stop this!" She pulled out one of her gold keys.

"Woah, Lucy! Wait a sec before you rush into things—"

"Open a door to the gate of the golden goat—Capricorn!"

A tall goat with curved horns that stood upright and had the body build of a man appeared. He wore a suit like Loki and shades. He stood tall. "Did you call me, Lucy-sama?"

"Lucy!" Erza shouted.

She, Gray, and Wendy raced out of the woods. Grabbing Lucy by her shirt, Erza pulled her closer. She glared down at her. "I told you to leave things as they are!"

"I can't just let the people in front of me die!" Lucy shouted back. "The people from Bosco saved my life! I can't just turn a blind eye and walk away!"

"You could change the course of history!"

"Fine!" Lucy stood her ground. "Get mad at me all you want, Erza. But I'm not changing my mind."

Cracking his knuckles, Natsu grinned. "You heard her, Erza. We might as well get some exercise while we're here."

A few stray arrows came flying toward them. With a single stroke of her sword, Erza knocked them away. Glaring at Lucy, she sighed.

"Have it your way," she said. "Just keep in mind that whatever happens, is a result of your selfish desire."

"Fine by me."

"Lucy-san," Wendy muttered.

Pointing at the chaotic scene in front of her, Lucy looked up at Capricorn. "Can you do anything to help stop the fighting?"

"I don't know what good I can do, but I will certainly try my best, Lucy-sama."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu raced out onto the battlefield. "Let's get this party started!"

"Sheesh." Gray sighed. "Stupid Natsu. He'd better save me some of the action."

One of the soldiers looked up as Natsu dashed toward the fray. "Who—"

Flames wrapped around Natsu's arms, he punched one of the soldiers square in the jaw. A comrade thrust his spear toward Natsu. But he spun quickly and caught it in midair. The spear burst into flames, burning to ashes.

"He's a wizard!" the man shrieked. "They have wizards fighting for them!"

"Sorry, guys. But I'm not on anyone's side." Natsu grinned. He ignited both his hands. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Bringing them together, an explosion of fire erupted around him and expanded outward. It burned everything it engulfed.

"Oi, Natsu! Don't take all the action!" Gray shouted. He pulled his fist away from his palm as he ran. "Ice Make: Geyser!" Slamming his hands on the ground, a tower of icy spikes shot out of the earth like a fountain. It trailed off into the battlefield, piercing many of the soldiers and throwing others back in surprise.

"My bad." Hand still engulfed in flames, he gouged his hand into the nearest soldier's armor. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" He sent the soldier flying, fire trailing him as he fell.

Erza walked calmly onto the field. "Be prepared for the consequences when this is over." Light glowed around her body as her armor changed. "Purgatory Armor." Her usual armor was replaced with a black one that was covered in spikes. A dark aura emanated around her as she stepped into the fray.

"They're all wizards!" one of the frightened soldiers screamed. "We'll be killed!"

The entire battlefield was nothing but chaos. The few who hadn't become aware of the Fairy Tail mages' presence were soon shaken with fear. But despite Lucy's best efforts, and everyone else's, the fighting between the two armies escalated. Each side accused the other of bringing more mages into the battle. The fighting grew more intense, and Natsu could sense the fatigue in his companions increasing—especially Lucy. No matter how many soldiers he tossed aside, more kept coming. And despite their obvious fear of the mages, they still charged ahead. And what few mages they had on the battlefield didn't stand a chance against them. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Natsu reached deep inside for the slumbering magic. He was determined to finish the fight once and for all. His body temperature rose rapidly as the heat of his flames increased. A pillar of fire shot upward from his body.

"STOP, DAMN IT!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

The fire branched out above him, taking the shape of a fiery dragon. The flames turned a golden color as the Dragon Master magic awakened inside him. Natsu's skin hardened and cracked like scales in patches all along his body. His eyes glowed, gleaming in the firelight. He threw his head back and roared, his dragon fire increasing in size and heat. Flames in both hands, he slammed them together. "DRAGON MASTER'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The flames exploded outward, engulfing the whole battlefield. Natsu couldn't think about anything except destroying the source of the conflict. Once the fire subsided, everyone lay scattered about the field. The soldiers' weapons and armor had all been burned to a crisp and melted beyond all use. The soldiers looked around at one another. Despite the size of the fire, it did not seriously injure anyone and left his nakama unharmed.

"What the heck was that?!" Gray looked down at his body. "The fire didn't burn us!"

"What just happened?" Lucy looked up at Natsu. She could hardly believe what she had just seen. "What did he do?!"

Natsu grabbed the nearest soldier and hoisted him up. He pulled him close, their faces only inches apart. "Who's your commander?" he said darkly, smoke curling up from his mouth.

The man's face drained of color. He pointed to a man who sat not far away. "Conrad-sama! He's our commander!"

Tossing the man aside, Natsu strode over to the frightened commander. Sitting back on his heels, he grabbed the man by the collar and glared at him. "Call off the damn fight."

"What kind of magic _was_ that?" Wendy scrambled over to the others. "I've never seen Dragon Slayer magic like that before!"

"Aye!" Happy looked up at her. "That's because it's not Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"It's a new type Igneel taught him. It's—"

"Dragon Master magic." Natsu glanced at them over his shoulder. In his current state, he looked completely different. His eyes held a dangerous ferocity that hadn't been there before. With skin as tough as dragon scales and magic to match, he looked frightening.

"Dragon Master?" Wendy whispered.

"The lost dragon magic…" Lucy muttered. "One that hasn't been seen since the First Age—the masters of dragons…."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the commander screamed in terror. "Please don't hurt me! We surrender!"

Natsu glared up at the rest of the soldiers, his fire intensifying. They all stiffened in fear. "Who's the one in charge of the other guys?" he growled.

A host of fingers pointed to a soldier sitting only a few yards away. The armor he had been wearing was of a much finer quality than the others. But now that it was burned beyond further use, it didn't make much difference. The man jumped, his face draining instantly of color.

"Anything you have to say?" Natsu asked, his fiery glare fixed on him. "I wanna hear you say it too."

"I-I-I give up!" The man was shaking as he stared wide-eyed at the Dragon Slayer. "W-we surrender as well!"

The magic aura around Natsu dissolved and his skin and eyes returned to normal. Tossing the commander aside, he stood up. A silent hush had fallen over the armies as they stared at the Fairy Tail wizards in awe, especially Natsu. Erza strode toward him and punched him hard, sending him flying back.

"OW OW OW! What the heck was that for?!" Natsu shouted, his hand covering the bruise on his cheek.

"I told you to be careful about what you do! You could change things far beyond repair!" Erza glared at him. "But I never thought you'd be capable of something like that!" She sighed, turning away in a huff. She folded her arms, glaring down at the captain that sat cowering at her feet. "Tell me. What caused all this conflict? When did it start?"

"A-as long as I can remember," he stuttered. "I d-don't know when or how it all started." He glanced over at the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy hurried over to Natsu. She offered him her hand to help him up. "You okay?"

The commander looked back up at Erza. "Have you all come to stop the wars?" he whispered.

"What?" Erza arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The prophecy." One of the army's mages stood slowly. He nodded toward Lucy and Natsu. "There is a prophecy of two mages who would rise among the chaos to help us."

"I've never heard of such a prophecy," Erza said.

Lucy stepped forward. "I think I know which one he's talking about."

The army's mage took a deep breath. "_Two shall arise with great power to aid the citizens of Earthland. Riding on a wind of hellfire, these two shall control the power of the heavens and of dragons. They shall bring about the dawn of a new age. The power of the heavens and of dragons_."

"The power of 'the heavens' and 'dragons'?" Erza asked, looking back at Lucy and Natsu. "You don't mean they think your Stellar Spirit magic and Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic are what that prophecy was talking about?"

"That's so stupid!" Natsu stalked over to them. "There's no way that stupid prophecy thing is about me."

The mage looked up at him. "But—"

"Look. I already said that I don't believe in that fate stuff! There's no way I'm gonna let some guy or oracle-person tell me what I'm gonna do and what my future is. What a bunch of bullshit!"

"Yeah," Gray said. He walked toward them, hands in his pockets. "Besides, I find it hard to believe that _Natsu_ could do anything like that."

"You wanna say that again, prince frostbite boxers?!" Natsu glared at him.

Gray glared back at him. "As many times as you want, fire breath!"

"Cut it out!" Erza shot them both a steely look. "That's enough out of both of you!"

"Y-yes! Sorry!" they both said in unison.

"Tell me more about this prophecy," Erza demanded.

The mage shook his head. "There isn't much known about it. Apart from what I've just told you, everything else is all speculation and rumors. Some think that they will dethrone Dark Lord Tynan and Black Mage Zeref, while some think they're just going to usher in the new age. But I've also heard that some people think they'll replace the two black mages and rule in their place."

Natsu leaned over to Lucy. "There weren't any other overlords like this after Zeref and Tynan, right?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "No. There wasn't anything in any of the history books I've read."

"Thanks. But I'm afraid we're going to disappoint you." Erza started walking away. "We're not here to help stop any wars or fulfill any prophecies."

Natsu couldn't think of why some stupid prophecy would involve him or Lucy in the first place. They weren't even from this time period, so it _couldn't_ be about them, right? But even though he constantly refuted things like fate, something nagged at his mind. Igneel had talked about dragon mates as if they were destined for one another. If he really believed what his father had said, did that mean all the fate crap was possible? He shook his head. It was a stupid idea…there's no way there was some guy out there determining whether he did this or that or deciding his future. It just didn't make sense. But no matter how much he tried to shake the thought from his mind, it lingered like a small raincloud in a clear blue sky.

**_Chapter 34 will be up on Friday!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Sorry this chapter is a little short...but I needed a transition chapter for stuff to make sense. Hopefully the early update will make up for its shortness ^^;_  
**

**Chapter 34**

"You know," Lucy said. "If we were going to be going by carriage, you could have at least rented a bigger carriage."

The five of them plus the two Exceed were crammed into a small carriage, sitting side by side. Because it was such a tight squeeze, they were almost sitting on each other to make room. Wendy and Lucy sat beside each other on one side, Gray and Erza on the other, while Natsu was practically hanging out the window. The poor guy had been shoved into carriage after carriage over the past couple of days and it looked like he couldn't take any more. Charle sat on Wendy's lap and Happy sat on Gray's. Charle shook her head as she looked at Natsu.

"Honestly, if transportation is that bad, you should just walk," she said.

"That would never do." Erza looked up. "It would be too much of a pain to wait for him if we did that." Staring at Lucy, Erza sighed. "If we could have afforded a larger carriage, believe me, I would have rented one."

"Sorry." Lucy laughed. "It's just so cramped, I thought—"

"Without any jobs this past month, I haven't earned any money." A gloomy look settled over Erza. "It's been hell trying to find places to stay or food to eat…this was all I could afford…."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Lucy said. "Don't feel so down, Erza. It's not your fault."

"Where exactly are we headed?" Gray asked.

Sitting up straight, Erza regained her composure. "To Magnolia. We need to start somewhere, and that's our best bet right now."

"No, wait…" Natsu muttered, pulling his head back inside. "Not Magnolia…we need to…to go to Oak Town."

"_Oak Town_?" Erza arched an eyebrow. "Why Oak Town?"

"Th-the First is looking for…a way to send us back."

"The First?!" Gray cried.

Erza's eyes widened. "You can't mean _Fairy Tail_'s first master, Mavis Vermillion!"

"The first master?!" Lucy asked, eyes wide with shock. "But we were sent back over 500 years, and if the first master is alive…but then…how old did the first master live?!"

"To think," Erza muttered. "Master Mavis was alive during the Dark Years…I had no idea."

Natsu nodded. "That's why we have to go to Oak Town."

"Wait. Hold on a sec." Shaking his head, Gray held up his hand. "When did you meet Master Mavis?"

"Does it matter?" Natsu growled. A wave of nausea washed over him and he covered his mouth. "I met her…over a month ago when I first got here…. Sh-she helped me find Igneel…."

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Natsu," Lucy said, noting the sick look on his face. "If you lie down you might feel a little better."

"I'll feel better when I'm off this stupid thing…."

"Lucy," Erza said, looking up at the Stellar Spirit mage. "You said you knew about the prophecy that mage was talking about. What do you know about it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Levy and I read about it in that old book back at Varia's mansion. It talked a lot about the Dark Years and how Zeref and Tynan rose to power. There was a lot about the destruction and chaos in it."

"I remember that…" Natsu muttered. "A lot of…nonsense about oracle things and prophecies…."

"Oracles are _people_, Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"Oh…really?"

"Oracles are sometimes known as fortunetellers," Wendy said. "They often predict the future and prophesy about things that haven't happened yet."

"What about the prophecy?" Gray asked.

"It's just how the mage said it. The book had those exact words recorded, but it never mentioned when the two people came or what happened afterward." Lucy scratched her head, trying to remember details about the book. "It had a blurry picture of them drawn in it, but it was a sketch of what the oracle supposedly saw. Nothing else was recorded about the two people."

"How can that be?" Wendy said. "That book was hundreds of years old, so how could it not mention who the two people actually were?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it was like the prophesied people never showed up. It was really weird…."

"That's not possible. It happened over 500 years before our time, so they must have shown up at some point in history."

"The book never said. It's just one of the things Levy and I thought were really strange."

"It was just a book…." Natsu groaned. "How could there be anything strange about a book?"

"You have to remember, it's a magic book." Lucy sighed. "I don't know. It was all so strange.

Erza stared out the window thoughtfully. "Well it's none of our concern," she said finally. "We just need to focus on getting back to our own time. Nothing else. For now we'll head to Oak Town and see if Master Mavis has found anything."

"While you do that…I'll go visit Igneel," Natsu mumbled.

"Igneel? The dragon that raised you?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy smiled. "He lives on the mountain next to Oak Town."

"So close?!" she cried.

"Aye!"

"How else would I have found him so fast…?" Natsu leaned out the window, the nausea hitting him hard. "At least when I'm with Igneel I don't have to ride in stupid carriages…."

**_Chapter 35 will be up on Friday! (for real this time)_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Once again, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter I posted. I didn't want to add it to this one and make it super long. I hope you enjoy today's installment! And remember to let me know what you think! I've been trying really hard to progress the romance without making it go too fast or seem unrealistic so...yeah_  
**

**Chapter 35**

When the carriage finally lurched to a halt, Natsu threw open the door and leapt out. He stretched his arms over his head. It had taken them days to reach Oak Town, and he was more than ready to be out of the cart.

"Finally!" He shouted, fire leaking from his mouth.

Lucy leaned her head out the door. "It looks so different. Much smaller than it is in our time."

Natsu laughed. "You should see Magnolia! It's super small."

"Aye!" Happy hopped out of the carriage. "But Natsu was chased out of town. So we probably can't go back."

"It's not my fault they've never seen someone eat fire before!"

"Isn't that the castle _Phantom Lord_ set up their guild in?" Gray pointed to the castle at the center of town.

"Hm?" Natsu looked in the direction Gray was pointing. "Yeah. But apparently it was a Dragon Master's castle. Whenever I mentioned the mage guilds, everyone kept looking at me like I was crazy."

"That's because they don't exist yet, dumbass." Gray punched him in the back of the head.

Natsu grabbed him by the callar of his shirt. "Bastard! The hell was that for?!"

"For being stupid."

Wendy climbed out of the carriage. "I don't think I've ever been to this town before."

"Natsu-san?" a familiar voice asked.

A familiar scent wafted toward him. Looking up, Natsu spotted Galvin. The young man waved as he approached them. He was carrying a large sack over his shoulder. It looked like he had just come into town as well.

Natsu grinned. "Yo! Been a while!"

"It looks like you found your friends," Galvin said with a smile. "That's a relief."

"Someone you know?" Erza asked.

The sight of Erza in her knight's armor made Galvin take a step back. The tough look on her face was enough to scare any man.

"Yeah!" Natsu let go of Gray and draped his arm around Galvin's shoulder. "Galvin found me in the woods outside Magnolia! He brought me here to meet with Mavis about a month ago."

"You were looking for Igneel the fire dragon back then." Galvin chuckled. "I brought you to Mavis-san because I knew she could help you."

"So you're a friend of Natsu." Erza smiled. "Thanks for helping him out. It's good to meet you."

"Watch out for Erza," Natsu whispered in his ear. "She's pretty scary."

She glared at Natsu. "What was that?"

Natsu could feel the animosity oozing from her. "N-n-nothing!"

"E-Erza-san, is it?" Galvin laughed uneasily. "It's a pleasure."

"It's surprising you can even make friends." Gray smirked. "What with people calling you a monster, I'm surprised he didn't run for the hills too."

Natsu headbutted Gray. "Like you're any better, bastard!"

"What was that?!"

"Don't mind them." Lucy laughed.

"A-are they always like that…?" Galvin asked.

Charle folded her arms. "Sadly."

"Oh! It's another one of the talking cats!" He knelt down to get a better look at Charle. "You're very pretty! I wish I could see more creatures like you around."

Charle blushed, her eyes wide. She quickly looked away. "Th-that's hardly the issue!"

Galvin laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Kitty-chan."

"I-It's Charle," she muttered.

"Charle-chan. That's very pretty."

"Aye!" Happy cried. "Charle's always pretty!"

"Happy-san, it's good to see that you're doing well."

"Um, Galvin-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yes?"

"You helped Natsu-san find Mavis-san once before. Do you think you could show us where she lives?"

"Of course, um…I'm sorry, but your name is?"

"O-oh!" She blushed, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy-chan. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Lucy." She smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Galvin blushed. "I-it's a pleasure…Lucy-chan." He glanced at Lucy's chest before quickly looking up at her eyes. He looked away, embarrassed.

Natsu scowled, noticing the way Galvin was acting. For some reason, a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It was weird, but it almost felt threatening—the same way a dragon feels when another dragon encroaches on their territory. Pushing away from Gray, he draped his arm over Lucy's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Now that we're all back together, we're trying to find our way back home." Natsu grinned, locking his eyes on Galvin, daring him to make a move.

"O-oh, right!" Galvin looked away quickly. "Mavis-san was researching the time magic to help send you back. It's a shame, but a wish you c-could…stay a little longer." He glanced up at Lucy as he spoke.

Natsu growled under his breath. Lucy shoved him away. "Natsu, don't growl in my ear!"

"Come with me," Galvin said, adjusting the weight of his bag. "I'll take you to see Mavis-san."

"Really?" Lucy walked beside him as he led them down the street. "Thanks for your help!"

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and followed at a distance. The others seemed to get along well with Galvin, which was fine. But watching Lucy get closer to him made Natsu's stomach sink. He grumbled as he trudged behind them. Happy flew along beside him.

"Natsu was rejected," Happy whispered.

"I was NOT!" Natsu growled.

Charle glanced back at them and sighed. "Men…they're so clueless when it comes to love," she said, shaking her head.

"What did you say, Charle?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Galvin led them all the way to Mavis's home. When he knocked, there was no answer. He knocked again. This time the door opened with a creak. Mavis looked up at him and smiled.

"Galvin! So nice of you to drop by." She glanced at the others. "And who did you bring with you this time?"

"Yo! Mavis!" Natsu waved from behind the others.

"Oh! You all must be Natsu's guildmates, am I correct?"

"Yes." Erza gave her a polite bow. "Master, Natsu told us you were looking for a way to reverse the time magic."

Mavis laughed. "Please, you don't have to call me 'master'! Mavis is just fine! I won't even be the master of_ Fairy Tail_ for many years." She opened the door wider. "Please come in. You all must be tired."

They filed into the house and Mavis closed the door behind them. She had a fire going in the hearth, a pot of tea boiling away. There were papers strewn everywhere, hasty writing scribbled on them, and magic books stack on the table. Mavis hurriedly gathered up the scattered papers and set them in the corner. She cleared the table of her research materials and brought over a few extra chairs.

"Please, make yourselves at home," she said.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Wendy asked as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Oh no, not at all!" Mavis grinned, hurrying over to the hearth. "I've just been looking for a way to send you all back to your own time. I'm sorry about the mess. I was just so engrossed in the books that I lost track of things."

"I know how you feel." Lucy laughed. "I get that way with books too."

"I'm sorry," Erza said quickly. "I should have known that you would be busy. Forgive me."

Mavis laughed. "It's alright. Really!" She pulled the steaming kettle of tea off the fire and strode over to the table. "I'm glad to see that all of Natsu's friends are alright. He was very worried about you all."

"Natsu-san has a big heart when it comes to his friends," Wendy said with a smile.

Lucy giggled. "But I think the blood rushes to his head sometimes when that happens."

"Hey!" Natsu's face turned bright red. "It does _not_!"

Mavis snickered. "Yes. He certainly is impulsive and hot-headed, isn't he?"

"Hear that, flamehead?" Gray grinned. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're hot-headed."

Natsu glared at him. "Shut up, Gray!"

Erza punched them both in the head. "Cut it out! You're being rude."

"It's alright." Mavis smiled. "I quite like the liveliness of _Fairy Tail_'s mages. I hope things will turn out the same way in the future. It would be nice if the guild could always be this lively and fun."

"Did you find out anything, Mavis-san?" Galvin asked.

Picking up one of the largest and oldest magic books, Mavis laid it on the table. She flipped through the pages until she finally found what she was looking for. "The _Arc of Time_ magic is an ancient type of magic that currently no one can use. Natsu tells me that in your time it is a lost magic—well it's the same now."

"And Ultear-san isn't here to reverse it," Wendy said. "This is awful! How will we get home?"

"There are other ways to reverse the magic and send you all back to X791, but it will be difficult." Mavis turned the page. "The spells were a bit hard to find, but the most efficient way to send you all back is with this." She pointed to a faded picture of what appeared to be a constellation.

"What's that?" Gray frowned, trying to figure out what it was.

"It looks like stars," Charle said.

"I know that constellation!" Lucy cried. "That's Orion."

Mavis nodded. "It's fortunate that you are a Stellar Spirit mage," she said, looking at Lucy. "We'll have to use the power of those spirits to help send you all back. It's the most efficient way."

"Wait. How did you know I'm a Stellar Spirit mage?"

"Those keys hanging at your hip." Mavis nodded to Lucy's key ring. She smiled. "I'm a mage myself, so there are many things I know about magic."

"But the Orion constellation…" Lucy muttered. "I'm not even sure what spirit that would be. I know that I don't have a contract with them."

"That could be a bit problematic."

"Maybe Igneel knows!" Natsu said.

Happy looked up at him. "You think so?"

Natsu grinned. "Igneel knows a ton of stuff about magic! I bet he'll know something."

"It's worth a try," Mavis said, lost in thought. "Igneel's knowledge of magic _does_ exceed my own. He may know something I don't."

"Y-you mean we're going to m-meet a dragon?!" Lucy's voice was shrill. "Are you crazy?!"

"It's okay, Lucy," Happy said. "He's not _that_ scary."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better…."

"Lucy-san, be careful!" Galvin said worriedly. "He's dangerous! I thought for sure that I was going to die!"

"Um…maybe we should think this over some more, Natsu…."

"Don't worry, things'll be fine! Promise." He grinned. But despite his best efforts, he could tell she was still uneasy about the whole idea.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

It didn't matter how long they had been friends, everytime she saw Natsu vulnerable and dizzy from motion sickness, she couldn't help but laugh. It was so funny so see him so out of it, only to spring back to life whenever the vehicle stopped moving. When the carriage stopped, she climbed out behind him. Oak Town looked smaller than she remembered. The last time she had been in the city was during the incident with _Phantom Lord_. She shivered at the memory. Glancing up at the castle at the top of the hill—the very heart of town—she took a deep breath. It looked a little different now, but she still remembered that time clearly.

"It looks so different," she said. "Much smaller than it is in our time."

Natsu laughed. "You should see Magnolia! It's super small."

"Aye!" Happy hopped out of the carriage. "But Natsu was chased out of town. So we probably can't go back."

"It's not my fault they've never seen someone eat fire before!"

Lucy giggled. She couldn't help but laugh when Gray and Natsu fought. It was so childish—like they had never grown out of it. But she couldn't imagine them being any different. It was just their personalities—fire and ice. Opposites. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard an unfamiliar voice. Natsu looked up and shoved Gray away. He approached a young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She felt her face heat up when he looked their way. He was very handsome—just her type. Natsu draped his arm over the young man's shoulder and grinned.

"Galvin found me in the woods outside Magnolia! He brought me here to meet with Mavis about a month ago."

"You were looking for Igneel the fire dragon back then." Galvin chuckled. "I brought you to Mavis-san because I knew she could help you."

She even liked his name. It meant _sparrow_. Cute. When the boys started another bought of arguing she smiled. "Don't mind them," she said, looking over at Galvin. It was kind of funny to see they way the boy reacted to her guildmates' behavior, but she couldn't blame him. She had been exactly the same way when she first joined the guild. Wendy and Charle introduced themselves.

"And I'm Lucy," she chimed in with a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

Galvin blushed. "I-it's a pleasure…Lucy-chan." He glanced at Lucy's chest before quickly looking up at her eyes. He looked away, embarrassed.

Seeing his eyes flick down toward her chest annoyed her, but at the same time it made her proud of her womanly charms. She smirked at the thought. But then Natsu threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She stumbled as he held her tightly, almost too tight.

"Now that we're all back together, we're trying to find our way back home."

"O-oh, right!" Galvin looked away quickly. "Mavis-san was researching the time magic to help send you back. It's a shame, but a wish you c-could…stay a little longer."

She saw his eyes flick up to meet hers, his cheeks tinged with splotches of red. Then Natsu growled, right in her ear. Lucy jumped. She shoved him away. "Natsu, don't growl in my ear!"

"Come with me," Galvin said, adjusting the weight of his bag. "I'll take you to see Mavis-san."

"Really?" Lucy hurried toward him. "Thanks for your help!"

Clasping her hands behind her back, she walked beside Galvin the whole way. The young man was more than happy to keep the conversation going. The way he stuttered sometimes made her grin. It had been a while since she could really test her girlish charms. Hooking a lock of hair behind her ear, she batted her eyes as she spoke. Adding little things like playing with her hair or overrecting in cute ways, and even giggling excessively, she tested to see how he would react. They were ahead of the others and Lucy stole a quick glance over her shoulder. Natsu trudged behind them, at a distance, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked a little depressed as he watched the two of them. There was something about the way she stared at them—like his eyes were ablaze with an emotion she had never seen before. Maybe he was jealous? She and Natsu were the ones who were always together, so he was probably just feeling left out. She grinned at him.

She was jarred from her thoughts when the door opened. A petite woman with long, wavy blonde hair stood at the door. Lucy blinked, trying to get used to the sight of the First Master. The last and only time she had seen Master Mavis was on Tenrou Island, and back then she had been a spirit. But now she was very much alive. Mavis held the door open for them and they all filed in.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Mavis said as Lucy sat down at the table. "I was just so engrossed in the books that I lost track of things."

"I know how you feel." Lucy laughed. "I get that way with books too."

"I'm sorry," Erza said quickly. "I should have known that you would be busy. Forgive me."

Mavis laughed. "It's alright. Really!" She pulled the steaming kettle of tea off the fire and strode over to the table. "I'm glad to see that all of Natsu's friends are alright. He was very worried about you all."

"Natsu-san has a big heart when it comes to his friends," Wendy said with a smile.

That was an understatement. That thought in itself made her blush slightly. Lucy giggled. "But I think the blood rushes to his head sometimes when that happens."

"Hey!" Natsu's face turned bright red. "It does not!"

"Did you find out anything, Mavis-san?" Galvin asked.

Mavis picked up one of the largest and oldest magic books. Laying it on the table, she flipped through the pages. "The Arc of Time magic is an ancient type of magic that currently no one can use. Natsu tells me that in your time it is a lost magic—well it's the same now."

"And Ultear-san isn't here to reverse it," Wendy said. "This is awful! How will we get home?"

"There are other ways to reverse the magic and send you all back to X791, but it will be difficult." Mavis turned the page. "The spells were a bit hard to find, but the most efficient way to send you all back is with this." She pointed to a faded picture of what appeared to be a constellation.

"What's that?" Gray frowned, trying to figure out what it was.

"It looks like stars," Charle said.

Leaning in closer, Lucy stared down at the image. Charle was right, it _did_ look remarkably like stars. An image of a hunter suddenly leapt into her mind. She gasped. "I know that constellation!" she cried. "That's Orion."

Mavis nodded. "It's fortunate that you are a Stellar Spirit mage." Mavis looked up at her. "We'll have to use the power of those spirits to help send you all back. It's the most efficient way."

"Wait. How did you know I'm a Stellar Spirit mage?"

"Those keys hanging at your hip." Mavis nodded to Lucy's key ring. She smiled. "I'm a mage myself, so there are many things I know about magic."

"But the Orion constellation…" she muttered. "I'm not even sure what spirit that would be. I know that I don't have a contract with them."

"That could be a bit problematic."

"Maybe Igneel knows!" Natsu said. "Igneel knows a ton of stuff about magic! I bet he'll know something."

"It's worth a try," Mavis said, lost in thought. "Igneel's knowledge of magic does exceed my own. He may know something I don't."

Lucy's eyes widened. He couldn't seriously mean his foster father, the fire dragon! "Y-you mean we're going to m-meet a dragon?!" Lucy's voice was shrill. "Are you crazy?!" She would be killed! No 'if's 'and's or 'but's about it.

"It's okay, Lucy," Happy said. "He's not _that_ scary."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better…."

"Lucy-san, be careful!" Galvin said worriedly. "He's dangerous! I thought for sure that I was going to die!"

Galvin's warning only helped to amplify her anxiety. "Um…maybe we should think this over some more, Natsu…."

"Don't worry, things'll be fine! Promise." Natsu grinned.

No matter how he tried to reassure her, there was no way she _wouldn't_ feel scared. He was a _dragon_ for goodness sake! Even if Natsu saw him as kind and gentle, she wasn't so sure. Natsu's idea of gentle wasn't exactly kitten soft….

_**Chapter 36 will be up on Monday!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Quite a few of you have pointed out that sometimes my chapters repeat a bit, and yes, I know. I've had a number of people request more from Lucy's perspective. And there's not all that much I can add (from her perspective) and not have it be filler. So some of the NaLu moments I do from both sides. I apologize if it's annoying :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a little shorter. Let me know what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 36**

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, shivering slightly in the cold weather. They were walking up the mountain to the cave where Igneel was living. "Natsu, I'm still not sure that this was a good idea…."

Natsu grinned. "Don't worry, Igneel's great! I don't think he'd attack us."

"You don't _think_ so?"

"Well, he _is_ a dragon after all," Mavis said. "Dragons are dangerous and unpredictable, so you can never be sure."

"Well…I do feel a little better knowing that the first master is coming with us." Lucy smiled slightly, still feeling uneasy.

"Though Igneel likes to attack me every time I come to visit. It's no wonder I haven't been burnt to a crisp yet!" Mavis laughed.

"You're not making me feel any better at all…."

Natsu pulled aside a low hanging branch. His face lit up at the sight of Igneel's cave. Darting toward it he shouted at the top of his voice, "IGNEEL!" A plume of fire exploded from the mouth of the cave. Lucy shrieked. But before the fire could reach her, it started to pull back toward Natsu. He swallowed the flames and sighed. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Thanks for the meal!"

Mavis snickered. "Igneel's greetings are always so enthusiastic."

Legs trembling, Lucy took a step back. "I knew I shouldn't have come with you guys."

"Igneel!" Natsu rushed forward excitedly. A large, scaly foot slammed down on top of him, smashing him into the dirt. Lucy jumped, screaming in surprise. Igneel emerged from the mouth of the cave, flames leaking out of his mouth. He growled.

"Why do you keep bringing more humans to me?!" he bellowed. "I can only tolerate so much, Mavis!"

"Igneel, it's me!" Natsu shouted, slamming his fist against Igneel's tough foot. "I brought her!"

The dragon glanced down at him. "Ah, yes. My stubborn, headstrong child. Back so soon?" He lifted his foot. Natsu sat up quickly.

"I need your help," Natsu said.

Mavis smiled. "I know how you hate to be bothered, but it seems that we need your magic expertise."

"What is it now?" he growled.

"We were looking for a way to send these children back to their own time, but it seems we've hit a bit of a roadblock." Mavis pushed Lucy forward. "We need to use stellar spirit magic, but we aren't sure which spirit we need. And we thought you might know something."

Igneel's gaze shifted to the blonde girl who stood before him, her legs shaking. He narrowed his great yellow eyes. "Who is this?"

Natsu stood up and draped his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "This is Lucy," he said with a grin. "She's my nakama."

The dragon's expression softened and he chuckled. "I see." He lowered his head to get a better look at her. Lucy stiffened, afraid of what the dragon might do to her. "A Stellar Spirit mage, hm? And what is it you need?"

Lucy's body shook with fright. She glanced nervously at Natsu. He grinned and nodded to her. "M-Mavis says we need the spirit connected to…to the Orion constellation, but I don't know that spirit. A-and we were wondering if…um…."

"If you know who it is," Natsu finished for her.

"Hmm." Igneel lifted his head, staring up at the sky as he thought. "Orion. It's been a long time since I have heard of the celestial magic—not since I was a new hatchling."

"Then you don't know which spirit is attached to Orion?" Mavis asked.

"If I remember correctly, the Orion constellation belongs to the Celestial Spirit King."

"The old guy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's face turned pale. Natsu stood up straighter at her sudden change. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shook her slightly. "Hey, you okay?"

"You look ill," Mavis said.

"The Spirit King…?" she muttered. Her legs gave out beneath her and Lucy sank to the ground. "There's no way…the Spirit King…. What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Mavis asked.

"I remember Natsu told me that in your time, Dark Lord Tynan captured the Spirit King within a dark object called the Demon Emperor's Scepter."

Lucy nodded slowly. "He used my magic to summon the Spirit King, and then he trapped him in the black gem embedded in the staff." Her entire body trembled as she spoke. "There's no way…. Even if he wasn't trapped, summoning him would…."

"It could kill you." Mavis' green eyes were locked on Lucy. "To summon a spirit with such power, it would completely drain you in an instant. That much strain could kill a mage." She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. Had I known, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu looked down at Lucy. "You mean it would actually _kill_ you?!"

Lucy nodded slowly. She looked down at her shaking hands. "I'm surprised it didn't kill me last time…."

"Well Wendy was there and she did something, I think…."

"Isn't there another way to send us back?" Lucy asked, looking up at Mavis.

A shadow crossed Mavis' face. She shook her head. "What little I found wouldn't be enough to send _all_ of you back. And there is no guarantee that you'd make it back safely."

"I wonder…." Natsu muttered.

Mavis looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Well…the Spirit King was captured in X791—in our time—but does that mean he's missing _now_? Did the time jump thing affect the spirit world too?"

Lucy sat up straighter. "You're right. I never thought to ask any of my spirits."

"It's worth a shot," Mavis said.

Pulling out one of her silver keys, Lucy held it out in front of her. "Open a door to the gate of the Southern Cross—Crux!"

The same odd spirit with a large silver cross for a head appeared. He sat cross-legged, floating in midair. "What can I do for you, Lucy-san?"

"Crux-jiji, I need to ask you something." Lucy took a deep breath. "Since everyone was thrown back in time, did that affect the spirit world at all? I mean…is the Spirit King still…."

"Hum…I'm sorry, Lucy-san," Crux said. "But the time lapse you and your friends have encountered has not affected the spirit world. Everything is still chaotic due to the Spirit King's disappearance. I'm afraid he cannot help you."

Lucy stared down at the ground. Hearing that made her feel disheartened. How were they supposed to get home now?

"What do we do now?" Natsu muttered.

"Hum…hum…." Crux's cross-head nodded up and down. "If I may, Lucy-san, perhaps there is still a way."

"Really?" She looked up at him. "How?"

"If my memory serves me, there should be an island quite a ways from Fiore's coast that harbors an enormous amount of magic. Perhaps you can harness it or use the island's magic to somehow free His Majesty. If you can use your magic and seize that vile staff, there may yet be hope."

"An island?" Mavis scratched her head as she thought. "I've never heard of an island like that."

Crux nodded. "Lucy-san, you and your friends should be familiar with it."

Her eyes brightened. She and Natsu looked at each other. Natsu snapped his fingers. "Tenrou Island!" they said in unison.

"You've mentioned that name before," Mavis said. "You said you met me on Tenrou Island."

Natsu grinned. "That's right! Tenrou Island is our guild's sacred island! No one except Fairy Tail mages can get there."

"Interesting," she muttered.

"I suppose you're headed to that island, then," Igneel growled.

Lucy stood up, brushing the dirt off her skirt. "I guess we should get going. The sooner we leave the better. I want to hurry up and get back to X791."

"Leave it to me," Mavis said with a smile. "I'll make sure you all make it there safely."

_**Chapter 37 will be up on Friday!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Eh? We're going to Tenrou Island?" Wendy asked.

"What did the dragon say?" Gray asked.

Natsu rammed his forehead against Gray's. "It's _Igneel_, idiot!"

"But he's a _dragon_, so dragon works just fine, moron!"

Erza grabbed them both by their shirts and yanked them away from each other. "Cut it out you two."

Lucy sighed. "Honestly…. Crux-jiji told me that we should try to harness the magic on Tenrou Island. He said it might be able to help us."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we all make it to Tenrou Island," Mavis said. "A friend of mine works as a trader at the harbor. I'm sure he can lend us a ship."

"Thank you very much, Master," Erza said, bowing politely.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal."

"Thanks, Mavis!" Natsu clasped his hands behind his head and grinned. "You sure are helpful."

"But Natsu-san, that means we'll be riding on a boat," Wendy said.

Natsu's face turned pale at the thought. "Can I take that back?! I don't wanna go to Tenrou Island by boat! Let's just swim!"

"I think that's impossible…" Lucy muttered.

Mavis giggled. "We'll leave in the morning. So everyone, please get a good night's rest tonight."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu lay on the deck, flat on his back. His stomach was churning as the ship bobbed up and down on the waves. It wasn't just because it was transportation that he was feeling sick. The rocking and movement of the ship was much worse than a carriage or a train. They had been on board for hours. After Mavis had borrowed the boat from her friend, they all set sail for Tenrou Island. Happy flopped onto Natsu's stomach.

"Natsuuuuu," Happy whined. "It's really hot."

"Happy…d-don't lay on my stomach." Natsu groaned. "I might—" He shot to his feet and rushed to the side of the deck. He leaned over the railing and hurled. "I feel so bad…."

Wendy sat with Charle at the little round table, her head resting on the tabletop. Lucy was sitting not far away, her arms hanging at her side and head leaning back. They were both wearing bathing suits, their bodies drenched in sweat.

"It's supposed to be winter! Why is it so hot?" Lucy grumbled. "I feel like I'm going to melt…."

"Aye." Happy stumbled toward her and flopped down on the floor.

"It was like this last time, wasn't it?" Wendy said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I remember Cana-san saying something about what makes it stay this way."

"She said that the convection in this area keeps the weather like this year round," Charle said.

Erza stood tall, still wearing her full suit of armor. She stared out at the ocean, her arms crossed.

Lucy glanced over at her. "Erza, aren't you hot in that?"

"Not at all. It just takes concentration and you don't even notice it." She turned to Lucy and smiled. But when she turned, Lucy could see the sweat pouring down her face.

She sighed. "That's not convincing at all…you're sweating more than we are."

Mavis approached them, a smile on her face. "Everyone seems to be enjoying this oddly hot summer weather."

"I don't think 'enjoy' is the right word," Lucy muttered.

"Especially the boy over there." Mavis pointed to the other side of the deck. Lucy glanced over to see Gray sitting slouched in one of the deck chairs. It was characteristic of Gray to strip down to his boxers, but this time he wasn't wearing anything at all. He sat slouched with his legs spread wide, one arm draped over the back of the chair. Sweat was pouring down his body. Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Put some clothes on, you pervert!" she screamed.

"Hoooooot…" Gray moaned. "Can't move…."

Natsu looked up at the sound of Lucy's screaming. Seeing her in a bikini, her body glistening with sweat, his face turned bright red. A weird feeling rose up from the pit of his stomach, a tingling and warm feeling. He covered his face with his hand, embarrassed.

Mavis chuckled. "Since you said that this area is familiar, we must be getting close."

Lucy grabbed one of her silver keys from the key ring. "Open a door to the gate of the Compass Pedestal—Pyxis!"

A large, odd looking bird appeared. Its body shape resembled a penguin, but it could still fly. A large compass was on its head. "Piku!" The needle on the compass started spinning before finally stopping, the needle pointing southwest. With its wings, the bird pointed in the same direction. "Piku!"

"We should keep heading that way," Lucy said.

"Your celestial spirits sure are handy at times," Erza said with a grin.

"Thanks!"

"Except that dog thing," Gray muttered. "What was it called again?"

"Plue is not useless!" she shouted.

Mavis giggled. "It's good to see everyone so lively."

"Master," Erza said. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Oh? That quickly?"

Natsu perked up. A familiar scent wafted toward him, mixed with the salty sea air. He looked around anxiously.

"Natsu, what's worng?" Lucy asked.

The smell suddenly drew closer. He looked up, pointing at the sky. "Up there!" he shouted, a grin on his face. A shadow crossed over the sun momentarily before circling around the ship. Natsu could see the bat-like wings that were spread wide. "It's Igneel!"

Igneel flapped his wings to keep him steady above the water's surface. Gray, Erza, and Lucy jumped at his sudden appearance. Natsu wrapped his arms around the dragon's muzzle. But suddenly the nausea all came rushing back to him. Igneel grinned, chuckling at the sight of him.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the magic island for myself. Besides, you all might need my help." Igneel's lips curled back in a dragonish smile.

Mavis' eyes lit up. "Igneel, you're so wonderful!" She rushed toward him, her arms spread wide.

Narrowing his eyes, Igneel breathed a puff of fire. "I didn't come here for you, Mavis. I came for my little Natsu." He lifted his great head, hoisting Natsu, who's arms were still wrapped around his muzzle, off the deck. "This whole thing has got me curious."

Natsu crawled onto Igneels back, plopping down in the groove where his neck and shoulders met. "This is way better than riding on that stupid ship!"

Igneel chuckled. "Of course it is. Flying is the ideal means of travel."

Holding his hand out toward Lucy, Natsu grinned. "C'mon, Lucy! Let's go!"

"I-I'm not so sure, Natsu," she said nervously, glancing at the dragon's eyes. "I don't know if it's safe—"

He snatched her by the wrist and hoisted her up. She shrieked as he lifted her onto Igneel's back. Natsu pulled her on behind him. "Okay, Igneel! Let's go!" he shouted excitedly.

"Natsu, wai—"

Igneel took off with a powerful flap of his wings. Lucy screamed at the top of her voice, throwing her arms around Natu's waist. His stomach did flip-flops and he felt slightly lightheaded as she squeezed him tightly. He could feel her soft breasts pressed up against his back. The mere thought made his face feel hot. As Igneel took them higher, Natsu laughed with excitement. Igneel chuckled. He swooped in circles and dove down close to the water. Lucy shrieked with each unexpected move. Her grip tightened around Natsu's waist.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

She couldn't help but scream in terror when the dragon took off unexpectedly. She had never been too fond of heights. Squeezing Natsu with all her might, she held on for dear life. Lucy refused to let go of his waist. She could feel the Dragon Slayer's body shake with each laugh, and feel the reverberation as he shouted excitedly. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, to scared to watch. With every loop and dive, it felt like her stomach flew up to her chest, pushing her heart into her throat.

"Relax, Lucy!"

Opening her eyes, she peered up at him. His broad grin made her feel more secure. And were her eyes playing tricks on her or was his face slightly red?

"Don't worry, I'll protect you! You'll be fine," he said, his voice brimming with confidence. "So relax, okay?"

Lucy sat up a little straighter. Now that she was actually calming down, she marveled at the experience. The rushing wind made her skin feel cool as they soared through the unseasonably hot air. The ocean glistened in the sunlight, making the clear waters seem as if they were glass. She took a deep breath, feeling the cool breeze blow her hair behind her. It was refreshing. Squeezing Natsu around the middle, she smiled. For some reason, being this close to him made her heart flutter. The two of them had grown quite close since she had first joined the guild. But this felt much more intimate.

Thinking back on the way Mira had teased her, saying that Natsu might like her, made her blush. She was reluctant to admit it, but she had come to like Natsu—a lot. But she knew he'd never be the type to settle down with girlfriends or dating—it wasn't in his nature. Lucy was content to sit beside him and continue their close friendship, with or without the promise of something more.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Settling above the water, Igneel glided beside the ship. Natsu glanced up, his hair flapping in the wind. He could see the outline of the island. An enormous tree sprouted out of center of the island, its branches spreading above the whole island like a large umbrella. Compared to the size of the tree, the island looked small by comparison. One side of the island was rather rocky, while the whole land was covered in lush vegetation.

"We're finally here!" Natsu shouted

"Is that Tenrou Island?" Mavis asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "That's Fairy Tail's sacred island. We've been here countless times for the S-Class wizard exams and—" She stopped suddenly.

Mavis smiled up at her. "What is it?"

"In the future, it's also the location of your grave, Master."

"I see." Mavis' eyes were sparkling with the growing excitement. "What a splendid place for me to be buried! I have great taste in location!"

"Master…." Erza couldn't find the words to respond.

Grinning, Mavis looked up at her. "I can't wait to see what the island has in store for us. Just what kind of magic is it harboring?"

Spreading his wings wide like a parachute, Igneel glided down toward the island and landed in a clearing not far from the beach. Natsu hopped down from the dragon's back and held his hand out for Lucy. Her body still trembling, she shakily took his hand and slid down. Shading his eyes with his hand, Natsu stared out at the ship off the coast of the island. A light shone from the deck and ice rapidly froze over the surface of the water, stretching like a road from the ship to shore. Charle flew toward them carrying Wendy, Happy flying along beside her. Gray, Mavis, and Erza slid along the ice road that Gray had made using his magic. Igneel looked up at the wide branches of the large tree above them.

"This island…" he said with a low growl. "I can feel great magical power coming from the land."

"Yeah." Natsu looked up at his father. "It felt this way back then too…I mean in the future when we came here and—" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Gaah! This whole time jump thing is so confusing!"

Lucy giggled. "That's so like you, getting frustrated easily."

Natsu's face flushed a light shade of red. "Whatever…."

"Natsuuuu!" Happy called, soaring toward him. "You didn't have to go off so quickly!" He leaned close to Natsu's ear. "But you got some alone time with Lucy. Hee-hee!" he teased.

"Sh-shut up! It's none of your business!"

Igneel chuckled.

"So this is Tenrou Island." Mavis gazed up at the giant tree. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "This place has powerful magic running through the soil. It feels…warm."

"Because of the summer heat?" Wendy asked.

Mavis shook her head. "The magic itself is warm."

Light girlish laughter echoed from the forest beyond the beach. The voices were small, as if they were the voices of children.

Gray looked up. "Who's there?"

The laughter died away a bit.

"Come out, whoever you are! There's nothing to be afraid of!" he called.

"Say that after you put some pants on!" Lucy shouted, her face red.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Gray said, pulling on his pants.

Mavis strode over to the bushes at the edge of the forest. The girlish giggling ceased as she knelt down beside the lush foliage.

Happy snickered. "Lucy's yelling scared them away."

"It did not!"

"Hello there," Mavis said softly. "I'm sorry if we startled you."

"Who are you talking to?" Natsu arched an eyebrow.

Igneel chuckled. "So you can see them, Mavis?"

Tiny balls of light danced around Mavis. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder as she watched the lights dart this way and that around her.

"They're so beautiful," Lucy whispered in awe. "What are they?"

Wendy stepped closer. "They look like tiny people."

"They're fairies," Igneel said with a grin.

"Fairies?!" they all cried in unison. The lights scattered into the bushes at the sudden noise.

"Are you serious?!" Natsu shouted.

Wendy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oh my! To think I'd get to see real fairies!"

"I thought they were just stories like drag—" Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth. She had almost forgotten that Igneel was standing there. Not long ago, she had imagined dragons to be just fairytales the same as fairies.

Gray scratched his head. "This is ridiculous…we've never seen them here before."

"Well, Master did tell us that the stories say _fairies used to live here_," Erza muttered. "This must be before they disappeared from the island."

Mavis held her hand out toward the bush. "Don't be afraid," she said softly. "We won't hurt you." A small glowing girl emerged from the bush, staring up at Mavis. She was barely the size of Mavis' hand. "Would you mind if we used your island? There's something we need to do." The little fairy giggled, nodding vigorously.

"I can see why you would become the first master of a guild named _Fairy Tail_," Igneel said.

Gray chuckled. "It all makes sense now."

"But I wonder what it is we're supposed to do here that will help us?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"That reminds me!" Mavis turned to the fairy. "Pardon me for asking but…do you have a tail?"

Lucy slapped her hand to her face. "_That's_ what you wanted to ask?!"

"I've always been curious!"

"That's our master for you." Gray sighed. "Always asking the 'deep' questions."

"We shouldn't waste time," Igneel growled. "We need to get moving."

"Where to?" Wendy asked.

Igneel looked skyward, toward the large branches the shaded the island. "Up there. Where the _real_ magic is coming from."


	38. Chapter 38

**_I hate to say it, but we're nearing the end of this adventure :( I haven't decided yet if I'll write another one or make a continuation as a separate fanfic. We shall see! Anyway, enjoy chapter 38! An please remember to review!_**

**Chapter 38**

As Natsu set foot on the ground again, he took a deep breath. The forest on top of the giant tree was much denser than he expected. Despite how the island looked, the branches of the giant tree that grew from the small island was actually a whole other forest. The trees that grew at the top were so dense they looked like the branches of a single tree. Everything smelled kind of different too. A light breeze blew through the forest, making his muffler flap slightly in the wind.

"The air is denser up here," he muttered.

"You're right." Mavis strode deeper into the forest. "It's heavy with ancient magic."

The soft girlish laughter of the fairies echoed in the dense forest. Tiny balls of light emerged from the thick foliage, flying toward them. The little glowing fairies danced around the newcomers. One hovered in front of Lucy. She took a step back in surprise, but her eyes sparkled with wonder as she stared at the little glowing creature. The fairy titled her head to the side before grinning. She grabbed a lock of Lucy's hair and tugged on it.

"Ouch!" Lucy cried. "Just a…hey, what are you doing?"

The fairy tugged on her hair, pulling her toward the forest. Her little butterfly wings flapping madly, she continued to tug on her hair.

"Where are you taking me?!" Lucy snatched the fairy out of the air. "And stop pulling my hair!"

Giggling, the fairy smiled up at her. "It's the same! The same!" she cried, her tiny voice shrill.

"Eh? What's the same?"

Other fairy's swirled around her, dancing around her as if it were some sort of game. They glittered like fireflies. "The same! The same!" they chanted in unison.

"Hold on, what's the same?" Lucy asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The magic!" the fairy in her hand cried.

Lucy blinked. "My magic?"

She nodded. "Yours, and that person's!" The fairy pointed to Mavis. "Magic of the Light! It's the same! The same as ours!"

"They don't make much sense, do they?" Erza said, a scowl on her face.

"Kyaaaa~" the fairy shrieked. "That person's scary!"

"Scary! Scary!" the tiny girls cried in unison.

"Now that they mention it," Lucy said, looking down at Mavis. "I don't think I've ever seen your magic before. What kind is it?"

"You don't remember the Three Great Magics?" Gray arched an eyebrow.

"You mean the magic that only Fairy Tail masters can use?" she said. "Yeah, I remember them. But I wasn't sure if that magic is around yet or if it's discovered in the future…or something."

"Three Great Magics?" Mavis' eyes sparkled with excitement. "What are they? What are they?"

"Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Sphere," Erza replied.

"That's our magic!" the fairies cried. "Our magic! Our magic!"

Mavis placed her hands on her cheeks, her green eyes glowing. "Fairy Magic?"

"Come with us!" the fairy Lucy was holding said. "We'll teach you! We'll teach you!"

Lucy let go of the tiny girl. Wings fluttering, the fairy darted off toward the forest. Natsu and Lucy followed the little fairies deeper into the dense woods. Erza, Gray, and Wendy stayed behind, Erza muttering something about not needing to go. Mavis followed behind them as they ventured deeper. Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy's back as she followed the fairies. It was the first time they had been alone since before all this mess happened…well almost alone. The forest felt oddly quiet as his thoughts drifted away from what had happened recently. Lucy stopped suddenly. Natsu bumped into her, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Ouch." Natsu rubbed his nose. "What'cha stop so suddenly for?"

"Don't space out and you won't run in to me next time." She stuck her tongue out at him. Lucy pointed above them. "Besides, they stopped leading."

Looking around, he realized the fairies had led them to a small clearing. The glowing little girls danced about in the air above them. In the center of the clearing was a small fairy ring of mushrooms. Squatting down next to the ring, Natsu frowned.

"What's this thing for?" He reached out to touch it.

A few fairies swooped down and grabbed his fingers, pulling his hand away. "Don't touch! Don't touch!"

"The heck?!" He shook them off his hand. "Why not?!"

"It's not for you!" one of the fairies cried. She flitted toward Lucy and grasped one of her fingers. "Come, come! We'll teach you!"

Lucy followed her. The fairy led her into the fairy ring before letting go of her finger. Plopping down on Lucy's shoulder, the little girl grinned. Another little fairy flew up to her.

"Do you know about the One Magic?" the fairy asked.

"I've heard that before somewhere," Natsu muttered.

Lucy nodded. "I know about it. Hades and my mother have both mentioned it before, but I'm not sure what it is."

"What have you heard about it?" the fairy persisted.

"Well…" Lucy said, thinking back. "It's the source magic for all other magics. Hades was trying to get it and he was convinced that magic sprung from a great darkness that is incomprehensible. He was following Zeref's teachings…and that led him to a very dark place." She paused. "But my mother told me about it a long time ago."

The fairy smiled, flying closer to Lucy.

"It's not horrible like Zeref or the Grand Magic World that he talked about in his black texts," Lucy continued. "The way my mother talked about it, it's hard to reach—completely beyond imagination. It seems easy to obtain, but it's actually really hard. Dramatic and powerful magic, but also fragile." Her face flushed in embarrassment. "My mother told me that all magic originates from love."

Natsu's heart thumped wildly at the mention of that word. _Love_.

"In a sense, that's true," Mavis said.

The fairy nodded. "Like with all things, a shadow is cast from anything that light falls on. Everyone has a light and darkness inside them. And magic does as well."

"That's right! That's right!" another fairy chimed in. "But magic was born in the light. Light will always chase away the darkness."

"So fairy magic revolves around the light."

The first fairy nodded. "And so does yours," she said, pointing to Lucy. "It comes from the light of the stars!"

"That's true," she mumbled.

"To control the power of the light, you have to draw it out from inside you first. One of the easiest ways to do so is similar to what your mother described. Love is one of the brightest and most powerful forces in the world. It is a deep magic that everyone possesses." The fairy looked down at Lucy. "You have to draw it out from way way waaaaaay down deep inside you!"

Closing her eyes, Lucy concentrated on the task. Her breathing evened as she focused on drawing out the light. Mavis smiled as she watched her. Leaning against a nearby tree, Natsu folded his arms over his chest. Lucy's blonde hair started to flap gently as a soft breeze swirled around her. He could feel her magic power rising slowly. It was weird standing there, watching her try to draw out a latent magic. It was just like his training with Igneel. Even what the fairies had said was similar. Igneel insisted that Dragon Master magic relied heavily on emotions, and it sounded like Fairy magic was the same way. But instead of all types of emotions, Fairy magic focused on the positive. Light glittered within the Fairy ring. Lucy's body seemed to radiate an ethereal glow as she tried to draw out the magic.

"Now," said the fairy. "Let us lend you our power."

If it was anything like the training Natsu had done, it was going to take a while. Natsu sighed. There was nothing he wanted more than to get back to their own time and kick Tynan's ass. But a quick glance at Lucy's face reminded him that he had other things to worry about. His heart thumped madly against his ribs. As soon as this whole thing was over, he needed to focus on his personal feelings. But how would she take it? Would Lucy still accept him?

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lucy sat awake around their campfire that night. The fairies had instructed her and Mavis in the art of Fairy Magic long into the evening. During much of the time the others took up training of their own—except for Natsu. He had stayed, watching the entire time. It made her feel embarrassed, grappling for control of a magic she had no experience with. Mavis seemed to pick up on it faster than her. But no matter what she did, Lucy struggled with it a great deal. And the way Natsu had been watching her made her feel…odd. He stared at her the whole time, his eyes intent on her every move.

Drawing her legs up to her chest, Lucy rested her chin on her knees. She gazed at the campfire, the flames crackling and popping. Everyone was sound asleep. She glanced over at the boys sleeping beside her. Gray laid spread eagle, wearing nothing more than his boxers. He snored loudly. Natsu was sprawled out beside him, snoring away. She giggled. They were always loud and boisterous no matter what they did, and that included sleeping. The Dragon Slayer muttered something in his sleep. Lucy tried to hold in her laughter.

"Honestly…how can you guys be so carefree?"

Natsu's eyebrows drew closer and his smile disappeared. The worried look on his face made Lucy sit up straighter. Was he having a bad dream or something? She leaned in closer. She could see his nostrils flare as he sniffed the air. His face relaxed and he grinned.

"Lucy," he muttered in his sleep.

Her face turned bright red. What was he dreaming about? Her? Or maybe he had just caught her scent or something. But whatever the reason, it made her heart flutter. Knowing that she was in his dreams made her heart pound, but things with him wouldn't go any further than that.

_**Chapter 39 will be up on Friday!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_It makes me really happy that a lot of you are sad to see this ending, as am I, but I don't have anymore ideas at the moment. If anything, I'll make a new one that's kind of a continuation, but I'm not sure yet. But there are still quite a few chapters left, so not to worry! I've still got some more left in me! Remember to let me know what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 39**

They had spent a few days on Tenrou Island, but Natsu couldn't sit still any longer. And over the course of those days, the best plan everyone could come up with was to fight Tynan directly. They needed to free the Spirit King if they ever hoped to get everyone home in one piece. And as he had expected, Lucy wasn't too keen on the idea. The last time they had faced Tynan, she had nearly died, sending Natsu into a rampage. Everyone was headed back to Magnolia to rest, and Erza had gathered the other guild members there as well—to prepare for the battle. Natsu rode on Igneel's back, heading back to the mainland alone. The stars shone brightly as they flew in silence.

"You've been very quiet," Igneel said, looking back at him. "That's very unlike you."

"Yeah…" he muttered. "I just can't stop thinking about the fight with that bastard."

"Dark Lord Tynan?"

Natsu nodded.

"I can understand your concern. But you've all been training hard for this." Igneel smiled. "You'll be just fine."

Staring at his palm, Natsu flexed his hand. "Yeah…." Though he'd been able to achieve Dragon Force and unlock the latent Dragon Master magic inside him, he still had doubts. What if he lost control like he did during the last fight? What if he actually hurt his friends this time?

"—ing, you foolish child," Igneel's voice rumbled.

"What?" Natsu looked up, Igneel's voice jarring him from his thoughts. "What'd you say?"

"I said, you need to stop worrying, you foolish child." Shaking his head, the dragon sighed. "You're focusing too much on the negative experience from your last encounter. You need to focus at the times at hand. If you focus on those negative emotions, you'll lose control of you Dragon Master magic. It'll run wild."

Natsu slouched forward. Igneel's words weren't making him feel any better. "That's what I'm worried about."

"The rest of your friends should be back in Magnolia by now."

Natsu's face turned red, thinking about Lucy. "Y-yeah."

Igneel grinned. "Why don't we stop in to see them before going back?"

"Back where?"

"To Higashi Forest. There's one last thing I should tell you before you go off to battle."

He nodded. "Okay."

Igneel swooped down. The wind whipped Natsu's hair away from his face, and his scarf flapped madly. Whenever he rode with Igneel, he felt so free. The sky was open and it was like he could touch the stars themselves. He was glad that his motion sickness never kicked in when he rode with Igneel. As the dragon dove through a cloud, Natsu squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so cold, but when they burst through the other side, a rush of warm air met them. Natsu could see the little village of Magnolia down below. A few lights glittered in the dark. They looked like tiny stars nestled among the sleeping village. Igneel curved around and swooped down toward the village. As he neared it, he spread his wings wide like a parachute. He flapped his wings gently, hovering just above the ground. Natsu slid off his back.

"Come find me when you're done," Igneel said, gesturing to the forest.

Natsu nodded. "I won't be long."

As Igneel flew toward Higashi Forest, Natsu darted off into Magnolia's dark streets. Everyone was renting rooms in a small inn on the outskirts of the village. Sniffing the air, he turned a corner. He didn't know which building it was, but he could smell everyone in the same area. He skidded to a stop next to one of the taller buildings. He looked up at the window above him, on the second floor. They were here. Using a small flame beneath his feet, he boosted himself up to the sill and pulled himself up. The room inside was dark, but he could smell her sweet perfume inside—Lucy's room. Natsu heated his hand as it rested against the glass. Slowly the glass mealted round his hand and he reached inside, unlocking the window's latch.

He crawled inside and looked around. He could make out Lucy's outline on the bed. The moonlight that filtered in through the window lit up the room just enough so he could see her. He approached the bed and sat back on his heels. Lucy lay sleeping, her hand resting next to her head, and Happy sound asleep at the foot of the bed. It was weird. He wasn't even sure when he first started liking Lucy…well, more than just a nakama anyway. Natsu just sat there, watching as she slept. Her chest rose and fell steadily as she breathed evenly. Propping his elbow up on the bed, he rested his chin in his hand. A smile spread across his face. He felt so comfortable whenever he was with her.

Lucy muttered something and her head flopped to the side, some of her hair hidng her face. Natsu sat up straighter, slightly startled. His heart pounded as he looked at her sleeping face. For some reason she seemed more beautiful than he remembered. He brushed the hair gently from her face. His heart thumped madly against his ribs as he sat on the edge of the bed. Natsu's chest tightened and he felt his face heat up. Just looking at her peaceful, sleeping face was driving him wild. It was weird. It felt like his body was moving on its own, like magic was drawing him in. His mind felt almost numb as he leaned closer.

"Lucy," he whispered.

Running his fingers through her blonde hair, he leaned closer—close to those soft, enticing lips. He pressed his lips to hers. It felt weird. He had never kissed anyone before, but something about it felt so right—almost like their lips fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. The warm feeling swelled up inside him, igniting a fire deep in his chest and he knew. Igneel was right—Lucy was the only one for him.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Igneel looked up when Natsu stepped into the clearing. He approached the great red dragon silently. Igneel grinned.

"I know you're anxious to go back to your own time, and in order to do that you must face this difficult trial." The dragon scowled at the thought, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Dark Lord Tynan…he must be stopped."

Staring down at his hand, Natsu noticed that he was trembling. The last time he had faced the dark mage, it had ended in disaster. He clenched his fist. "I won't let him go this time! I'll definitely stop him. Even if my body crumbles to bits, I'll stop him!"

The dragon nudged Natsu's chest with the tip of his nose. "Headstrong as lways." Igneel chuckled. "But don't overdo things…remember those you are trying to protect."

Natsu nodded.

"There is one attack that I have neglected to teach you," Igneel said. "It is powerful dragon magic, but it is not native to the Fire Dragon's ways."

"What is it?"

"It is a sealing and purifying technique that will allow you to seal Dark Lord Tynan. If done correctly, it will trap him eternally within the Demon Emperor's Scepter. It is an attack that is native to the White Dragons—the dragons of light."

Natsu sat forward, excited to learn a new technique.

"The White Dragon's Claw. To do this, you must focus your energy on the desire to purify. It goes against the wild nature of us Fire Dragon's but with the aid of Dragon Master magic, you should be able to achieve this. You will feel hotter than you've ever experienced—almost unbearable—and your flames will turn white. When this happens, drive your claws into your opponents stomach and focus on transferring that magic into him. It is a holy attack that marks the opponent's body with a stigmata that takes away their freedom and mobility. With this, you must seal him inside the scepter."

"That sounds kinda complicated…."

"Remember that should you fail, you have doomed the rest of Earthland to many more years of darkness. You must not fail."

Natsu shifted uncomfortably. He had always been one to deliver in a fight, completely destroying the enemy with overwhelming power. But all this pressure made him feel uneasy. Would he even be able to harm Tynan this time?

Reaching down with his large claws, Igneel dropped something metal into Natsu's hands. Blinking in surprise, Natsu turned it over. It was a silver wristband with a blue gemstone set in it. Magic runes had been painstakingly etched into the trim and an intricate dragon design wrapped around its length. "What's this for?"

"It is an ancient treasure that our kind has guarded for many years—since the age of the Dragon Masters had long since passed."

He looked up at the dragon, confused. "But what is it?"

"It is an old relic passed down from one of the great Dragon Masters, Alastair. It is a magic item that was said to bear great magical power, but no one knows what kind. Perhaps it could be of some use to you in the upcoming battle."

Natsu slid it onto his left arm. The silver wristband fit snugly around his wrist, the metal reaching halfway to his elbow. "It's kinda heavy."

"With great power, resoponsibilites must be shouldered. Remember that, Natsu." Igneel smiled down at him. "Never take it lightly."

Natsu grinned. "I'm getting all fired up!" Flames escaped his mouth as he spoke. "I'm shaking with anticipation!"

"Just don't be hasty. You never—" Igneel stopped suddenly. He quickly turned his attention to the sky.

An odd sensation surged through Natsu and he spun around. A bright flash of light shot across the sky toward the town. Natsu's eyes widened. He could sense the intensity of the magic that had been condensed into that single shot—headed straight for Magnolia. Fear and anger swelled up inside him as he summoned his magic. His body engulfed in fire and boosting his speed, he ran toward the little villiage. He could sense the dark magic that shot had contained and he knew exactly who had fired it. Tynan. He growled in frustration as he raced back to Magnolia.

"I won't let you touch them!" Natsu screamed in rage.

The sound of the explosion was defeaning. As he emerged from the trees, galeforce winds swept across the area. He shielded his eyes as debris and smoke hurled toward him, ripping through Higashi Forest at an incredible speed. His hair flew back and his scarf flapped madly in the gale. All he could see was smoke and the magical discharge. He couldn't even see the town…if there was anything left.

"EVERYONE!"

**_Chapter 40 will be up on Monday!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger, now onward to the battles! There's quite a bit of action in the next few chapters, so enjoy! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 40**

"EVERYONE!"

He couldn't see anything through the debris and thick cloud of smoke. He raced toward the town, rage burning deep in his chest. As he ran, he could see something gleaming through the cloud of dust and smoke. A bright, golden light shone through. With a sudden burst of magical energy, the smoke dispersed. Natsu shielded his eyes from the debris. An enormous dome of light encased the village of Magnolia, _Fairy Tail's_ insignia glowing on its surface. He spotted Mavis standing atop the village's tallest building, her arms spread wide. It was hard to see her against the bright light. The buildings inside seemed only slightly damaged, but what mattered was nothing had been destroyed. Natsu darted into the odd magic sphere as it started to dissipate. Nothing but screaming greeted his ears. Villagers were shrieking and running throughout the streets. Everything was complete chaos.

Natsu skidded to a stop in the middle of the main street. Villagers tripped over each other as they ran. The ground shook as if there was an earthquake. Odd black shapes slowly rose up from the rocks, the buildings, and even carriages. They looked like blobs at first but one by one they solidified and took the shape of monsters—shadowy black demons with red lines curving all around their bodies. An ominous sense of malice and darkness oozed from the black creatures. The monsters growled, baring their sharp fangs as the people shrieked in fear.

"Somebody help us!" a village woman screamed in terror, clutching her little boy to her chest.

"What are these things?!" a man shouted. "Where did these monsters come from?!"

"Manly! Defeat them if you're a MAN!" a familiar voice cried. A hulking figure with large scaly claws for hands and white hair charged into the fray, slashing at the beasts. Elfman slashed open one of the creatures' chest. But instead of disappearing, it split into two separate demons. "What the—"

The beast opened its mouth and roared, magic gathering in its jaws.

"Look out!" Natsu dove toward him, knocking Elfman to the ground. A burst of black matter shot out of the demon's mouth at an incredible speed. The black stuff looked more like an extension of the creature than actual magic.

Elfman looked up. "Natsu! That was MANLY!"

"Be careful of those things," Natsu growled. "I've fought them before and they're really tough!"

"A real man never gives up!" He shot to his feet. "Defeating the enemy is manly!"

Natsu rolled off to the side as another monster attacked. One of the beasts turned its attention to the dragon slayer. It opened its mouth to attack but never got the chance. A sword slammed down from above, driven straight through the creature's head. Natsu stared up into Erza's stern face.

"Erza!"

"What are you doing sitting around, Natsu?" she said.

"Everyone else—"

"Is safe," she finished for him. "They're all fighting. So hurry up and help them out."

He nodded. Natsu shot to his feet and darted down the street. The townspeople were screaming, running every which way. Many of them stumbled over each other as they scrambled to find a safe place. A giant wave crashed into the street, knocking a group of the strange demons down. Natsu glimpsed Juvia out of the corner of his eye. He saw a number of guild members fighting—many of whom he hadn't seen since the _Arc of Time_ had been activated. Cana shouted something to Levy as she threw one of her cards like a shuriken, the magic embedded in it slicing through one of the monsters. Lisanna swooped overhead, having taken the shape of an eagle. She attacked one of the beasts ferociously. A gale hurled down the street, catching up several of the beasts in the cyclone attack. Natsu ducked, lying flat on his stomach.

"Wendy!" he shouted. "Watch where you're attacking!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san!" she cried.

"If you're going to complain, then don't rush through a battlefield!" an icy male voice shouted.

Natsu looked up at see Gray falling toward him. Natsu rolled to the side and glared at the ice mage. "Watch it, bastard!"

"Who do you think you're ordering around?" Gray scowled. "You're late, you crazy flame spewer."

Natsu growled angrily. Gray slammed his hands against the ground.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" The ground in front of him froze over. A tower of ice spikes shot out from the frozen street like a geyser, headed straight for a group of the strange black demons. The ice impaled a few of them while the rest dodged his attack. He rammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Cannon!" A cannon that looked more like a bazooka crystallized in his hands. He fired a dense ball of ice the size of a cannonball at the group.

Natsu looked around quickly. "Where's Lucy?!"

"She was fighting back there just a minute ago." Gray nodded back toward the inn they had all been staying at.

Scrambling to his feet, Natsu darted down the street. Lucy had grown much stronger since the last time they had faced Tynan, but it still worried him. He had to see with his own eyes that she was safe. As he raced along the dirt road, he heard a shriek from above him. The second floor window of the inn exploded, shattered glass raining down on the street. Lucy flew out the window, knocked back by the force of the attack. Natsu hurried to catch her. As she fell, he leaped up and caught her in his arms. Lucy opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her face flushed a light shade of red.

"Natsu!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Thanks. I don't know what happened! All of a sudden these things just—"

"Nemesis…that attack the bastard on Tenrou Island used."

Lucy shuddered. "I hoped I'd never see it again…."

Natsu set her down gently. Happy flew out of the window, crying in terror. One of the odd black creatures jumped out after him, growling. Natsu leaped up and drove his fiery fist into the beast's chest. It screeched as the flames engulfed it. In a matter of minutes there was nothing left.

"Natsu!" Happy cried joyfully.

"That bastard…" Natsu growled. "How dare he hurt our nakama. I'll destroy him!" Fire flared up around him.

One of the beasts roared, charging toward them. Natsu glared at the creature. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" His hand still ablaze, he gouged his hand into its chest and swiped it away—the beast flying far from sight. "Let's go. We've got some cleaning up to do."

Lucy gave him a thumbs up. "You bet!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Ice Make: Saucer!"

A gust of cool wind blew past as a large spinning disk of ice launched past them. It sliced through two of the beasts like a buzz-saw through wood.

"This is no time to be spacing out!" Gray shouted.

Another of the strange black forms emerged from the ground in front of Lucy. The looming beast roared, gathering its magic to strike. Lucy shrieked. Suddenly the creature exploded. Looking up at the roof, Lucy could make out a woman with long green hair in cowboy garb, a cowboy hat topping it off. She held a large rifle in her hands. A man with short black hair and a similar get-up hurried to her side.

"Bisca! Al!" Lucy cried in relief.

"Watch your backs! These things are regenerating fast!" Bisca reloaded her gun. "Let's show them what we're made of!"

Al pushed fresh magic bullets into his revolver. "We've got your backs from up here!"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the entire village, casting Magnolia into complete darkness. Natsu looked up to see a giant floating island completely eclipsing the moon. It floated high above them, too far for anyone to reach without a strong pair of wings. A dark and malicious aura emanated from the floating island and the castle that sat on top. He ground his teeth together. It was Tynan's castle. Memories of the last time they had fought him there flashed through his mind. Anger swelled up inside him.

"TYNAAAAAAN!" he roared.

"Did he just say _Tynan_?" one of the villagers whispered.

"It can't be! You mean 'Dark Lord Tynan'?!" another shouted.

A shadow dropped down from the floating island. Natsu could smell the stench of decay and smoke coming toward them. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm and leaped out of the way. The others dodged as someone landed in the street. The ground caved in beneath the person, making a large crater in the road. A hulking figure emerged from the smoking pit. The man was burly with tattoos that wrapped around both arms and snaked up his neck and the side of his face. His spiky white hair stood straight up, making him look like he had been shocked by a large jolt of electricity. His beady black eyes gleamed as he stared them down.

"Master Tynan has sent me to take care of you flies," he said in a deep, gravely voice.

Natsu ground his teeth, growling angrily. "You're fucking kidding me!"

"Come. Let me see why Master Tynan feels so threatened by you scum."

_**Chapter 41 will be up on Friday!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Fight sequence! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but fight scenes are tough to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 41**

The burly man laughed and gestured for them to come closer. "Now, let's see why Master Tynan thinks you're such a threat."

"So we have to fight you first, huh?" Gray rammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Lance!" Multiple streams of ice that looked like arrows crystallized and shot toward the man. They curved like homing missiles as they sailed toward their target. But before they could reach him, they exploded in a shower of ice fragments. "What the—?!"

The man laughed. "Such a feeble attack could never touch me." Charges of electricity surged around the man's entire body. "My name is Soren—a god of thunder! The likes of you scum can never defeat my power!" a strong wind swirled around as his magic power increased.

"This is bad," Gray muttered.

A small explosion erupted near Soren. He looked up, staring at the two standing on the rooftop.

"Damn…I missed!" Bisca reloaded her gun.

Al inserted a new round into his revolver. "Gun's Magic: Sunlight Shot!" With one powerful blast, the round exploded in a bright golden light. The others shielded their eyes from the brilliance. "Bisca! Now!"

"Yah! Requip!" Her gun disappeared. Instead two large-barreled Gatling-type guns appeared. She shot at the man in rapid-fire succession, sending dust and debris flying. "Yeehaw!"

Gray scowled. "I won't let you take all the action!" The air around him rapidly cooled. "Ice Make: Saucer!" The same fast-spinning disk as before materialized and shot toward Soren.

"How annoying."

A crackling sound made Natsu's ears prick up. "Watch out!"

Bolts of lightning shot out from the thick dust cloud. Natsu grabbed Lucy and dove off to the side. The lightning shot toward Gray and the roof where Al and Bisca were standing. The two gunmen cried out in pain as it struck. The roof exploded, charred wood raining down on the street.

"Ice make: Shield!" A spiked shield of ice formed in front of Gray just as the lightning struck. A strong gale howled as the electricity crackled and popped. A small crack appeared in the ice, which grew bigger until the shield shattered. The lightning struck him. Gray screamed in agony as volts shot through his body.

"You bastard!" Natsu growled.

"What incredibly powerful magic," Lucy whispered. She trembled from the sheer amount of magical power that surged through the air.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia came running as the electricity left Gray's body.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, his whole body shaking. He rammed his fist against the ground. "Damnit!" Gray's voice shook slightly. "It's just like Laxus' magic…."

"Is that all you pathetic flies have to offer?" Soren scoffed. "Hardly even worth a warm-up."

"Bastard…" Natsu growled, his anger rising. "I'll never forgive you!" Fire swirled around him as he stood.

"Oh?"

"Anyone who lays a hand on our guild is an enemy!" The intensity of his fire increased. "I'll destroy anyone who hurts my nakama!"

"Then let's see what you've got, Fire brat."

Natsu shot toward him with a burst of fire. "Don't underestimate the wizards of Fairy Tail!" Flames swirled around his arms. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He grabbed hold of Soren and spun around quickly. The fire around his arms looked like dragon wings as he slammed the man into the ground.

Lucy snatched her key ring. "Open a door to the gate of the golden scorpion—Scorpio!"

A tan man with short hair, one half red and the other half white, appeared in front of her. He had a large scorpion tail connected to his back. He held up his hand, making the rock-and-roll sign. "WE ARE!" Slamming his hands on the ground, a cyclone of sand erupted from Scorpio's tail and shot toward Soren. "SAND BUSTER!"

"Open a door to the gate of the golden bull—Taurus!"

A black and white bull appeared. "MOOO!" He charged toward the man, swinging his giant battle axe. Soren leapt back, dodging the brunt of the dual attacks. Natsu dashed off to the side to avoid it.

"Taurus! Sand of Scorpio!" Lucy shouted.

"Mooo! Perfect, Lucy-san!" Scorpio's sand swirled around Taurus' giant axe. "Absorb!"

"Amazing, Taurus!" Scorpio grinned. "Our sand can't be beaten!"

The bull leapt above Soren. "Sandstorm Axe! Aldebaran!" Taurus slammed the axe down on him. Pillars of swirling sand shot out of the ground, spinning like tornados as they crashed into the enemy.

Natsu charged in. He spun on one leg, his other foot ablaze with dragon fire. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Flames erupted around the lightning mage.

"You brats are starting to annoy me." With a burst of magic energy, the fire dissipated completely. Soren's clothes were burned and ripped. Burn marks and small scratches covered his body, but he paid them no mind. He glowered at them, his eyes bright with rage.

"No way," Lucy muttered.

Electricity snapped and crackled as it swirled around Soren. "Lightning Crusher!" He slammed his fist against the ground. Thunder boomed overhead and bolts of lightning shot down toward them. The bolts cracked and exploded as they hit. Lucy shrieked. Shards of ice scattered as Gray's ice shield shattered. The crackling sound above him made Natsu look up. Electricity sparking from his feet, Soren hovered in the air high above them.

"He can fly too?!" Lucy said, staring up at him in shock.

Enveloping himself in magic, flames surrounded Natsu's body. He leapt up, boosted by the dragon fire beneath his feet. He increased the intensity, launching himself toward Soren at an incredible speed, like a fiery arrow. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Dragon magic—" Soren crossed his arms in front of him as Natsu struck him with a fiery head butt. The lightning user crashed to the ground, engulfed in flames. Natsu landed nimbly, the fire around him evaporating into thin air.

"Alright! You did it!" Lucy cried.

Happy rushed toward him, relieved. "Natsuuuuu!"

A chuckle rumbled from the thick cloud of dust. "Where in Earthland did you learn Dragon magic?" Natsu could hear the crackle and snap of electricity behind him. He turned to see a shadow stand up in the midst of debris and dust. "That kind of magic hasn't been seen in over a century. Just where did you learn it?"

Happy stopped in his tracks. "No way…."

"It can't be." Lucy covered her mouth. "It didn't do anything?"

Soren's clothes were singed and torn to little more than tattered rags. He was badly burned, but it seemed like he didn't even notice. He glared at Natsu. "Where did you learn it?!"

Natsu frowned. "From a dragon. Where else?" he growled.

Laughing, lightning swirled around Soren. "From a _dragon_?! That's absurd! Where did you find a dragon willing to teach a filthy human Dragon magic?!" Electricity gathered in his hands, the intensity slowly building. He slammed them together. "Lightning's Judgment!"

The lightning crackled and popped as it surged up into the sky. It gathered in the air like a looming thunderstorm. The condensed lightning magic expanded to cover the whole area of Magnolia. Soren laughed maniacally as the air snapped with electricity.

"Despair in you last moments, trash!"

"Juvia!" Gray grabbed her by the wrist and took off toward the village's tallest building. "Come on, I've got an idea!"

Her face flushed a deep shade of red. "G-G-Gray-sama?!"

Growling Natsu shot toward Soren with a burst of fire. He grabbed the mage by his tattered clothes and slammed him into the ground, burning flesh with his dragon fire. Lightning wrapped around his fist, Soren uppercut him in the jaw. Enormous bolts of lightning shot out of the black clouds that loomed over the village. Shrieks and screams rose above the crackling electricity.

Suddenly the air cooled rapidly. A blue glow enshrouded Magolia as two large magic circles appeared in the sky, one on top of the other. Enormous water geysers exploded throughout the village, the left over precipitation freezing into light snowflakes. As the water shot skyward, it hardened into a curtain of ice. It broke off into thousands of sharp icicles that rained down on the dark monsters that infested the village. A burst of electricity crackled around Soren, protecting him from the frozen onslaught. The ice glittered and shimmered, tiny rainbows reflected off their frozen surfaces.

"It's so pretty," Lucy whispered.

Bisca stumbled toward them, her rifle in hand. She was badly injured. "Unison Raid?"

An enormous bolt of lightning burst out of the cloud overhead, headed straight for them. But suddenly it veered off course and shot across town. A deep laugh accompanied by a mighty roar echoed through the street. Natsu could barely make out the dark shape of someone standing up on a roof at the edge of town.

"SALAMANDER!" a familiar steely voice roared. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Do it!"

"Gajeel?!" Natsu growled. "Where the hell've you been?!"

"Never turn you back to an opponent, fire brat!" Soren lunged at Natsu.

Natsu planted his feet firmly as his fire swirled around him. But in an instant Soren disappeared, leaving tiny sparks behind. Natsu blinked. Lucy screamed. Natsu spun to see Soren charging for Lucy, his fist pulled back. Lightning exploded from his fist as it sailed toward her. It felt as if time suddenly slowed. Rage exploded and an intense heat surged through Natsu's body. It felt as if everything was going in slow motion as his fire turned golden and his skin changed. He felt the magic surge through him and concentrate in his fists. He shot toward the mage with a burst of speed and grabbed him by the throat. With a powerful swipe, he sent Soren flying. "Dragon Master's Crushing Fang!"

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy's eyes were wide.

"Bastard," he growled. "If you so much as touch Lucy, I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He crouched low, guarding her protectively. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Soren started to stand, his body shaking.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Golden flames swirling around him, a torrent of blade-shaped flames hurled toward the enemy in fiery spiral. With each hit the attack exploded, burning anything it touched with an intense heat. Though it wasn't a new technique, the power of his attack was amplified tenfold. When the smoke finally cleared there was a deep, charred pit in the center of the street. A badly burned and unconscious Soren, his entire body smoking, lying at the bottom.

"Did you finish it?!" Gray shouted as he raced toward them. He was panting, having used quite a bit of magic in the Unison Raid.

"Gray-sama, your magic was amazing," Juvia whispered, her eyes sparkling with admiration and joy.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu roared with all his might. A bright pillar of fire exploded skyward. They all covered their ears. The sound of it was deafening, as if he really was a dragon. The ground reverberated with the sound. The shadow of Tynan's flying island, the enormous castle built securely on top, loomed over them. Natsu glared up at it, grinding his teeth together. As the sound of his roar faded, the gentle sound of flapping wings echoed in the distance. Lucy looked up, glimpsing dark shadows in the sky. At first she thought they were birds, but as they drew closer, she realized they were dragons. She stiffened.

"Look!" Gray pointed to the sky.

Gajeel skidded to a stop beside them. He looked battered after taking the brunt of the lightning attack, but he still held his steely and unfazed demeanor. He scowled as the beasts drew closer.

"They're wyverns!" Gajeel stared at Natsu. He grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him closer, glaring at him. "Oi! What the hell's going on, Salamander?!"

Natsu looked up as the creatures approached, two of them landing in the city. He blinked, just as surprised. But then he frowned. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!" He slapped Gajeel's hand away. "I don't know where they came from! I'm just as confused as you, 'cause I sure as hell wasn't planning to take down two—"

"Wait!" Happy cried. "Look!"

Scowling, the two Dragon Slayers looked up at the wyverns that sat in the midst of Magnolia. Neither of the beasts were attacking. Instead they sat perfectly still, looking around at the destruction that littered the area.

"They're not attacking," Gray muttered.

Lucy's eyes were wide with astonishment. "What's going on?"

"What the…?" Natsu muttered.

"They've come because he summoned them," a rumbling voice came from behind them. A rush of wind swirled up and the ground shook suddenly. Lucy stiffened as a burst a warm air blew on her from behind. Natsu spun around, staring up into the red, scaly face of the fire dragon.

"Igneel?"

"What do you mean, Natsu summoned them?" Gray asked.

"Tch." Gajeel scowled. "Mages can't summon dragons."

"Indeed, that is true," a softer, female voice replied. Natsu looked up to see the white Sky Dragon spread her feathery white wings. She landed gracefully in their midst. "But this is a different matter."

Wendy rushed toward them "Grandine!" she cried.

"Hello, my dear Wendy."

"A _mage_ can't, but a Dragon Master can." Igneel stared down at them. "The strength of your feelings have called them here to help."

Natsu's eyes lit up. "You mean—"

"Even I, the mighty Igneel, could not simply ignore your strong will. You've called them, and so they have come." He grinned.

Grandine laughed. "As full of yourself as ever, Igneel. No dragon can resist the call of a Dragon Master."

Igneel growled darkly.

"Now I wish I hadn't come," a steely voice cut above them. The large Iron Dragon hovered above them. His rounded head and small eyes focused on them. The dragon's entire body glinted in the light, giving it a metallic shine.

Gajeel snickered, grinning darkly up at the dragon.. "Metalicana! Didn't think you'd show your face."

"My my, this is a surprise." Grandine grinned.

"Shut your mouth," Metalicana growled. "I hope you remember this, lousy brats. It won't happen again."

Igneel chuckled. He stared down at his son. "And so, my dear Natsu, what is it you wish to do now?"

Clenching his fists, he felt his dragon fire welling up deep inside him. "To beat the shit out of that bastard," Natsu growled.

Igneel chuckled, revealing his sharp fangs. "I expected as much.

"We shall do our best to aid you, young one." Grandine said with a smile.

Wendy's eyes glistened with tears of joy. "Grandine, thank you so much!"

"Hmph." Metalicana sneered. "This should provide a little entertainment at least.

Natsu turned his attention to the castle floating high above them. "TYNAN!" he screamed. "I'LL TURN YOU TO ASH, DAMNIT!" He and Igneel released a mighty roar in unison, the sound of it enough to shake the ground with its ferocity. Fire leaked out of Natsu's mouth. "I'm getting all fired up!"

_**Chapter 42 will be up on Monday!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Sorry if this chapter isn't quite as exciting as the last one. But next chapter we get to Tynan! Hooray for climax battles! Hope you like it. And don't forget to review!_  
**

**Chapter 42**

Thanks to Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid, most of the strange demons had been destroyed, but some still lingered, spawning back slower than before. Erza hurried toward Natsu and the others.

"What did they say?" Gray asked.

"We've got a group staying down here to deal with the monsters. We'll take a group with us up to deal with Tynan," Erza said.

Reloading her rifle, Bisca grinned. "Don't worry, we can handle things down here."

"That's right." Al pulled out his double revolvers. "We've got your backs. You all just focus on taking down that bastard."

"Gray, Juvia," Erza said, nodding to both of them. "You're coming with me. Wendy, Gajeel, you two go toge—"

"Wait!" Levy shouted. She raced toward them as fast as she could. She skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. "T-Take me with you! I m-might be of some help. You never know what kind of traps might be up there," she panted.

"Forget it," Gajeel growled. "There's no way we're taking you."

"Who are you to say that I can't go?" Levy frowned, planting her hands on her hips. "Just who was it that got into the S-Class exam? And who was it offering the back-up?"

"Hmph." Narrowing his eyes, Gajeel grabbed Levy around the waist. She shrieked as his threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Have it your way. But you're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Levy's face flushed in embarrassment and she pounded her fists against his back. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!"

Gajeel marched off toward Metalicana, acting as if he couldn't hear her screams of protest.

Erza sighed. "Fine. Wendy, take Elfman and Warren with you."

"We'll take care of that Tynan guy like REAL MEN!" Elfman cried excitedly.

Erza locked her gaze on Natsu. "Natsu, you and Lucy should go with Igneel."

"But—" Natsu protested.

She cut him off. "That's an order." She fixed her steely gaze on him. "It will be faster if we split up and search for Tynan separately. Everyone should stay in pairs at the very least. Keep each other safe." She hurried to one of the waiting wyverns, Gray and Juvia following close behind.

"Don't get cold feet, Natsu!" Gray shouted over his shoulder.

"Good luck everyone," Wendy said with a smile. She ran toward Grandine while Elfman and Warren headed to the second waiting wyvern.

Growling, Natsu stormed toward Igneel. It frustrated him that Lucy was being put in even more danger. Deep down he wanted her to be with him—more than anything. But the last thing he wanted was to see a battered and bloody Lucy…like last time. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He didn't even look at Lucy as he trudged to the dragon's side.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

She hadn't been all that surprised when Erza paired her up with Natsu. They always tended to be grouped together—not that she minded. She was still nervous about fighting Tynan, after what had happened last time, but knowing that Natsu would be there made her feel more comfortable. She waved to Wendy as she hurried off with Warren and Elfman. Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Let's show them what we're made of! Right, Natsu?" she held up her hand for their usual high-five. But instead, he stalked right past her. He didn't even look at her as he stormed toward the great red dragon.

"Natsu?" She hurried after him.

Natsu pulled himself onto Igneel's back. "Let's go, Igneel," he grumbled.

"Natsu," Igneel said, his tone reprimanding.

"What are you doing?" His behavior totally threw her off balance. What was wrong with him? He was being unusually gloomy. "Erza told us to stick together! There's no way I'm letting yougo without me." She reached up to pull herself onto the dragon's back.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Natsu shouted.

She flinched. Lucy had never seen him get so angry. Not at her anyway. Sure he'd snapped at her rarely in the past, but he had never lost his temper toward her.

"You're not coming! I'll go by myself." He glanced down at her. "I don't need your help!"

She blinked. His words sent a stab of pain through her chest. Lucy felt her face heat up and her chest tightened. She wanted to cry or scream in frustration. She glared up at him, fists clenched. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger in check. "I know you _don't need me_, but damn it, Natsu, I'm _going_ to help you! I know I always get in the way, and compared to everyone else, I'm completely useless, but I'm _NOT_ letting you go alone!" She took a deep breath. "Friends help each other! And don't try to stop me. As a Fairy Tail mage, I won't turn my back on you and let you do it alone!" she shouted.

He slid off Igneel's back. Natsu snatched her wrist and turned her around forcefully. He shoved her away from Igneel. "I told you, you're not coming! Just stay here, damnit!"

"Natsu," Igneel growled.

His use of force only made her angrier. Turning on her heel, she marched up to him and slapped him with all her might. The sound of the impact echoed off the houses. Natsu blinked, stunned that she had actually slapped him so hard. He held his hand over his sore cheek and stared down at her. Her arms shook with frustration. She gasped past the lump forming in her throat and she knew she couldn't hold it back any more. Tears leaked from her brown eyes and rolld down her cheeks.

"What's your problem?!" she shouted, scowling up at him in frustration.

"Lucy—"

"Why can't you just accept my help without throwing a tantrum?! As guildmates—as friends—we should help each other! I can't just hide like a frightened girl. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy…wait, you don't—"

"Erza and the others are fighting, so I'm going to fight too!"

"Lucy!" He clenched his fists.

At this point, she didn't care what he had to say. "You want me to run away? I don't want to run away by myself," her voice faltered, choking back her tears. "And—"

"**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!**"

Lucy blinked. His words bounced around loosely in her mind. With all of her emotions running wild, they didn't make sense. "So you want me to just sit it out?! I knew the risks when I became a Fairy Tail mage! If you went alone and were hurt because I wasn't there," her face turned bright red, but she resolved to admit how she felt. "I'd never forgive myself! Because I—" She bit her lip, unsure of what he would do. Fists clenched, she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what he might say or do. "Because I really really like you!"

A few more tears leaked out. She was too embarrassed to look at him. "You're so dense, Natsu! I knew you wouldn't get it, but I thought that you'd at least treat me the same. So don't push me away! Because I really—"

Grabbing her arm, he yanked her closer. Natsu pressed his lips to hers. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. It caught her completely off guard. Lifting her hands to his chest, she pushed gently, but he held her fast. She felt him press closer. And slowly, the shock of it wore off. He was a clumsy kisser, but she could tell he was starting to forget the initial embarrassment. His tongue darted in playfully. The feeling sent shivers through her whole body and she shuddered as he held her. Lucy gasped, then made a small noise of pleasure. The sound seemed to jolt him back to his senses and he pulled back. Lucy blinked, stunned. She covered her mouth in shock, realizing that she had kissed him back—with no hesitation. His face was crimson, and she could tell by the heat of her own that she was red as well.

"Stupid! I don't want you to go because I don't want to lose you, you idiot! Because I—" He choked on the words. "Because I…l-li…." He averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Because, you know…I love you…" he muttered. He glanced at her sideways, too embarrassed to look her straight in the eyes.

_Are you kidding me?_ She thought. And here she was, worried about how _he_ felt! His words made her heart flutter. "N-Natsu…."

"Stupid brat!" Igneel growled. "We don't have time for this!"

"S-sorry!" Natsu scrambled onto Igneel's back. "That's why I don't want you to come," he said, glancing at her shyly. "So I'll be going."

Hurrying after him, Lucy climbed on behind him. "You idiot…" she muttered. "Don't try to act cool. It doesn't suit you."

"Why are you…?!"

"Like I'll let you go after hearing that!" Her face flushed a deeper shade of red. "Even if you tell me why, I don't want to run away by myself. Because no matter what, I'd rather be together with everyone. Besides." She smiled shyly. "We're a team aren't we? I can't let you go alone."

He knew there was no way he'd be able to talk her out of it. And to be honest, it made him really happy that she wanted to go with him that badly. Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Hold on tight." He grinned. "Let's go, Igneel!"

"Don't you order me around, foolish child!" he roared, spreading his enormous bat-like wings. "Do you think you can command the Mighty Igneel?!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

With a powerful flap of his leathery wings and a kick off the ground, they shot into the sky. Lucy shrieked, wrapping her arms tightly around Natsu's middle. As they soared higher, she squeezed him tighter. Natsu's heart pounded madly. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him and he felt lighter. Now that he had admitted how he felt, relief washed over him. And even though she hadn't said anything toward his rather awkward confession, she hadn't rejected him…right? When she squeezed him tighter, his stomach flipped and it felt like fire was igniting his insides. He hardly even noticed the castle drawing nearer. Natsu wished with all his heart that they could stay like this forever—riding freely on Igneel with Lucy beside him, the cool wind caressing them. But he knew it wouldn't last…not with Tynan waiting for them.

An explosion rang overhead and debris from the floating island rained down on them. Natsu shielded his eyes with his hand.

"The hell?! What just happened?!" he shouted over the howling wind.

"It's already begun." Igneel snarled, barring his fangs. "Prepare yourself, Natsu!"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up! Lucy!" He glanced over his shoulder.

She nodded. "I'm ready!"

Igneel roared as he soared above the floating island. He spread his wings and landed in the courtyard before the castle. The entire area was littered with potholes and debris. A chunk of ice flew past them as Natsu slid onto the ground. Gray slammed his hands against the ground, enormous spikes of ice shooting out of the dirt toward a hooded mage. The others were all engaged in battle with Tynan's cronies. Lucy hopped down after Natsu. I fiery arrow shot toward them. Lucy cried out in shock. But Natsu snatched it out of the air, sucking the flames into his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal." He sighed. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" Fire swirled around him. "So, who's first?"

**_Chapter 43 will be up on Friday!_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_We're starting the final fight now! I hope it flows smoothly...I took a lot of time writing these next few chapters, because they're nothing but fight scenes. I hope you like them! And please review to let me know what you think :)_  
**

**Chapter 43**

"Open a door to the gate of the golden crab—Cancer!"

A dark skinned man wearing sunglasses, six crab legs protruding from his back, appeared beside Lucy. He held a pair of scissors in both hands.

"Lucy-sama, you look stunning as ever, ebi!" Her spirit dashed into the chaos, cutting down the enemies—and their hair. Anyone he faced was left bald after their bout.

Raring to go, Natsu rushed into the fray of battle. Slews of magic hurled across the courtyard as their guildmates fought off Tynan's cronies. Thrusting his flaming fist into the nearest mage, the hooding figure went flying. The mage slammed into the castle, his robe on fire. Elfman barreled past him, slamming another mage into the ground.

"Real men don't hold back in a fight!" he cried. Elfman's body was covered in spikes and scales, making him look like a giant lizard. "Show them the manly pride of our guild!"

"Stay focused!" Erza shouted as she cut down another mage.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeels deep voice echoed in the courtyard. Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, roared in fury and thrashed about the courtyard, leveling parts of the castle and making enormous dents in the ground.

Gajeel's arm turned to metal and numerous thick iron rods shot out. They lodged themselves in the castle, the ground, and any opponents that stood in his way. Levy ran beside him as they headed for the great stone fortress. Levy rested her hand against the wall. A jolt shot into her arm and she pulled back suddenly. The perimeter was protected by strings of enchantments. Slipping her glasses on, she went to work.

"Hurry it up!" Gajeel growled.

"Don't rush me!" she frowned scribbling away on a piece of paper. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

The entire area was utter chaos. Magic explosions were errupting everywhere. A hooded mage shot a burst of magic toward Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Javia shouted. "Water Slicer!" Thin blades of water shot from her hands, cutting down the magic attack. They struck the mage in the chest, sending his bloody body flying.

Erza hurried toward Gajeel and Levy. Matalicana thrashed about, creating havoc all around him. But thanks to his constant onslaught, it kept the area clear of enemies. Erza skidded to a halt besode them.

"How is it?" she asked urgently.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Levy said, irritated. "There are quite a few high-class enchantments around the castle. It'll take some time."

"How much time do you need?"

"Um…do you think you can get me 20 minutes?"

"Ch. Too slow," Gajeel growled. "Asking the impossible."

"That long?!" Erza sighed.

"I'd like to see you try to do this yourself!" Levy frowned, glancing up at Gajeel. "I guess now's the time for you to show me how strong you've gotten. So enough of the bragging you've been doing! Buy me some time, okay?"

He grinned. "I don't need you to tell me how to do things."

_How much time does she need?_ Warren's voice echoed in everyone's thoughts. His telepathy magic certainly came in handy in the midst of battle.

_20 minutes_, Erza said.

"So we've got 20 minutes to go wild?" Fire leaked from Natsu's mouth. He was itching with excitement. "Let's create some chaos, guys!"

"Just don't overdo things, Natsu," Lucy pleaded.

_Natsu_, Erza's steely voice rang in their minds. _Don't be too reckless. We need to save our strength for Tynan._

He grinned. _You got it!_

_Juvia will do her best!_ Juvia crossed her arms quickly. Two huge waves sprung from her hands and collided with tremendous force. The tsunami-size wave surged toward a group of mages, crashing down on them.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu lunged at them, catching three mages in his blaze. Fire extended from his arms like flaming wings, sending the enemies reeling back. Igneel swung his tail low to the ground. In one great sweep, he knocked a group off their feet. Slamming his large foot down on them, he roared, fire engulfing them in an instant.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Two cyclones swirled together, colliding into a raging tornado. It soared through the battlefield, sweeping up a number of enemies in its powerful gale. Grandine and Wendy's combined attack swept away nearly half of the men defending the castle, throwing them over the edge of the floating island.

"I've got it!" Levy cried. The magic surrounding the castle melted away as Levy's counter enchantment took affect.

_Listen, guys_, Warren's voice echoed in Natsu's mind. He was using his telepathy magic to communicate with everyone simultaneously. _The numbers aren't too bad. You guys go on ahead and find Tynan. We'll handle things out here!_

_Understood_. "Listen up!" Erza shouted. "Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Lucy! You four go on ahead! We'll follow behind shortly!"

"Gray-sama is going?!" Juvia cried, looking dejected.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked worriedly. "It would be better if we went toge—"

"There's no time!" Erza locked her gaze on the Stellar Mage. "Now get going!"

"Let's go!" Natsu rushed toward the castle."He's not getting away this time!"

"Natsu, don't rush ahead!" Gray shouted.

"Be careful everyone!" Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's go, Lucy-san! They'll need our help!"

"Yeah."

The inside of the castle looked the same as Natsu remembered; only this time around it wasn't old and crumbling. Instead of ancient ruins, it looked brand new. The long hall stretched toward a grand staircase. The vaulted ceiling faded into darkness, the laterns' lights unable to reach so high. The sounds of battle echoed in the large room. Igneel's booming roar bounced off the barren walls. Natsu glanced over his shoulder.

"Go!" Igneel roared. "Dragon's do not turn their back on their enemies! They always run forward!"

Natsu nodded. He couldn't focus on what was happening outside. He had to keep his mind on the upcoming battle with Tynan. As they raced up the staircase, a heavy and ominous feeling settled over them. It was oppressive and dark. Natsu recognized the smothering magical presence. It was the feeling of black magic—strong forbidden magic. They charged down the corridor at the top of the stairs. It was exactly the same as before. Laughter rang through the dark hall. Lucy and Wendy shivered.

"This place gives me the creeps," Lucy whispered.

"I hoped I'd never see this place again," Wendy said. "The air smells rank with dark magic. It's like the air itself is rotting."

A strong rumble shook the entire castle. Suddenly an odd scent wafted toward Natsu. He skidded to a stop as they rounded a corner, sniffing the air. Gray ran into him, Lucy bumping into them as well. She rubbed her nose.

"Don't stop so suddenly!" Lucy scolded.

"Idiot!" Gray snatched Natsu by his scarf. "The hell did you stop for?!"

Natsu sniffed the air. He turned his head, staring down the dark hall to his left.

Lucy blinked. He was acting strange. "Natsu?"

"What's the matter?" Gray glanced down the hall as well.

"That smell," Natsu muttered. "I remember that smell."

Gray let go of him. "What?"

"I smell it too," Wendy said.

Darting down the hall, he growled. No matter how much he wished he could forget, Tynan's scent was something he would always remember. They were getting close. And judging from where they were, he was probably in the same room as the last time—where he had nearly killed Lucy. It felt as if the corridor was widening. The hallway gradually grew brighter as they neared the doorway. Natsu skidded to a stop as they rushed into the large open space. It looked the same as before, only this time there was a gaint lacryma crystal in the center of the room. The magic from the lacryma flowed down into the floor, seeping into every crevice of the floating island. It was the source of magic that kept the place afloat. Natsu sniffed the air. It reeked of Tynan's horrid scent. But he was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Lucy whispered anxiously.

"Bastard." Gray cracked his knuckles. "Hiding, huh?"

"I can smell him. He's here," Natsu muttered. "TYNAAAAAN!" he roared. "Show yourself, bastard!"

The sound of footsteps echoed off the barren walls. "So, you are dragon mages. To know me by my mere scent, that is quite impressive." A man stepped out of the shadows. His black robe with gold trim seemed to blend in with the dark hallway. If it hadn't had bright red magic runes on the cloak, he would have blended in perfectly. He had short black hair that shadowed his piercing yellow eyes. "I don't believe we have met before. So how is it that you could remember a scent you have never encountered?"

Lucy shook as she stared at him. Wendy stood beside her, eyes wide. "Tynan…" Lucy breathed, her voice shaking in fear.

Grinding his teeth together, Natsu glared at him. "I remember you! I remember how many friends got hurt because of you! How dare you attack our guild!"

"Your guild?" Tynan scoffed. "I'm afraid I don't know which one you're talking about. Care to remind me?"

"_FAIRY TAIL_, YOU BASTARD!"

Tynan's expression shifted to one of slight confusion. "I don't recall ever hearing of such a place."

"Natsu." Wendy laid a trembling hand on his arm. "That hasn't happened—"

"I'll never forgive you!" Fists ablaze, Natsu charged toward him. "I won't let you get away with harming our guild—harming _Fairy Tail_!"

"Sadly, I don't feel like playing today." A black orb steadily grew and formed in Tynan's hand. "If you do not desist, I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

Lucy's eyes widened. Tynan lifted his hand to strike. "NATSU!" She dove toward Natsu, pushing him to the ground. The dark orb sailed over them, missing them by only inches.

"Lucy, what're you—?!"

Natsu glimpsed the dark ball crash into the castle wall. Slowly the stone disintegrated, disappearing completely. The orb left a clean, round hole where it had passed. He could feel Lucy trembling as she held onto him. Growling, he leapt up and charged again.

Tynan smirked. "Zeref told me trouble was brewing in Magnolia, and it looks like he was right." Another of the black orbs formed in his hand. "It would be better to stamp out the nuisance before it worsens. Come, dragon's child, and let me see what powers you possess."

**_Chapter 44 will be up on Monday!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_I hope you all enjoy the final battle! It took me a while to write...so enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think :)_  
**

**Chapter 44**

His entire body ablaze, Natsu launched himself at Tynan. It looked like a giant spear of fire as he rammed into him full-force. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

Taking his cue, Gray slammed his hands on the stone floor. "Ice Make: Geyser!" The ground rapidly froze and a thick pillar of icy spikes shot out of the floor beneath Tynan. A shadow flew into the air as menacing laughter filled the room. Tynan hovered in the air with the aid of his magic. Tossing off his tattered cloak, he chuckled.

"Perhaps you won't be a bore after all."

Taking a deep breath, Wendy shouted with all her might. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A cyclone of rapidly spinning air shot toward the airborne Tynan. Lucy snatched her keys.

"Open a door to the gate of the golden lion and golden goat—Leo, Capricorn!"

"Been a long time since you called me," Loki said, winking at her. "O Regulus, grant me your strength!"

"Leave things to us, Lucy-sama." Capricorn charged toward the dark mage.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, a giant hammer of ice forming in his hands.

Natsu sprinted toward the Ice Mage. "Gimme a boost!"

"You got it!"

Natsu leaped up as Gray swung the ice hammer. Kicking off the hammer's surface, Natsu flew toward Tynan. His hand engulfed in flames, He grabbed the mage's shirt and hurled him toward the ground. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Loki and Capricorn jumped up to meet him as he fell. Loki swiped at him, his hands wrapped in light, as Capricorn bombarded him with swift kicks. As Natsu started to fall, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames spewed from his mouth and hurled toward the shadow mage.

"Dispell!"

A magic circle formed in the air above Tynan, blocking Natsu's fire attack. In one swift movement, he struck Capricorn in the chest and Loki in the jaw. Loki cried out in pain, a large welt spreading across the underside of his chin.

"What the hell kind of magic is this?!" he shouted.

"A kind of decaying magic," Tynan sneered. "It slowly eats away at the flesh until there is nothing left but rot."

"Good thing I'm a spirit or I'd be worried."

Loki charged again, a blinding light surrounding him. Capricorn headbutted Tynan from behind, digging his goat horns into the man's back. Loki slashed at Tynan. It suddenly felt as if the air around Tynan contracted. It exploded outward with a burst of dark energy, throwing the two celestial spirits back. It created a powerful gust that hit them all full force. Lucy cried out in shock, holding her skirt down.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Spears of ice crystallized and shot toward Tynan. They bent and curved like homing missiles as they sailed toward him. With one swipe of his arm, the dark mage cut through the ice and it shattered. Wendy brought her hands together in a quick sweeping motion. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" A whirlwind of air shot toward him as Natsu slammed his flaming hands together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" A burst of fire exploded and expadned rapidly. The two attacks collided as they hit their target. They combined to create a raging pillar of flames. Lucy shielded her eyes against the blazing wind that expanded outward. She could barely make out Tynan's shadow in the center of it all.

As the fiery whirlwind faded, she could see him standing tall, paying little attention to the burns and cuts that covered him. The air felt suddenly heavy. It sent shivers through her entire being. She remembered that feeling. The overwhelming power—dark and twisted power. Tynan's yellow eyes gleamed beneath his dark locks as he glared at them.

Lifting a hand, he turned his gaze to Gray. "Dark Force."

Gray's eyes widened and he stiffened. He was lifted into the air by some invisible force. With one swipe of Tynan's hand, Gray was sent flying across the room. Each movement the dark mage made with his hand flung Gray every which way. He slammed into the walls, the ceiling—everything. Gray screamed in agony with each blow.

"GRAY!" Natsu rushed after him.

"Gray-san!" Wendy gasped.

Tynan slammed Gray into the floor with his Dark Force magic. He lay motionless in the large crater he had made on impact. Natsu hesitated at the edge, but Wendy slid down the side. She knelt beside him. Gray was unconscious, battered and bloody. Natsu had never seen him so completely beaten before. The sheer amount of blood made him boil with rage. Muttering healing incantations, Wendy tried her best to help him. But it didn't take a healer to see how many bones he had broken.

"**TYNAN!**" Natsu screamed, enraged.

A portion of the wall behind them shattered and Erza came charging in.

"Erza-san!" Wendy cried, relief washing over her.

"Keep your head, Natsu!" Erza shouted. "Don't lose focus!"

Natsu charged, the heat of his flames intensifying. Light glowed around Erza's body as she requipped her armor. The standard one she usually wore disappeared, replaced with a black one. Unlike the Purgatory Armor, it had numerous cross decorations and large bat-like wings. Using her new wings, she flew toward Tynan, her sword raised. Natsu swung wildly at him.

"Moon Glimpse!" Erza rushed past as she struck, slashing him in a cross pattern.

Blood dripped from Tynan's fresh wound. He staggered back. Natsu swung from behind as Loki rushed from the front. Loki's fingers curved like claws, he slashed with all his might.

"ENOUGH!" Tynan shouted, his voice shaking the very foundations of the castle. "I don't have the patience to deal with you flies!"

A burst of powerful magic knocked them all back. Crossing his arms over his head, Tynan began to mutter a spell. The ground shook as he spoke. All the shadows in the room slowly stretched toward him, flowing together above his head. The shadows swirled together and condensed to form a small black orb, growing in size as more shadows came to him. Strong winds pulled the shadows toward the orb, like a black hole. As the size increased, small glittering lights could be seen in its center.

"Altairis!" he shouted.

He launched the ball toward them. The powerful winds sucked everything toward it as it hurled toward them. Wendy lay flat in the small crater, still tending to Gray. Erza leaped in front of Natsu, requipping her Adamantine armor. She lowered its enormous shield. Lucy couldn't move. She covered her head and screamed. Loki and Capricorn dashed toward her.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. She was too far to reach for her.

The ball of dense shadows exploded on contact. The magic was heavy, as if gravity had been greatly condensed to a small point. Erza grunted as it crashed into her shield full-force. Loki and Capricorn screamed as it ripped them apart. A gale exploded outward, sending Lucy flying back.

"Loki! Capricorn!" she cried.

Both spirits had shielded her. Their bodies were nothing more than tatters. A hole had been gouged straight through Capricorn's chest. He collapsed and disappeared, back to the Spirit World. Loki was heaving. The last time Natsu had seen someone take that attack head-on, they had died.

"Loki!" Lucy rushed toward him and knelt at his side. "Are you okay?! Hurry up and go back to the Spirit World! You have to heal yourself!"

"Lucy…." Loki coughed violently. "I…I c-can't leave you to f-face something l-like that…."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" she urged him. "Hurry up and go! I-I'll summon a new spirit!"

"S-sorry…Lucy." Loki disappeared like Capricorn before him.

Light surrounded Erza as she changed armors again. This time her chest was bound with thick bandages and she wore only a red hakama***** with flames at the hem. In her hands she held two katana. Natsu could see her shaking from the force of Altairis' impact. It had done a number on her, but she stood strong, refusing to give in.

"Let's go," she said. "We can't afford to lose here! For the sake of our friends! Don't give up!"

"It's not over yet," he growled. "Bring it on, bastard!" he shouted. "I'm standing right here!"

**__* hakama are traditional Japanese "trousers" typically seen on samurai, or other men. I wanted to use the actual term rather than describing them as pants**

**_Chapter 45 will be up on Friday!_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_This is the final fight! And I hate to say it, but the next chapter is the last. I hope you've enjoyed taking this adventure with me! And please remember to let me know what you thought of the final battle!_  
**

**Chapter 45**

Shouting at the top of her voice, Erza charged. Natsu roared, his anger rising.

"Open a door to the gate of the archer—Sagittarius!"

A man in a horse costume appeared. He knocked an arrow and aimed at the dark mage. He fired multiple shots in rapid-fire succession. Wendy scrambled to the edge of the crater. She had done what she could for Gray. His life wasn't in danger anymore and she had to help the others. She held her arms out before her and started to chant.

"Fast wind that run the heavens!" A magic circle formed before her hands. "VERNIR!"

Bursts of magic shot from the magic circle toward Erza, Natsu, and Lucy. It felt as if Natsu's speed had been increased tenfold. With inhuman swiftness, he struck wildly. Erza slashed with increased speed, her two blades glinting in Natsus dragon fire. Igniting both fists, Natsu punched him rapidly. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Each punch resulted in a fiery explosion. The blasts were deafening. His fire lit up the room with each hit.

A hand shot out from the fiery onslaught and grabbed Natsu's face. It felt as if acid had been poured on his head. Natsu screamed in pain. He stumbled back. Tynan ducked beneath Erza's sword and elbowed her hard in the stomach. Erza coughed, the wind knocked out of her. He seized her by the throat. He locked his cold yellow eyes on hers, and she met them with an equally steely glare. Tynan reached his free hand toward them. Clenching his fist, Lucy and Wendy stiffened, her own shadow holding her frozen in place.

"Shadow Breaker," he muttered.

Erza screamed as jolts of magic surged through her body, Lucy's and Wendy's own shrieks of pain joining hers. Natsu remembered what it had felt like. It felt like the body was shattering from the inside out. Hearing Erza and Lucy shriek and scream in agony, and seeing them writhe in Tynan's grasp finally made him snap.

"**STOOOOOOOP!**" he screamed at the top of his voice, fire exploding skyward.

Tynan fixed his eyes on the Dragon Slayer. Growling, Natsu felt an incredible warmth flood his body, traveling from his center out to his limbs. His skin cracked like dragon scales in places and his bright flames turned golden. Erza glanced weakly at him.

"N-Natsu…" she choked out.

Tynan released them. Erza fell like a ragdoll from his grasp, landing in a heap on the floor. She coughed violently, swallowing gulps of air greedily. Lucy sunk to her knees, her entire body trembling.

"What have we here? Some new type of Dragon magic?" The dark mage sneered. "You've proven to be quite entertaining. Who knew the child of a dragon could be so amusing?"

Roaring with all his might, Natsu's fire exploded outward. It was like his Brilliant Flame attack, only this time the fire felt ten times more intense. It filled the room, burning everything it touched. But despite the destructiveness of the flmes, he could feel his nakama's life-forces. His fire wouldn't burn them. It was only bent on destroying his enemies. A dark laugh echoed throughout the room as the flames began to subside. Natsu could smell Tynan's putrid scent. He was still alive.

"And here I thought this new dragon magic would be a challenge."

Using her katana as a crutch, Erza pulled herself to her feet. She was panting. "That will be your last mistake!"

"Oh?" he sneered. "And what mistake is that?"

"Underestimating the mages of _Fairy Tail_," Natsu growled.

Legs trembling, Lucy stood up and snatched one of her gold keys. "Open a door to the gate of the twins—Gemini!"

Two small rag-doll-like creatures appeared beside her. The two bounced around excitedly. "What can we do?" they said in unison.

"We're going to try that attack," Lucy said, glancing at Sagittarius. "Can you cover for us?"

"Of course!" He saluted her before knocking another arrow. "You can count on me, hello!"

"Lucy-sama, are you sure?" the twins asked nervously. "We haven't perfected that move, are you sure it'll work?"

"What are you planning?" Natsu muttered, glancing back at her.

"The most powerful celestial spell I know. Think you can buy me some time?"

Tynan chuckled. "And you think I'd stand by and let you cast your spell?" He crossed his arms over his head and again the shadows rapidly flew toward him, forming a dense black ball.

Erza charged, her sword raised. "I'll buy as much time as I can!"

Wendy stood up. "I'll lend you my support!" Holding her hands out in front of her, Wendy muttered her incantation. "Power of the stout arms that tears the heavens! Fast wind that run the heavens! Arms! Vernir!"

Leaping up, Erza swung her katana as hard as she could. It swiftly cut through the dark ball forming above Tynan. The magic exploded outward, sending her flying. The dense gravity being contained pushed her back.

"Erza-san!"

"Don't worry about me! Stay focused!"

Natsu raced toward the mage, determined to give Lucy as much time as she needed. Gimini transformed into Lucy and the two identical images clasped hands. They both began to chant. Roaring, Natsu rushed forward. The flames engulfing his fists intensified. He punched Tynan hard in rapid-fire succession. Fire exploded on contact with each blow. Growling like a beast, he snatched the mage by the throat. "HEAVEN'S FIRESTORM!" Fire exploded around them, shooting into the air in a thick blazing pillar.

Wendy cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A whirlwind of air swept toward them. Natsu leaped back as the blow hit.

"Natsu-san!" she cried.

Looking down, he saw Wendy stretching her hand out for him. Natsu grabbed her arm. She spun quickly, building up speed. As she turned, she threw him as hard as she could. A burst of air was sent flying with him. Natsu spun in midair as he sailed toward him, turning himself into a blazing cyclone of fire. Tynan lifted his arms, pulling shadows from the ground to make a shield. As Natsu slammed into the black shadow-shield, it cracked. Natsu spread his arms and slashed at Tynan, his arms looking like wings of fire. "Dragon Master's Crimson Wing!"

Tynan was sent flying. He crashed into the wall, the stones caving in beneath his weight. As rubble fell, Natsu could feel an aura of malice and hatred oozing from the hole in the wall. Suddenly the rock around it exploded.

"ENOUGH!" Tynan shouted.

A powerful magic gust engulfed the room. Tynan emerged from the hole, his clothes mere tatters. His yellow eyes glowed, the hostility in them making him look wild. Moving his arms in wide sweeping motions, he wrote ancient runes in the air with the shadows. A black magic circle formed in front of him. A gale burst forth from the circle as the magic power increased. Erza's eyes widened.

"Abyss Break?!" she gasped. She charged. "We can't let him activate it!" she cried.

Wendy darted forward, slashing at the air in broad sweeping movements. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" Waves of sharp, swift air sailed toward Tynan.

The dark mage stood still as stone, neither avoiding nor blocking the attacks. Wendy's Sky attack sliced open his shoulders as they struck. Blood ran down Tynan's arms as he glared at them all. The look in his eyes sent chills down Lucy's spine. Natsu lunged, his flaming fist pulled back. As Erza lifted her sword to strike, a gust exploded outward from the circle. Natsu skidded to a stop, his eyes wide.

"This is the end for you, trash!" Tynan cried.

"Everyone, get back!" Erza shouted.

"ABYSS BREAK!"

Natsu turned on his heel, racing back to Lucy. No matter what, he would protect her! As the magic from the circle exploded, he leaped toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, his dragon fire surrounding them. He held onto her tightly as the black magic shook the castle. It felt as if gravity increased tenfold. It was crushing him. He cried out in pain but he clung to Lucy even tighter. The heavy magic pushed him down. Eventually his legs gave out and they both fell to the ground. The crushing weight dented the ground beneath them, grinding him into the stone. He could hear Tynan's dark laughter ringing off the walls. Despite the protection his fire offered, he could feel the black magic ripping apart his body. Natsu pushed Lucy down, shielding her from it all. Blood soaked his clothes and dripped down his arms.

When at last the blast subsided, he knelt on his hands and knees, hovering over Lucy. He panted heavily. Natsu had managed to keep his Dragon Master magic in check, cutting back on the damage from the attack. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Natsu!"

He doubled over, coughing. He hacked up chunks of blood. Natsu's whole body was trembling. Tynan laughed maniacally. Sitting up, Lucy spotted Erza and Wendy lying not far away. They were just as bloody and beaten as Natsu. Chunks of Erza's broken armor lay scattered and Wendy's clothes were ripped and bloodied beyond repair. Lucy's body trembled as she stared at Tynan. She glanced down at Gemini, who had reverted back to their small ragdoll form. Sagittarius had been wounded badly and escaped back to the Spirit World. It was up to them.

Gently she rested her hand on Natsu's shoulder. She cursed herself for the trembling of her own body. Despite how much she tried to be strong, she was still frightened.

"Natsu," she whispered. "I need your help."

He lifted his head slightly. Natsu was exhausted, but he had beaten enemies in such situations before. They had to fight…for everyone's sake. It was the only way to get home. Lucy glanced up to see the Demon Emperor's Scepter materialize in Tynan's hand. He strode toward them, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He sneered down at them.

"Are you the last?" he scoffed.

Gemini transformed into Lucy once more. Shakily Natsu forced himself to his feet. He chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll definitely win. I'll never give up…." A glint shone in his eyes, as if a small fire had been lit in them. "I'll never give up! As long as I'm still breathing in this world…as long as I'm still standing, I'll never give up!" He roared.

Lucy nodded. "I just need a little more time."

"You got it!"

Despite his exhaustion, he rushed toward the mage. It felt as if white hot daggers were plunging into every muscle. He was reaching his limit. Grinding his teeth, he growled. There was no way he'd let Tynan win! They had defeat them so they could make home alive. His flames sputtered to life, surrounding him in their golden glow. _I don't know if I can do it_, he thought. _What if I fail?_

_Natsu!_ Igneel's booming voice echoed in his mind.

"Igneel?"

_Get a hold of yourself, foolish child! Don't forget your dragon pride, and charge forward! You mustn't let fear get the better of you, you stupid boy! Don't lose faith in your power! A dragon doesn't rely solely on brute strength, he feeds off of the feelings of those he holds dear!_

Natsu grinned. His father's words resonated with him.

_Don't be afraid. I, Igneel, am with you. Everyone is with you._

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, at Lucy. _You're right. I can't give up now…I can't afford to lose!_ "I absolutely can't LOSE!" Crouching low, he spread his arms wide. In a sweeping motion he crossed his arms, fingers curled like dragon claws.

"Dragon Master's Secret Art," Natsu growled. With a burst of golden flames beneath his feet, he launched himself skyward. Using his dragon fire, he changed course a few times in midair, leaving streaks of fire in the sky. He darted back in forth in the air, the flames left behind looking like the Draco constellation. Natsu landed on the ground behind Tynan. "Draco's Flame!"

Bright flames exploded from the constellation shape in the sky above them. With a deafening boom the fire magic shot downward, burning everything on contact. Tynan cried out in pain. The blaze was intense and as it dissipated, it left nothing but charred stone behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

She stood up, clasping hands with Gimini, a perfect mirror image of herself. Magical energy spiraled around her as she began to chant, eyes closed. "Measure heaven, open heaven, make unto my body as to shine with the radiance of the countless stars." Her voice echoed eerily, as if she had been possessed by a spirit from the Celestial Realm. The area around them instantly was shrouded in a blanket of blackness. Bright star-like objects burst forth, surrounding them. It looked exactly like the night sky.

Tynan staggered to his feet. "What the—?!"

Natsu darted toward him. He punched the man as hard as he could, fire exploding with each punch.

"Tetra Biblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect, cast open the gate of perfect malevolence. The 88 Stars of the Heavens."

Gathering the last of his energy, fire exploded upward in a bright golden pillar. The fire took the shape of a dragon as it shot skyward. Natsu roared at the top of his voice, the flaming golden dragon doing the same. His eyes glowing bright with rage, Natsu crouched low like a beast, snarling and roaring. The fiery dragon swooped down, jaws wide to engulf the black mage. "FIRE DRAGON MASTER'S JUDGEMENT!"

Lucy spread her arms wide, opening her eyes. "Shine! URANO METEORIA!"

The star-like lights hurled toward Tynan, exploding all at the same time. As Lucy's magic collided, Natsu's fire attack struck. An intense gale surged out from the impact. Bright golden flames merged with the glittering light of the stars. And together they wrapped the dark mage in a blazing, heavenly attack enough to destroy the castle. Tynan screamed in agony as the attack shook the entire floating island. Natsu staggered to keep himself upright. Lucy shielded her eyes against the brilliant light emanating from the attack's epicenter. When the light and flames subsided, Tynan lay sprawled on the ground, his body a bloody mess.

Shakily, Natsu pushed himself to his feet. The black mage sat up slowly, coughing up blood. Natsu swayed as he stalked over to him. Using the scepter as a crutch, Tynan pulled himself to his knees, breathing heavily. Snatching him by the throat, Natsu took a deep breath. He focused his mind on draining the last of his Fire Dragon magic from his body.

"W-what do you think you're…doing, scum?" Tynan growled darky.

As his breathing evened, he could feel an almost painful warmth filling him up. He should be used to the heat, but it felt so unnatural—so foreign. It felt hotter than anything he'd ever experienced. Suddenly he felt calm, unlike the rage he had been consumed by earlier. A calm, clear-headed anger replaced it, driven only by a sense of justice for his friends. His flames melted from golden to white.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Taking a deep breath, he thrust his hand—fingers curved like claws—into Tynan's stomach. Tynan coughed hard, then screamed. Natsu could feel the foreign magic flowing into the dark mage.

A strange symbol appeared on Tynan's abdomen as the stigmata took effect. Tynan shrieked, his eyes wide with terror and pain.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed.

It appeared as though Tynan's body was slowly disappearing. A strange wind pulled him toward the dark gem in the scepter. The mage's chilling scream echoed in the dark room as he disappeared completely. The gem in the staff cracked. A burst of powerful magic burst from the stone and expanded outward. Natsu shielded his eyes, taking a step back in shock. All of a sudden a bright light shone from it and spread across the room. The ground started to shake. It felt like the island itself was falling apart! Natsu turned to Lucy. She held onto the ground for dear life, terror evident in her eyes. Natsu stumbled toward her.

"LUCY!"

She looked up. "What's happening?!"

He wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. All he knew was that he had to protect Lucy. He would _not_ be separated from her again! Stretching his arm out for her, she reached for him as well. The ground beneath them gave out as the tremors increased. As the floor caved in, Natsu grabbed her by the wrist. He felt her fingers wrap around his thick wrist as the blinding white light from the gem engulfed them both.

_**Chapter 46 will be up on Monday!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Surprise! It's early because I was a little...eager to put it up. And sadly this is the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed my story and please review to let me know what you thought of it! Read the footnote for more info on a new fanfic._  
**

**Chapter 46**

"Old friend!" a booming voice echoed above them.

Natsu hadn't even realized he had squeezed his eyes shut until he heard the voice. Blinking, he looked around. He and Lucy were clutching to each other for dear life. Lucy lifted her head from his chest. It looked as if they were sitting on air. The entire area around them was dark, with tiny glittering pinpoints glittering everywhere. The deep azure blanket that surrounded them had never seemed more beautiful. Thousands of celestial spirits stood around them, all smiling. Standing above them was the enormous figure of the Spirit King. He smiled down at them, his arms folded over his chest.

"The old guy…" Natsu muttered.

Lucy gasped. "The Spirit King." Her eyes roamed the faces that stood around them. Many of her own spirits stood smiling down at them. "Everyone…" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you, old friend. I could not have been freed without you." The Spirit King smiled. "We are all in your debt."

"I'm so glad you're alright," Lucy said. "Everyone was so worried about you."

"I don't think there has ever been a Celestial Mage who loves the spirits as much as you do. And for that, I am very grateful. To be loved so much by your spirits, I'm glad to know that there is such a reliable mage who contracts with us."

Natsu sniffed the air. "This place smells really weird," he muttered. "Where are we?"

The Spirit King chuckled. "You are in the Spirit World, of course! This place exists outside of the time of mortals. I simply wished to thank you. So tell me, old friend. Is there something I can do for you in return?"

"Well," Lucy said. "We've been trying to get back to our own time. Mavis told us that you had the power to send us all back. So…well, I was wondering…."

Laughing, the king nodded. "Of course! I'll send you and your friends back immediately. Take care old friend, and recover safely."

The deep azure sky around them started to melt away. A cool breeze blew up from beneath them and it felt as though they were falling. Lucy shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut. Natsu felt her grip on him tighten. Again a bright light engulfed them before he felt his feet hit the ground. His legs gave out beneath him as Lucy landed on top of him. They were lying in the midst of enormous piles of rubble, like a castle had collapsed and been left to rot.

"Ow…." He rubbed his aching head.

Then he realized there was something in his hand. Looking down, he realized he was clutching the Demon Emperor's Scepter in his hand. Just staring at the dark object ignited rage deep in his chest. Lucy hastily stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt. She staggered, clutching her head.

"I don't feel so good…like I've drained all my magic," she mumbled.

Natsu stood, staring at the staff in his hands.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Growling, Natsu snapped the scepter in half before tossing it to the ground. The gem on the end shattered before the stone disappeared completely. He let the Dragon Master magic fade. All at once his awareness of his pain heightened. He hadn't noticed how tired he was and how much pain he was in until now. Natus cried out in pain. It felt as if white hot daggers were plunging into every inch of his body. The black magic had eaten away at his strength. His back had been completely ripped apart by the Abyss Break. He was coverd in blood. Natsu's legs gave out beneath him and he sank to his knees.

"NATSU!" Lucy rushed toward him.

She caught him as he fell forward. He rested against her as she clutched him to her chest. It felt as if all his strength had been sapped away. He had never felt so tired in his entire life. His scaly skin melted away to its normal state. Natsu's breathing was heavy. He could feel her trembling as she held him.

"Natsu! Hang on!"

He sighed contentedly. She smelled like her usual fragrant shampoo. He had always loved that smell. Just knowing that she was safe put his mind at ease.

"Hey, Lucy?" he whispered.

"Huh?" She looked down at him. "W-what? What is it?"

"Thanks…."

Natsu took another deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. He faintly heard Lucy shouting something before everything went dark.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Galvin stared up at the sky, the deep azure melting from gray to a soft orange. Dawn was finally breaking. It had been hours since the fighting had ceased. The village of Magnolia was in shambles. He hadn't been able to see much of what had happened, but when Tynan's castle was floating over the village, the mages of _Fairy Tail_ had counterattacked fearlessly. Natsu and his friends charged into the castle to face Dark Lord Tynan. He had seen many explosions tear apart bits of the castle before a hole opened up in the bottom of the island. Galvin had glimpsed Natsu and Lucy falling before a bright light shone from the hole. The other members of _Fairy Tail_ started to glow and their bodies disappeared one by one.

He sighed. It felt a little empty without the rowdy mages there. A hand rested gently on his shoulder. Looking down, Mavis' bright green eyes met his. She smiled.

"I know how you feel," she said softly. "I'm going to miss them too."

"It's going to be pretty quiet without them here." Galvin chuckled. "Who would have guessed they'd actually defeat Dark Lord Tynan. I wasn't sure if they really were the ones from the prophecy."

"There are no such things as coincidences in thus world, Galvin. They were fated to come and aid us."

He shrugged. "I guess so. I just wish Lucy-chan could have stayed a bit longer."

"It would never have worked." Mavis laughed. "You know that better than I." She smiled up at him. "So what will you do now?"

Galvin didn't answer. He stared at the brightening sky, deep in thought. "I'm going to train hard! I'll learn about magic and the history of this world, and I'll record what happened here. Maybe it will even make it into future history books. I, Galvin Heartfilia, will do my best to become a great historian!"

Giggling, Mavis stared up into the golden sky. "And I will start a mage guild. Hopefully this fairy tale won't be lost to time."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Something touched his back, sending a jolt of pain though his body. Natsu was brought abruptly from sleep back to awareness. Despite the heaviness that pressed down on his body, he could feel his chest moving up and down with each breath. He felt hot and tired. A cool, wet cloth dabbed at his forehead. A shadow leaned over him, blocking the bright rays of the sun. He blinked, his eyes heavy from sleep.

"So you're finally awake?" the old woman said, staring down at him.

Natsu sat up quickly. Porlyusica's scowling face wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to see when he woke up. He winced. His whole body was wracked with pain and he was covered in bandages. After the battle with Tynan, it was childish to think that they would come out unscathed.

"You've been sleeping for days." Porlyusica folded her arms. "You were injured pretty badly, so don't go running around right away."

"The others—?!"

"Are fine." She sighed. "They all gave me quite a headache. You lot all came crawling back beaten to a bloody pulp! What do you all take me for, a woman with nothing but time on her hands?!"

"What about Lucy—"

"She went home a few days ago." She glared at him. "Now pipe down and recover quietly, will you?"

The window flung open and a blur of blue flew through it. "Natsuuuuu!" Happy cried. He latched onto Natsu's head, sobbing. "You did it, Natsu! We all made it back! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Porlyusica shouted. "You're too damn noisy! If Makarov hadn't asked me too, I wouldn't even be looking after you ungrateful humans!" She stormed off in a huff.

"Really?" Natsu pulled him off. The little Exceed was bandaged as well. "We're back to X791?!"

Happy nodded vigorously. "Everyone's back! They're all helping to fix up the guild!"

"What about Erza, Wendy, and Gray?" he asked. "They were hurt pretty bad."

"They left yesterday," Porlyusica snapped. "They insisted they were fine and left as soon as they could walk."

"That's a relief."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Happy asked.

Natsu blinked. "About what?"

Happy snickered, grinning mischievously. "About Luuuuuucy!"

Natsu's face heated up. He had almost forgotten that he had actually confessed to her—and kissed her no less! He rubbed his neck absentmindedly.

"Well…I hadn't thought about it too much." He shrugged. "I guess we'll just see how it goes!" He laughed, embarrassed, his face red.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"It feels good to be home."

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and sighed. She took a step before she froze. Something felt off. Pressing her back against the wall, she crept into the room. She leapt out, her hands up defensively, ready to beat anyone who might be hiding inside. She spun around. Everything was silent. Lucy slowly lowered her hands. No one was sitting in the chair waiting for her.

"I guess there's no one here," she muttered. She sighed. "Why does coming back to my own apartment have to be so nerve-wracking?"

It felt a little empty without someone waiting there to greet her. Ever since she had joined _Fairy Tail_, someone was always breaking into her apartment. Sometimes it was Gray, but more often than not, it was Natsu. But this time there was no one waiting to great her overly enthusiastically. Dropping her house keys on the table, she strode into the room. Lucy stretched her arms above her head. She winced. She was still a little sore from the fight with Tynan, but she hadn't been nearly as bad off as Natsu and the others. Multiple times during the fight, Natsu had protected her. She closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the hot water. As the room steamed up, she tossed off her clothes and slipped into the water. She sighed.

"Aaaaaah~ This is heaven!" She sunk deeper into the hot water. "There's nothing like a hot bath to make you feel alive!"

Drawing her legs up to her chest, she rested her head on her wet knees. Everything back then—in Magnolia before the battle—everything had happened so fast. They had been attacked out of nowhere and then Natsu…. The thought made her blush. She sunk down further, letting her mouth drift below the surface of the water. _What was he thinking?_ She thought. _He was acting so weird and then he went and…._ She lightly touched her lips, her face turning bright red.

"Why did he kiss me?!" she cried,

She was so confused! Yeah, he had kissed her, and she had admitted that she liked him. It had kind of shocked her when she actually said it.

"Maybe it had just been the heat of the moment."

Lucy stared at her reflection in the water. Her bright red face stared back at her. She shook her head. No. She had meant it. She definitely liked Natsu…a lot. It was hard to tell when she actually started to like him as more than a friend, but it was real. They had been close ever since she had joined the guild, but slowly those feelings had changed. Maybe what he had said was just in the heat of the moment as well? But…do you kiss someone just because of that?

"Uhg! I'm so confused!" She pulled at her hair in frustration. "Whatever! I'll just have to ask him the next time I see him!"

She stood up quickly, snatching a clean towel from the rack. Lucy wrapped it around herself and threw the door open. Steam billowed out of the bathroom like fog. She stormed over to her vanity table and snatched up her hairbrush.

"I just don't get him," Lucy muttered. "Why couldn't he have just told me earlier? He didn't have to throw a tantrum like that."

She pulled on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She sat down at her desk to jot down her adventure while it was still fresh in her mind. The only sound in her quiet apartment was the sound of her pen scratching against the paper. Everything seemed so surreal, like she had stepped into some fairy tale from a book. She had gone back in time, met fairies and a dragon, and learned new magic. She laid the pen down again and stretched.

"Finished!" She scraped back her chair and strode to the bed. "Time for bed."

Lucy pulled back the blanket and slipped into bed. She sighed. It felt so good to be home. It had been a while since she had last been in her apartment.

"I wonder if Natsu has woken up yet?" she muttered to herself. Snuggling into the blankets, she giggled. "I guess I'll go visit him tomorrow. He's probably throwing a fit because he has to lie around and recover."

Just thinking of his annoyed face made her laugh. Wiping her hand across her forehead, she groaned.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

Something wrapped around Lucy's stomach. She shrieked, jumping at of bed as soon as it touched her. She threw off the blanket and scuttled back, thinking it was a snake or a bug. Natsu lay on the bed, curled up where she had been. He was still bandaged up. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Morning, Lucy," he said drowsily.

"W-w-what are you doing?! You're in my house…and in my bed!" she cried, her face bright red.

He glanced around, as if he hadn't realized he was in her apartment. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I am."

She pointed to the window. "Get out!"

Natsu flopped down on the bed, pulling the blanket up over his head.

"Are you even listening?!"

He didn't respond. Instead he curled up beneath the blankets. Stalking over to the bed, Lucy grabbed the blanket.

"Listen," she said. "I'm going to bed, so go home or—"

Natsu's hand shot out from beneath the blanket. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. She flopped down clumsily. Trying to pull her hand free, she stared at him, surprised.

"What are you—?!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Natsu buried his face in the folds of her shirt and took a deep breath. Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red. She tried to push him off.

"N-Natsu!"

"Mmm." He sighed. "Lucyyyy…you smell so good."

"Natsu, what are you doing? You should be at home resting."

"It's no good!" He buried his face deeper.

"What's no good?"

"I don't wanna go home!"

She sighed. "Why?"

He glanced up at her, his face red with embarrassment. "Cause I wanna stay here…with you."

Lucy blushed.

"I meant what I said back then…you know…before that fight." His eyes were locked on hers. She could see the unwavering determination and truth in his black eyes.

"What was it you said again?" She grinned slyly. "Care to remind me?"

His face turned a deeper shade of red. "You know! That I…I l-lo…love you," he mumbled, completely embarrassed.

"What?" She held her hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hea—"

Natsu pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. He swallowed her gasp of surprise. His tongue darted in playfully. Lucy leaned in closer, opening her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. She let her own tongue delve into his mouth, only to have him capture it quickly. Finally she pulled back, breathless.

"I love you, okay?" He said. Natsu rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met.

She giggled. His warm breath on her nick tickled! Sighing, she rested her cheek in his rosy hair. "Maybe it was fate," she whispered.

"That's bunch of bull!" He looked up at her. "I don't care what you think stupid fate decided for you! But it's gonna have to accept that I decided that you're my girl!"

Lucy blinked. She snickered. Did he really just say that? _That's so cheesy!_ She thought.

"Don't laugh!" Natsu pouted.

She giggled. "Idiot." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "But I guess that's why I love you."

He squeezed her tighter, nuzzling her affectionately. "I'm never letting you go again! Don't ever forget that you're mine." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Lucy smiled. "Just remember, you promised. Never let me go, kay?"

"Never ever!"

Smiling to herself, Lucy nestled in closer. She never thought it would feel so good to be curled up together like this. When she had first joined _Fairy Tail_, she never would have imagined that she would fall for Natsu. But she did. And it never felt so good to be embraced by his strong arms, and to feel the warmth radiate from his body. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of campfire smoke and wilderness. It was a scent she had come to love, and hopefully would never have to live without.

_**Thanks for going on this journey with me and for supporting my first fanfic! I'm tossing around ideas for a second NaLu fanfic. It'll be called "Curse of the Black Dragon". So keep checking back if your interested. I might have a first chapter up later this week (we'll see). Well, it's been fun! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it :)**_


End file.
